Teen Titans: Inferno Original version
by Darkmoon Overlord
Summary: This is the original story-line for this story, returned by popular demand. A new titan joins the Teen Titans, but he's more than meets the eye, and more in common with Raven than she'd ever could imagine. Pairings: RavenxOC, RobxStar, BBxTerra. Rated M for adult violence, content, and language. Readers be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : No I don't own Teen Titans or Batman, both are the rightful property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Only rights about this story are the plot and original character: Ifrit.

 **A/N** : This is my first Fanfic that I have written on this site, it has been given many positive feedbacks, and I have had many people ask me to re-post this one. Well, here's your lucky day.

 **xXx**

 **An Old Flame**

"Good morning, friend Raven! It is time to begin this glorious day!" said an overly hyper alien girl.

Raven rolled over in her bed and grumbled. She looked at her clock on the nightstand. It read seven-thirty A.M. in bold red.

She let out a moan, and said, "…It's too early."

What is Starfire thinking waking her up this early? Starfire knew she was not a morning person like everyone else on the team. Raven thought about going right back to sleep before soon hearing more knocking come from her door.

"Friend Raven, it is time to wake! We must prepare for our guests today!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven just pulled her blanket over her head, and said, "I don't think they will arrive this soon, Star."

Starfire didn't hear the remark and continued knocking on her door.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm up, damn it!" said a now grouchy Raven. '… _Why does Star have to be such a pain in the ass about everything?'_ She glared at the door. "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"All right, friend Raven! I will make sure everyone else is up and ready!" Starfire declared.

Raven rolled her eyes, having no doubts that her friend would do just that…regardless if the others wanted to sleep in like she wanted to…

Forgetting her irritation with her redheaded friend, she slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to her private bathroom and hopped into the shower to wake herself up fully. After ten minutes in the shower, she turned the water off and dried off. She used her powers to bring her a clean outfit and got dressed and went back into her room. She decided to begin her mediation, seeing how their 'guests' weren't coming until later that evening.

Two hours of mediating went by and then her stomach started to rumble from lack of subsistence. Raven grumbled at her rebellious stomach and made her way to the kitchen. On entering the kitchen, she was just in time to see Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over meat and tofu…again.

"Why do you eat that stuff? It's filled with bacteria, and it clots your blood!" Beast Boy shouted, waving his arms in the air.

Cyborg pointed his right index finger at Beast Boy, and countered, "I'd rather eat meat than that tofu crap! The stuff looks like white clay, and it tastes the same, too!"

This only made the argument go on longer. Raven shook her head and began boiling water for her herbal tea. Five minutes later, Robin came into the kitchen, wearing normal-looking clothes instead of his costume. His attire consisted of a red sweater with black denim jeans and red tennis shoes. He looked like an average teenager…if he wasn't wearing his mask. He never took it off for some reason…even when he dressed casually around in the tower, which he only started doing for Starfire, who wanted to see him in clothes other than his usual costume.

Robin smiled his charming, good-looking smile he was famous for at Raven when he saw her. She instantly felt a blush creep onto her face. Thankfully, she had her hood up to hide her moment of redness. Raven had developed quite a crush for the Boy Wonder when they first met. Unfortunately, she will never have him.

All because of Starfire…

Everyone knew those two were infatuated with each other. Just the way they looked at one another was enough to tell. This made it nowhere near possible for Raven to have a relationship with Robin. At one time she considered going out with Beast Boy…

But that, too, was hopeless when Terra joined the team. She thought to herself it was only a little flame she had for either of them, anyway. She knew she couldn't have a serious relationship with anyone; on account of her powers. If she were ever to lose control of them, she would end up hurting everyone around her. _That_ was the last thing she would ever do to the only people that meant so much to her. She just wished she didn't have to be so alone because of it, but whenever she even considered looking for a relationship, she instantly dismissed it.

'… _No, I will never be close to anyone, if I do, I can only bring suffering to them. Still…that fact doesn't ease this emptiness inside me,'_ Raven thought sadly.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when Beast Boy yelled, "TERRA!"

All the blonde and blue-eyed girl had to do were walk into a room like she did…and Beast Boy would get love sick all over again. He ran to his girlfriend; both given each other a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Seeing this only helped Raven's mood grow more depressing; watching them express their emotions when she couldn't make her hate them both, and she didn't want to feel that toward her friends. So, she did what she always did.

She ignored what everyone was doing around her…

When the water started boiling, she quickly made her tea and proceeded to the living room. There, she sat at her usual spot where she liked to read. She took a minute to smell and enjoy the fragrance of jasmine in her tea and then blew on the top to cool it down…but just as she was about to take a sip, Starfire floated up next to her.

"Raven, are you as anxious as I am about meeting Robin's mentor and our new friend!?" Starfire asked merrily.

Raven almost spilled her tea on herself, but she used her powers quickly to catch the tea, and it put back in her cup. She glared at Starfire, irritated furthermore by her, and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, Star. I'm thrilled, so thrilled that it was worth being woken up at seven in the damn morning."

Starfire, being used to Raven's sarcasm, didn't pay it any mind, she was too happy. She was going to meet the man that raised Robin, and she was also anxious to meet this new friend Batman mentioned to them. It was so strange and sudden, too. Batman called Robin last night, saying he'd be arriving with a new member of the Titans. Robin was anxious as well to see Batman; saying to the team that it's been a while since he's seen his old mentor. Even though Raven didn't like to be woken up so early, she was curious as to whom the Dark Knight would consider wanting to join the Teen Titans.

' _It's not every day you get to meet the legendary Dark Knight. Maybe it will be worth being woken up so early or maybe not…'_ Raven thought. She sighed and looked at Starfire. "Shouldn't you be talking to Robin about Batman's arrival?"

Raven only had to mention the Boy Wonder, and Starfire would squeal and blush furiously.

"You are right, Raven! I had better go and look for him!" Starfire said, dashing away to find Robin.

She watched as her ditzy friend left to find Robin, leaving her in peace with her tea.

"…This is going to be a long day," Raven said to herself.

 **xXx**

 **A/N:** FINALLY, I got this chapter the way I like it. Sorry if it's different from the previous one, but I don't think you'll complain. Thanks for reviewing guys. They mean a lot to me. I'll try not to disappoint you with this story, but I think you'll enjoy it! And as always…

' _May the night bless you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : No I don't own Teen Titans or Batman, both are the rightful property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Only rights pertaining to this story is the plot and original character: Ifrit.

 _ **xXx**_

 **A New Flame**

The rest of the day went by normally. Robin exercised in the training area. Starfire talked to Terra about who knows what. Cyborg and Beast Boy played their favorite racing game on the Gamestation. Raven sat quietly at her spot, reading one of her horror novels. The time waiting for their guests went by very slowly, though. Robin had finished his workout around four, washed up, and changed back into his costume, so he would be presentable to his old mentor. After nine, Raven and the others were beginning to think Batman wasn't coming.

That is until they heard a jet land on top of Titan Tower…

 _ **xXx**_

They arrived at nine-thirty. It had taken longer than Batman expected, but the Justice League called him in to help stop Luthor from escaping prison again. Batman jumped out of the Batjet and stretched his tired limbs. It had been a long week for him and his new companion. They both had been fighting a new villain in Gotham; a freak named Iceberg, who got a hold of Mr. Freeze's gear. He nearly succeeded where Mr. Freeze had failed, but thankfully, Batman met this mysterious teen with frightening powers. Combined, they both were able to stop Iceberg before he froze all of Gotham City and begun a new Ice Age. It was by fighting alongside with the teen that Batman thought he'd do well with Robin and his team.

The mysterious teen silently climbed out of the Batjet. He walked over to Batman and waited for him to proceed, but before Batman moved to the door, a strange orange-skinned, redheaded girl came flying towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome! We have been waiting for your arrival. Will you follow me, please?" Starfire greeted cheerfully.

Batman suppressed a chuckle. _'…So, this is the girl Robin's been talking about.'_

The mysterious teen eyed Starfire curiously. _'What a strange person…'_

Starfire led them to the Common Room, where the rest of the Titans were waiting. Batman easily spotted Robin standing by two teens, who appeared to be arguing about something.

"No way, dude! I totally won that last game! You're just jealous because I'm so good at kicking your tin butt!" Beast Boy stated.

"Dream on, you pointed ear monkey! I had you till you swiped me off the road like that!" Cyborg yelled back.

Beast Boy and Cyborg kept arguing, until Robin stepped in the middle. "Knock it off! Batman's here and you two knuckleheads are setting a bad impression!"

The two boys quickly forgot about their game and noticed Batman was looking right at them. Both boys let out a nervous laugh and stared at the floor.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, sorry, dude! We're not always like this."

"No, they're always like this when it comes to picking out what to eat," Raven remarked.

Beast Boy dropped his head and sighed. Terra giggled at her boyfriend's embarrassment and walked over to him and patted him on the back. Batman was amused, but he didn't show it. The quiet teen, all the while, studied the Titans with a stern eye, trying to figure out if Batman was right about joining this weird group.

Robin walked up to Batman. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Sometimes Green Lantern and Flash act that way," Batman said as a very faint smirk rose up at the corner of his lips.

Raven noticed the teen hiding in the doorframe behind Batman, lurking in the shadows. Batman caught Raven's glance and looked over his shoulder. He chuckled lightly as he remembered the teen's shyness. Batman knew he wouldn't introduce himself.

"Who's he?" Raven asked, guessing what was wrong with the teen.

"This is Ifrit," Batman said simply.

Acknowledging his name, Ifrit took two steps into the common room letting the light shine on him, allowing Raven to make him out.

He was taller than Robin, but a few inches shorter compared to Cyborg. His body was built like an athlete, solid yet lean. He had a huge red cloak with its hood up. A black jewel clip near his right shoulder held the cloak on. His entire face was hid in the shadow of his hood, making it hard for her to make out anything of his facial features, but under the cloak she could see he wore a black spandex short sleeve shirt and black leather pants, which hung on him loosely. There was a red belt around his thin waist with a black jewel embedded in the buckle. He also wore a pair of red gauntlets with the same kind of jewels over his knuckles. The gloves he had on were fingerless, and the boots he wore were steel-toed, but all the metal on them was red to match his attire.

For a split second he reminded her of a boyish version of her emotion, Rage, only without the two pairs of glowing red eyes.

Ifrit walked up to Robin, and in a dry monotone voice said, "…Greetings."

Robin's first impression was meeting Raven all over again. Fortunately, he had practice talking to someone like Raven, so he knew how to respond. He looked into the void that hid Ifrit's face, and said, "Hi there, I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you."

Ifrit didn't move an inch. He was trying to figure out if Robin's intentions were good, or if he was putting on a show in front of Batman. After several seconds Ifrit's hood tilted towards Starfire.

"Hello again, friend Ifrit! My name is Starfire. It is a pleasure meeting you. These are my other friends Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Raven!" Starfire said, waving a hand to each of the Titans.

Ifrit glanced at each one, studying their features. It unnerved him a little to see a green-skinned elf smiling at him. The blonde looked normal, but looks were deceiving. The metal one was interesting to him, but what really caught his eyes was the other hooded person. He could guess why her name was Raven; on account of her coloring and he could sense something dark.

' _There's something else about her I can't place. What is it?'_ Ifrit pondered, gazing at her more.

As he contemplated about Raven, Starfire; not being a person to hide her excitement from anyone, reached out and grabbed both Ifrit's hands to shake. Not expecting the gesture, he quickly snatched his hands back. From the shadow of his hood, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared and glared at Starfire threateningly. Afraid she offended Ifrit, she back away slowly from him. For a split second, it looked as if Ifrit readied himself to attack Starfire, but then he bit his bottom lip and calmed down, taking a step back from her.

He gazed at Starfire, expecting her to be angry or scared of him. To his amazement, she didn't show either trait. In fact, she still had a smile on her face. He was taken aback by that smile; it so welcoming and it left him feeling at ease. He never met anyone who reacted the way she did when he acted hostel, and it showed as his posture left anyone to believe he was confused at that moment. Soon, though, he felt very ashamed by how he acted towards her. After a few more seconds of tension in the air, he spoke.

"…Forgive me. I'm not used to be touched." In what he hoped was an apologetic tone. "I'm…also sorry for the way I acted just now, it was uncalled for. I…I'm not used to being around people very much."

Starfire immediately brightened up, and responded, "It is quite all right. Please, forgive my actions. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable. I am just so happy to make a new friend!"

Ifrit was completely baffled. Never in his life has anyone said sorry to him, or show him concern _. 'Maybe, Batman is right in joining them. They'll accept me…at least, I hope.'_

Hesitantly, he pulled off his hood to show his new 'friends' his face. Raven hoped he'd take off his hood soon. She wanted to see if he was truly sorry. She half expected to see a monster's face, or a droopy-looking one. To her shock, the hood revealed a handsome face, and as she admitted to herself, breathtaking. His face was slightly narrower than Robin's, with a strong jaw line and chin, and had sharp cheekbones, a straight lined nose and thin pale lips. His skin was the color of ash to her further amazement, remembering her once more of a male version of her most dangerous emotion.

His hair was jet-black, but it had a red tint to it at the ends, reaching an inch above his shoulders. It was messy and spiky on the top and his bangs reached just above his eyes but otherwise it was a good style for him. What caught her attention the most, though, was his eyes. He had two stern-looking orbs of deep orange, with a bit of red around the outer iris.

Raven felt a tightness in her chest as she gazed into those eyes. Her cheeks reddened madly, almost burning her face. She thanked her lucky stars her hood was on. She hadn't felt like this since she first met Robin! She tried to suppress the blush and look at Ifrit with her monotone expression, but the task proved harder than she thought. Every time she looked at his face, her face reddened horribly again.

She took the time to notice he had the same monotone expression on his face, too, except his eyes revealed a mixture of emotions. There was anger and sorrow with a bit of curiosity mixed in them. Besides that, there was nothing else shown. Beast Boy and Cyborg broke her train of thought when they stood in front of Ifrit.

"Wass up, man, glad to meet ya!" Cyborg greeted.

"What kind of a name is, Efiat, anyway?" Beast Boy blurted out.

Ifrit was about to make a rude reply when Raven interjected. "It's pronounced, E-free-t, and it's the name of a djinn or demon of fire, or at least associated with fire and smoke proprieties."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, and walked back to where Terra was standing.

Ifrit was surprised, but he didn't let it show on his expressionless face. Not many people knew where his name came from. He glanced at Raven with barely an inch of a smile.

"You know about djinns?" Ifrit asked curiously.

"Yes, I studied them…and other things when I was younger," Raven replied. She almost added because she had demonic blood in her, but that was a closely guarded secret she didn't want anyone to know. Plus, he was new, and she didn't want to freak him out with her bloodline.

This fact intrigued Ifrit greatly. He never met anyone who was interested in demons. Then again, there were a lot of people he has never met before. Maybe after they got to know each other better, they could have a long discussion. He widened his smile a bit more, only enough for her to see she had gotten his interest. The gesture made Raven blush even more.

'… _What is going on?'_ Raven thought. _'I can't be falling for someone I just met! I just got over Robin. Now, I'm acting all girly in front of this guy. Although he is cute and—-NO! Stop thinking like that, Raven. You're only going to hurt yourself more. Well, it's not like he's unattractive, on the contrary! His eyes make me want to swim in them foreve—AHH! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Stop it now! Oh, damn these teenage hormones!'_

Ifrit noticed the way Raven was acting. _'She looks like she's thinking seriously about something. Hope she's thinking about me…Whoa! Where did that come from? I just met her and I'm hoping she's thinking about me!'_ Ifrit thought disapprovingly of himself. _'Don't even kid yourself, Ifrit. You know you can never be close to anyone. You know what you are and if she knew she'd run away from you. Besides, with my luck, she probably has a boyfriend, anyway…'_ He tried to tell himself that, but a part of him still hoped…maybe his luck was about to change.

 _ **xXx**_

An hour later, Batman and Robin were talking about the good old days. The rest of the team was trying to get to know Ifrit. This task proved difficult. Ifrit wouldn't talk about anything before he met Batman.

Beast Boy gave up and decided to ask the important question. "So, dude, how did to you meet the Bat? I mean, why did he think you belong with us?"

"He thought I'd do well with people like me," Ifrit replied.

"Speaking of which, what are your powers, man?" Cyborg wondered.

A glimmer flashed in Ifrit's eyes. Someone actually wanted to know his powers? He kept his face neutral. He didn't want to get too excited and blow his only chance, literally! He extended his right arm out, opening his hand. He then turned his opened palm upwards and his eyes glowed a dark red as a sphere of red fire ignited in his hand.

"I can create and manipulate fire," Ifrit said calmly.

Tendrils of fire spread out of the sphere. They started dancing around in the air and slowly wrapped around his fingers and swirled out into the air. The Titans looked on with awe at Ifrit's display. Seeing their excitement, except for Raven's on account of her hood, he allowed himself to crack a half-smile.

"I can also turn fire into a substance I call, Flarestone," Ifrit added.

Concentrating more on the fire, Ifrit reformed the sphere and it began to solidify, and then the sphere hardened into a red crystal ball. The ball floated in Ifrit's hand, shining with an eerie orange light inside its core.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Terra complimented.

"Cool, dude, that's awesome! But-Ur? Umm, what do you do with it?" Beast boy asked lamely.

"I can create weapons with this, like blade or blunt type weapons. The material is stronger than most metal on earth. If I were to make a sword or an axe, the blade would be sharp enough to cut through anything, even pure titanium," Ifrit said. "…Or so I believe. I've never come across anything that could stand up to it…yet."

Cyborg whistled. "Damn, man, that's sharp!"

Ifrit was beaming with the attention he was receiving from his new friends, even though he didn't show it on his face; he was smiling widely inside. Batman watched the little display out the corner of his eye. He was glad to see Ifrit was getting along with the Titans. He was a little worried Ifrit wouldn't give them a chance. At first, Ifrit wasn't going to, but he loved the attention they all were given him. He was so excited they showed such interest with his powers, but he wasn't finished with his display.

He glanced at Raven and said, "…Here."

The ruby ball floated over to her, hovering a foot away from her face. She admired its beauty and raised her left hand to touch it, but hesitated.

"It's alright, it won't harm you," Ifrit said reassuringly.

Raven touched the crystal with her index finger, instantly feeling a great wave of warmth emitting from the ball. She laid her entire hand on the surface now and the greatest warmth she ever felt raced down her hand and arm, spreading throughout her body. For the first time in her life she felt at peace with everything. Shockingly, she didn't worry about her emotions getting out of hand…or her accursed father's blood. She cared only for the warmth washing all over her being. She wanted to bask in this enormous sensation for eternity…

Unfortunately, the warmth began to fade away; it took a minute for her to realize Terra was now holding the ball. She didn't remember feeling Terra take the ball out of her hand or anything else for that matter, except the warmth.

"Wow, it's so warm," Terra commented.

Raven waited for Terra to act the same way she did, but she didn't show any signs. Instead, she past it to Beast Boy, who then past it to Starfire, then to Cyborg, and then back to Ifrit. Once it was back in his hands, the ball vanished. Raven stared at Ifrit in wonder.

' _Did he only do that to me?'_ Raven thought in confusion.

Ifrit was staring back at her. He never saw anyone—besides himself—respond to the energy inside the ball like Raven just did. This day was proving to be a start for strange new things for him. He wanted to ask her how she did it when all of a sudden, a beeping sound rang out. Batman touched the side of his mask.

"Batman here," he said.

" _Sorry, Batman, but Joker is robbing Gotham National Bank!"_ Batgirl said over the communicator.

Batman quickly ran to the door, but before exiting, he looked back at everyone, and said. "Sorry, Robin, but I'm needed back at Gotham! It was good seeing you again. We'll see what we can do about this Slade character. You be careful with him, and Ifrit, good luck to you. Try not to start anymore wildfires." The tone in Batman's voice on that last part sounded very serious.

Ifrit nodded and watched Batman leave the Titans common room.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ifrit?" Robin asked, looking with a raised eyebrow at Ifrit.

A heavy sigh came out of him. "He means to try and not let my powers get out of hand…again."

"You can't control your powers properly?" questioned Raven.

"Only when I get angry. My powers react to my emotions, mainly just when I get mad. When I get angry…things start burning," Ifrit replied darkly.

He looked at the floor in shame. He really didn't want to tell them that, but he'd rather they know now, then finding out later…

"Is that all, dude? Hell, Raven's got the same problem with her powers!" Beast Boy said before a vase crashed into his head.

Raven didn't mean to do it, but sometimes Beast Boy really pissed her off! All the while, Ifrit was looking at Raven again with curious eyes. The more he learned about the dark girl, the more fascinating she was becoming to him.

' _She is also very attractive. That outfit definitely shows off her curves and those shapely legs. Hey! Hey! Stop that, you're only going to hurt yourself in the long run. Still…her eyes are her most beautiful features. Those two amethyst gems staring at me like they could read my soul. Wait a minute? She is staring at me! Did I do something wrong or am I staring at her weirdly?_ ' Ifrit thought in worry.

He quickly put on his monotone face not aware that Raven was thinking the same thoughts, minus the shapely legs part. Her emotions were soaring closely out of control. She needed to be by herself to mediate on the matter soon or her emotions would begin to destroy the Tower. But for the life of her, she couldn't shake the feeling from the crystal off.

' _No! I cannot and will not let this consume me,'_ Raven thought.

'… _why not?'_ Raven's conscience said. _'He's very attractive, and he seems to like you!'_

' _That might be true, but I-I still can't! I mean, I got over Robin. I can't have a new flame for someone I just met!'_ Raven mentally replied to her conscience.

' _That didn't stop you when you first met Robin! How's this guy any different?'_

' _He's different, because uh? Ur…Umm? Well, I-I don't know! I don't want to be heartbroken!'_

' _No, that's not it and you know it, Raven! You're just afraid to show what you feel to anyone. That's why Robin is with Starfire and Beast Boy is with Terra. You never show your emotions, not even to yourself!'_

' _Okay, okay! You're right! I guess I do like him, but let me have some time to see what he thinks of me,'_ Raven told her conscience.

"Raven, Raven! Hello in there, Raven!" Beast Boy said, waving a hand in front of Raven's face.

Raven snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry. My mind wondered off for a minute."

"What? First you hit me with a vase, and then you totally ignore me, DUDE!" Beast boy shouted.

Robin sighed and looked upon Ifrit's puzzled face. "Don't worry, they're always like that."

"Uh-huh?" Ifrit simply said, looking concerned.

"Do not fret, Ifrit. You will grow accustomed to their, umm, as the earthlings say _'bitching'_!" said the naïve redhead.

"Uh, Star, where did you learn that word?" Robin asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, I learned it on the entertaining black box! The woman on it said it to her friends when they were arguing. What, is it an inappropriate thing to say?" Starfire replied with a perplexed look.

"Yes, Star! It's not very appropriate to say, and I think you need to stop watching _'Friends'_ ," Robin said.

"If you think it is wise, Robin, but I love that show!" Starfire said sadly.

"So, Ifrit, you still haven't told us how you met Batman," Cyborg said, wishing to get back to Ifrit's history.

"That is a long story, if it is all right with all of you. Can it wait till tomorrow?" Ifrit asked.

"That's cool. I really need to tune up the T-Car before it gets late, anyway," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Terra and I are going on a date tonight," Beast boy added.

"So are dear Robin and I! We're going to the place of sticky floors, and the huge white screen which plays entertaining pictures!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Hey, Star, we need to get going! The movie will start soon! Oh, Raven, why don't you show Ifrit around the tower," Robin suggested before taking Starfire's hand and leading her out of the room.

With that, they all left…leaving Raven and Ifrit alone together.

"So, umm, w-where do you wish to start the tour?" Raven asked nervously.

Ifrit was going to suggest the roof, until his stomach growled loudly.

"…Sorry, I haven't eaten all day. Do you mind if we start with the kitchen?" he asked shyly.

 _ **xXx**_

 **A/N** : Done, I think it's easier and better to read now than it was before. Tell me if you like the improvements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Ifrit!

 **xXX**

 **Getting to know you**

Raven led Ifrit to the kitchen saying, "I'm afraid all we have is blue fuzzy food and leftover pizza."

"That's fine. Umm, you wouldn't happen to have some herbal tea around, would you?" Ifrit asked hopefully.

That made Raven turn around to him. "You like herbal tea?"

"Yes, I find it very relaxing," Ifrit answered.

Now in the kitchen, Raven got out her kettle and started boiling the water and pulled out the leftover pizza.

"Sorry, but Cyborg and Beast Boy broke our microwave, so we'll have to eat it cold," Raven said.

"No need," Ifrit said. "Here, allow me."

His eyes glowed gently, and the pizza began to sizzle. In one second, the leftover pizza was beautiful and hot.

"That's a useful trick," Raven complimented.

"It helps to control fire sometimes," Ifrit replied, redden slightly.

After they had eaten their food, Raven took Ifrit on the tour of the Tower. She showed him the Training Room, the Infirmary, the Lab, and lastly the Living Quarters. As they neared the Titans rooms, Ifrit noticed one of the doors near Robin's room had red tape on it.

Ifrit asked Raven, "What is that room for?"

Raven replied, "That's your room. The decorators haven't finished it yet, they will tomorrow."

Ifrit walked to the door and placed his right hand on it. He looked at the door as if he could see through the metal frame.

"My…my room?" Ifrit whispered in awe.

Raven eyed Ifrit strangely, "Yes, what's so strange about a room?"

Ifrit snapped to his senses, and said, "Huh? Oh, sorry! It's just that I've never had my own room before."

"You've never had a room? Where have you been living all this time?" Raven asked.

Ifrit dropped his hand back to his side and sighed heavily before answering her. "I've never had a home to call my own. I was raised all alone, with no one to call family. I don't even know who my parents are. All I can remember is waking up one day in a cold place." Ifrit unconsciously started rubbing his arms, as if feeling a chill in the air. "Somehow, I got out, and everything was dark. The stars and moon were the first light I can remember seeing until the sun rose. When I first saw the sun, it burned my eyes, but then I felt warmth for the first time. That was when I discovered my powers over fire."

Raven remained quiet patiently, allowing him to continue.

"I wandered the world for a little while. I tried looking for a purpose to why I was here, who my parents are, why do I exist. I thought I'd be able to find someone who'd know me. But…no one did. I was treated as an outcast, a freak to everyone I met. They all looked at me as if I were a plague or some vermin." Ifrit said, growing bitter with each word.

"That's why I don't let people near me; they usually hurt or abuse me in some way. I still traveled from city to city, though, hoping someone knew me there. I think I did that for two years. I can't be sure; I didn't know anything back then. I soon was found by a group of thieves who called themselves _The Renegades_. They took me in and taught me everything I needed to know. How to read, write, and…how to steal. They also taught me a little history and geography, plus, some math, too. Malcolm, the leader of the Renegades, raised me like his own son. I guess he was the closest thing I'd call a father." As Ifrit mentioned Malcolm, what looked like a soft smile, crept on his face.

"He's a humble man; he always told us to never steal from anyone unless it was to survive. He was also very smart; I still wonder way he became a thief. He's the one who gave me my name when he discovered my powers. Haha, that was a big surprise for him when I almost burnt down a hideout we stayed in. I guess you could say those were my happier memories, but I'm not sure," Ifrit said with a doubtful expression.

"Why did you leave them?" Raven asked.

"Something happened, and I decided to leave. The Renegades didn't fit me anymore. I got tired of stealing, even if it was just to eat…" As Ifrit said this, his eyes glowed darkly as an unknown anger rose up in him. He slowly counted to ten before continuing the rest of his story in a monotone voice. "I wanted to try and make a different living for myself. Right about that time, I made my way to Gotham City. I thought it is perfect to try and start a new existence. I found an old building I thought would be good to live in, but it was when I entered the building that I found Batman fighting Iceberg. At first, I figured it didn't concern me, but something nagged at me, saying, I couldn't let Batman fight that freak all alone. So, I jumped into the middle of the fight and thought I could stop it. Unfortunately, Iceberg shot Mr. Freeze's experimental Frost Cannon at the same time. I got blasted by the full force of the thing instead of Batman. I would have been an ice block if it hadn't been for my powers. They kicked in automatically to prevent the blast's effect. All the while, Iceberg made his escape and Batman asked who I was. I told him I was just someone passing by, which was the truth. I hadn't said anything else about me, I…!" Ifrit suddenly stopped his story and stared at Raven and started chuckling lightly.

Feeling offended by his chuckling, she asked annoyingly, "What's so funny?"

Ifrit stopped chuckling, and replied, "I'm sorry, I just realized! I've never told anyone my past, not even to Malcolm! Here I am, freely telling you without a care, as if we've known each other for a long time."

Raven blushed slightly from hearing the comment. She felt honored Ifrit felt relaxed around her to tell his past. If he could feel relaxed around Raven, the so-called ice princess, then maybe he could be a good friend, maybe even understand her.

 _'He can also be something more if you let him!'_ her conscience remarked.

 _'You, shut up! I'm not going to argue with you right now!'_ Raven mentally yelled. After saying that to her conscience, she removed her hood.

Ifrit's heart skipped a beat when he saw her face; he never expected to see such beauty in his life. He was immediately charmed by Raven's pure dark look. Her usual expressionless face had a small smile on it, though, but it made her look even more wondrous to look at. The gem on her forehead glowed gently from the ceiling lights reflecting off it, which he thought it suited her very well. Her purple shoulder-length hair looked like silk, and her pale skin resembled a lot like white polished marble; smooth and perfect.

Ifrit instantly had the urge to run his hand on her cheek. He quickly suppressed the urge and tried to stop blushing madly. Raven noticed his reaction and felt very happy with it strangely.

 _'...Maybe he does like me, but it's too soon to tell,'_ Raven thought.

Ifrit tried to speak, but nothing lodged in his brain to form words.

Raven giggled lightly at his behavior, and said, "Why don't we go back to the standard room."

"Okay," Ifrit managed to say.

They walked back to the common room and sat together on the couch. Neither talked for a while; both were to nerves to say anything. Finally, Raven gathered the courage to ask, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Ifrit said.

Raven got up off the couch and headed for the DVD shelf. "What kind of movies do you like to watch?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a movie. Anything you pick will be fine with me," Ifrit admitted shyly.

Raven mentally kicked herself for not realizing that. She popped in one of her favorite movies, _Sleepy Hollow_ , it wasn't too scary, but the storyline was great. They watched the movie quietly; one because neither knew what to talk about. Secondly, because he had never seen the movie and she didn't want to ruin it for him. While watching the movie, Raven glanced at Ifrit from time to time to see his reaction. He wasn't scared at all by the film. In fact, he was bewitched with it. He loved the dark mystery of the film. He never noticed the pair of amethyst eyes watching him.

After the movie had ended, Cyborg came strolling into the general room.

"Yo, guys, having a good time?" Cyborg asked, acting casual.

Mainly because he had been watching them since the movie began. He caught Raven looking at Ifrit a few times during the movie. He felt glad Raven was showing interest with the new guy. He remembered the time Raven confessed to him she had a crush for Robin during their time fixing the T-Car. For a while, he was afraid Raven would never find someone else when Robin started going out with Starfire. Ever since the time, he and Beast Boy went into Raven's mirror; he's felt like an older brother to her. The only reason he didn't walk in earlier was he didn't want to disturb their time together. That, and he was totally scared of the movie…

"Hello, Cyborg," Ifrit greeted.

"Hey, Ifrit. You wanna do a little one-on-one in Super Smash Bro Melee?" Cyborg offered, smiling broadly at him.

"What is that?" Ifrit asked with a blank look.

Cyborg dropped his smile and eyed Ifrit oddly.

"It's a video game, man," he replied.

"What is a video game?" Ifrit asked curiously.

Cyborg's jaw hit the floor, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You got to be kidding me, man! You don't know what a video game is?!" Cyborg said.

"Correct, I've done a lot of traveling in my life, so I've never had the chance to learn about 'video games,'" Ifrit replied plainly, feeling a bit stupid for not learning about things that normal people do.

Cyborg was about to faint. He couldn't imagine anyone not playing video games, ever!

"Well, we're going to change that!" Cyborg declared.

Cyborg walked over to the GameCube and turned it on. He sat next to Ifrit and handed him a red controller.

"What do I do with this?" Ifrit asked, staring at his controller.

"You use that to control your character," Cyborg said.

"My what?" Ifrit asked, staring at Cyborg in confusion.

Cyborg quickly explained to Ifrit what all the buttons did, and then let Ifrit play a practice run to get the feel of it. Once he felt confident, they started the Verses Mode, and they picked their characters. Cyborg picked Samus, and Ifrit picked StarFox.

The announcer said, " _START!_ "

Cyborg tried to attack with Samus's cannon, but Ifrit blasted him with StarFox's blaster. When Cyborg jumped into the air to kick StarFox, Ifrit used the fire dash attack before he landed.

Ifrit then repeated the move over and over, until the announcer said, " _WINNER! STARFOX!_ "

Cyborg was staring at his screen in disbelief; even Raven was wide eyed. She didn't expect Ifrit to win on the first try against Cyborg.

Cyborg shook his head violently. "Whoa! What was that? You kicked my butt all over the place?!"

"I've always been a good fighter in most things," Ifrit said calmly.

"Okay, man, one more round! I was taking it easy with you, seeing how you're new and all, but the kid gloves are coming off!" Cyborg said.

A half hour later…

" _WINNER! STARFOX!_ " the announcer said.

Raven was trying very hard not to laugh her head off. Cyborg was eyeing the amateur suspiciously.

"You're sure you haven't played video games before?!" Cyborg questioned heatedly.

"Positive," Ifrit replied calmly.

"Aww, man! I can't believe I lost so easily to a beginner!" Cyborg complained.

"This video game is very simple-minded but very fun at the same time!" Ifrit remarked happily.

"Oh well, at least BB didn't see it. He'd never let me forget it!" Cyborg said, scratching the back of his bald head.

"Didn't see what?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg jumped in the air.

"Yeow! B-Beast Boy! When did you get back?" Cyborg said, breathing hard.

"We just got back. Yo Cy, what's wrong? You look like you lost at playing a video game or something." Beast Boy said, eyeing him.

Cyborg waved his hand back and forth. "No, no, no! Man, I'm fine! I'm just a bit wiry today!"

"Whatever, Terra and I are going to bed, night everyone!" Beast Boy said.

"Good night," Terra said, following Beast Boy.

They both left for their rooms.

Cyborg wiped his brow. "That was close…"

"What was close, Cy?" Robin asked.

"AHH!" Cyborg yelled. "Robin! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, Cy, I didn't mean to," Robin said, scratching the back of his head, confused.

"Friend Raven! Did you and Ifrit enjoy this evening as much as we have?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Star, we had a quiet evening…till now," Raven replied dryly.

Ifrit raised an eyebrow at them; he was very confused by their behavior. But he chose not to voice his thoughts; after all, it wasn't polite to make ignorant assumptions about people that seem, to be honest, and fair.

"Good! Then, I shall say good night to you all then," Starfire beamed.

Before she left, she kissed Robin on the lips and floated away in giggles. Robin began swaying back and forth light-headedly.

"...Night!" Robin said, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, lover boy! Shouldn't you get to bed, too?" Cyborg said, smiling broadly at his lucky friend.

"Oh, uh, yeah, ur, n-night," Robin stuttered. He walked to his room, resembling a drunkard all the way.

Raven, Cyborg, and Ifrit dropped their heads and sighed at the same time. Cyborg stretched his limbs and yawned.

"It's getting late. Hey, Ifrit, why don't you crash in my room for tonight," Cyborg offered.

"No, thank you. I'll make do on the couch for this evening," Ifrit replied, not sure that sleeping in a room with someone made mostly of metal was a comfortable idea. Who knew what the metal titan used for a bed, or had for others to sleep on…

"That's cool, man. I'll get you a blanket and some pillows then," Cyborg said, not in the least bit offended by Ifrit declining his offer.

Cyborg left to fetch the items. Raven yawned and got up from the couch. Ifrit stood up waiting for Raven to say good night.

"It's been a long day for everyone, good night, Ifrit," Raven said.

"Good night, Raven, and thank you for taking me on the tour of the tower," Ifrit said a bit warmly.

Raven gave Ifrit a small smile, and Ifrit returned it with one of his own. Raven stood there for a few minutes not sure what to do next.

"Good night, Raven!" Cyborg said behind her.

"Oh! uh, er, good night, Cy!" Raven said quickly, levitating quickly to her room, blushing all the way.

 **xXx**

 **A/N** : Hmm, seems Raven's likes Ifrit, huh? Will she open up to him…or will she not, that's a question you can only find out if you keep reading, so please do and leave a review, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Ifrit!

 **xXx**

 **Rising Wildfire**

Raven awoke the next morning early again and surprised to see the sun wasn't even up yet, but that was because couldn't sleep last night. All she could think about was Ifrit! Deciding it was time to get out of bed; she quickly showered and dressed in a new costume. After her mediation session, Raven went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Raven saw Starfire and Robin, talking at the table, eating pancakes.

"Good morning, Raven!" said the redhead on seeing Raven enter the kitchen.

"Morning," Raven yawned.

Raven made her herbal tea and sat with them at the table.

"Friend Raven, you look tired, did you not sleep well?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"How can anyone sleep with Beast Boy and Terra making all that noise last night," Raven replied dryly.

Starfire and Robin redden. "Uh, yeah? BB and Terra," Robin said nervously.

 _'…I don't even want to go there!'_ Raven thought, trying to halt the images of her two friends sleeping together.

"Is anyone else up?" Raven asked quickly.

"Only Cy and Ifrit. BB and Terra are still sleeping," Robin said, trying to suppress his blush.

After drinking her tea, Raven asked, "Do you know where Ifrit is?"

"Yes, I believe he is on the roof," Starfire replied.

' _The roof? I wonder what he's doing on the roof,'_ Raven thought.

She decided to see what he was doing up there. She sat up from the table and went to the roof. Climbing the stairs to the roof, Raven opened the door, and she quickly spotted Ifrit, standing at the edge of the roof, seemingly just doing nothing but that. Raven levitated over to him. When she got near him she realized he wasn't standing; he was floating! The cloak gave the illusion he was standing. Ifrit was floating Indian-style with his arms resting in his lap. His hands were formed as if he was holding a ball. His hood was down, so Raven saw his eyes were closed. From the looks of it, he appeared to be meditating.

 _'He mediates, too!'_ Raven thought. She watched on for a while as Ifrit mediated. _'I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, after all, he said his powers get out of hand when he gets mad.'_

Raven was about to say good morning, when at the same time. The first rays of the sun touched the tower. Instantly, Ifrit's eyes opened wide, and he did a backflip in the air. He landed a few feet from where Raven was watching him. He stood tall and still with his eyes closed once again. He slowly raised his right arm in front of him. Opening his eyes, they blazed bright red as flames shot out his opening hand. The flames soon formed into a sword. The sword then solidified into flared stone. It was produced as a broad sword, a double-edged blade with a normal looking hilt, except for a jewel, resting where the blade met the handle. Ifrit began twirled the sword in his hands in a fighting pattern. In the swords wake, a wave of red fire followed it. He started slicing at the air, as though he was fighting an invisible opponent. Raven watched on with amazement at Ifrit's swordsmanship. In a flash of red fire, Ifrit turned the sword into a staff, which resembled Robin's Bo staff. He twirled it in his hands with the same ease as Robin, moving faster with his striking. He continued this flaming dance for ten minutes. Starfire soon came out of the doorway, after which.

"Raven, did you find out what Ifrit is done…ing!" Starfire began saying until she saw what Ifrit was doing.

Starfire floated next to Raven, never taking her eyes off Ifrit. Both girls stared with amazement at Ifrit's Flaming dance. The staff burst into two swords like the previous one now, and Ifrit spun the swords faster and faster around himself until he became a blur of red and black. The blur then flew up into the air. Ifrit stopped his movements, and he threw one of the swords away. The sword spun in the air for a minute and amazingly flew back at him! The sword slashed at Ifrit, and he blocked it with the other sword he still held. The floating sword kept attacked Ifrit, trying to slash him to ribbons. Ifrit blocked each blow, and he attacked the sword like there was another person wielding it. After a few more minutes of this, the sword exploded into shards of Flare store. Each piece began zooming at Ifrit like darts. Ifrit flew around in the air, avoiding the shards. Ifrit's eyes glowed brighter, and he roared with fury. Streams of fire encircled Ifrit; the streams formed into tentacles of fire, and they attacked the shards. As the tentacles wrapped around each shard, they exploded.

Unfortunately, the explosion covered Ifrit in a cloud of fire. Raven and Starfire gasped as they thought Ifrit was burning and were about to fly up to save him, when another roar filled the air and the cloud dissipated from around an unharmed Ifrit. He landed gracefully on the roof in front of the girls and banished his sword, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He turned around to see two bug-eyed girls staring at him.

"Good morning, Starfire. Is there something I can do for you?" Ifrit asked, not looking at all out of breath.

Raven was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say after what Ifrit did.

Starfire on the other was thrilled to say: "That was extraordinary, Ifrit. You are a very talented person!"

"Talented? The first time anyone said that to me," Ifrit said, scratching his left cheek. He walked up to them, stretching his limbs, as he approached them. "Good morning, Raven, did you sleep well?"

"Ur, I…ur, no-I mean, yes!" Raven replied awkwardly. "Yes, I slept fine, did you?"

"I slept very well, that couch was more comfortable than I thought," Ifrit said. He quickly noticed that Raven was looking at him with an expression he wasn't familiar with at all. Not sure what was going on, Ifrit asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, Ifrit. It's just that you were amazing with your abilities!" Starfire said, clasping her hands and tilting her head.

 _'…You're still doing nothing, Raven, DO SOMETHING!'_ Raven mentally yelled at herself. "Um, why don't we go back down stairs and see if everyone else is up?" she finally blurted out.

Ifrit walked to the door and gestured with his right arm for the girls. "Ladies first," Ifrit said in a gentlemen manner.

Raven blushed, and Starfire thanked him as they walked into the door. As they entered the kitchen, they saw Beast Boy and Cyborg, yelling at each other again.

"Man, why do you keep complaining about what I eat!?" yelled an angry Cyborg.

"Cause, you're eating something that used to be a living being!" Beast boy yelled back.

"Is an argument always going to break out between them?" Ifrit asked Raven.

"With those two, yes. They fight about everything, but don't worry; they're really good friends deep down," Raven said.

"I see," Ifrit said, tilting his head in puzzlement at the two arguing friends.

"Hey, Ifrit! Why don't you settle this for us," Beast Boy said on seeing Ifrit?

Ifrit was about to saw no, but Beast Boy and Cyborg started circling him. It looked like if he didn't say yes they'd probably jump him.

"Uh, s-sure," Ifrit replied nervously.

"Okay, here we go, dude! Do you think eating meat is bad for you?" Beast Boy questioned, pointing the finger at Ifrit's chest.

"Or do you think eating tofu is disgusting?" Cyborg added, also pointing the finger at Ifrit's chest.

"I've never had tofu, so I can't say if it is disgusting or not," Ifrit said honestly before his eyes glowed red "…And you're touching me…"

Wrong thing to say!

"Well, dude! You're going to get your first helping!" Beast Boy happily said, not in the least bit worried of trespassing Ifrit's personal space.

The other Titans felt sorry for Ifrit now. He had no idea what he was in for.

"Here we go!" Beast Boy said.

He placed a plate of tofu in front of Ifrit. Not wanting to disappoint Beast Boy, Ifrit took the fork off the plate, and he quickly popped a piece of tofu in his mouth. Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear now; he was waiting to hear Ifrit say he was right and say he liked it. Sadly for him, the expression on Ifrit's face said otherwise. The minute he chewed on the tofu, he froze…and his face turned sickly green, almost matching Beast Boy's skin. The others knew that look well, and they waited to see what Ifrit would do. Knowing everyone was watching him, Ifrit resisted the urge to vomit and with great difficultly, and then swallowed the horrid stuff and prayed to any merciful being to never have to eat that stuff again! The Titans knew Ifrit was tough now. If he can eat tofu and not puck, then he had to have a will of steel. Beast Boy was completely oblivious to Ifrit's sickly face. All he wanted was for Ifrit to say it was good.

Recovering fast from the awful experience, Ifrit said, "I-I'm afraid Beast Boy that Cyborg is right with his statement. Can I please have something to drink!?"

Raven handed him a bottle of water; Ifrit gulped the water down in a flash.

"Is it that bad?" Beast Boy said.

"YES!" they all shouted.

Beast Boy dropped his head in misery, and his shoulders sagged. "Man!"

Cyborg walked up to Ifrit with a plate of bacon. "Here you go, man, some nice fresh crispy bacon!" Cyborg said, smiling happily.

Ifrit took the food gratefully after eating that awful tofu. He needed to eat something to get that bad taste out of his mouth. The Titans finished breakfast, and went off to do their own thing. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg played video games. Starfire and Terra began to chat about their dates. Raven went to mediate some more in her room. Ifrit joined the boys on the couch, and asked, "Can I join?"

Cyborg's eye twitched. "Uh, sure, Ifrit. H-Here you can play with Robin and BB first!" Cyborg said, handing Ifrit, his controller. Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other, thinking they had an easy win.

"So, dude, have you ever played SSBM before?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk.

A flash glimmered in Ifrit's eyes. "A little bit," he replied calmly.

The game started and they picked their characters. Robin picked Captain Falcon, Beast Boy picked Donkey Kong, and Ifrit picked Starfox again. Two minutes later, the announcer said, "WINNER! STARFOX!", Leaving both boys staring at the screen in complete shock.

"How did he…?" Beast Boy gawked in shock.

"…Kick our butts?" Robin finished blankly.

Ifrit kept a monotone face, but inside he smiled widely. "Do you wish to play again?" Ifrit offered.

"Yes!" said both boys.

An hour past and neither boy could beat Ifrit, not even when they tried double-teaming him. Both boys sighed in defeat, while hearing Cyborg laughing his head off in the back.

"You knew all along didn't you, Cy!?" Beast Boy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the metal titan.

"Maybe!" Cyborg said, wiping a tear out of his eye.

The two boys were about to tackle Cyborg when suddenly, the alarms on their costumes went off. Robin ran to the controls, and he turned on the radio link to the police line.

"We've got to go! Dr. Light is back, and he's robbing the Science University. Titans! Go!" Robin said.

 **xXx**

The Titans arrived at the Science University. Just in time to catch Dr. Light, walking out of the front door with a huge black diamond.

"Ah, the Teen Toddlers, we meet again!" Dr. Light sneered.

"Hand over that diamond, Doc!" Robin demanded.

"What? Hand over this exquisite diamond to a bunch of toddlers? I think not!" Dr. Light said. He blasted Robin with a beam of light.

Robin easily dodged the attack and ran at him.

Dr. Light blasted Robin again, but Robin flipped over the blast and somersault kicked Dr. Light in the face. The kick hadn't fazed Dr. Light, because of the new force-field he just installed in his battle suit. Robin spun in the air and landed on his feet, then back flipped away before Dr. Light shot at him again. Cyborg took the opportunity to shoot Dr. Light with his Sonic Cannon. The shot failed to penetrate the force field effectively.

Dr. Light laughed, saying, "Fool!" He then shot Cyborg in the chest, sending the metal titan flying into a wall. Avenging his teammate, Beast Boy charged a Dr. Light as a rhino.

Dr. Light wrapped a beam of light around Beast Boy's horn and tossed him aside at Cyborg, who had just gotten back up before Beast Boy collided into him, knocking him out cold. Starfire and Terra attacked as one at Dr. Light. Terra summoned rocks out of the payment and threw them at Dr. Light. Starfire rapidly fired a volley of Starbolts. Dr. Light created a dozen balls of light, and he shot them at the rocks and Starbolts, turning the rocks to dust and counteracting the Starbolts. Before the girls could counter themselves, Dr. Light wrapped both girls in light and slammed them together. Both girls fell to the ground unconscious.

Seeing their girlfriends hurt, Beast Boy who had recovered from the collision, changed into a triceratops, and Robin jumped onto his back. Beast Boy charged again at Dr. Light, while Robin readied his Bo Staff. Dr. Light created a wall of energy in front of the changeling. Beast Boy slammed hard into the wall, knocking himself out. Robin jumped off and rapidly struck Dr. Light with his Bo staff. The hits bounced off the force field, unfortunately. Dr. Light laughed at Robin's weak attempts to hit him. He raised his left hand to Robin's chest a blasted him, sending Robin to crash next to the unconscious girls, moaning in pain before he blacked out.

Raven and Ifrit couldn't watch their friends get beat up anymore. Ifrit flew at Dr. Light, creating a sword as Raven used her telekinesis to throw a car behind Ifrit. Ifrit rolled to the left, letting the car pass him. As the car neared Dr. Light, Ifrit ignited the gas in the tank. The car exploded in Dr. Light's face, knocking him to the ground. To their dismay, he recovered quickly, and he got back up unscratched thanks to his force-field taking the full blunt of the explosion.

"Oh, Raven! It's so good to see you again. I have wanted to get back at you since our last battle!" Dr. Light said viciously. "Now, I can pay you back with this!" he added, as he held out the black diamond. He attacked the diamond to his suit's belt, and the diamond glowed white, causing Dr. Light's suit shot out sparks of energy. "With the Black Diamond of Obisida, my suit's power is now infinite!" he said laughing cruelly. "It will allow me to absorb any manner of energy from any nearby source and fuel my suit indefinitely. None of you have a chance!"

He started shooting everything with energy blasts. A few almost hit their unconscious friends or would have if it hadn't been for Raven shielding them. Ifrit blocked the blasts with a red force field of his own.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me, Raven!" Dr. Light shouted.

Concentrating a single blast, Dr. Light shot right at Raven. It shattered her shield and hit her dead on in the stomach. She crashed to the ground, clutching her stomach, trying to fight back the darkness consuming her vision. She tried to get back up, but the blast weakened her greatly. Dr. Light didn't wait for her to get up. He surrounded Raven's body with yellow energy ropes he conjured up. The ropes wrapped tightly around Raven and began electrocuting her. She screamed out from the unbearable burning pain. Upon hearing Raven scream, something inside Ifrit snapped, and something dark began clawing its way out of him. For some strange reason, the very thought of Raven in pain infuriated Ifrit to no end. His rage began building up dangerously. He couldn't stand his new friends suffering at the hands of the lunatic. Ifrit's eyes glowed crimson red as a dark red aura surrounded him as his rage intensified. The fire spread around him on the ground, melting the pavement.

 _ **"LEAVE RAVEN ALONE!"**_ shouted Ifrit with a dark, malicious voice. With all his might, Ifrit blasted Dr. Light with a wave of red energy.

The wave had thrown Dr. Light into the University building, leaving an enormous gaping hole in it. The wave knocked off Dr. Light's concentration on the ropes, too. Raven fainted from the pain still running through her body. Ifrit dashed over to her, worrying she might be seriously hurt.

"Raven! Raven, please be all right!" Ifrit said frantically.

But just as Ifrit reached Raven, an energy beam blasted him away from Raven, knocking him to the ground.

"You stay out of this, you ridiculous child! I've waited too long for this, because of that girl! I still have nightmares of the d-dark!" Dr. Light said angrily.

Ifrit caught the lapse in his voice; he knew how to stop this walking light bulb now.

"You're afraid of the dark!" Ifrit sneered, barking out a laugh.

"Shut up!" Dr. Light yelled, blasting at Ifrit.

Ifrit flew out of the way, laughing darkly. "You're just a scared little man, aren't you!?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Dr. Light yelled again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're pathetic! A grown man and you're still scared of the dark," Ifrit snickered, dodging another blast. "You probably have a nightlight right over your bed, I bet! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ifrit jeered once more. It wasn't his normal style but one thing he learned from Batman was to use the criminal's fear against them. Let it fester inside them and then strike when their focus lapsed.

Dr. Light was beginning to shake with anger and fear as he expected.

"I-I s-said be quiet!" he quivered.

A swirl of fire engulfed Ifrit and he disappeared. He reappeared right behind Dr. Light. Ifrit whispered into his ear, "Haven't you learned…it's not the darkness you should be afraid of, it's what lurks within it!"

Dr. Light spun around to hit Ifrit, but he disappeared again. "C-Come on out! I'll show you w-who's a-afraid!" Dr. Light shuddered.

A wicked laughter broke out in the air. "Who are you trying to fool? You're trembling with fear!" Ifrit snickered, breaking out in another wicked laughter.

Summoning his last bit of courage, Dr. Light shouted, "I'll show you what fear is!"

"Oh! But you are so wrong; I will show you what true fear is!" Ifrit hissed.

A ring a red fire encircled Dr. Light, the flames rose high over Dr. Light, spinning around him faster and faster like a tornado. Dr. Light was quickly losing his cool! Eyes appeared in flames, hundreds of burning orange eyes. Each pair of eyes soon formed into faces. The faces were like demons or imps; grinning little-horned faces, laughing hideously. They reached out at Dr. Light with flaming claws, trying to claw at him, but the force field kept him physically safe, not mentally, though. He had a panic attack. The demons flew around him like little rockets, racing around and snapping their pointed teeth at him. Dr. Light tried desperately to escape from the flaming vortex, but all he saw was red fire and demons flying everywhere.

" _ **Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!"**_ a dark voice snickered.

Ifrit appeared in the vortex in front of Dr. Light. On seeing Ifrit, Dr. Light dropped to the ground on his rear end in fright. Now, Dr. Light got a good look at Ifrit for the first time. In his eyes he saw a tall red-cloaked figure, whose face was hidden in darkness. The hooded figure's eyes were burning with hellfire in them, threatening to consume Dr. Light's soul in the fiery hell within them.

"Y-You're not normal! You're just like h-her!" Dr. Light quivered.

" _ **Like who?**_ " Ifrit snarled in wonder.

"That freak bitch, Raven!" Dr. Light cried.

The fire in Ifrit's eyes burned brighter. He was used to being called things like that, but hearing Dr. Light call Raven a freak and a bitch enraged him beyond any reason. " _ **How dare you call her that!?**_ " Ifrit yelled, maliciously, shaking Dr. Light to the core. The flaming vortex shrunk a few inches on them.

"What are you doing? You'll kill yourself as well!" Dr. Light screamed.

" _ **I'm immune to fire…Let's see how immune you are!**_ " the Dark Ifrit replied, smirking wickedly under his hood.

The spinning flames spun faster and glowed redder. The unbearable heat was being cast at Dr. Light. Not even the force-field could prevent all the heat from beating down on him. He was sweating like crazy now from both the heat and his fear. It soon became hard to breath for him. He started gasping, gripping at his throat as he felt it beginning to burn as the air had begun burning his lungs with each breath. He was on his hands and knees, crawling for the center, where Ifrit was standing now. All this time, Ifrit stood there, watching him crawl towards him; the heat didn't appear to affect Ifrit at all. In fact, he was enjoying the extreme heat.

" _ **What's the matter, Doc? Can't take the heat?**_ " snickered the Dark Ifrit.

He reached down and grabbed Dr. Light by the throat. He lifted him up to his shadowed face. Chuckling darkly, Ifrit used his free hand to grab the diamond on Dr. Light's belt and ripped it off. The suit short-circuited, leaving Dr. Light exposed to the strong environment.

"No! Stop it, please! You're killing me!" Dr. Light pleaded, beginning to quiver in agony from the heat.

" _ **So what!**_ " the Dark Ifrit said coldly.

"P-Please, Ah…m-mercy!" gasped Dr. Light.

" _ **Mercy? Would you have to give**_ _ **my friends mercy!?**_ " the Dark Ifrit spat, squeezing his throat.

"AHH!" choked Dr. Light. The heat was cooking him alive, and the demons were clawing away at his suit and skin.

The Dark Ifrit laughed hysterically. His rage had complete control of him now. All he cared now was to watch the worm of a man suffer.

" _ **Now, I'll show you what hides in the darkness!**_ " the Dark Ifrit said, removing his hood.

Dr. Light screamed at what he saw appearing from the shadowed hood.

Raven awoke suddenly, hearing an evil laughter. Her first thought was Dr. Light, but no, this sounded too malice, to full of hatred. Raven felt the tremendous heat from somewhere, too. Raven soon noticed a pillar of fire a few feet from where she laid.

 _'No, it can't be, Ifrit! It can't be, but who else can control red fire,'_ Raven thought.

She got to her feet and moved to the pillar of fire. She didn't get too close because of the heat being too intense and having melted the pavement around it. Her telepathy told her it was Ifrit, and Dr. Light was in there with him and not enjoying it. Raven tried to read Ifrit's mind, but there was a strong barrier preventing her. Dr. Light's mind, on the other hand, was wide open to her. Raven used her telepathy to see through Dr. Light's eyes. She wanted to see what was going on in there and gasped at what she saw. Raven saw Ifrit holding Dr. Light by the throat, and laughing like a mad man. His eyes were crimson red and filled with such utter hatred. All in all, that wasn't what surprised her. Somehow Ifrit's hood came off, showing a shocking surprise. Ifrit had horns growing out of his forehead! A pair of gray horns pushed straight out at first, and then they curled upwards over his head, a smaller pair of horns grew out where the other couple curled up. The lower pair shot out and curved inward slightly, looking very sharp to the point.

 _'That can't be Ifrit! That person is completely different. This person is uncaring and radiating evil! He's laughing at Dr. Light's suffering…and loving it, but it is him!'_ Raven thought, unbelieving what she was seeing.

Raven couldn't understand what was going on. This wasn't the same quite, shy, and polite Ifrit that Batman introduced to them. This was a heartless being, but it could only be him.

"No! Ifrit, please stop! You don't want to do this; you're letting your rage control you!" Raven shouted.

Hearing Raven's voice snapped the real Ifrit back in control. He quickly banished the demon and the flaming vortex. Ifrit let go of a frightened Dr. Light, who curled into a ball, saying over and over. "…W-What are they, what are t-they!"

Ifrit fell to his knees, dropping the diamond and grabbing his head. "No, no! What have I done!?" The horns on Ifrit's head slowly disappeared. Ifrit clutched his head, trying to regain complete control of his rage.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Raven!" Ifrit cried frantically.

Raven didn't know what to do for him. She understood what he was going through, having once been in such a state herself at one time. She just didn't know what to do for him, but she tried to talking gently as she could. "It's okay, Ifrit, you're in control again, its okay."

Then Raven placed her left hand on his right shoulder, trying to comfort him. At Raven's touch, Ifrit felt a wave of coolness spread throughout his body, and his anger quickly faded to a dull glow…his anger could never go completely away for it was like the fire he controlled, it would always be waiting to be unleashed, but her touch, that simple touch tamed his anger more than anything else he's ever tried. Ifrit looked up at Raven. Their eyes locked and Raven saw fear and regret in his eyes. She could tell Ifrit didn't mean to act the way he did. She also saw a fear of rejection, swimming in his mind through those topaz orbs. Raven tried her best to show she understood him, but everyone who knew her knew that Raven had a hard time expressing herself.

Raven kneeled down next to Ifrit and rubbed his shoulder reassuring him. "Don't worry, Ifrit. I understand, I know," she whispered to him.

"I can't believe I lost control!" Ifrit shouted, slamming his left into the ground, smashing a hole into the pavement, shaking everything within twenty feet.

The hit jolted the other Titans awake. Raven didn't react to the shake as she was so focused on Ifrit. She was watching Ifrit fight to suppress his anger. It was so strange for her to see someone else control their emotions. True, it was common on her home planet Azarath, but not here on earth. Not too long ago, Raven was in the same situation. She knew exactly how hard it is to control her anger. Whatever set Ifrit off must have been huge.

Robin got to his feet and ran to his dark friends. He glanced at Dr. Light, who was still shaking violently, and then at Ifrit on his knees, clutching his head. "Raven, what happened, did you stop Dr. Light again?" he said worriedly, fearing she may have unleashed her darker side again on the illuminating villain.

Raven looked at Robin. In her monotone voice she said, "No, Ifrit stopped him."

"Ifrit?" Robin gawked, staring at the fire-wielder in shock, who was getting back on his feet now and putting his hood over his shamed face.

"What the heck did you do to him, man?" Cyborg wondered, scratching his bald head.

"I lost control," Ifrit said in a dry monotone voice.

"Dude! You totally messed him up, like some damn crazy pyro!" Beast Boy blurted out without thinking.

The statement struck Ifrit like a knife in his knife. He lowered his head, and he turned away from them and started walking away.

"Nice going, you idiot!" Raven snapped at Beast Boy, running after Ifrit.

"Ifrit! Stop! Please, don't go!" Raven said.

Ifrit kept on walking, ignoring her plea.

"Ifrit, Beast Boy didn't mean what he said. His mouth shoots off before his brain thinks, so please stop!" Raven pleaded.

The tone in Raven's voice made him stop and turn around to face her.

"Why do you want me to stay? I almost roasted that man alive, and I didn't care! In fact, I still want to fry that man! So tell me, Raven! Why do you want a 'monster' like me to stay?" Ifrit shouted angrily.

"Because I know what you're going through! You can't run away from it, no matter how much you hate it! I have to control all of my emotions every day to keep from hurting my friends!" As Raven said that a few windows shattered. "I lost control once and almost drained Dr. Light of his life-force, so please trust me, Ifrit; I know what you're going through right now!" Raven nearly shouted.

The other Titans stared at Raven in bewilderment. It was rare when Raven would get emotional about anything, let alone raise her voice. Ifrit stood silently for the longest time, absorbing the information he just heard.

"Raven, why do you care if I leave? We've only just met," Ifrit said so quietly Raven almost didn't hear it.

"I-I don't know, but I know it won't help if you keep running away from your problems," Raven said, fighting to keep her face from blushing.

"Yeah, man! Raven's right. You can't keep running. Everyone messes up, you just got to learn from your mistakes, that's all," Cyborg added, wanting him to stay just as much as Raven did.

"Please, Ifrit. Do not depart from us! We have only just met you! We all would be dishearten if you leave us now," Starfire pleaded, looking just as sad as she proclaimed.

It was so unreal for Ifrit; they only wanted him to stay, they weren't judging him or nothing. Ifrit felt so overwhelmed. He knew he should just leave before he did something else regrettable…but…he was so tired of being alone.

"I shall stay, but only if you want me to," Ifrit finally said.

"Please do! We insist!" Starfire cheered.

Ifrit smiled slightly. Now he knew they would accept him no matter what he was. Ifrit finally understood what having real friends felt like. He felt like he was about to cry, but he held them back.

"Thank you, everyone," Ifrit murmured.

"You're an official Titan now, Ifrit. You stopped Dr. Light from robbing the Science University. And more importantly, you did manage to stop yourself from getting out of hand," Robin said, giving Ifrit a T-communicator.

"Only because Raven was there to help me," Ifrit said, looking at Raven with warm eyes as he took the T-communicator from Robin and held it proudly.

Raven stared away from Ifrit, rubbing her left arm. "I-I didn't do much."

"Okay, guys, we need to take Dr. Light to the proper authorities," Robin said, reminding everyone they still had a job to do.

"Don't you mean a psyche ward, dude? He looks messed up in the head again!" Beast Boy said.

"Hey, guys! Where did that diamond Dr. Light had to get off to?" Terra asked, looking around.

Everyone started looking for the diamond. Ifrit remembered dropping it after he regained control. He walked over to the spot he lost it, and he saw it still lying there. With not another thought, Ifrit picked it up off the ground, but as he touched the diamond, an uncomfortable feeling passed through Ifrit. He looked at the diamond as if it were a bomb. Ifrit studied the strange black diamond. It was jet black in color. The surface felt smooth and hard and was a big as his whole hand. Ifrit was going to saw he found it, but a voice stopped him.

 _ **"Release me…"**_ it said.

Ifrit looked around to see who said it. The other Titans were still looking for the diamond and Dr. Light was still on the ground babbling to himself. There was no one else around that Ifrit could see who could have spoken.

 _ **"Release me!"**_ it said again.

Ifrit realized it was coming from the diamond! The diamond was emitting a red glow now. Ifrit tried to let go of it, but his hand wouldn't respond. The diamond glowed redder and pulled Ifrit into a trance-like state. He couldn't do anything, except listen to the voice.

"Oh, Ifrit! You found it! Hey, Ifrit, are you all right?" Robin said, walking up to Ifrit.

Hearing Robin's voice snapped Ifrit out of the trance, and he quickly replied, "Huh? Oh, Robin! Uh, here, you take this to where it needs to be." He gladly handed the creepy rock to Robin.

Robin took the diamond and entered the University to return it to its owners. Raven noticed that still looked unsettled.

"Is something the matter, Ifrit?" she asked.

"I, er, I-I don't know," Ifrit replied, looking a little scared. "I don't know…"

 **xXx**

 **A/N** : Hmm, things are getting hot now. Please, read and review this chapter for me and tell me what you think, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Teen Titans, I never will, but I own Ifrit!

 **A New Look**

The Titans dropped Dr. Light off at the police station and returned to the tower. The Titans split off to do their own things; Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy played video games again. Starfire and Terra decided to go to the mall and Raven planned to mediate in her room, but changed her mind. She was worried for Ifrit and wanted to make sure he was all right. She went to the roof first to see if he was there. He was, mediating again. Raven levitated over next to him.

"May I join you?" Raven asked.

"I would be honored" Ifrit replied.

Raven blushed slightly and gave him a crack of a smile. Raven floated next to Ifrit and crossed her legs Indian-style. Raven raised her arms up and touched her index and thumb together with both hands.

Raven began chanting her words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Ifrit opened his eyes at hearing the dark girls chant. "Do those words help you better, or is it necessary for you to mediate?" Ifrit asked curiously.

"Both," Raven said, resuming her chanting, focusing on her center and hoping her chanting wasn't distracting Ifrit from his own meditation.

But soon she heard another voice begin chanting her words. Raven opened one eye to see Ifrit, saying the words in rhythm with hers. It made her feel instantly better and glad that Ifrit was joining in her way of mediation. And it made her feel more comfortable mediating with him.

The two spent the rest of the day mediating. At evening time, the two ended and went back to the living room, where as they entered the living room, Robin walked up to Ifrit, grinning at him.

"Hey, Ifrit, good timing! I was just about to come and find you," Robin said.

"…Why?" Ifrit asked.

"I wanted to tell you the decorators finished your room. You can go in now and check it out anytime!" Robin said.

At the news that his room was finished he mood immediately perked up. "Thank you, Robin! I'll take a look now." Ifrit then said nervously to Raven. "Umm, R-Raven would you like to join me?"

Raven fought another blush back and nodded her head. They walked to the living quarters; Ifrit started walking quickly as they neared his room. The red tape was now gone and there was a note on it. He took the note off and read the inscription on it.

' _Hope you like it'_

 _-Batman._

Ifrit smiled slightly when he finished.

"Shall we?" Ifrit asked, glancing at Raven.

"Yes," Raven replied.

Ifrit opened the door and they both stepped into the dark room. Raven found the light switch and flipped it on. The room lightened up to reveal a red and black room. The walls were painted scarlet; the ceiling was painted a jet-black color. The carpet was charcoal colored, almost matching Ifrit's skin, only a shade darker. Resting by the far wall was a four-posted bed, with red curtains on the posts. Two bookshelves lined the left wall of the room. The windows on the right wall had dark red velvet curtains. The lamps lighting the room were designed after Victorian pillars. The stonework was polished and had vines-like shapes curved around the pillars. The covers were red and had black web sheets hanging over the red covers. A desk and a computer were placed next to the door. A cabinet stood next to the closet, a cherry wood cabinet designed after some medieval piece. It had two doors that opened out, three small shelves laid under the opening doors.

Ifrit felt overwhelmed with the work done. The room was magnificent! Even Raven was shocked by the work done to the room.

"Batman overdid himself," Raven said.

"I must truly thank him. The next time I see him!" Ifrit said breathlessly.

He walked over to the four-posted bed. He touched the wood feeling the smooth and rough texture of the bed. He ran another hand over the black silk sheets on the bed. Ifrit loved the feel of silk; one of his weaknesses was soft material.

 _'Alfred must have told Batman,'_ Ifrit thought.

He told Alfred one time during his stay at Wayne Manor he loved soft material after helping him with tidying up the Mansion. He sat on the edge of the bed, studying the rest of the room. Raven walked over to inspect the closet, inside she found only a few extra costumes like the one Ifrit was wearing now.

"Hmm, I think your gonna have to buy some clothes," Raven said, closing the closet doors.

"Why?" Ifrit asked.

Raven sighed to herself. _'He may seem strong and intelligent, but he can be as naïve as Starfire,'_ Raven thought. Out loud, she said, "Because I don't think you want to wear the same clothes everyday."

"I never had any other option," Ifrit retorted dryly.

"Oh! Uh, sorry," Raven quickly said.

"It's all right," Ifrit replied.

"Well, I still think it would be a good idea to have some other clothes to wear. Even I get tried of wearing this costume," Raven said, lifting the rim of her cloak up.

"It looks very good on you though," Ifrit complimented.

Raven blushed at the compliment and stared at the carpet. She unconsciously wrapped her cloak around her, hiding her body. Ifrit laughed lightly and sat up off the bed.

 _'…Hmm, maybe I should try something different— wait! I have no money and no sense of fashion!'_ Ifrit thought sadly.

"Um, Raven, I have no money," Ifrit said shyly.

"That's not a problem, we get funding from the city and the Justice League. So money isn't a problem for us," Raven replied.

"Well, I'm grateful, but I-I'm not sure. I mean, I don't know anything when it comes to picking out clothes," Ifrit looked at his feet in embarrassment. "W-Would y-you accompany me tomorrow to help me pick out something suitable?" Ifrit shyly asked.

Raven felt her chest tighten again. _'Did he just ask me out? N-no, of course not! He just wants some help picking clothes out, nothing else. It was only a friendly gesture that's all, but still…'_ Raven thought hastily, while at the same time looking impassively. Once she composed herself, she said, "I'm not doing anything tomorrow, so I guess I can help out."

 _'She agreed!'_ Ifrit thought happily. He was thrilled; he had hoped to spend more time with Raven and get to know her better.

"I-It's getting late and I need to clean my room before I go to bed," Raven said, making an excuse to leave.

Ifrit nodded and walked Raven to the door. "I shall see you tomorrow then," Ifrit said, half-smiling at Raven.

She returned the same smile to him. They stood at the door in silence for a while, until Raven remembered she needed to get to her room. Raven waved good-bye to Ifrit and quickly walked to her room.

Ifrit watched her until she reached her door and before she opened the door, he called out to her, "Wait, Raven! I almost forgot to tell you something!"

Raven halted and turned to face Ifrit who was running to down to her.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"I wanted to say thank you," Ifrit said.

"For what?" Raven asked, blinking once in wonder.

"For understanding me," Ifrit whispered, and with that, he calmly walked back to his room and silently closed the door behind him.

Raven stood in the hallway for several minutes, thinking on what Ifrit said. She smiled warmly, and quietly said, "You're welcome…" She opened her door and stepped in, shutting the door behind.

In Ifrit's room, he sat on the bed thinking on all that happened to him. _'I can't believe I made new friends, let alone a friend like, Raven! They aren't afraid of me; they accepted me with open arms. Now there's this room, I must remember to thank Batman soon!'_ Ifrit thought.

He was feeling happiness for the first time in his life. He finally had a home, a room of his own and friends! He removed his cloak and his boots, and then took off his gauntlets and belt. He gathered them in his arms and threw them randomly about the room.

Ifrit thought happily, _'I always wanted to do that!'_

He got into bed and before he closed his eyes, he whispered, "My home."

Then blessed darkness welcomed Ifrit as he fell asleep.

The next morning, the Titans woke up and Robin decided for them to take the day off. Raven sat at the kitchen table drinking her tea. Robin and Starfire eat waffles; Beast Boy was making tofu eggs, Cyborg and Terra were eating cereal; everyone was enjoying their time having a nice quiet breakfast.

"Where is Ifrit this morning? He wasn't up on the roof today," Starfire said.

"I think he's still in his room," Robin replied.

Raven smiled slightly while drinking her tea. She thought back to last night, remembering Ifrit's reaction to his room. Just as she thought about him, Ifrit entered the kitchen. Ifrit had redressed himself back into his full outfit, only he had his hood off. Raven saw the pleasant look on his face.

 _'He must have really enjoyed his room last night,'_ Raven thought.

As Ifrit approached the table, Beast Boy ran up to him, and said, "Morning Ifrit! Hey, you want to try my tofu eggs!"

A look of horror replaced Ifrit's expression, immediately the tofu eggs erupted into flames. Beast Boy yelled and ran to the sink to dose the fire in water. Beast Boy turned off the water and stared at his charred breakfast.

"Uh…sorry, Beast Boy. I didn't mean to do that," Ifrit said, scratching his left cheek in embarrassment.

Beast Boy sighed and started making more tofu eggs. Ifrit sat down next to Raven who handed him a cup of tea. Ifrit said thanks and sipped his tea.

"Did you sleep well, Ifrit?" Raven asked him.

Ifrit smiled slightly, and replied, "I haven't slept so well in all my life."

"I see you and Raven are getting along well. Raven usually never talks to anyone at breakfast." Robin said.

"Yes! You two look very happy together!" Starfire said, smiling widely at them.

Raven and Ifrit grew embarrassed and flipped their hoods on at the same time. The others started laughing because of their same reaction. Raven got annoyed and got up and headed for the exit. Ifrit followed suit after Raven.

After they left, Terra said, "They look good together, don't they?"

"You're right. Those two have bonded pretty fast," Cyborg added.

"Robin, do you think they will be a couple like you and I?" Starfire asked.

"It's hard to tell yet, but from the looks of it they might," Robin said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should help them get together! You know how Raven is about showing her feelings," Beast Boy said with a mouth full of tofu eggs, spraying Cyborg in the face with projectile bits of tofu.

"Don't talk with your mouth full man, and no! I don't think we should interfere. We might mess it up for them," Cyborg said, wiping the tofu off his face.

"Why not, Cyborg? They would make a great couple!" Starfire said.

"Because they both are hesitant on relieving their feelings to anyone, especially Raven. If I'm right, which I think I am, we'd only make them nervous if he forced it," Cyborg replied.

"I think Cyborg's right. We should let Raven and Ifrit make that decision for themselves," Robin said firmly.

"If you say so, Robin, but that doesn't mean we can't 'suggest' it to them!" Starfire said.

"I don't know, Star we—!" Robin started to say, until he was cut off by Starfire.

"I know! We shall perform the ritual of 'Hanging Out' at the mall!" Starfire beamed.

Before Robin could object, Starfire grabbed his wrist and dragged Robin out of the kitchen in a hurry. Starfire flew around in the tower, looking for her dark friends. Completely unaware she was dragging Robin into furniture and walls in the process. She finally found them together on the roof mediating.

"Friends! I invite you both to perform the ritual of 'Hanging Out' at the mall with us!" Starfire said cheerily.

Ifrit opened his eyes, "We were planning on going to the mall in just a few minutes."

"Oh, wonderful!" Starfire said happily.

"Star, what's wrong with Robin?" Raven asked.

"Uh, Robin? Oh, Robin!" Starfire cried as soon as she saw the state he was in now.

Poor Robin, Starfire still held his wrist and lying pathetically down by her feet. His head rolled around in circles as his eyes had X's on them.

"Oh, Robin! I am so profoundly sorry!" Starfire said, letting go of Robin.

He hit the ground face first, knocking him back to reality. Robin got up shaking his head to clear the dizziness.

"It's alright, Star. But next time…warn me before you do that again," Robin replied.

Starfire blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize again, Robin. I had gotten so excited! I forgot I was holding you," Starfire said, holding her hands over her face.

Ifrit and Raven eyed the couple. Ifrit bent over to Raven, and whispered, "Is it all right if they come or would that be a mistake?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Once Star makes up her mind that's it," Raven whispered back.

"Apparently," Ifrit said dryly.

"If we're going to go then we'd better get going," Raven said out loud.

Starfire nodded at Raven. "Yes, let's be on are way!"

She grabbed Robin's wrist again and flew off towards the city. Raven sighed as she and Ifrit flew after the ditzy redhead. At the mall, Ifrit looked at all the stores in amazement. Raven, Starfire, and a dizzy Robin followed behind him. Ifrit wondered where to start, but couldn't make up his mind.

"…Where should we start?" Ifrit asked Raven.

Raven led Ifrit to Hot Topic, there she told Robin and Starfire to look around while she helped Ifrit. When Raven and Ifrit walked in, a girl with short blue spiky hair and yellow eyes greeted them.

"Raven! It's been awhile since you been here!" the blue haired girl said.

"Hi, Yang. I'm sorry, but I've been busy this week," Raven said.

Ifrit observed the gothic girl's look, noting she was Japanese, looking about eighteen years old. Yang reached Ifrit's shoulders in height. Yang wore a black leather mini skirt with a blue shirt. In bright yellow words it read, _'You annoy me, GO AWAY!'_ She wore black and blue striped socks that reached her mid-thigh and a pair of black army boots, plus several wristbands on her arms.

"Hey, Rae. Who's your clone?" Yang asked, crossing her arms with a smirk.

Raven didn't understand for a second, until she remembered Ifrit's look, then replied, "Oh, this is my friend, Ifrit. He just joined the Titans two days ago."

"So…is he shy or something? What's with the shadowed face?" Yang asked.

"Most people get nervous when they see my face," Ifrit said darkly.

"Hell, they say the same about me. Come on, let's see that face!" Yang said cheerfully.

Completely taking back by this girl's forwardness, Ifrit removed his hood. "Oh, god! He's cute, Raven! I can't imagine anyone being nervous around you!" Yang squealed.

Now Ifrit was a deep shade of red.

"Okey-dokey, you two! So how can I help you today?" Yang said with a big smile.

"We're here to buy Ifrit some new clothes," Raven said.

"Is that all? Hell, it'll be easy with the way he already looks!" Yang said.

Ifrit's face grew redder, if that's even possible.

"Alrightie! Let's get started!" Yang cheered, cracking her knuckles.

 _'What have I gotten myself into!?'_ Ifrit thought in fear.

Yang started with different styles, going from a head banger to a heavy gothic look. Ifrit refused most of Yang's suggestions, though. Mainly because she talked about changing his hairstyle. The two girls spent two hours trying to get Ifrit to like something…

Raven and Yang were about to give up as Ifrit proved to be very stubborn about picking clothes. Finally, though, Ifrit picked out what he liked and took the clothes into the dressing room. Ten minutes later, Ifrit came out, wearing a black trench coat with black cargo pants, a pair of black army boots, and a t-shirt which read 'Hellboy' over the fist and sword symbol. Ifrit also put on a buckled choker and a barb-chain necklace. He wore another necklace with a longer chain that had a flaming sword on it.

"That looks good," Yang said.

"Do you think so?" Ifrit asked, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yes, that's much better!" Raven complimented.

Ifrit changed back into his outfit and picked out a few more bits of clothing, along with some other items in the store. Raven and Ifrit bought the items, said good-bye to Yang, and left the store. Ifrit wished to check out other stores, so Raven took him to the FYE store. There, Ifrit wondered around while Raven went to the gothic music section. Ifrit pondered what kind of music he liked, and decided to listen to all the demos. He quickly learned what kind of music he liked and what he didn't like.

Ifrit bought himself a CD player and a few CDs he had liked from the list of demos. Then he walked over to the movie section in the store, wanting to be more familiar with them should Raven wish to watch another movie with him. He didn't wish to embarrass himself again like that, so he began reading the back of DVDs that caught his eye.

Raven, all the while, watched Ifrit out of the corner of her eye. She pretended to be interested in a CD while watching Ifrit browse the store. When she tried to look at something else, her eyes would wander back to Ifrit. She couldn't help herself from watching Ifrit. Every move he made intrigued her, his movements were so smooth and agile. The way he held himself was confident and sure. He walked around everyone like a shadow and didn't seem to care how the people around him acted towards him.

 _'Why can't I stop looking at him, I've never been so interested in a guy before. Not even Robin made me feel this way!'_ Raven thought. _'It wasn't too long ago I thought I'd never be with anyone. That's all changed now that I've met Ifrit. I'm probably the only person he's ever opened up to!'_ Thinking of that made Raven smile inside and watched on as Ifrit started looking through the video games section. Raven walked over to Ifrit with a new sense of determination.

 _'I'm going to find out one way or another, what he really thinks of me!'_ Raven thought.

All the different types of video games marveled Ifrit. He thought about buying himself a game system, when he noticed Raven walking towards him. He instantly forgot about the game system and studied her movements.

 _'She's so enchanting! The way she moves is so graceful.'_ Ifrit thought dreamily.

Every move she made had him feeling so enthralled. He liked the way she held herself, how she walked around everyone with an air of pride. Never seeming to care about what the people around her acted towards her. Ifrit lost himself in thought as Raven approached him.

Ifrit smiled slightly to her when she stopped in front of him. "Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes, but I think I'll wait before buying it," Raven said.

"Okay," Ifrit said, going back to looking at the games, when in truth he wanted to keep her from noticing the faint redness on his cheeks.

 _'Come on, Raven. If you're going to do it, DO IT!'_ Raven mentally yelled at herself.

"…Uh, Ifrit?" Raven said nervously.

"Yes, Raven?" Ifrit replied, still looking at the games.

"Umm, w-what do you t-think of u-us?" Raven stuttered.

Ifrit swiftly looked at Raven, "Pardon?"

"I-I mean…do you like the Titans?" Raven replied quickly, blushing as she said it.

Ifrit crossed his arms and lowered his head as he thought about the question. "Hmm, you're all good people, that is clear enough to see. Robin is a caring person and a good leader, seeing how he looks out for his friends. Starfire is very friendly; kind and sweet to everyone. Though, I think she's not all there at times."

Raven giggled slightly at that.

"Beast Boy, I think is all right, but I'm not sure yet. The things he likes to eat are very questionable. I haven't had time to get to know Terra, so I can't say anything about her. Now, Cyborg! He's a cool guy, he's…fun to be near," Ifrit said.

"What about me?" Raven asked quietly. Her stomach began doing flips as she said those words.

Ifrit redden brightly as he thought about her. "I-I think you are a very nice and understanding person. You don't criticize anything unless it needs to be. You're also very pretty and e-enchanting," Ifrit said, going scarlet again.

Raven blushed madly now, no one has ever said things like that to her…well, not mean them at least, the tone in Ifrit's voice clearly told her he meant every word he said.

"I-I also want to say I've really enjoyed spending time with you," Ifrit said warmly.

Raven couldn't believe it. Ifrit called her pretty and enchanting! Raven's soul flew into the clouds. The video games and the shelves turned black and started slowly floating off the ground. Ifrit noticed this and smiled inside.

 _'So, it is true. Her powers do react to her emotions. She must be feeling something strong to have this kind of reaction to what I said.'_ Ifrit thought, seeing how he never seen Raven's powers react to her emotion since he first met her.

The whole store stared dumbfounded at all the floating accessories around the two-cloaked teens. Raven felt too happy to care about all the looks she was receiving. All she cared for now was to tell Ifrit what she thought about him.

Raven removed her hood, and said, "Ifrit I—!"

Before she could finish…

"Raven! Ifrit! I have found you at last!" Starfire said, as she floated over to them.

Raven let out an "Eep!" and pulled her hood back on. All the floating items crashed to the floor and on a few unfortunate people's heads.

"I have been looking all over for you two! Robin is waiting at the food court, will you join us in the consumption of junkie foods!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Sure," Raven replied, quickly and walked out of the trashed store.

Ifrit wanted to ask Raven what she was going to say, but guessed it could wait, as he felt that what she might have said was better when they were alone again. They arrived at the food court, where Robin had ordered pizza with everything on it for everyone. They ate quietly at first until Starfire began to converse with Ifrit as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Ifrit, did you enjoy your shopping experience with Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I had a great time being with Raven," Ifrit replied, causing Raven to turn scarlet.

"Oh, really? That is very good to hear!" Starfire said to cheerfully.

Robin caught on to Starfire's plot. In her own ditzy blunt way; she was playing matchmaker, even after they all agreed to stay out of anything to aid Raven and Ifrit get together.

"So, you two are getting along great with each other?" Starfire asked.

Raven now caught on to Starfire's plot.

"You two have bonded very well these last two days!" Starfire added.

Now Ifrit caught on to the plot. He smiled inside and replied, "I guess so. Yes, we've gotten along fine. Tell me, Starfire…have you and Robin found anything of interest?" he asked politely.

"Yes! Robin and I found this wonderful store that sells these lovely undergarments!" she said, holding up a lavender colored bag.

Robin eyes bulged out and he choked on his drink.

"Robin, you dirty little boy! You took Starfire to 'Victoria's Secrets'!" Raven accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hold on! I didn't take Star to that store! She saw the store and next thing I know she's looking through all the lingerie!" Robin yelled.

"Sure!" Ifrit said in an accusing tone.

"Is something amiss with that store? Robin thought the purple undergarments looked beautiful on me," Starfire bluntly said.

Robin turned all shades of red. Raven and Ifrit burst out laughing; Raven almost nearly falling out of seat. Ifrit started crying he laughed so hard. Robin and Starfire's mouths hanged opened. They never heard Raven laugh so happily before, not ever.

"I never laughed like this with the Renegades, Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ifrit cried, wiping away the tears.

"Who are the Renegades, are they friends of yours or something?" Starfire asked.

Ifrit stopped laughing instantly. His expression hardened angrily.

"I'm sorry, I said something wrong again, didn't I?!" Starfire said, on the verge of tears.

"No, no, no! You didn't say anything wrong, I just don't like thinking about them, that's all!" Ifrit hastily said.

Starfire nodded her head and smiled.

"Who are the Renegades, Ifrit?" Robin asked.

Ifrit explained to Robin and Starfire what he used to be before he met Batman. What Ifrit didn't tell them was what he told Raven; the part about waking up to the world in a cold place and not knowing anything. Raven didn't show it, but she was glad Ifrit told her everything and not to her friends. She understood if Ifrit wanted to tell them when he felt ready…but she felt special for knowing what Ifrit was hesitant to reveal to the others.

"Do you think you'll meet them again?" Robin asked.

"If I can help it, never!" Ifrit said curtly.

"What made you leave them, Ifrit?" Starfire asked.

A red glow glimmered in Ifrit's eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it," Ifrit said darkly.

A cold shiver ran through Raven. _'Whatever made him leave must have been pretty bad!'_

"Why don't we get back to the tower before BB and Cy burn the kitchen down again," Robin suggested, feeling the uneasiness around the table.

They left the mall and Robin called them a taxi. He was tired of being flown around by Starfire. Plus, they wouldn't be able to carry all their bags if they flew. When they got back, Ifrit went to his room to put away his stuff. Raven offered to help but Ifrit said he wanted to be alone for a while. So instead, Raven decided to join her friends in the living room. As Raven entered the room, she only saw Cyborg sitting at on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Raven asked.

Cyborg was channel surfing as he answered Raven. "BB and Terra went out, and I don't think you want to know what Robin and Star are doing!"

Raven shook her head as she guessed they were in one or the other's room. Raven walked to her reading spot and started reading her novel. Cyborg eyed Raven with concern.

"You and Ifrit have a bad time at the mall?" he asked.

"No, we had a good time…until Starfire asked about an old team Ifrit used to be with," Raven said.

Cyborg nodded his head, "That guy must have had a rough time growing up, huh?"

Raven sighed and out her book down. She walked over to sit next to Cyborg.

"He's very troubled by his past, Cy," Raven said.

"Well, with the way he acted kicking Dr. Light's butt! It's no wonder people treat him so badly," Cyborg said, turning off the T.V. and glanced at Raven and saw the concern look on her face. "You really like him, don't you, Rae?"

Shocked by Cyborg's good observation, Raven unconsciously rubbed her hands worriedly. "I just know what he's going through, that's all. I know what it's like to be treated like a freak and keeping isolated from people."

"You can't fool me, Rae! I can tell by the way your acting right now!" Cyborg said.

Raven hung her head off her shoulders. She knew she couldn't hide anything from Cyborg, so she confessed. "Maybe a little, but I'm not sure, Cy! I'm afraid of getting hurt or worse, hurting Ifrit if I allow my emotions to get out of hand!"

"Rae, you can't keep yourself bottled up inside. Don't you remember? Ifrit's got the same issues. I highly doubt he'll hurt you in any way. In fact, I think you two are a perfect match! Maybe you two can work out your emotions together," Cyborg said.

"Do you think so?" Raven hoped.

"Without a doubt!" Cyborg said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Cyborg placed one hand on Raven's shoulder to reassure her. Normally, Raven never allowed anyone to touch her, but Cyborg kind of became the brother she never had.

"Why don't you go see if he's all right? I bet he'll be glad you're concern for him!" Cyborg beamed.

Raven nodded and walked to the exit. Before leaving, Raven turned her head towards Cyborg.

"Thanks, Cy," Raven said quietly.

"No problem!" Cyborg replied, turning the T.V. back on.

Raven arrived in front of Ifrit's room. She raised her hand to knock, but before she touched the door, it opened suddenly. Raven gasped as she took a step back. So did Ifrit on seeing Raven at his door.

"Oh, Raven! I was about to look for you," Ifrit said breathlessly.

"You were?" Raven responded just as breathless.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something," Ifrit said quietly.

"What do you wish to tell me?" Raven asked curiously.

Ifrit looked down the hallway to see if anyone else was there, and then back to her. "Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure," Raven said, walking into the room and went to sit in the chair by the desk.

Ifrit shut the door and walked to his bed.

"So what do you wish to tell me," Raven said

"I-I lied about my parents," Ifrit whispered with a voice full of sorrow.

Raven's eyes widened at the new fact. "B-But why?" Raven asked, looking at him cautiously, if he lied to her, then what else could he be holding back. "Why did you lie about your parents…and was that the only thing you lied to me about!" Her eyes shined slightly white.

Ifrit sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck from the building tension. "Because, I was afraid you would hate me, and no, I didn't lie about anything else. Everything else I said was true," Ifrit said sadly, looking at her slightly hurt by her angered look.

"Why would I hate you because of your parents?" Raven asked.

Ifrit looked right into Raven's eyes as he answered.

"Because my father is a demon…"

A/N: Okay everyone the moment you've been waiting for! Ifrit's going to tell Raven his past…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Ifrit!

 **xXx**

 **A New Start**

Raven gasped. _'Did he just say what I thought he just said…or are my ears playing tricks?!'_ Her eyes grew wide with shock. "…A demon?" she whispered, hoping she had heard wrong.

Ifrit's expression dropped to pure depression as he nodded. "I only know he's a demon named, Balor. I don't know anything else about him," Ifrit replied.

"What about your mother?" Raven asked softly, holding her hands over her chest.

Her heart was throbbing madly from this shocking bit of news. He's a half-demon, just like her! She never met or heard of another person who was like her, ever. This was too much to take in for her, but she slowed her breathing and waited for Ifrit to explain.

"After I left the Renegades, I went back to the place I woke up in. I wanted to try and find something of my past. When I found the place, I discovered it was an abandoned laboratory in the middle of the desert. I looked for anything that could tell me about myself. At first, all I found was wreckage and sand, I almost gave up on the search for anything, until I ran across some burnt files. Some of them were too damaged to read but managed to found out my mother was one of the scientists working there. She was working on a stone that emitted some new energy. She was on the verge of discovering a new power source until a man named Mr. S showed up and took over the program," Ifrit said, trying to rub the tension out of his neck.

He looked at the carpet for a minute, trying not to cry as he continued his story. "He used my mother in one of his twisted experiments. He somehow impregnated her with my father's seed. He also erased my mother's name and history, so no one knew who she was. I only know she was called by her test subject name, 'Lilith.' She gave birth to me and died in the delivering. I was put in a containment tube for nine years. I was supposed to be made into a weapon for Mr. S, but something went wrong, and the lab blew up. My guess is after the explosion; I awoke and started this miserable life!" Ifrit said, crying silently.

Raven was shocked beyond belief. She couldn't image what Ifrit was feeling right now. "Oh, my God," Raven whispered. She walked over to the bed and sat next Ifrit. Raven a hand on his shoulder, and said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry Ifrit."

Ifrit rested his head in his hands. "Why should you be sorry? You didn't have anything to do with my shameful past."

"I know, but I don't know what to say after all that," Raven replied. Her emotions told her to comfort him, but something was nagging her at the back of her mind. "Ifrit, why are you telling me all this?" Raven asked gently.

"I don't know! I thought about waiting, but I've never had anyone so understanding as you in my life. You make me feel at peace with everything. I no longer get short tempered with everything like I used to. Batman and all of you, especially you, Raven, have made me feel things I thought I was never meant to have! I'm sorry if I'm going too quickly, but I want to begin anew! I'm tired of running from my past. I have you to thank for this courage, Raven. Without you…I would feel utterly alone!" Ifrit said, smiling warmly.

Raven was lost for words; no one has ever been so open to her. She could see in Ifrit's eyes he cared for her and trusted her. _'If he could tell me his past, he had to have the deep feeling for me! What's more is that he's a half-demon like me!'_ Raven thought.

All the while Ifrit thought _, 'Great, you stupid idiot! Now, Raven will storm out of here and never talk to me again. I messed up any chance of having any relationship with her! Why the fuck did I tell her anyway? Oh, wait, I already answered that…Ahh! She'll never see me as normal again. Ha! That's a laugh since when did anything about me become normal! Hey…why isn't she running away from me? She's looking at me funny.'_

"Raven?" Ifrit whispered worriedly.

"Ifrit there's something I need to tell you now," Raven whispered.

"Are you angry with me?" Ifrit said sorrowfully.

She shook her head back and forth feverishly. "No Ifrit! Why do you think I'd be mad at you?"

"Because I'm not human…" Ifrit said sadly.

"Neither am I…" Raven replied slowly.

Now Ifrit was shocked. He looked at Raven in confusion. "…What?"

' _Ifrit has been so open to me. Now it's my turn to do the same!'_ Raven determinedly thought.

"I'm not human either, Ifrit," Raven said calmly. "My father, Trigon, raped my mother. He is a demon of suffering and pure hatred; he tried to conquer the universe, but my mom and the Azrathians used their powers to seal him away. I was born before he was sealed away. My mother died protecting everyone from my father. A priest raised me and taught me to control my powers and emotions." Raven held herself as she looked away from him. "When he died of old age, I found my way to earth, and soon after that, I joined the Teen Titans. Since then, I've believed I could never have emotions. All because of my father, he's still out there, I can feel him, and he wants me to become a full demon. He wants me to join his side in conquering the universe. I have had to guard my emotions, or I would lose control of my powers, and become something I fear so much," Raven said, feeling her emotions on the edge of breaking out of control. Tears began to build up at the corners of her eyes.

Ifrit was in a state of shock; he was standing up now looking at Raven in a whole new light. Raven prepared herself for Ifrit's response, but none came. Instead, Ifrit kneeled on one knee and took Raven's hands in his own.

"All this time, I thought I was the only one suffering from my 'heritage.' Now I see I'm not so alone anymore," Ifrit said warmly.

The feel of Ifrit's hands felt the same as when Raven touched the crystal ball. The feeling of warmth washed over Raven's body. Ifrit reacted to Raven's touch as well. Her skin made a coolness rush through his body as if he was swimming in cool water.

Both of them relished in each other's touch. They both felt secure and whole from the simple touch. The shelves behind Ifrit turned black and started shaking violently. The air around them began heating up.

 _'I don't want to let go, but if I don't, we'll blow up the tower,'_ Raven thought.

Raven reluctantly pulled her hands away from the Ifrit. Ifrit didn't take any offense to this; he knew they had to stop.

"I've never felt like this before," Raven said.

"Neither have I," Ifrit admitted.

"I need time to adjust to all of this. Please, give me some time to think on this," Raven said.

Ifrit smiled fully for the first time, showing a set of perfect white teeth. "We both need to adjust to this. Don't worry, Raven; I won't rush you. You have all the time you need," Ifrit said warmly to Raven. "Here, let me walk you to your room," he said, standing back up and offering his arm to her. Raven stood up and accepted the gesture.

Raven wrapped her arm around Ifrit's, once again filled with that wonderful warmth, and they walked together to her room. Once there, Raven said, "Ifrit I—!" but Ifrit put the finger on Raven's lips to quiet her.

"I know, Raven, this all so new to me, too," Ifrit said.

Ifrit used his arm around Raven's to bring her hand up to his face. He gently kissed her palm, causing Raven to turn a dark crimson.

"Good night, Raven," Ifrit said, vanishing in a swirl of red flames.

Raven stood in the hallway for the longest time, looking at the spot where Ifrit kissed her.

"Maybe it's time for a new start myself…" she said to herself.

 **xXx**

 **A/N** : Sorry, I took so long, but I've been busy. I'll try to update more soon. I like to apologize if I rushed it with Ifrit and Raven. I just got so into writing this chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews; please send more. They help inspire me to write more. Oh! On a more personal note, the reason I'm writing like this is so I get everyone's point of view. If you have some more advice on how to write it better that way. PLEASE TELL ME, I would greatly appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Yeah, Yeah! I DON"T OWN TEEN TITANS! STOP RUBBING IT IN! Ahem… I do own Ifrit, though. Yay!

 **xXx**

 **Rising Tides**

On a bright crystal blue morning, the sea rolled gently on the beach near Titan Tower. The tide slowly rose to meet the high rocks on the small island. A lone figure emerged from the sea. The figure rode on the back of a killer whale. The rider rode the whale until it was close enough for him to jump onto the rocks making up part of the island's beach. The rider looked up to the tower, then turned back to the whale.

 _'Thanks for the ride,'_ the rider said telepathically.

The killer whale sang back to him and dove under the water.

 _'Okay, Aqualad! Today's the day I ask her out!'_ Aqualad thought happily to himself.

Ever since that time he met the Titans, mainly one in particular, Aqualad wanted to be with them, but his duties under the sea kept him busy.

 _'But not today!'_ Aqualad thought.

Aqualad strolled confidently into Titans Tower. Aqualad had only been in the Titan Tower once. That was when he was invited to the Christmas party the Titans held for all the members last year. It was at that party Aqualad tried to talk to the special someone, someone he was head over heels for. The problem was, he couldn't find the courage to ask her out then!

 _'Not this time! I won't stop till I do!'_ Aqualad thought. He planned to ask her out on a date today finally!

Aqualad entered the common room, hoping to see her there. Aqualad saw everyone, except for her.

"Yo, Aqualad, what's up?" Beast Boy said, running over to his friend and gave him a high five.

"Hey, BB, still working on ways to try and beat me?" Aqualad joked.

"Nah! I've given that up since me, and Terra got together!" Beast Boy said, blushing lightly.

"I'm happy for, man! Hey, BB, do you know where Raven is at?" Aqualad asked excitedly.

"Raven? Oh, yeah! She's on the roof meditating or something with Ifrit," Beast Boy said offhandedly.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"With Ifrit! He just joined us three days ago. He and Raven like to meditate, so they do it together. Dude! I'll tell you; those two are so must alike it's scary!" Beast Boy quivered.

Aqualad's eyes bulged out from the information he just heard. _'A new guy…and he's hanging around my Raven! We'll see about that!'_ Aqualad thought. Out loud he said, "So, Raven's on the roof, huh? Okay, thanks, BB!"

"No problem, dude!" Beast Boy said, going back to where he was…on Terra's lap in the form of a little kitten.

Aqualad stormed up to the room while thinking about Ifrit. _'Like hell, I'm going to let some newbie snatch my Raven! Not when I finally have gotten the nerve to ask her out_ _. Wait! What am I worried about? Raven has always been kind to me; s_ _he always eyes me with that adoring look when I'm around. I know she likes me. Besides, this guy probably isn't as good-looking as me. Raven will surely pick me over this newbie any day!'_

Aqualad stopped for a minute, "Okay, man, calm down! They've only known each other for three days. There is no way they could have gotten close in that short amount of time!" Aqualad said to himself.

He took a few deep breaths before continuing to the roof. When he opened the door, he saw Raven meditating at her usual spot. Then Aqualad saw Ifrit meditating next to Raven. Aqualad's first impression of Ifrit was a wanna-be look alike.

 _'What could she possibly see in a guy who dresses like her?!'_ Aqualad thought. He coolly walked to the dark duo. "Hey, Raven! How's everything going?" Aqualad said, showing his best smile.

Raven stopped chanting and opened one eye. "Hmm, oh, hi," Raven said in her monotone voice, then resumed her chanting.

Aqualad let out a "Huh?"

Raven never acted that way to him before. Aqualad pondered what to say to Raven to get her attention when Ifrit stopped meditating and sat up.

"Greetings! May I ask who you are?" Ifrit asked kindly.

Aqualad glared aggressively at Ifrit. "My names Aqualad, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Ifrit raised his right eyebrow, and his left one twitched slightly. _'Damn, and I thought I was a grouch! I guess I had to meet someone here who doesn't seem to like me, oh well,'_ Ifrit thought. "My name is Ifrit, that is all you need to know," Ifrit said in his monotone voice.

Static began to build from the vicious stare Aqualad, and Ifrit gave to each other. Raven sensed the tension growing between the boys and intervened. "Why are you here Aqualad? I thought you were busy helping your people?"

Aqualad broke the glare and smiled cheerfully at Raven. "I've finished my duties, so I thought I'd spend some time with all of you!" In his mind, he added. _'…Mainly with you!'_

Raven remembered back when she first met him. When his charm would turn her and Starfire into lovely eyed dimwits! Now, it didn't seem to have that effect on her anymore. Raven just didn't feel like acting that way to Aqualad when usually she'd melt at the sight of his smile. She smiled inwardly at the probable reason for that.

 _'Yeah, he is good-looking, but really, that's all he's got going for him,'_ Raven thought. _…But after seeing Ifrit…he's got a better body.'_ She immediately lowered her face to keep her beet red face from being seen.

"Hey! Uh, Ifrit, was it? Why don't you go back to the others? I need to talk to Raven alone!" Aqualad said, pointing a thumb at the door.

Ifrit was starting to not like this guy _. 'What's his problem? First, he_ _treats me like trash; then_ _he brushes me off like it? Now he's trying to be alone with Raven!'_ Ifrit thought bitterly. He wasn't the jealous type, but for some odd reason, Aqualad was making him feel that way.

Aqualad walks over to Raven, ignoring the glowing red eyes glaring at the back of his head. "So, Raven, you want to get a bite to eat somewhere? I know this great seafood restaurant," Aqualad offered.

"Sorry, but Ifrit and I plan to go to my favorite café later," Raven said, emotionlessly walking past him and heading for the door.

Aqualad was dumbfounded. Raven just turned him down! "H-Hey Raven, wait! Umm, are you free later then? I wanted to ask you something," Aqualad said hastily.

"Ifrit and I have plans afterward," Raven replied, not even glancing back to him.

Ifrit smiled widely under his hood, glad Raven turned down this jerk! Ifrit followed after Raven, leaving Aqualad alone on the roof.

Aqualad couldn't understand it. Raven always been kind to him and now all of a sudden, she's treating him like he doesn't exist! All because this guy showed up and ruined it all. Aqualad wasn't going to let some punk take his Raven from him. He shook his fists in anger, but he quickly calmed down and followed the duo. At the standard room, everyone else greeted him.

"Hey, man! Haven't seen you since the Christmas party," Cyborg said.

"It's so wonderful of you to come and visit us, Aqualad!" Starfire beamed, making Robin very jealous.

"Hi, everyone! Uh, Robin, who is that Ifrit guy?" Aqualad asked.

"Ifrit? Oh, Batman brought him here! We don't know much about him, except he was with a group called the Renegades," Robin said.

"Humph! Sounds appropriate for him," Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Hey! I just remembered! Ifrit hasn't told us how he met Batman!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah! I think we all would like to know more about Ifrit!" Aqualad sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

If looks could kill, the glare Ifrit gave him was pretty close. Ifrit told the rest of the Titans what he told Robin and Starfire. "After I introduced myself, Batman asked about my powers. I said my abilities and how they were able to prevent the blast. Batman said thanks to me and left without another word. I got curious and followed him. I mean, after all, I was blasted by Iceberg. The least I could do was pay him back for it," Ifrit said

"Humph, right!" Aqualad sneered.

Ifrit ignored Aqualad and continued. "When I caught up to Batman, he found his Batmobile frozen solid. Least to say, he wasn't very happy about seeing that. I appeared next to Batman and offered to melt the ice for him. Batman acted surprised I followed him. He said he never noticed he was being followed," Ifrit said.

"Batman's excellent at detecting people following him. It would be a surprise if someone can sneak up on him," Robin added.

"Yeah, right," Aqualad said.

Raven gave Aqualad a dirty look; he stared at the floor.

Ifrit continued, "I told Batman I wanted to pay Iceberg back. Batman told me I needed to stay out of it and get going. I didn't say anything; I just melted the ice off the Batmobile. I told him my abilities could be useful, but he still refused."

Robin started laughing lightly at hearing Batman's stubbornness.

"After that, he tried to drive off, but I didn't melt the ice in the engine. Batman stalled out, and he must have guessed what I'd done. For a moment, he looked furious. Then he started laughing; the dark knight of Gotham started laughing. I can't imagine what was so funny, but then again Batman is a strange person."

Robin fell out of his seat; he laughed so hard. Starfire tried to help him back to his seat, but he kept falling out. Ifrit eyed Robin.

 _'…I guess he knew what was so funny?'_ Ifrit thought. _'…Course, having left his engine frozen and seeing him stall out was funny…heh!'_

"Ahem! Anyways, he agreed to let me help him. I melted the rest of the ice, and I hopped in the Batmobile. He took me to the Batcave where we could figure out what Iceberg's plans were. There I met Alfred, who was very polite to me. He reminded me of Malcolm in many ways," Ifrit said, smiling slightly. "Alfred was the one who made my costume. In return, I helped him keep the Batcave and the manor clean."

"What Manor?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"That does not matter right now. Keep going, Ifrit," Robin said, who managed to stop laughing.

"Thank you, Robin. It took us a week to track Iceberg down. His hideout was an abandoned factory that was used to store liquid nitrogen. We found out Iceberg planned to us a weapon that launched hundreds of rockets. Each one filled with a significantly condensed formula of liquid nitrogen. He planned to hold the city hostage for a huge ransom. If the city didn't give into the ransom, Iceberg would fire the weapon and start a new Ice Age in Gotham! Batman and I had arrived before he received the payment. Unfortunately, Iceberg activated the weapon; Batman went off to try and shut it off. I ended up fighting Iceberg and some henchmen he hired. There were too many to stop, and Iceberg snuck up on me and blasted me in the back with his Frost Cannon, turning me into an ice statue!"

Ifrit stopped his story and rubbed his arms feverishly. Ifrit thought back to that experience and shuddered violently.

"Is something wrong, Ifrit?" Raven said concern entirely.

"I-I hate the cold," Ifrit whispered. "I hate the cold," Ifrit shuddered for another moment, and then went back to his old self.

"Sorry! Ahem, uh, oh, yeah! After being turned into an ice statue, I lost control and went berserk on Iceberg's men. They didn't last long; once they realized couldn't stop me, they ran away. Iceberg tried freezing me over and over again, but the cannon couldn't stop me anymore. I sliced the gun in half and struck him with a fireball. I destroyed his gear and was going to fry him until Batman stopped me. He reminded me of the danger the city was in. I regained control and asked if he was able to halt the weapon. Batman said it he was too late to stop the launching sequence. So I did the only thing I could think of. I melted the rockets onto the launching pad; resulting in an explosion, causing the entire factory to turn into a glacier. We got out with Iceberg just in time before it exploded. We handed him over to the Commissioner, from that point on Batman asked what I would do. I told him I wanted to do some good with my life, but I didn't know how. That was when he suggested joining the Titans, You all know the rest," Ifrit said, finishing his story.

"Is that it?" Aqualad said skeptically.

"What are you implying?" Ifrit asked, narrowing his eyes. _'I'm beginning to hate this guy!'_

"Well, there has to be more, I mean you didn't tell us why you left the Renegades," Aqualad sneered.

Ifrit felt his anger rising, he tried to suppress it, but that only made it worse. "Why I left is my own business!" Ifrit said, his voice dropped dangerously low.

"I think we have a right to know. You're a part of the team, right? It's only fair we know why you left your pack of thugs!" Aqualad said aggressively.

Ifrit didn't say anything, his cloak slowly draped over his body, hiding any movement he might be making. The hood lowered down, probably indicating Ifrit was looking at the floor. The others silently waited to see what Ifrit would do. Raven worried for Ifrit badly; she understood it was painful for the fire-wielder to talk about his old team.

 _'Why is Aqualad acting this way? He never acted like such a jerk!'_ Raven thought.

"We want for an answer," Aqualad said impatiently.

Ifrit's hood rose up, his face hidden in a void of darkness. All anyone could see was the burning hellfire in Ifrit's eyes. His aura grew darker and darker. Aqualad felt a twitch of fear of the red-cloaked half-demon.

 _'Maybe I'm going too far, but I'm not going to let him take Raven from me!'_ Aqualad thought.

Ifrit spoke with venom dripping in his voice. "I do not need to give an answer to that! Besides, what makes you think I'll tell an asshole like you?"

Aqualad and the others crept a few feet inches away from Ifrit. The way he spoke frightened them; even Raven felt scared of Ifrit. Aqualad wasn't going to back down from Ifrit, though.

"Because you keep avoiding the question, why is that? What, did you get tired of stealing candy from kids or did you hurt someone because they upset you?" Aqualad said viciously.

Ifrit was on him in a flash, Aqualad didn't expect him to be so fast! He didn't even have time to react. Ifrit grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the floor with one arm.

"Ifrit, stop! Don't hurt him!" Robin shouted.

Ifrit ignored Robin and tossed Aqualad; he crashed into the right wall of the living room.

"Ifrit!" Raven shouted.

Ifrit glanced at Raven, revealing an expression of pure hatred. The face made Raven, the so-called ice princess, shiver to the core. Ifrit tightened his left fist and covered his face with the other.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered and vanished in a swirl of red fire.

Aqualad got to his feet and dusted himself off. "That could have gone better!" he said sarcastically. He moved next to Raven, and asked in a pleasant manner, "So, Raven, seeing how your pal ditched out. You want to get something to eat together now?"

Raven glared at Aqualad with red eyes of her own. "You, you FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Aqualad and the others watched wide-eyed as Raven stormed out of the common room.

"DUDE! Raven just cussed! And at Aqualad, too!" Beast Boy said dumbfounded.

"What did I do?" Aqualad said to no one in particular.

"You pissed off Ifrit, that's what ya did!" Cyborg said, glaring at Aqualad.

"Aqualad! When did you become so uncaring for other people's feelings?" Starfire asked sadly, looking very disappointed with him.

"I-I didn't mean to be! It's just that Ifrit guy is very suspicious, that's all!" Aqualad stated.

"Sounded to me like you're jealous of Ifrit," Terra said.

"ME!? Jealous of that guy, you've got to be kidding me!" Aqualad shouted, looking at all of them.

The other looked away from him.

"Whatever, Dude," Beast Boy said.

In the hallway, Raven stormed angrily, trying to control her emotions. _'When did Aqualad become such a dick? Now, Ifrit's run off and our day is ruined. No thanks to Aqualad!'_ Raven thought bitterly. Furniture turned black and floated around her. They crashed into everything and breaking more stuff.

"I have to find Ifrit!" Raven stated.

She used her powers to find Ifrit, sensing him in his room. Raven hurried to Ifrit's room. She knocked gently on Ifrit's door. "Ifrit, are you all right?" Raven asked with a concerned voice.

No sound came from the room, but after several minutes Ifrit spoke in a dry, raspy voice. "I am now, I'm sorry, Raven. I couldn't control myself." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "I had to come in here until I calmed down…"

"You're not to blame, Ifrit! Aqualad was a jerk, and he deserved it!" Raven said.

"Still! I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," Ifrit said weakly.

"Come on, let's forget him okay? Let's just go to the café," Raven offered.

"All right," Ifrit whispered.

They left the Tower, never noticing a pair of black eyes watching them move.

"This isn't over, Ifrit! You're not going to take Raven from me so quickly!" Aqualad vowed.

 **xXx**

 **A/N:** WOW! Who knew Aqualad was the jealous type. Hmm, wonder how far he'll go to win Raven? Keep reading to find out what will happen to Ifrit and Raven's relationship. More twists and turns are going to happen. Especially when an old 'friend' comes to visit the Titans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Ifrit! The song Rejection is also my own.

 **xXx**

 **You teach me, and I'll teach you**

At the café, Raven and Ifrit ordered some tea. Raven tried to talk to Ifrit, but he wouldn't speak to her. After the waitress brought their tea, Ifrit quietly sipped his tea, listening to the live Goth band playing a very depressing song. The music was low and haunting as if lost and striving to crawl out of some barren hole, which fit the lyrics the singer was singing well.

 _Why am I judged, why am I shunned_

 _I walk this world with no friends of my own_

 _I try running from the pain; I try hiding from my fear,_

 _But my loneliness always finds me._

 _Why am I judged, why I am neglected?_

 _Why does this world despise me!_

 _You all hate me, but you don't know why_

 _Why does this world treat me so!_

At this point, the person at the keyboard slowly played a deeper mournful tune, then the guitarist matched that depressing tune and set off with a few rapid, then a fading note on his guitar.

' _Humph! Why does it indeed,'_ Ifrit thought, sadly.

Ifrit studied the café. It was designed for Goths or very depressed people. The walls had pictures of weeping people, Angels fighting the wicked, Demons laughing at the people's misery. The walls were painted black with green vines wrapping around gray painted pillars. The tables and chairs looked normal. The stage the band was playing on reminded Ifrit of those old theaters used in Shakespeare's plays only smaller.

 _Why can't I rest, why can't I find happiness_

 _No one cares to know my pain_

 _I must walk all alone_

 _Bleeding from these open wounds_

 _All I've ever known is rejection_

 _Denial of joy_

 _Denial of life_

 _Rejection of my soul_

 _Why am I judged, why am I shunned_

 _All I ever did was exist in this broken world!_

The musicians somehow were able to make an even more sad tune pour from their chosen instrument. Then the singer began repeating the first lyrics, and Ifrit's attention to the song faded as the song was just making him even more depressed.

"Ifrit, are you still upset about what Aqualad said?" Raven asked loudly because Ifrit seemed to have zoned out.

Hearing Raven's voice broke his inner turmoil. He shook his head lightly and acknowledged Raven. "Huh? Oh, Raven! I've already forgotten about that jerk. I was just 'enjoying' the dark atmosphere this place has," Ifrit replied.

"I like to come here when I'm feeling down. This place relaxes me; it helps me forget my troubles," Raven said, taking a sip from her cup.

"It's working, of course being anywhere with you is relaxing," Ifrit said warmly.

Raven smiled slightly and put her cup down. They sat quietly, just enjoying the other's company. Raven started playing with her napkin, bending and folding it, making a paper bird. Ifrit's eyes glowed, and two small spheres of Firestone appeared floating in the air. He snatched them out of the air and started rolling them in one hand like Chinese Metal Balls. Raven stopped playing with her napkin and watched Ifrit move the red spheres in his hand.

"How do you do that?" Raven asked.

"Do what?" Ifrit replied.

"Turn fire into stone," Raven said.

Banishing the red balls, Ifrit explained as best he could, "I just can. Probably because I use demonic energy to control fire. I've learned some demons can change the substances of particular material into something else. I guess that's why I can solidify fire into stone."

"Oh, can you levitate things, too?" Raven asked. "Since you seem to be able to move objects you make."

"No, only Firestone since it has my energy in it, I can easily make it go where I want. Why do you ask?" Ifrit replied.

"I'm just curious, that's all. The way you move Firestone is almost similar to my telekinetic powers. Have you ever tried levitating other things?" Raven said.

Ifrit rubbed his chin, thinking back if he ever had. "No, I never thought to try." Then he remembered back to when Raven first handled Firestone.. "Raven, seeing how we're talking about my powers, how is it that you could draw the energy out of Firestone?"

"I don't know. I just touched it, and it came out on its own," Raven replied.

"Maybe because you're a half-demon. That would explain many things," Ifrit reasoned.

"Maybe," Raven said depressively.

Ifrit saw the frown forming on her lips. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, Raven!"

"I-It's ok, I'm not offended," Raven said, smiling slightly at him. Ifrit didn't believe her; he gently took Raven's hands in his own. She squeezed his hands lightly in return.

"Don't forget, Raven, you're not alone anymore," Ifrit murmured.

Raven widened her smile another inch. "I know…"

Ifrit's eyes glowed gently, and Raven felt something warm and smooth in her hands. Ifrit withdrew his hands, and Raven opened her hands to see a piece of flared stone shaped like a rosebud.

"Oh Ifrit, its lovely! I didn't know you can shape things like this," Raven said, cupping the rosebud.

"I never said I couldn't, did I?" Ifrit said playfully.

The Rosebud felt the same as the sphere. Raven basked in the warmth as it spread through her body again.

"Raven, I think I can teach you how to do that," Ifrit said.

"What! How?" Raven asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, you respond very well to the energy of the stone. Maybe you can use your energy to create something similar," Ifrit said.

"I don't think I can do something like this, Ifrit!" Raven said doubtfully.

Ifrit smiled at her and cupped her hands again. He banished the Rosebud, hearing a moan from Raven for losing it. Ifrit's eyes glowed, and he sent his energy into both their hands. Raven felt her energy be drawn out by Ifrits. Soon, both their energy circulated in their hands. The energy turned black, and Ifrit's eyes glowed a little black as well. He concentrated on using Raven's power to create a ball, and soon, the dark energy condensed and slowly solidified into a black ball, no bigger than a marble.

"Wow!" he heard Raven say in astonishment.

"See! You can! I'll teach you later how to condense your energy to create stone. Uh! I-If you want to learn that is!" Ifrit said, drawing his hands away from Raven's with a heavy blush.

Raven looked at the black marble in her hands. She smiled seductively at Ifrit and levitated the marble to him. "Here," she said in a deep, playful voice.

Ifrit chuckled lightly and raised one hand to grab the ball, but playfully hesitated like Raven did.

"Don't worry; it won't harm you!" Raven said in the deep, playful voice.

Ifrit broke out laughing and snatched the black marble. A feeling of coolness spread in Ifrit's hand, down his arm, and throughout his body.

"It's so strange! I don't like the cold, but this feels so relaxing," Ifrit said dreamily. Ifrit opened his hand and levitated the marble up to hover over it.

"You know, Ifrit! If you want to I can teach you how to use your powers to move things as I can," Raven offered.

Ifrit smiled warmly to her and banished the black marble. "You teach me, and I'll show you, huh?" Ifrit replied. He got up from the table and offered an arm to Raven. "You want to begin now?"

"Sure!" Raven said.

They paid for their tea and left the café. They walked arm in arm down the block, without agreeing openly they both decided to walk back to the Tower. As they rounded a corner, Ifrit heard the sound of laughter. He looked around trying to find the source; then his eyes landed on the carnival by the sea.

"Hey Raven! That place looks interesting! Why don't we check it out before going back," Ifrit suggested?

Raven had an unpleasant look on her face. She never did like the carnival, mainly because something bad usually happened. Raven was going to say no, but when she saw the charming look on Ifrit's face, she changed her mind immediately.

' _Maybe, this time will be fun!'_ Raven thought.

She smiled and nodded her approval to Ifrit, and they floated over to the carnival. They bought their tickets and entered the festival. AS soon as they entered, Ifrit found the place was huge! There were all kinds of rides and game booths. The place was also busy with life too. Family, friends, and couples ran around the place having fun playing the games and riding the thrill rides. Raven hated all the noise the people were making but didn't show her irritation. Ifrit was oblivious to the noise; he was enjoying the sights. They came upon a row of entertainers. One entertainer was juggling swords; another made a dog jump through rings. A few performers were performing acrobatic moves for the on-lookers. One performer came out and started eating fire. He twirled one flaming rod in one hand and used another rod to eat fire. On seeing the fire eater, Ifrit began laughing.

Raven glanced up at him. "Did I miss something?"

Ifrit stopped laughing and smiled slightly at Raven. "It's nothing, but I remembered a time when Kraven and I snuck into a carnival when we were kids. We almost got caught when one of the security guards saw we were sneaking in. We had to hide behind some entertainers from the guards. One guard found us hiding and tried to grab us. The one entertainer I hid behind was eating fire, so I used the flames he was using to distract the guard…by making him burp a stream of fire long enough for us to escape. The problem was, I accidentally used too much fire, and the fire-eater got blacked face and his mustache singed! Hah! Not all my memories with the Renegades were bad. Some of them were 'fun,' but nothing like what I've experienced with you and the Titans." Ifrit said.

"Who's Kraven?" Raven asked

Ifrit's smile turned into a frown, "He is was a friend I thought I had back with the Renegades," Ifrit said sadly.

"What happened, Ifrit, what made you leave them," Raven said.

"I'm not ready to tell you that yet, but I well say I had more than one reason for leaving," Ifrit said. His frown instantly turned back into a half-smile. "Come on! We've had enough sadness for one day! Let's try and make the rest of this day fun!" Ifrit said cheerfully.

Raven squeezed his arm and nodded. "Alright, but I'll warn you! I'm not very good at this fun stuff."

Ifrit shrugged his shoulders. "Me neither but let's try anyway!"

"Hey! Raven, Ifrit!" they heard a voice over the crowd yell. They looked everywhere trying to see who called them. They soon spotted Beast Boy running towards them, waving one hand at them.

"So much for trying to make the best of this day…" Raven said sarcastically.

The beast boy approached them breathing heavily. "Hu-hu-hu…Flow! Hey, guys!" Beast Boy said with a wheezing voice.

"Hey, BB, what are you doing here?" Raven said.

"I've been flying all over the city looking for you two! Everybody decided to come to the carnival today. So, I went looking for you two to see if you wanted to come…and here you were the whole time!" Beast Boy said with an annoyed tone.

"We only just arrived, Beast Boy," Ifrit informed.

"Why didn't you just call us on the T-com?" Raven grumbled.

A baffled look came over Beast Boy's face…then realization clicked in his brain.

"Oh! That never thought accord to me," Beast Boy said lamely.

Both Raven and Ifrit sighed.

"Wait a minute! Beast Boy, did you say everybody is he! Does that include Aqualad, too?" Ifrit asked.

"Yeah! In fact, he bought all our tickets for us. I think he's trying to make up for being a jerk earlier," Beast Boy said.

Ifrit grunted in contempt. If Aqualad were going to make up, he'd have to do more then buy tickets for everyone. Raven grew worried upon hearing Aqualad was here, too. She feared he and Ifrit would start fighting if they saw each other again so soon.

Ifrit saw the worried look on Raven's face and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, Raven. I won't react harshly to Aqualad when I see him," Ifrit said dryly.

That didn't convince Raven, but it was better than nothing.

' _It'll be best to try and keep them separate,'_ Raven thought.

She looked around to see if any of the other Titans were near.

"Hey BB, where is everyone?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy raised his arms and shrugged, "No clue! I just got here myself when I saw you two here."

' _Oh great! Now I'm going to be on the constant lookout for Aqualad the whole fucking time!'_ Raven thought bitterly.

"Well, I'll see you guys later! I promised I'd meet Terra by the roller coaster, see ya!" Beast Boy said waving good-bye.

Ifrit and Raven waved back to him as he left.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Raven asked.

"Hmm…why don't we just walk around until we see something worth doing," Ifrit suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Raven said.

They walked together once around the carnival watching everyone and the attractions around them. When they got tried of walking they stopped near the roller coaster.

"That ride looks interesting! Why don't we go on that," Ifrit said pointing at the roller coaster?

"I don't like roller coasters," Raven grunted.

"Oh!" Ifrit said, disappointedly.

Raven looked at the roller coaster and sighed. "Alright, but only once!"

Ifrit gave her a half-smile, and they got in line. It didn't take long for them to get through the line. Raven felt her stomach twisting as they approached their cart. Raven hated roller coasters. Not because of the heights or the speed, but because of the long drops on the ride. Even after all the times, she's flown she could never get over the long drops. They got in the first cart of the ride. Raven was looking left and right nervously, trying not to think of the upcoming drops. She noticed Ifrit looked fine. He didn't look nervous at all. The operator started the ride and they started going up the first big hill. Raven tried to act like it was no big deal, but she was failing miserably. She gripped the handlebars nervously. Ifrit saw her hands shaking and looked at her concern entirely.

"Are you nervous?" Ifrit said.

"N-No! I-I'm f-fine!" Raven said, teeth chattering.

They reached the top of the hill, and the car stopped. Raven looked over the handlebars and looked down the huge drop. Raven shut her eyes tightly thinking. 'Just don't look! Just don't look!' The cart started going forward, and Raven clenched her teeth. The cart zoomed down the drop. Everyone on the ride screamed, except for Raven. She clenched her teeth down hard, so as not to scream. The cart swooshed up the next hill, and before they went down that hill. Raven grabbed Ifrit's arm squeezing it tightly. Ifrit looked at her and smiled slightly. They went down the hill then up another. They went down a small spiral. They went up another hill then down that one, and up three small hills. The cart speeded through a tunnel, and the ride was over. Everyone got out of his or her carts, except Raven and Ifrit. Raven had a death grip on Ifrit's arm, and she still had her eyes closed tightly. Through the whole ride, Raven was concentrating on not freaking out and blowing something up.

Ifrit shook his dead arm breaking Raven's concentration. She looked up at him and he smiles at her. "The rides' over, Raven. Can I please have my arm back before you break if off?" Ifrit asked kindly.

Raven smiled sleepily and let go of his arm. They got out of the cart and went through the exit lane.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't stop to think you were afraid of roller coasters," Ifrit said.

"I wasn't afraid!" Raven said coldly.

"So, you squeezing my arm to death and having your eyes closed the whole time, wasn't out of fear?" Ifrit inquired.

"Yes!" Raven snapped.

Ifrit leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Then why did you grab onto me?"

Raven turned red and looked away from him pouting. Ifrit straightened up and chuckled lightly. They walked out back to the front of the ride.

"What next?" Raven asked.

"Seeing how I made you go on the roller coaster. I think it's only fair you pick what to do next," Ifrit said.

Raven thought for a moment and smiled mischievously. "Alright! Let's check out the bumper cars!"

' _I don't like that look in her eyes!'_ Ifrit thought.

They went over to the bumper cars and waited in line. Ifrit watched as the people in their cars rammed each other while laughing joyfully.

"Is the point of this attraction to smash into everyone?" Ifrit asked.

"Yup! And you better watch out or you may be the one getting slammed a lot," Raven said with a glint in her eyes.

Ifrit smiled nervously, and his left eyebrow started twitching. When their turn came, Raven got in a blue bumper car closest to the gate. Ifrit walked over to a red one…far away from Raven and got in. the cars started, and everyone started bumping each other. Ifrit was having difficultly getting his bumper car to move; he was trying figure out how to drive it…

Raven smiled wickedly and came at Ifrit. She drove behind him and rammed him. Ifrit lunged forward holding on tightly to his steering wheel. He looked back to see Raven giving him an angelic smile. He grumbled and finally slammed on the pedal. He speeded off from Raven, trying to go straight, but he kept weaving all over the place. Raven drove right behind him. She slammed into him every time he tried to turn. Ifrit got fed up of being hit every minute and turned his steering wheel sharply to the right. He spun his bumper car and slammed into Raven as she came at him. She was shaken by the unexpected retaliation and heard Ifrit laughing as he drove off. Raven growled at him and chased after him.

"Uh-oh!" Ifrit gulped.

They raced around until the bumper cars stopped automatically. Ifrit's car slowly rolled to a stop, and Raven's slowly rolled to a stop, bumping into Ifrit's car. He looked back at her, and she smiled again.

"Got ya!" Raven said.

Ifrit narrowed his eyes at her and then laughed happily. Raven giggled lightly, and they got out of their bumpers cars. Ifrit's stomach grumbled, and he scratched his left cheek sleepily.

"Uh! Are you hungry?" Ifrit asked.

Before Raven said anything, her stomach grumbled. "I guess that answers that, huh!" Raven said blushing slightly.

"Let's get some food then," Ifrit suggested.

They started looking for any stand serving food. They came across a Hot Dog stand, and they bought one hot dog for each of them. They sat down on a bench near the stand and ate quietly. Ifrit had a pleasant look on his face as he ate the hot dog. Raven hadn't even taken two bites out of hers before she saw Ifrit finishing his.

"That good, huh?" Raven said.

"Huh? Oh! Heh, Heh! Umm, I don't usually get to eat ordinary food very often. So, I learned to appreciate any time I get to eat something besides oatmeal everyday!" Ifrit said.

"Is that all you ate?" Raven asked.

"Mostly, when I was with the Renegades," Ifrit replied.

"You want to get another hot dog then?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" Ifrit said happily.

Raven got Ifrit two more hot dogs, and he was beaming all over. Ifrit accidentally set one of the stands near him on fire.

"Whoops!" Ifrit uttered, looking embarrassed.

Raven looked around to see if anyone saw what he did, and quickly pulled Ifrit away from the flaming stand. Ifrit quickly gobbled down both his hot dogs smiling happily. They arrived at the game stands where bunches of people were playing all sorts of games. They walked by one stand, and a man was working in it stuck out a cane in front of them.

"Hey, fella! Why not try your luck and win the little lady a prize!" the guy said.

Ifrit glared at the guy coldly and then at his stand. Hanging on the walls were animal dolls. Ifrit looked down and saw twelve rows of bottles on a table. Raven rolled her eyes as she remembered this was the stand Beast Boy, and Cyborg won her a giant chicken. She was about to saw let's get going, until an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Ifrit. You want to try it?" Raven asked.

"Why not," Ifrit shrugged.

Raven paid for five rings then pulled Ifrit away from the stand.

"What's the matter?" Ifrit asked in confusion as to the way she pulled him away.

"I just thought now would be a good time to see if you can use telekinesis," Raven said.

Ifrit looked at Raven confused. "How?"

"By making these rings land on the bottles," Raven said.

"Isn't that considered cheating by using powers to win a game?" Ifrit said with a disapproving frown.

"No rule says you can't! Only that you have to land these rings on the bottles," Raven retorted.

"If you say so," Ifrit said, looking unsure.

"Don't worry about it! This will be good practice for you. Now, the key is to find your center and concentrate your energy on the object you want to move. Try picturing in your head where you want the object to go. Go ahead and try!" Raven said.

"All right," Ifrit said.

He walked back to the stand and eyed the bottles. Raven gave him one ring, and Ifrit focused on the ring. He tried channeling his energy on the ring without setting it on fire. It took Ifrit a minute of hard concentration before red energy surrounded the ring. Ifrit tossed the ring out into the air. He didn't bother trying to aim it at the bottles. He pictured in his mind where he wanted the ring to land. The ring floated in the air slowly and shaky onto one of the neck of the bottle. It landed almost entirely smooth on the bottle and ring around its neck. Raven patted Ifrit's arm and smiled approvingly.

"That was good!" she said.

Ifrit took a deep breath and let it out heavily. "That was harder than I thought."

The guy was scratching his head confused by what just happened. "Uh? Nice throw."

"Keep going, Ifrit! You still got four more to go," Raven said.

Ifrit took the next ring and made it land perfectly smooth this time next to the other ring. He took the last three and made an X pattern with the rings.

The guy whistled. "You're good! Well, you won so pick out a prize," he said, waving a hand at the selections.

Ifrit tilted his head and tapped a finger on his chin thinking. Raven hoped it wouldn't be another great chicken again.

"That one," Ifrit said, pointing at his selection.

The guy got the doll and gave it to Ifrit. "Here you go!"

Ifrit took the prize then gave it to Raven. "For you…"

He handed Raven a purple panther with a red gem on its forehead. Raven took the doll and hugged it tightly, admiring the beautiful doll.

"I-It's pleasing," Raven said silently.

"I hope it was a good one to pick," Ifrit said.

"Oh! It was a good to pick. It's beautiful!" Raven said, rubbing the dolls soft fur.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Ifrit said warmly.

Raven turned scarlet, and the bottles in the stand exploded.

"AHH! Wh-what? How did that happen?' the guy gasped.

"Uh? Sorry!" Raven apologized.

"Why don't we get going?" Ifrit said quickly.

He and Raven walked off before the guy could ask any questions. They walked until they reached the last game booth. Raven looked back at the box with an embarrassed expression.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked.

Ifrit looked around and noticed the game booth they were near.

"That one," Ifrit said nodding his head at the box. The booth was one those games where you had to knock down a stack of cans with a ball.

"Why this?" Raven said.

"Because now it's your turn to try and make stone!" Ifrit said. He took Ravens right hand and made her hold it out palm opened upwards. "First summon your energy into your hand," Ifrit instructed.

Raven did as she he said and her hand glowed black and white.

"Now, make the energy shape itself into a ball in your hand," Ifrit said.

Raven concentrated harder and her energy slowly formed into a ball floating in her hand. "This isn't too hard."

"You might think so, but here's the tricky part! Imagine in your mind the energy in your hand is crystallizing like water turning into ice. You have to command the energy to condense and take a solid form. Go ahead and try!" Ifrit said.

Raven narrowed her glowing white eyes at the energy trying to imagine it turning into a crystal ball. At first, nothing happened, but then the dark energy began to solidify slowly.

"That's it Raven! Keep it going," Ifrit cheered.

Raven concentrated harder on the energy, and it solidified entirely into a black sphere as big as a baseball.

"Wow! I did it! I made Firestone!" Raven beamed.

"Raven, I wouldn't call that Flare store," Ifrit said.

"Huh? Why not?" Raven asked.

"Well, my powers are more fire based. Yours is darker based. I'd call this umm, 'Darkstone'!" Ifrit said.

"Well, whatever you want to call it! I did manage to do it," Raven said, examining her sphere.

"Okay, now for a test of sturdiness," Ifrit said.

"How are we going to do that?" Raven said.

"You're going to us it to hit those cans," Ifrit said.

"I can't do that! That guy won't let us use anything besides these balls he's got on the counter," Raven said.

A glint of red light flashed in Ifrit's eyes. "He will when there isn't anything else to use," Ifrit said mischievously. He took one look at the balls, and they caught on fire.

"Whoa!" the guy working there yelled. He grabbed a rag and tried to put out the flames. "Great, this is just great!" he growled.

Ifrit leads Raven up to the stand. "Excuse me, sir? Can my friend here try this game?"

"Sorry pal, but my balls are on fire, and I can't put them out!" the guy said.

Ifrit and Raven eyed each other, trying not to laugh. Ifrit glanced at the ball and flicked his wrist. The flames disappeared leaving behind charred remains.

"Ah! This is just great! Now I'll have to close down until I can get some more," the guy said.

"If you will hold on a minute, sir? Would you allow my friend to use this to hit those cans?" Ifrit said, pointing at Raven's dark stone.

"I don't know. You're supposed to use these," the guy said, looking at the charred remains now resting on his stand counter.

"Not even if we give you fifty bucks?" Ifrit said.

"Deal!" the guy said instantly.

Ifrit gave him the fifty, then turned to Raven. "Okay, Raven! Give it a whirl!"

Raven gave her doll to Ifrit to hold, and she got ready to throw the black sphere. She eyed the cans and pulled her hand back. She took careful aim, and she threw the Darkstone. It struck dead center at the stack and knocked all the cans off the table. The problem was, the Darkstone kept going, passed the table, breaking through the wall of the booth. Ifrit quickly raised his right hand, and the Darkstone came flying back, making another hole in the wall. Ifrit easily caught the Darkstone, and he examining it surface.

"Hmm, not a crack on it. It's hard enough. You did a good job on your first try!" Ifrit said.

Raven blushed lightly at the cheeks and smiled slightly. The guy in the booth was staring at them bug-eyed.

"Uh? Y-You hit them, little girl. I-I guess you can pick a p-prize!" the guy stuttered.

Raven looked then at the prizes hanging on the walls. Hanging on the walls were more dolls. Raven scanned the selection and pointed at one that stood out to her the most. The guy got the doll and gave it to her.

Raven smiled nervously at Ifrit, handing the toy to him. "This one is for you…"

Ifrit looked a little shocked as he took the doll. He didn't expect Raven to give him the toy. Raven gave him a red dragon with five black chains around its long neck. Ifrit studied the dragon then he looked down at himself.

"Heh! It matches!" Ifrit smirked.

Raven giggled and asked, "Is it all right?"

"Perfect!" Ifrit said.

Ifrit handed back the Darkstone and Raven's doll.

"Uh? What do I do with it now?" Raven asked.

"Banish it. The picture in your mind it disappearing," Ifrit said.

Raven eyed the Darkstone, and it vanished in a flash of black light, instantly feeling a bit weary. Apparently, it took a lot of energy to create and banish the material. "I'm tired. Let's sit down for a bit."

"Alright," Ifrit said, nodding in agreement.

They found a bench and sat quietly watching everyone go past them. Ifrit played with the chains on dragon's neck. Raven stroked the soft fur of her panther. As Ifrit played with the black chains, an idea came to him. He removed two of the chains off the dragons' neck and looked at Raven.

"Raven, can you hold this chain for a second?" Ifrit said, handing one of the chains to her.

Raven took the chain wondering what Ifrit was doing. He placed his right hand on her chain while holding the other chain in his left. Ifrit's eyes glowed red and red energy danced through the chain Raven was holding. Then Raven felt her dark energy rush out and travel through Ifrit. The chain Ifrit held glowed black and white. After a second, the power on both chains began to take shape at the bottom of the chains. The powers solidified into a comma-shaped piece of Flare store and Darkstone. Ifrit released Raven's chain and examined his black comma gem. Raven looked at her red comma gem, puzzled.

"What's this for?" Raven asked.

"Something to remember this day by. The day I learn to move objects, and you learned to make Darkstone," Ifrit said.

"Why the comma shape?" Raven asked.

Ifrit took her piece and connected it to his. Put together they formed a yin and yang symbol.

"That's creative," Raven remarked.

Ifrit placed the red comma necklace around Ravens neck. Then he put on the black comma necklace.

Raven toyed with the red comma saying, "Thank you, Ifrit. It was a lovely idea of yours!"

Ifrit blushed slightly. "Y-You're welcome."

They both looked at each other and realized just how close their faces were. Ifrit stared into Raven's eyes, getting lost in them.

' _God, she is beautiful!'_ Ifrit thought as he leaned close to her.

Raven felt her cheeks burning as Ifrit came nearer. She couldn't help herself; she leaned towards Ifrit and wore a dreamy expression as she closed her eyes. Ifrit's lips slowly reached out for hers. He had barely touched Raven's lips when all of a sudden.

BANG! SPLASH!

 **xXx**

 **A/N** : Hehe, mean of me to leave it like that, wasn't it. Just when things were heating up too! Check out the next chapter to see what happened. Till then…cya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : All of you know already. I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Ifrit!

 **A/N** : For everyone who hasn't realized, yet! I've gone back and redone these two chapters. Please read and review and tell me what you all think of this version.

 **Challenging Games**

Something hit Ifrit in the head, and both half-demons were drenched in water. Raven and Ifrit got off the bench and glared glowing eyes at their surroundings. Ifrit looked at the ground to see a water bottle, rolling in the court, then looked up…Ten feet away, he saw Aqualad running up to them.

"Sorry! I was walking along, then I accidentally tripped, and my water bottle went flying out of my hands," Aqualad said, smiling innocently.

Ifrit glared at Aqualad coldly as his aura evaporated the water on him.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Raven growled.

"I'm so sorry, Raven!" Aqualad said apologetically, but he thought he'd rather have her get wet, then having her kiss Ifrit.

He was walking around the carnival, when he saw Raven and Ifrit on the bench, getting ready to kiss. He did the one thing that popped into his head. He chucked a water bottle he was carrying at Ifrit's face.

Ifrit tried to keep himself from burning Aqualad into a roasting corpse. He knew it was no accident. The bottle hit him too hard to have been an accident. He grumbled to himself about all the possible ways to fry Aqualad and make it look like an 'accident,' but he remembered his promise to Raven. He wouldn't hurt the bottom-dwelling, scum-sucking bastard, so he counted to ten and took one deep breath.

"No harm done, Raven, just a little water," Ifrit said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You can dry off quickly," Raven grumbled.

Ifrit smirked and took one of Raven's hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and red energy danced through Raven's body. In one second, Raven was dry and a very jealous Aqualad, glaring daggers at him.

"Having a real-time, Aqualad?" Ifrit said smirking.

The corner of Aqualad's mouth twitched. "Just dandy!" he said through clenched teeth.

Raven could tell where this was going again.

"Bye, Aqualad! Ifrit and I need to get going," she said quickly.

"Wait! Hold up, Raven!" Aqualad said, jumping in front of her.

"What?" Raven said emotionlessly.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted easier today! I didn't mean to be such a jerk to your friend Ifrit. It's just that, I've been so stressed out with my duties. It was wrong of me to take it out on him," Aqualad said, bowing his head to Raven.

"You don't need to tell me you're sorry. It's Ifrit; you need to apologize to," Raven stated coldly.

Aqualad looked up at Ifrit and glared at him. He glanced at Raven to see her still glaring at him coldly. He sighed deeply and stuck out his left hand.

"No hard feelings, Ifrit?" Aqualad said.

Ifrit regarded the hand like a poisonous snake, but he grabbed the hand and shook it.

"None what's so ever," Ifrit said.

It seemed to Raven like they settled their difference until she realized they weren't letting go of the others hand. Aqualad tried squeezing Ifrit's hand hard, but Ifrit had a steady hand. Ifrit grinned at him as he squeezed back. Both boys tried to crush the others hand, but neither could.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys," she said, getting irritated very fast.

"N-Nice grip! How about you just give up!" Aqualad cringed.

"Why? You getting tired?" Ifrit said emotionlessly. He gave Aqualad a mischievous look as his hand began heating up.

Aqualad felt his hand burning and yanked it away. He blew hard on his burnt hand, trying to cool it down. Raven hit Ifrit's arm with her elbow.

"Ifrit!" Raven yelled.

Ifrit shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Ouch! Uh, I mean! I'm all right," Aqualad said, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

Raven waved her hand over Aqualad's burnt hand, and the burning feeling in his hand disappeared.

"Thanks, Raven," Aqualad said, smiling charmingly. _'Now, to get Ifrit away from Raven!'_ he thought. "Say, how's about you guys join me in a game?"

"What kind of game?" Ifrit said, narrowing his eyes at him.

Aqualad nodded his head at one of the games. "Just a friendly game of strength," Aqualad replied, walking to the game.

They followed behind him to the game. As they approach the game, they saw it was one of those strength-measuring games. The one where someone takes a massive hammer and slam it at a spot marked on a panel, and then the machine measures how hard you hit it.

As they approached the game, Raven saw the other Titans standing by it.

"Hey, Aqualad! You found them!" Robin said.

"Took a while, but I found them for you, Robin," Aqualad said.

"You sent him to look for us?" Raven said a little bit too angrily.

A shiver of fear ran down Robin's spine. "Y-Yeah, I thought Aqualad should apologize and bring you here to try out this game."

"What is this device?" Ifrit asked.

"It's cool! The carnival just put it up! You take the hammer and hit that panel as hard as you can. The machine then measures how hard you hit it on a screen," Beast Boy explained.

"Come on, you'll! Let's see who's the strongest!" Cyborg said.

Robin was the first to try it out. He paid the guy working there and picked up the hammer. Robin positioned himself and raised the hammer over his head, then brought the hammer down and hit the panel as hard as he could. The score broad spun with digital numbers, measuring Robin's strength. When it finally stopped, it read '500' on the score board. Robin smiled and handed the hammer to Starfire.

"Here, Star, you try," Robin said.

"No thank you, Robin. I'd rather just enjoy watching all of you try this game," Starfire said, holding up her hands.

"All right," Robin said, giving the hammer to Terra. "What about you, Terra?"

"Ditto for me, Robin! I'm not adamant with these kinds of things," Terra said.

Robin didn't bother asking Raven. He knew what her answer would be.

Beast Boy ran up and snatched the hammer out of Robin's hands. "I'll go next!" he said, turning into a gorilla. He struck the panel, and it read '700' on the score broad. "Ha, ha! Sweet!" he cheered, as he turned back into his human form.

"Yeah, yeah! Stand back and let me show you how it's done!" Cyborg said. He took the hammer from Beast Boy and struck the panel. The score broad spun again, and it read '900.' "Booya!" Cyborg yelled. He gave the hammer to Aqualad. "Here man! Try and beat that high score!" he said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"As you wish," Aqualad said. He took the hammer and raised it over his head. He brought it down as hard as he could, almost breaking the panel. It spun again and read '1200.'

"Wow!" all the boys, except Ifrit, shouted.

"Dude! I didn't know you were that strong!" Beast boy said, dumbfounded.

"Atlantians are an unyielding race," Aqualad beamed proudly. He smirked mockingly at Ifrit and gave him the hammer. "Think you can beat that?"

Ifrit gave his dragon to Raven and took the hammer. "I'll give it a shot," Ifrit said, but before he could get ready to hit the panel.

Aqualad leaned close to him, and whispered, "If you can't beat that score, I get to spend the rest of the day with Raven."

Ifrit just smirked at Aqualad. Ifrit positioned himself, aiming the hammer at the panel, and he raised the hammer over his head. A flash of red light had appeared in Ifrit's eyes before the brought the hammer down, with all his might. The score broad spun madly and read '1800' before it exploded. All the Titans mouths dropped and stared at Ifrit. Ifrit turned to face them, and he leaned on the hammer.

"Sheesh! These games just don't stand a chance against us, huh, Raven?" he joked.

Unexpectedly, Raven put a hand over her mouth and started laughing. Everyone, except Ifrit, stared at Raven now.

"Dude! That's so unfair! You laugh at his jokes and not mine?" Beast Boy shouted, pointing an acquiescing at Ifrit.

"I made a joke?" Ifrit said, looking confused.

Raven laughed harder and popcorn bags some people had exploded in there faces. Raven calmed down and smiled shyly. "Sorry!"

"Uh? Why don't we try another game?" Starfire suggested hastily.

"Fine, but, uh, Ifrit, you mind not breaking the next one?" Robin said.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," Ifrit retorted.

They walked over to another game and Starfire squealed in joy. "Ooh! Look at those cute prizes, Robin!" she said, pointing at a game stand, where you had to knock down cans on five shelves.

"Let's let the girls try this one," Cyborg said.

"Yes! Please, Robin?" Starfire beamed.

"Sure, why not?" Terra said.

"Whatever," Raven replied.

Robin tried to pay the guy, but the guy held his hands up. "Sorry kids, but I just gave my balls to another guy working here," he said.

Raven looked up at Ifrit, and they chuckled lightly.

"Balls? We don't need no stinking balls!" Terra said, eyes glowing yellow. She summoned up a few rocks out of the ground, and they circled her, waiting for her command.

Starfire charged up her Starbolts and took careful aim.

"Uh? O…Okay!" The guy said, backing away from the weird girls.

Raven, not wanting to be left out, decided to show off her new ability. Her eyes glowed white as she created two Darkstone spheres in each hand.

"Raven just did an Ifrit thingy!" Beast Boy gasped.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders and aimed all four Darkstone spheres at the cans. Terra flung her rocks at the cans, and then Starfire fired her Starbolts. Raven flicked both her wrists and the spheres flew forward. Terra's rocks knocked off ten cans. Starfire managed to leave off five cans. Raven 's Darkstone spheres knocked off eight cans, but they kept going. Raven sweat-dropped and tried to stop them, but they flew around with a mind of their own. Two of the spheres came back at Raven but didn't look like they were going to slow down. Ifrit reacted fast. He pushed Raven out of the way, but he lost his footing and fell to the ground with her.

The spheres went flying past them and crashed into another booth. Ifrit had landed on top of Raven, holding her in his arms. It took a few seconds to realize she was in his arms. She turned crimson red and tried to get out of his arms, but another sphere came at them. Ifrit held her tighter and rolled her out of the way. When the sphere rushed by them, Raven instinctively wrapped her arms around Ifrit's waist. She felt the warmth coming from Ifrit's body, and she melted in his arms. She took a bold move and rubbed her face on Ifrit's chest, feeling the smooth material of his cloak. Raven soon caught a fragrance coming to form Ifrit.

 _'Mmm…he smells like roasted cinnamon,'_ Raven thought.

Ifrit didn't notice Raven's behavior; he was busy trying to stop the rogue spheres flying around in the air. He managed to banish three of the spheres, but the fourth one flew off before he could stop it, then looked at Raven and realized she what she was doing. He turned red and slightly hugged her tighter to him. He unconsciously started rubbing Raven's back and hearing her purr happily. A few feet from them, Aqualad was looking around for the rogue sphere, but then his eyes landed on Raven and Ifrit.

Aqualad was mad as shark now.

 _'She's hugging him! She's hugging him!'_ he thought over and over.

He stormed over to where the two were, planning to yank her away from Ifrit…when all of a sudden.

THUNK!

Aqualad fell to his knees, holding his hands over his private area. His face turned blue and purple, almost like someone was hitting a switch. He fell to his side, twitching in pain, yelling out in pain pathetically. Hearing Aqualad scream, snapped the two half-demons back to reality. Ifrit sat up with Raven still wrapped around him. He looked around and saw Aqualad on the ground in pain. He looked at what Aqualad was holding and cringed. Cyborg walked over Aqualad and kneeled on one knee next to him. He reached for Aqualad hands and moved them out of the way.

Cyborg just whistled, and yelled, "Damn!"

He reached down and pulled the rogue sphere out of his sensitive, severely bruised area. Aqualad yelled out another pitiful cry of pain, sounding like a wounded animal now. Cyborg picked Aqualad up and flung him onto his broad shoulders.

"I don't think he'll be able to enjoy the rest of this day. I'd better get him back to the tower. The rest of you guys have fun!" Cyborg said.

"What happened to poor Aqualad, Robin?" Starfire asked with concern.

"Uh? I'll tell you later, Star!" Robin promised.

Beast Boy strolled next to Ifrit and Raven who were still on the ground.

"Well, well! I didn't know you were the hugging type, Raven!" Beast Boy said playfully.

In embarrassment, Raven pulled Ifrit's cloak over herself. Ifrit chuckled and patted her on the back.

Starfire walked up to them, and said, "Raven, you shouldn't be embarrassed about showing your affections. You should be happy! You have shown your feelings for Ifrit, twice in one day!"

A growl was heard from under Ifrit's cloak. He shook his head, holding Raven tighter. Somehow he managed to detach Raven from his cover, hearing her protest lightly all the while. He stood back up and helped Raven to her feet.

"Here you go, Ifrit. I think you know what to do with this," Cyborg said, handing Ifrit the sphere.

"Thanks," Ifrit said, banishing the stone.

"Well, I'd better get going before Aqualad here turns into another unhealthy color," Cyborg said, waving good-bye and walking off.

"Come on, Star! Let's check out the rocket ride," Robin said, leading her towards the ride

"Alright, Robin, goodbye everyone!" Starfire said, waving back to everybody.

Beast Boy and Terra said their good-byes and headed off, too.

"Umm, what do you want to do now?" Ifrit asked Raven.

Raven picked up their dolls and handed Ifrit his dragon back. She hugged her doll a bit tightly as her cheeks redden. "Uh, mmm, e-ever gone on a Ferris Wheel?" Raven asked nervously.

"Not yet!" Ifrit said, giving her a half smile.

They got in line for the ride and only waited a short time before it was their turn. They got in a blue booth and rode the wheel for some time. They sat quietly, having fun just being together. The Ferris Wheel soon stopped, leaving the two on top to watch the sunset. The colors of red and blue mixed in the sky as the sunset, illuminating the sea a dark shade of purple. Raven snuggled up to Ifrit, blushing madly as she did. Ifrit put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Raven felt at peace up in the booth. She liked it Ifrit was with her to enjoy the beautiful sunset…with her and only her.

"Nothing can make this moment any better…" Raven murmured.

"Maybe some fireworks," Ifrit suggested.

"It's too early for the fireworks show. We'd have to wait till later to see them up here," Raven said disappointedly.

"Who says we have to wait?" Ifrit said mischievously.

He raised his free hand up in the air and conjured a dozen small red spheres. They shot off into the air and when they were far enough. They exploded, showering the sky with red sparks. Ifrit shot off a few more spheres creating a private fireworks show for Raven. She placed a hand on Ifrit's hand that was resting on her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. She rested her head on Ifrit's shoulder and thought happily to herself, _'This is the most peaceful moment in my life. I wish it never to end!'_

Far out in space, a lone figure flew through the Milky Way, entering Earth's solar system. The figure smirked to herself as she anticipated the welcome she was going to receive.

 _'I told you, little sister, I would return!'_ she thought, flying faster towards Earth.

 **A/N** : What do you guys think? Sorry, it took so long to update, but I've got very busy lately. Tell me if you liked it, PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Ifrit!

 **xXx**

 **Black Sun Dawning**

The next day, the Titans awoke late for once. All of them, except for Aqualad, had a great time at the carnival. They sluggishly got out of bed and prepared for today's training. Ifrit found Raven in the kitchen drinking tea. Raven smiled on seeing him and levitated a cup to him. They sat quietly for the rest of the team dragged themselves out of their beds. They grumbled but they weren't mad they were just tried. Beast Boy, on the other hand, looked greener than usual.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"T-Too much cotton candy!" Beast Boy said, holding his aching stomach.

"I told him he'd get sick if he kept eating it!" Terra said.

Raven and Ifrit finished their breakfast and started to leave until they heard a gurgling sound of someone vomiting. They turned around to see Beast Boy leaning over the sink.

"Oh! Poor Beast Boy! Raven, will you assist me in taking him to the hospital wing?" Starfire said.

Raven sighed, and said, "Fine! I'll meet you on the roof in a bit, Ifrit."

"All right," Ifrit said.

He went to the roof and started meditating. Then a shadow fell over Ifrit from above. He never noticed it or the girl floating down from the sky behind him.

"Hey, Raven! I like your new cloak! It looks much better than your old blue one!" the girl said.

Ifrit stood up in a flash and turned around to face whoever spoke. Hovering a few feet from him was…

 _'Starfire? Wait! It can't be Starfire. This girl is different, but she resembles her almost exactly!'_ Ifrit thought.

The girl had black hair instead of red. Her eyes were purple instead of green, her clothes were almost like Starfire's outfit, but they were black, and she wore a silver long sleeve shirt under it. She also wore long silver pants under her mini-skirt.

"Who are you?" Ifrit demanded sternly.

The girl put her left hand over her mouth, and her eyes widen a bit. "Oh, sorry! I thought you were Raven there for a second. Your clothes almost match hers!" she said.

Ifrit noticed the way she talked sounded like everything was a joke to her.

"The same can be said about you, you look like Starfire, but not entirely," Ifrit retorted curtly.

"You know, Star! Hmm, I see... oh, how rude of me! I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Blackfire, Starfire's older sister," Blackfire said.

"Ah! That explains the resemblances," Ifrit said, letting his guard down.

"What about you, huh? Are you Raven's brother or something?" Blackfire asked playfully.

"No, I am not. My name is Ifrit. I've only just joined the Titans. So, I'm sorry if I didn't know who you were at first," Ifrit replied.

"They never told you about me?" Blackfire said, leaning close to Ifrit.

A weird feeling was growing in Ifrit's stomach. _'There is something about this girl! Nothing like Raven, but I can't tell if she is right or bad?'_ Ifrit thought, holding still and not moving a muscle.

"Boy! You sure act like Raven; all uptight and emotionless. Are you sure you're not related to her in some way?" Blackfire said.

"Not by family if that is what you're inquiring," Ifrit replied dryly.

"If you're sure, oh well! So you never heard of me, huh? Not surprising since I'm supposed to be in…"

"IFRIT! Get away from her, she's dangerous!" Raven yelled. She had just come up the stairs and saw whom Ifrit was talking to.

Ifrit teleported away instantly next to Raven.

"Who is she, Raven?" Ifrit said.

"She is Starfire's older sister! Last time she came here; she tried to blame Star for stealing a Centurian Moon-Diamond from the Centurian system!" Raven said quickly.

"I thought something felt strange about her!" Ifrit said, summoning a sword.

"Whoa, there guys! I'm not here to cause any trouble. As strange as this sounds to you, I'm here on good terms," Blackfire said.

"I don't believe you!" Raven said. She pulled out her T-com and radioed the others Blackfire is back.

In seconds, all the Titans, including a sore Aqualad and a sick Beast Boy, were up on the roof.

"Sister! It is happy to see you! I would usually give you a hug, but last time you visited, you tried to frame me for stealing that Centurian Moon-Diamond," Starfire said breathlessly.

"Yeah! Sorry about that, Star," Blackfire said, rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"I'll bet!" Robin snapped.

"Calm down, Wonder Boy. I'm here on business," Blackfire said.

"What kind of business?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Whatever the Titans do kind of business," Blackfire replied offhandedly.

"You mean you're here to join the Titans!?" Robin said, completely bewildered.

"Something like that," Blackfire said, crossing her arms behind her back.

"That is excellent news, sister, but, uh? How did you get out of prison?" Starfire asked.

"Umm, they sorta let me out," Blackfire said sheepishly.

"Huh?" They all said.

Blackfire giggled nervously and pointed up at the sky. The Titans looked up to see a Centurian spaceship descending from the clouds. On a platform stood two Centurian policemen. The one Centurian with the huge robotic crablike claw jumped off the ship and landed next to Blackfire.

"Greetings, Titans! I'm sure you are all wondering why we are here with Blackfire," the Centurian said.

"You guessed right," Robin said.

"Blackfire is on parole for good behavior in prison. She is to carry out the rest of her sentence here on earth," the Centurian said.

"How long is her parole?" Starfire asked.

"One Earth year, she is restricted from leaving the planet at ay time or reason, until her parole is over," the Centurian said.

"Why here?" Starfire asked.

"Because Blackfire suggested it and she will need to perform some public services while on parole. She chose to join the Titans as her public service," the Centurian said.

"Sister!?" Starfire said, clasping her hands together.

"It was either this or mining in the muck mines of Alpha Centura!" Blackfire groaned, looking a bit ill.

"Oh, this is wonderful! You and I now can make up for the time we lost, and you can repay your debt to the Centurian system at the same time!" Starfire cheered.

"Yes, Star, I've been doing a lot of thinking in prison. I've been jumping from one planet to another looking for a good thrill. I didn't care what I did to everyone around me so long as I had a good time! Now I see no point in it anymore. All it ever got me was the hardship. So I thought if I ever got the chance I'd try making it up to you sis anyway I could!" Blackfire said, surprising very seriously. "…And for the unjust way, I treated you while we were growing up."

Starfire couldn't hold her happiness anymore. She flew at Blackfire and gave her a crushing hug. "I am so glad, dear sister! You are mending your ways. We shall all do best to help you along as best as we can!"

"After what I tried to do to you, Star. I don't think your teammates are ever going to trust me," Blackfire said sadly.

"Nonsense! Everybody deserves a second chance, ain't that right, Beast Boy?" Terra said.

"Terra's right! Everyone needs a second chance in life!" Beast Boy said.

"Hmm, I guess your right, guys, but I'm going to keep an eye on you, Blackfire! In case you're just pretending to be sorry!" Robin said sternly.

"As shall we," the Centurian said.

He walked over to Blackfire and put a metal collar around her neck. The collar was minuscule and looked like a choker on Blackfire. "This will tell us if she tries leaving the planet. If she tries removing it, the collar will paralyze her, and we will 'send' for her to return to prison to carry out the rest of her sentence there!" the Centurian said. He jumped onto the platform and signaled the pilot to take off. As they flew off the Centurian said loudly, "We will return to remove the collar, after one Earth year is over. We entrust you, Titans, to make sure she doesn't try to escape!" With that, the spaceship flew into the clouds leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"This is the happiest day ever! My sister has returned, and she is joining the Titans to mend her wrong deeds! I am so filled with joy and happiness!" Starfire beamed, smiling widely at Robin.

"I'm happy for you, Star, but remember we're to watch her until her parole is over!" Robin said.

"I know! I know! I am just so happy to have my big sister back!" Starfire said, her eyes sparkling green.

"I-I never expected you to be so forgiving, Star1 I mean I tried to blame you for stealing that crystal! I thought all of you would be treating me harshly over joining you?" Blackfire said, confused.

"You are my sister! A misbehaving sister, but you are still family," Starfire stated.

Blackfire smiled warmly to her sister. She was expecting them to hate her and not agree to have her around. _'Maybe it was a good idea to hang with Star! Her friends sure are forgiving, I wonder why?'_ Blackfire thought.

"Alright ya'll! We need to do some serious training today since we took yesterday off," Cyborg said.

"Cy's right. We need to get ready for battle practice now! Blackfire, since you're going to be on the team for awhile. You are going to join us in training, is that fine with you?" Robin said.

"No prob!" Blackfire said, winking at Robin.

They headed for the obstacle course. On the way, Starfire chatted with her sister. "So, Blackfire, how was the prison?"

"Miserable, but it did help me think more about what I have been doing with my life. Uh, Hey Star! Is Robin still available or have you finally gotten together with him?" Blackfire said.

At hearing that, Starfire quickly grabbed Robin's left arm possessively. "Yes! We are a couple now!" Starfire said, hastily cutting off the circulation in Robin's arm. Robin had a look of agony all over his face.

"Oh!" Blackfire said. _'Damn it!'_ she thought, snapping her fingers.

They entered the obstacle course, which was outside behind the tower.

"Okay, everybody! Today we're going to start out sparring one-on-one matchups. Hey, Aqualad! Do you think you're up to this today?" Robin said.

"I don't think so, Robin. I-I'm still …sore from yesterday," Aqualad replied weakly.

"Alright, that will make it even for match ups. Cyborg, you're with me, Starfire you're with Beast Boy, Terra and Raven you're together. Ifrit! You mind sparring with Blackfire?" Robin said.

"I have on objections," Ifrit said.

"I do," Raven said.

"Blackfire should be teamed up with someone else who knows how she fights. I don't think Ifrit should go up against someone like Blackfire," Raven said.

"Which is why I want Ifrit to spar with Blackfire. No offense, Ifrit, but I don't think you've had much fighting experience with super powered opponents," Robin said.

"I understand," Ifrit said calmly.

"But we—!" Ifrit placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"It's fine with me, Raven. Robin is right; I do need to be ready to fight any opponent. Don't worry, Raven. I'm tougher than I look!" Ifrit said.

"So is Blackfire!" Raven retorted lowly.

"Even better! You can't be a strong fighter if you don't fight stronger opponents," Ifrit countered.

Raven wanted to argue more but knew it was pointless. She sighed in frustration and walked over to Terra. The others paired up with their partners and began training. Robin and Cyborg started fighting hand-to-hand, Beast Boy changed into stray animals attacking Starfire. Raven and Terra began a tug-o-war over who can control a boulder. Ifrit and Blackfire circled each other getting ready to attack.

"This is going to be good! After being in that boring prison, I need a good workout!" Blackfire said, cracking her knuckles.

"I will warn you now! I won't go easy on you, even if you are Starfire's sister!" Ifrit said, cracking his neck in two swift motions.

"Excellent! I hate people who hold back!" Blackfire said, eyes glowing purple.

"Shall we then?" Ifrit asked politely, summoning Firestone and shaping it into a staff.

"Let's!" Blackfire said.

Both dashed at each other at the same time. Blackfire fired a volley of Starbolts at Ifrit. He spun his staff swiftly, deflecting the Starbolts, then flew near Blackfire and swung his staff at her left shoulder. She rolled in the air, dodging the staff and kicking it out of Ifrit's hands. His eyes glowed, and the staff exploded into flames, throwing Blackfire off guard. Ifrit took the opportunity to kick her to the side, flinging Blackfire to the ground.

She recovered quickly and flipped back into the air. She growled at Ifrit, charging up her eyes and shooting her eyebeams at him. Ifrit twisted at the waist, bending to the right, barely dodging the beams. Blackfire rushed at Ifrit and punched him in the face. The force of the blow knocked Ifrit flying backward. Before he hit the ground, he backflipped and landed on his feet, sliding a few more from where Blackfire floated. Another volley of Starbolts came at him, and Ifrit flew out of the way to the left. Blackfire kept shooting Starbolts after him. She was trying to keep him from getting close to her.

Blackfire figured he fought like Robin and would try to get in close to fight her. Ifrit smirked as his eyes glowed and fireballs erupted in each of his hands. He twirled in the air, dodging a few more Starbolts, and throwing them at her. She quickly flew out of their way and tried shooting her eyebeams at him, but he disappeared in red flames. He reappeared behind Blackfire and wrapped his right arm around her neck. He used his other arm to twist Blackfire's left arm and pin it to her back. Blackfire struggled to get free, but Ifrit had a firm grip on her.

"You're kind of good!" Ifrit said.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Blackfire said. She grabbed Ifrit's right wrist with her free hand and twisted it.

This caused Ifrit to yell out in pain, and loosen his grip on her. She yanked her pinned arm free and grabbed Ifrit's shirt, and then she flung him over her shoulders, aiming at the ground. He teleported again behind her and used his momentum to slam into Blackfire. He connected and sent her to the ground with him and rolled off her quickly. Just as he got on his feet, Blackfire spun her legs and kicked Ifrit's out from under him. He fell to the ground hard and grunted loudly. He looked up just in time to see Blackfire bring a fist down on his face.

Ifrit caught the fist with one hand and twisted her arm, making her flip away from him. He rolled back to his feet in a quick spin just to see a huge Starbolt rushing at him. Ifrit didn't have time to dodge or shield himself. It struck him in the chest, throwing him at Raven and Terra. Ifrit crashed into the boulder they were trying to move, turning the stone into pebbles as he kept going. He rolled roughly on the ground before he stopped. Blackfire flew after him, zipping in between Raven and Terra making them spin like tops.

She charged up another huge Starbolt and shot it at Ifrit. He recovered from his landing and saw the huge Starbolt coming at him. He roared with fury and blasted a wave of red energy at the Starbolt. The wave caused the Starbolt to explode, blinding Blackfire. She shielded her eyes and blinked violently, trying to regain her vision. When the blinding light vanished, Ifrit came flying at her through the explosion and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. Blackfire saw stars flashing over her eyes, as she warped her arms around her stomach and fell to her knees.

Ifrit thought he had her, but Blackfire surprised him. She leaned her back forward giving the impression she was kneeling over in pain. Then suddenly, she pushed herself off the ground and uppercut Ifrit in the gut. His eyes bulged out, and air escaped his lungs. Ifrit grunted in pain and grabbed her arm then threw her with what strength he had at the moment to his right, trying to buy some time to regain his breath. Blackfire crashed into Beast Boy as he turned back into his human form. They both rolled in the air and rammed into Robin and Cyborg. Starfire gasped and flew to her mangled teammates.

"Dear sister, are you all right!?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Blackfire untangled herself from the boys and got up. She growled at Ifrit and flew past her startled sister, shooting another volley of Starbolts at Ifrit. He countered them by shooting a few fireballs at the oncoming Starbolts. She kept flying and flew through the small explosions at Ifrit, pulling back a fist. Ifrit jumped into the air and kept on going. Blackfire flew up after him, faster than he expected. Ifrit blocked her punch with his right gauntlet and kicked at her stomach. Blackfire brought up her right knee to stop the kick. Both froze in that position glaring glowing eyes at the other. Blackfire then smiled at Ifrit and pushed herself away. Ifrit smirked back at her from under his hood.

 _'Man, she's tough! I've never had such an intense fight like this one. I'm-I'm enjoying this!'_ Ifrit thought.

 _'Who is this guy? I've used most of my best moves, and he's still moving! I got to admit he's good. I think I might be falling for him!'_ Blackfire thought, breathing heavily.

The others didn't resume their training. They were watching Blackfire and Ifrit standoff.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Terra said.

"Do you want to try and stop them?" Cyborg asked.

Terra gulped, "No!"

 _'I'm not going to lose! He's good, but I bet if I blast him with all my strength. He'll go down!'_ Blackfire thought. She began charging all her energy into her hands.

Ifrit caught on to what she was planning and summoned his energy as well. Blackfire roared with all her fury and fired a beam of purple energy at Ifrit. He countered hers with a beam of red energy at her attack. The beams collided and canceled out, throwing a backlash at both teens. The Titans tried to stay where they were at; the backlash almost knocked them off their feet. Blackfire decided remain in the air, at the same time, Ifrit also was having trouble staying afloat in the air. When the wind calmed down, Blackfire saw Ifrit still floating.

Shocked, he managed to block her attack. She charged at him in blind fury. Ifrit saw her coming and charged at her fast. As both neared each other, they threw a punch and struck each other in the face. Ifrit and Blackfire blacked out from the force of the other's blow and fell to the ground. Raven acted quickly. She used her powers to catch them and lay them gently on the ground. The Titans rushed over to them fast to see if they were injured badly. Raven ran over to Ifrit's side and raised his head gently with her left hand. She placed her right hand over Ifrit's chest to sense for any internal injuries. Starfire and Robin checked on Blackfire. They both only had a few bruises, but nothing was broken. Ifrit moaned loudly as he regained consciousness. He tried to sit up slowly.

"Don't try to move, Ifrit, you may have a concussion!" Raven said, resting a hand on his chest.

Ifrit rubbed his sore cheek, and replied, "Ouch! After being hit like that, I'd be surprised if I didn't have a concussion!"

Blackfire groaned and woke up. "That hurt!" she whined loudly.

Raven helped Ifrit to his feet, and Starfire and Robin helped Blackfire. Ifrit shook his head trying to stop the dizziness. Blackfire leaned on Starfire until her legs stopped shaking.

"This was meant to be a simple training exercise, Blackfire, not a roadhouse fight!" Robin yelled at her.

"Gah! S-She isn't to blame, Robin, I got carried away when we fought. If anyone is to blame it is me," Ifrit said, still holding his aching head.

"I don't care whose fault it is! You two almost got out of hand! You two could have really hurt each other!" Robin stated heatedly with a disapproving frown.

"Sorry," Ifrit said, lowering his head.

"Yo, Rob! Don't be so hard on them. They were only sparring! After all, you're the one who paired them up! You're the one who said Ifrit needed to practice fighting someone like, Blackfire. It's no big surprise they went head to head as they did!" Cyborg said, trying to defend Ifrit.

"Yes, Robin! Please, do not be too upset with, Blackfire. She gets a bit out of hand when it comes to fighting. I am sure we can help her with that!" Starfire pleaded.

"Alright, Star, but she better learn to control herself, and that goes for you too, Ifrit!" Robin said harshly but then smiled at them.

Starfire hugged Robin, turning him blue, "Oh! Thank you, Robin!"

Blackfire brushed a few lose locks of hair off of her face. "Wow! I haven't fought like that since that time I wrestled a Koralian Tusk Dragon!" she said.

Ifrit half-smiled at her and removed his hood to wipe the sweat off his brow. At finally seeing Ifrit's face Blackfire felt an overwhelming flutter growing in her stomach. She had hearts dancing in her eyes. She smiled widely and clapped her hands together by her face. Quick as the Flash, she dashed up to Ifrit, looking at him lovingly.

"My, you are handsome!" she said dreamily.

A panic look fell on Ifrit's expression, and he took a step back from her. "Uh! T-Thank you," Ifrit stuttered.

"Umm…L-Let's get back to training!" Robin said.

Robin repaired all of them. This time he paired Ifrit with himself, then paired Beast Boy with Terra, Cyborg with Raven, and Blackfire with Starfire. They trained for four strenuous hours, fighting one-on-one, then running the obstacle course. When they finished their training, they returned to the common room completely worn out. Beast Boy and Cyborg started playing video games. Robin and Starfire planned to go on another date. Terra went to her room to take a nap. Aqualad sat on the couch with Beast Boy and Cyborg, holding a bag of ice on his sore…area! Ifrit and Raven headed off to the roof. Seeing Ifrit depart, Blackfire flew over to him with that adoring look on her face.

"Hey, Ifrit! How about you and I go out and have some fun tonight?" Blackfire offered.

"S-Sorry, but Raven and I need to mediate," Ifrit said nervously.

"Mediate? Well, that fine I guess, but that's so boring! Come on, Ifrit! I know how to have a good time!" Blackfire said, inching closer to a backed up Ifrit.

"The same kind of a good time that got you arrested?" Raven said sarcastically.

Blackfire glared at the Raven. "I believe I was talking to, Ifrit, not you! Why don't you go off and brood in a dark corner about something like disappearing!" Blackfire sneered.

Anger flashed through Ifrit's eyes. He took one a step toward Blackfire and leaned eye level with her, glaring red-hot eyes at her. "If you don't mind… Blackfire! Raven and I need to meditate, or else we may start blowing things up…Particularly, people who stall us!" Ifrit said politely, but Blackfire caught the tone in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, pouting. "Whatever then! Go on! Have fun with your simple meditation time!"

In a swirl of fire and darkness, both half-demons teleported to the roof. Starfire walked over to her fuming sister.

"Dear sister, please, do not cause any more trouble. You are here to cleanse and mend your broken ways!" Starfire said with grave concern.

"I know, Star, but I'm just so bored! Hey, sis, do you know if Ifrit is single or is he with that dark witch friend of yours?" Blackfire said.

"I am not sure, but since Ifrit has joined us! Raven has been expressing more openly with her emotions!" Starfire replied happily.

"So, they're not together, then?" Blackfire asked.

"As I have just informed you, dear sister, I am not sure," Starfire said.

 _'Hmm! So there is still a chance I can have, Ifrit!'_ Blackfire thought. She smiled mischievously as she formulated a plan in her tricky little mind. "Thanks, Star! You've been a great help!"

Confused, Starfire said, "Uh, you- are-welcome?"

Blackfire flew out of the common room and went to the roof, finding Ifrit and Raven chanting together. They heard a whoosh of air, and they stopped chanting, and then opened their eyes to find Blackfire floating cross-legged next to Ifrit.

"Is there something you want?" Ifrit asked coldly.

"Y-Yeah! I wanted to apologize to the both of you for how I acted earlier. Much like my sister, I sometimes don't say the right things," Blackfire said.

Raven looked at Ifrit, wondering what to make of this. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Apology accepted," Ifrit said quietly, then Raven and he resumed their mediation.

"Is it all right if I join you guys?" Blackfire asked.

They both nodded their heads without stopping their chant. Blackfire brought up her arms up and started chanting with them. For quite some time, they meditated quietly, but after awhile Ifrit begun to moan slightly.

"Are you all right?" Raven asked, stopping her session upon hearing his groan.

"I must have over done it in training today. My neck is starting to bother me," Ifrit said, rubbing his stiff neck.

Raven levitated in front of Ifrit and placed her hands near his neck. Her hands glowed blue and white as she summoned her healing powers. Suddenly, Blackfire popped up behind Ifrit and pulled him away from Raven.

"Here! Let me massage your neck for you. It's probably my fault it's hurting!" Blackfire said.

"U-Uh!? T-That won't be necessary! Raven can—!"

"Oh, but I insist!" Blackfire said, cutting him off.

She began massaging around his neck, and Ifrit let out an "Ooh!" She rubbed on pressures points on his neck now, feeling the stiff muscles start to relax. Raven was surrounded by her dark aura, half the windows in the tower shattered.

"You don't need to do that! I can easily fix him myself!" Raven growled.

"That's no fun! Besides, you haven't lived until you've had one of my perfect massages!" Blackfire said, working on Ifrit's collarbone. "Let's take this dark cloak off! I can do a better job with it off," Blackfire whispered in his ear.

"N-No! That won't be needed! M-My neck feels much better t-thank you, Blackfire!" Ifrit said, hastily trying to get out of her grip.

"It'll be good for you! Here let me take it off for you!" Blackfire said, playfully reaching for the clip.

Ifrit's hand shot up and grabbed her hand. "I said, no!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Blackfire said, rolling her eyes at him.

"He said no, Blackfire!" Raven shouted, causing the rest of the windows to shatter.

"Nonsense! He'll love it, see?" Blackfire said, sliding her free hand inside Ifrit's shirt. She reached for a spot near his spine and barely touched it before she felt something odd there. Neither girl could have expected what happened next.

" _AHHHHHH_!" Ifrit screamed in pure agony.

His aura surrounded him and a wave of heat knocked Raven and Blackfire away from him. Ifrit fell to the floor, screaming wildly in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Ifrit! Ifrit, what's wrong?" Raven cried, working on getting back up.

He didn't respond he started twitching violently all over.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Raven growled at Blackfire.

"N-Nothing! I just barely touched his back, and he started screaming!" Blackfire cried, looking very confused.

Raven kneeled next to Ifrit and grabbed his shoulders. She was trying to hold him down, so she could find out what was wrong. Blackfire tried to help, but Ifrit looked up at her with glaring crimson eyes.

In a venomous voice, he shouted, _**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"**_

The voice scared Raven, and she let go of him. She walked next to Blackfire, and they both watched Ifrit struggle with whatever agony he was in. Ifrit clinched his fists and grinded his teeth, trying to fight the pain. After several seconds, Ifrit stopped twitching and crawled onto his knees breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry, Ifrit! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Blackfire said.

"I-It's not y-your f-fault, Black-fire. You didn't k-know," Ifrit gasped painfully.

"What happened?" Raven asked, worriedly.

Ifrit got to his feet, shaking unsteadily. "It's nothing! Just a …painful reminder of what was done to me," Ifrit grunted.

"What was done to you?" Blackfire asked.

Ifrit turned away from them and walked to the door. "I'm going to go rest in my room. Please, don't disturb me," he said, vanishing down the stairs.

Blackfire stared at the doorframe in the long silence. "I didn't mean to hurt him," she whispered.

"You should have stopped when he told you to!" Raven snapped.

"How could I have known that would cause him to suffer? It was only a simple touch," Blackfire said, staring at her hand. She glanced at Raven, and asked, "What happened to him?"

Raven lowered her head then looked at the opened door. "He was treated very badly growing up. That is all I am going to say," Raven said, walking to the door and down the stairs.

Blackfire stood on the roof staring off into space, _'I didn't mean to hurt you, Ifrit! I'm always messing up something! Why can't anything ever go right for me!'_ Blackfire thought depressively. A single tear ran down her face before she went back down to the standard room.

In Ifrit's room, he was curled up on the bed, clutching his ribs. He was still fighting the pain. He just couldn't let Raven see him in such agony anymore. He couldn't hold back his tears, either. He wept silently for a long time, soon crying himself to a restless sleep.

In his fitful slumber, Ifrit whispered, "…Mother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Yes, another one of these damn disclaimers. I don't own Teen Titans just this story and Ifrit.

 **A/N** : Sorry, it's been so long since I updated this story, but I couldn't concentrate on writing this one. I kept wanting to go back and start working on Scarlet Embrace. I'm going to make an attempt to try and work on this story more.

 **xXx**

 **Overloaded Emotions**

Several weeks have passed since that night on the roof. Ifrit treated the incident on the roof like it never happened. Raven and Blackfire treated it the same for his sake. The Titans didn't have much crime in the city. Once in a while a gang or some burglars would try to rob somebody, but the Titans easily dealt with them. It proved to have Blackfire on the team to be the greatest thing for the team. She taught them quite a few fighting patterns and techniques she learned from her travels to other planets. Raven and Ifrit haven't had any real time together, because every time they had some time alone, Blackfire or Aqualad would interrupt in some fashion. Mainly, Aqualad with his attempts at getting Raven to go out with him, which has made him and Ifrit bitter rivals.

The only time Raven and Ifrit did have time together was when they mediated or trained. During their training, Raven had gotten better with creating and controlling Darkstone; likewise with Ifrit and his telekinesis. He could lift small objects with ease, but he still had trouble lifting anything bigger than Beast Boy in his human form. Raven learned to use her Darkstone to make weapons like Ifrit can. Her favored weapon turned out to be a scimitar, a sword with a slightly curved blade and an accomplished sharp edge. It was light and frail looking, but it was quick and agile. She'd make the hilt have raven wings when she conjured it, wishing to add a bit of her touch to it. Ifrit then taught Raven some swordsmanship as well as how to use other hand-based weapons.

One day, Ifrit was reading a book Raven let him borrow. She said it had all the stories and poems of her favorite author, Edgar Allen Poe. Ifrit was lying in bed with no shirt on while reading the book. He was in the middle of reading 'The Raven' when a knocking came at his door. Ifrit looked at his book, then at his door.

 _'Coincidence? Naw!'_ Ifrit thought. He closed his book and placed it on his pillow.

He walked to the door and opened it just a crack. He saw Blackfire standing outside of the door looking a bit nervous.

"Yes?" Ifrit grunted.

"Hi, Ifrit! I was wondering if we could talk," Blackfire said.

"And?" Ifrit asked suspiciously.

"And nothing! I just want to talk, that's all," Blackfire said.

Ifrit thought about slamming the door shut and going back to reading his book, but Blackfire has always treated him kindly, even if she was overbearing with her infatuation with him. He thought the least he could do was find out what she wanted to talk about.

"Give me a moment," Ifrit said in a dry monotone voice.

He closed the door and went to his closet. He put on a clean black shirt and his cloak and went back to the door. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind and faced Blackfire.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Ifrit asked dryly.

"I wanted to talk to you about spending more time together," Blackfire said.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about," Ifrit said, glaring coldly at her.

"No, I want to be friends, and I just thought if we spent some time together we could be good friends," Blackfire said, smiling happily.

Ifrit narrowed his eyes at Blackfire. _'It sounds too innocent. She's up to something,'_ he thought. Ifrit crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want, Blackfire?" Ifrit said coldly.

"Oh, come on, Ifrit, all I'm asking as I've heard these earthlings say is to 'hang out.' I haven't been on Earth too long to know all the customs. Plus, Robin said I could leave the tower if I went with one of the others," Blackfire said.

"Sorry, but I'm not a good choice to pick when it comes to hanging out. My idea of spending time is where there aren't a lot of people," Ifrit said.

"That's fine with me! I don't care where we go as long as it's out of this stinking tower," Blackfire said.

Ifrit tilted his head. "Why do you want to hang out with me so badly?"

"I-I just want to be closer to you, Ifrit. But if you don't care, then I won't ask you again," Blackfire said, lowering her head sadly and turning away.

Ifrit wanted to say he didn't care just to get Blackfire to leave him alone, but he felt guilty by not trying to be friends with her. She has been nice to him, after all since they first met and since after that incident and how she treated Raven, he had been acting rather harshly toward her. Ifrit groaned loudly and touched Blackfire's shoulder to stop her.

 _'Yes! He bought it!'_ Blackfire thought.

"All right, you win, Blackfire. But only if a promise to stop bugging me when I'm with Raven," Ifrit said.

"I promise!" Blackfire said.

"I will hold you to it," Ifrit warned.

"Okay, whatever, come on!" Blackfire said, grabbing his left arm and dragging him out of the tower.

Raven was reading a horror novel at her spot in the standard room. Suddenly, she sensed someone looking at her. She glanced at her book and saw Aqualad standing in front of her, smiling charmingly.

"What do you want?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"I just want to talk to you about something," Aqualad said.

"Go on," Raven said.

"Well, I-I know I have been acting like a dork lately. I wanted to tell you the reason why" Aqualad said.

Raven rolled her eyes and closed her book. "Spit it out, Aqualad, or stop wasting my time."

"Y-Yeah, sorry, Raven. The reason why I've been acting the way I have been because of the last Christmas party. I wanted to get to know you better, but something always happens, and I don't get a chance to have any time with you," Aqualad said.

"So, you've been treating Ifrit like shit, because I'd rather spent my time with him than with you?" Raven said, glaring at Aqualad.

"Kind of, yeah," Aqualad muttered, looking away from Raven's glare.

"So you think I should spend more time with you than I do with Ifrit because you say so?" Raven questioned coldly, giving him a cold stare.

"No! No! That's not it at all. I only want to hang out and maybe get to know one another better," Aqualad said quickly.

"I think not," Raven said, getting up from her spot and walking to the exit.

Aqualad acted quickly. He jumped in front of Raven and got on his knees. He clasped his hands together and looked at Raven pleadingly. "Please, Raven, at least give me one chance! I promise if you have dinner with me tonight I will never ask you again!"

Raven would have laughed if Aqualad didn't look so desperate. _'Hmm, I guess one time won't kill me,'_ Raven thought. She rested her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "Fine, I'll have dinner with you tonight, but I swear if you try anything funny on me. You'll wish you never left Atlantis!"

"Thank you, Raven, thank you! I promise I won't try anything," Aqualad said.

"Then get off your knees, you look pathetic begging," Raven said emotionlessly.

Aqualad quickly got off his knees and bowed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry!" Aqualad said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What time do you want to have dinner?" Raven asked.

"Is seven too early?" Aqualad said.

Raven glanced at the clock and saw it was five-thirty P.M., that would give her an hour and a half to get ready. "That's fine with me. I'll meet you back here at seven," Raven said, walking by Aqualad and leaving the living room.

 _'Hah, Hah! Yes!'_ Aqualad thought happily.

Blackfire took Ifrit to the carnival. She kept hearing her sister talk about the time she and Robin were on the Ferris Wheel and wanted to experience that situation with Ifrit. Plus, the thought if she took Ifrit to the carnival he'd start thinking more about her than Raven. Ifrit, though, acted like he'd rather be someplace else, which was the truth. All he wanted was to go back to the tower and finish reading his book, but he knew Blackfire wouldn't stop pestering him until he did this. Blackfire clung to his arm, acting like they were a couple. Ifrit was thinking of making a crowbar to free his arm when Blackfire suddenly stopped and pointed.

"Let's go on that one! It looks magnificent!" Blackfire exclaimed.

Ifrit looked where Blackfire was pointing and panicked. She was looking at a love boat ride.

"You're kidding, right?" Ifrit asked, hoping she was.

"No, I'm serious! Oh, please, Ifrit? Let's go on it!" Blackfire said, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

"Do you know what that ride is for, don't you?" Ifrit said.

"Not really, but it looks like a great way to start our fun!" Blackfire lied.

 _'I high doubt it,'_ Ifrit thought sarcastically. He let Blackfire lead him to the ride and into the line. When it was their turn to get on the operator smiled at them.

"Okay! You two are next. I must say you two look like a great couple!" The operator said.

"We are not a couple!" Ifrit said coldly, glaring at the operator.

The operator just gave him a 'Whatever you say, pal!' smile. Ifrit grumbled under his breath as he and Blackfire got in a boat. The boat started to move, and they entered through a heart-shaped entrance. The entire ride consisted of little angels and hearts flying around. Halfway through, Ifrit felt like setting them on fire just to see something interesting. Blackfire, on the other hand, appeared to be enjoying the scenery. She rested her head on Ifrit's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Isn't this romantic, Ifrit?" Blackfire said lovingly.

"If flying naked little angels with bow and arrows aimed at someone is the idea of romance, then I guess so. But personally, I think it's all stupid looking," Ifrit said dryly.

"It's not stupid looking! Look, their shooting those arrows to make those fake earthlings fall in love," Blackfire said.

"Right, so when the person gets shot in the heart by one of those things, the person is supposed to forget the pain and fall in love with the first person they see against their will," Ifrit said sarcastically.

"You're a spoil sport!" Blackfire said, giving a pouting face.

"I believe in honesty. I'm merely honest with what I think of this ride," Ifrit said directly.

Blackfire got upset with him. He wasn't acting the way she planned. _'I got to remember he's not into this kind of stuff,'_ Blackfire thought, making it a mental note.

The ride ended, and they got out of their boat. "Okay, since you didn't like that ride. How about you pick one to go on?"

"If you say so," Ifrit said blankly.

They walked around and came across a haunted house _. 'I guess that is good as any to pick,'_ Ifrit thought. He gestured with his free hand for Blackfire to look at the haunted house. "How about that one?"

Blackfire tilted her head a little, regarding the place strangely. "What kind of place is that?" Blackfire asked confused.

A glimmer of red light shone in Ifrit's eyes. "You'll find out."

They got in line and quickly entered the haunted house. As they walked through the house, Blackfire was squeezing Ifrit's arm to death. She was trying to act like she wasn't scared, but every time a ghost or a skeleton popped out, she'd scream. Near the end of the house, a skeleton popped out right next to her, and she shot a Starbolt at it, blowing the head completely off.

"Whoops!" Blackfire said, looking embarrassed.

Ifrit glanced at her and started laughing. The expression on her face was too funny for him. He led her quickly out of the haunted house, still laughing when they exited the room. Blackfire was pouting because Ifrit was laughing at what she did.

"Stop laughing!" Blackfire growled.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry! The look on your face was too much for me!" Ifrit said, getting a hold of himself.

"Oh, you're terrible!" Blackfire said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I apologize, Blackfire. How about I buy you some dinner to make it up?" Ifrit said politely.

Blackfire immediately brightened up and smiled. "Sure!"

They left the carnival and flew around the city, looking for a good place to eat. Ifrit spotted a seafood restaurant by the harbor.

"Feel like eating some seafood?" Ifrit asked.

"Sounds good to me," Blackfire replied.

They landed in the parking lot and went inside the restaurant. A waiter sat them quickly in a booth with a window showing the harbor. Just as they were looking at the menu, Raven and Aqualad walked into the restaurant. Another waiter sat them in a booth right behind to Ifrit and Blackfire's. They couldn't see them because there was a short wall blocking their view between booths. The waiter came back to Ifrit and Blackfire and took their order. Ifrit ordered a fried shrimp platter, and Blackfire decided to try the lemon salmon entrée. They waited in silence for their food. While at the same time, Raven and Aqualad finished ordering their food. Raven ordered sushi and Aqualad ordered the same. Blackfire drummed her fingers in boredom. Ifrit was sitting across her, not moving an inch. It was like having a statue for company to her.

"Are you always like this?!" Blackfire demanded, irritated with him.

"Like what?" Ifrit asked.

"Like what you're doing now!" Blackfire said.

"But I'm not doing anything?" Ifrit said.

"Exactly! You're just sitting there like a rock or something!" Blackfire almost shouted.

Raven looked up in alarm when she heard a familiar voice. _'It can't be!'_

"What's wrong, Raven?" Aqualad asked.

"I-It's n-nothing!" Raven said nervously. She felt so nervous she blew up the sauce bottles by Aqualad.

"Aww, damn! Now I have to go wash up! I'll right back," Aqualad grumbled, getting up, dripping soy sauce on the floor.

Raven took a napkin and cleaned the spots she got hit by the sauces. When Aqualad went into the men's room, she turned around and stood up in her seat. She peeked over to see Ifrit and Blackfire's in the booth.

 _'W-What is Ifrit doing here, and why is he here with Blackfire?!'_ Raven thought. She instantly felt a new emotion rise in her, jealousy. Raven quickly ducked down when Ifrit looked up.

 _'Was that…no, it couldn't be,'_ Ifrit thought.

Blackfire glanced up over her head. "What are you looking at?"

"For a second I thought I saw Raven," Ifrit said, looking back at Blackfire.

Blackfire groaned loudly and leaned back in her seat. "Can't you stop thinking about her for one evening?!" Blackfire said, looking even more irritated.

"No, I cannot stop thinking about her," Ifrit replied, a bit coldly.

"What is it about her that makes you love her?" Blackfire demanded.

"Love?" He looked completely taken back by the word. He thought it over and soon realized that it was precisely how he felt toward Raven. "Yes…if what I feel every time I'm near her or just looking at her is love, then yes, I do like Raven," Ifrit said it so blissful as if now saying out loud his feelings for Raven truly became real to him.

Raven was resting her forehead on the wall. She was trying to keep all her emotion from bursting out. She felt so happy and warm inside. _'Ifrit said he loves me!'_ was all she thought.

"Please! There has to be more to it than that! What, is it because she's dark? The way she acts to everyone? What she wears? Is that why you are in love with her?" Blackfire said, looking on the verge of tears.

"It's none of that," Ifrit said.

"Then what is it?" Blackfire asked desperately.

Raven leaned her right ear closer to the wall to hear. Ifrit removed his hood and grinned warmly.

"She makes me feel calm," Ifrit said, looking out over the harbor.

"Calm?" Blackfire said, confused.

"Before I met her I used to get angry with anything for no reason. I couldn't feel anything else, because of what I've gone through. There were moments I thought I was happy, but I soon realized I wasn't, even when I first met the Titans I thought I'd be the same until I saw Raven. When we started being together, I felt calm and at ease with everything. She made me feel things I never felt before! She gives me…she makes me feel human," Ifrit said. He pictured Raven in his mind. Just thinking about her made him feel calm all over, that was how much of an affect she had on him.

Blackfire stared hard at Ifrit's calm expression. He looked so peaceful at that moment. Blackfire lowered her head, staring at her lap. "Nothing I do is going to make you forget her and be with me, is it?" Blackfire said, feeling tears fall down her cheeks, and feeling stupid for wasting so much time.

"I'm afraid so, Blackfire, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, too," Ifrit said, looking at her with kindness.

Blackfire quickly looked at Ifrit with watery eyes. "W-What? You care about me, how?" Blackfire asked tearfully.

"I love you like a sister. I've never had a family, but the Titans feel like family to me. You're a part of the Titans now. That's why I love you like a sister. I'm sorry it can't be the kind of love you want, but that doesn't mean we can't be good friends," Ifrit said, reaching for Blackfire's hands and cupping them in his own.

Blackfire looked mystified in Ifrit's eyes. "I've never had a real family, either. When Starfire was born my family always ignored me and gave all their attention to her. I was so jealous of her it hurt. That's why I became what I was before I went to prison. I guess all I wanted was for someone to love me. I didn't care how I did it just as long as I could get some attention," Blackfire said, crying more.

Ifrit leaned over the table and wiped her tears away with his right hand. "Maybe you're trying too hard. If you stopped and looked at you, you'll find people wanting to give you that love," Ifrit said, giving Blackfire a full smile.

"Raven is very lucky to have you, she is," Blackfire said.

Aqualad came out of the men's room. He looked at his and Raven's booth and saw Ifrit and Blackfire sitting in a booth next to them. He saw Ifrit leaning over the table with his hand cupping Blackfire's face.

 _'Well, well!'_ Aqualad thought. He strolled over to their table, smirking smugly. He stood next to their table with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm surprised to see you here, Ifrit, especially with Blackfire," Aqualad said.

They both turned their heads quickly to Aqualad. Ifrit glanced back and realized his hand was still on Blackfire's face. He quickly jerked his hand away and looked back to Aqualad.

"This isn't what you're thinking, Aqualad, we were-,"

Aqualad held up a hand. "Oh, I understand very well what's going on here," he said, smirking mockingly at them. "But I can't help but wonder how Raven would react if she knew you were here with Blackfire?"

"We're just here to eat, nothing else," Ifrit said.

"Sure you are! Leaning over the table like you just didn't mean anything, right?" Aqualad jeered.

"I was crying, and Ifrit was trying to comfort me," Blackfire said.

"Whatever you say, babe, but I don't think Raven is going to believe that," Aqualad sneered.

"Think what you want, Aqualad. Raven knows I'd never cheat on her," Ifrit said calmly.

"Cheat! You! What makes you think you had a chance with her!" Aqualad said, putting both hands on the table and leaning close to Ifrit.

"What makes you think you do?" Ifrit shot back.

"I've known Raven longer than you do, pal. She could never take you seriously as you think she does," Aqualad said. He grabbed Ifrit's shirt and pulled him closer to him. "Raven is too good for the like of you, pyro! You're nothing! You're less than nothing. Whatever the reason you left your pack of thugs was probably that they couldn't stand having you around anymore! So do yourself a favor, Ifrit, stay away from Raven. In fact, you should just quit the Titans and never come back!"

"That's enough, Aqualad!" Raven yelled. She got out of her seat, glaring with glowing white eyes.

Aqualad stumbled away from Ifrit. "U-Uh, Raven? I forgot you were there! I can explain this, you see, I-" Aqualad stopped when Raven lifted him off his feet with her powers.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you!" Raven snarled.

Ifrit and Blackfire looked at her worriedly. Ifrit quickly pulled his hood back on. "How long have you been listening, Raven?"

"I heard everything you said, Ifrit, especially when you told me you loved me," Raven said, looking at him with soft eyes.

Aqualad floated in the air, laughing his head off. "He said he loves you! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That's too much! I bet he doesn't even understand what love is!" Aqualad sneered.

Raven tightened her hold on Aqualad. "I just said I didn't want to hear a word from you."

"S-Sorry!" Aqualad choked out.

Ifrit stood up from his seat and looked at Raven seriously. "If you heard everything I said, then you know…" Raven placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, I know, Ifrit, I…I love you, too," Raven murmured.

She pulled Ifrit close to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. He bent at the waist to lean to her face. Raven had to stand on her tiptoes to reach up to him. They were about to embrace themselves in a kiss when suddenly their booths exploded! All four of them were thrown across the restaurant. Blackfire crashed into another booth. Aqualad went head first into a lobster tank. Ifrit and Raven were thrown out of a window. They fell out onto the harbor, rolling away from each other. Ifrit shook his head clear. He looked around for Raven, seeing she was lying on the ground near the parking lot. Ifrit flew off the ground and rushed over to her. He picked her up gently into his arms.

"Raven! Raven, are you all right!" Ifrit said, shaking her slightly.

Raven rolled her head onto Ifrit's shoulder, moaning loudly. She rubbed the side of her aching head. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out. Look over there!" Ifrit said, nodding his back at the restaurant.

Raven looked and saw a creature of pure energy crashing into the restaurant. It looked humanoid in appearance, but nothing more. It had what looked like a computer disk for a face.

"It's Overload! What is he doing here?" Raven gawked.

"Let's go and ask him!" Ifrit said, putting Raven down.

They flew back to the restaurant. Overload was already fighting Blackfire and Aqualad, who had run right into him when they exited the restaurant.

"Overload wants collar!" Overload's electrical voice buzzed throughout the restaurant, shooting energy bolts at Blackfire.

Blackfire dodged the bolts and shot her eyebeams at him. Her eyebeams couldn't hurt him, as she found when he chuckled and drank in her energy.

"Ha, Ha! You cannot hurt Overload with puny eyebeams!" Overload said.

Raven used her powers to pick up three tables. "How about this!" Raven said, throwing the tables at him.

The tables smashed into Overload and sent him flying out back.

"What does he want?!" Aqualad asked.

"He said he wanted my collar, but why?" Blackfire said, touching her collar.

"It's alien technology. He probably thinks it will make him stronger," Raven said.

"Overload wants collar!" Overload roared as he made his way back toward them.

"I'll call the others. Blackfire, you keep away from Overload. Ifrit, Aqualad, and I will keep him busy until the others get here," Raven said, pulling off her T-com.

"No way! I never run away from a good fight!" Blackfire said, flying outside.

"Blackfire, wait! Damn it! We need to keep her away from Overload!" Raven said.

They chased after her through the hole Overload made. They saw Blackfire shooting Starbolts at Overload. They didn't have any affect on him, either. Overload was drawing energy from the streetlights and other electrical things around him, allowing him to grow over fifth teen feet in height. He fired energy bolts back at her, trying to shoot Blackfire down so he could get at her collar.

"Raven, you call the others! Aqualad and I will keep Sparky here away from Blackfire," Ifrit said.

They both then charged over to Overload and Blackfire.

"Guys! Overload is crashing the harbor and is after Blackfire! We need some backup, now!" Raven said over her T-com.

"We're on our way, Raven!" Robin said quickly.

Ifrit blasted a wave of fire at Overload, and sadly, it proved just as affective as Blackfire's attacks.

"Fire is no different than energy, Ifrit. You need something more grounding!" Aqualad said.

"Shut up and do whatever you've got planned!" Ifrit snapped.

"Since you asked so nicely," Aqualad said sarcastically.

He raised his hands, and a pillar of water rose up out of the harbor. Aqualad waved his arms forward, and the pillar rushed over him at Overload. The water streamed and pushed Overload to the ground, causing him to start short-circuiting. He roared and tried protecting his face from the water. He sucked more energy from the electrical devices around, keeping from shrinking.

"See! What I tell ya!" Aqualad boasted.

"Yeah, great plan, but you forgot one important fact," Ifrit said.

"What's that?" Aqualad asked.

"You're spraying water all over the harbor," Ifrit said.

"So?" Aqualad growled.

"So, that thing is living electricity, it's sucking more electricity from everything around it," Ifrit said.

"What's your damn point already?" Aqualad snapped in irritation.

"Water conducts electricity," Ifrit said bluntly.

Aqualad looked around and saw the whole area covered by water, then at the spot where Overload was standing was sparking with electrical currents.

"Oh, shit!" Aqualad cursed.

"Raven! Blackfire! Don't touch the ground around Overload or you'll get fried!" Ifrit yelled over to the girls.

Raven and Blackfire nodded and continued attacking Overload in the air.

"Damn! I can't do anything! If I get too close, I'll get fried!" Aqualad said.

"You should have thought of that before you dosed him with water," Ifrit said.

"Shut up, pyro! How could I have known?!" Aqualad said.

"It was pretty obvious!" Ifrit said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah! I'd like you to try better!" Aqualad said.

"Fine, but seeing how you can't get near him, try getting those people in the restaurant to safety," Ifrit said, flying off to help the girls.

"Jerk!" Aqualad grumbled.

"Dork!" Ifrit growled.

Ifrit conjured a massive fireball above him and threw it at Overload. The fireball struck Overload's face, and the force of the fireball threw Overload crashing into a building.

"Nice one, Ifrit, you got him!" Blackfire cheered.

Before he could agree with her, Overload's computer disk darted out of the building and attacked itself to Blackfire's collar right under her chin.

"AHH!" Blackfire screamed in surprise.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Overload got you!" Overload snickered.

Sparks began coming out of the collar and electricity charged through Blackfire's body, paralyzing her where she floated. Blackfire tried to move to rip Overload off her collar, but she couldn't move a muscle.

"Blackfire!" Ifrit cried. He rushed over to Blackfire, but as he got near her an energy bolt shot from Overload's digital eye. "AH!" Ifrit yelled, falling.

He quickly got back on his feet and lunged at Blackfire, grabbing the computer disk this time. Electricity raced up his arms, but he ignored the pain, and roared as he started pulling it off the collar, but it wouldn't budge an inch; Overload was too firmly attached to the collar.

"Ifrit, stop, please! You're going to kill yourself!" Blackfire pleaded.

"I won't give up!" Ifrit vowed.

He grabbed the collar this time by both sides and more electricity danced around his arms. He eyes blazed with crimson fury as he used all his strength. The collar began to twist in his hands. The locks broke from the stress he applied to it, and the collar came off. It sent one last electrical charge, sending Ifrit sailing away from Blackfire. He rolled to a stop on the ground, looking up at the sky dazed.

"Ifrit!" Raven said, then she flew to his side.

Blackfire manages to not fall out of the air and quickly went to check on Ifrit.

"Ifrit, say something, anything!" Raven said, shaking his shoulder.

He groaned, and said, "Aqualad's an asshole."

"He's okay!" Blackfire beamed.

As he sat up, his hood fell off, revealing his hair was sticking out everywhere, sparking at the ends.

"That was different," Ifrit grunted. He brushed his hair back down with his hands and put his hood back on, and then stood up unsteadily, and said, "Where's Overload?"

Blackfire looked at her feet and saw the collar with Overload still attached to it. His digital eye was closed, looking deactivated. She picked the collar up.

"Here he is! Oh…this is so not right!" Blackfire said.

Inside the collar, a yellow light was blinking. Ifrit took the collar from Blackfire's hand and examined it.

"The Centurians!" Raven said.

"Yeah, but they're not what I'm worried about!" Blackfire said.

"What then?" Aqualad said, walking up to them from across the street where he was getting the people in the restaurant too.

"It's what they left behind in this planet's orbit I'm worried about," Blackfire said, looking frightful.

"What did they leave behind?" Ifrit asked.

"Uh? Guys, what's that up in the sky?" Aqualad said, pointing to the heavens.

They all looked where Aqualad was looking. Falling out of the sky was a dark object. The object grew as it approached them.

"It's coming right at us!" Blackfire said.

"Take cover!" Aqualad yelled.

They ran as fast as they could from the harbor. The dark object crashed where they were standing. Parked cars and debris was thrown up in the air from the force of the impact; the strength was throwing them all off their feet. Ifrit was the first to get up. He quickly looked at the others and saw they were all right. Raven got up and dusted herself off. She walked next to Ifrit, and they both looked at the huge hole in the just in front of the restaurant.

"What is it?" Ifrit asked.

"I haven't a clue," Raven said.

Blackfire and Aqualad got up and walked over to the half-demons. Ifrit looked at Blackfire when he heard her gasp.

"Blackfire, what is that thing?" Ifrit asked.

"A Centurian Battle Sentinel," Blackfire said with a hollowed voice.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Aqualad said.

"We're in a lot of trouble!" Blackfire said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"It's most likely programmed to come after me and anyone with me!" Blackfire said.

"Why would it go after anyone with you?" Ifrit asked.

"Because, it'll think anyone near me helped me get this collar off," Blackfire said.

"Why would they leave something that dangerous to come after you?" Aqualad said.

"Centurions will use any extreme measure to get whoever they are after," Blackfire said.

"Then we better leave and tell them what happened before this thing activates!" Ifrit said.

"I think it's a little late for that!" Raven said, looking at the hole.

Two huge red mechanical crab-like legs rose out of the hole. The legs pointed feet impaled the edge of the hole, and a huge robot about twenty feet in height emerged from the hole. It had two more mechanical legs behind it, making it four all together. The torso and arms resembled a Centurian. The arms both ended with a crab-like claw. The head was circular in shape and hunched down near the chest. It had one cybernetic eye moving side to side. Its shoulders were big and broad, and there were two pod-looking things on its back. The Sentinel looked to be heavily armored all over, and its eye scanned its surroundings, locking on the collars' signal. Its eye landed on Ifrit, who was still holding the collar, and its eye blinked bright yellow. Ifrit looked at the collar in his hand and back to the Sentinel.

"Oh, shit," Ifrit said dryly.

The Sentinel raised its right claw, and it opened up to reveal a cannon charging up. It shot an electrical pulse beam directly at Ifrit. It struck him, and he went crashing through several buildings.

"Ifrit!" Raven cried, flying after him.

"Raven! Look out!" Aqualad shouted.

Raven turned around to see the Sentinel aiming its cannon at her. It fired another electrical pulse beam. Raven put up a shield in time to protect herself. She tried to use her powers to throw a car at it, but it stalked after her. It opened its other claw and lunged to grab her. It almost caught her, but Blackfire flew by Raven and pulled her away. Both girls landed roughly on the pavement. Aqualad ran at it and punched its left rear leg. His punch didn't do a thing, except draw the sentinel's attention to him.

"Uh-oh!" Aqualad said, jumping away as it swung a claw at him.

Aqualad ran over to the girls holding his aching hand. "That thing's tough!"

"It was built to withstand any harsh environment, including fighting powerful criminals," Blackfire said, charging up her Starbolts.

Raven, Blackfire, and Aqualad got ready to attack. The Sentinel locked onto Blackfire, and then on Raven and Aqualad. It hunched over, and the two pods on its back launched off. They flew up into the air and transformed similarly into the probes that tried to capture Starfire. They extended, and four bio-mechanical tentacles appeared at the end of them. They descended and floated next to the Sentinel. Its eye blinked and the pods flew at them. Raven picked up a mailbox and threw it at the oncoming pod. Aqualad dodged to the left as the pod flew at him. He quickly grabbed one of its tentacles before it flew away and spun it around him and threw it back at the Sentinel.

The Sentinel batted the pod away and stalked after Blackfire. She fired her Starbolts at it as it did, but the Starbolts didn't slow it down, it still came at her, charging its cannon and shot at her. She barely dodged it. It was so close she felt the electrical current crawl at her skin. She flew up out of the sentinel's reach to try and recover some. Raven was busy avoiding tentacles the pod she was fighting was jabbing at her, then spun and flew at her like a spinning top of doom. Raven concentrated on her powers and created her scimitar. She raised the blade up in time to block the pods' spinning tentacles. She levitated over the pod and brought her sword down, cutting it completely in half. It fell to the ground, and the two pieces exploded harmlessly around her. Aqualad had jumped on top of the second pod and was trying to stay on. It rushed around through the air, trying to shake him off.

He reared his left fist back and smashed a hole into the pod. He grabbed a handful of wires and yanked them out. His seed quickly stopped and plummeted into a building. He jumped and landed easily on the sidewalk. He looked over to where Blackfire was now back fighting with the Sentinel. Raven had already joined Blackfire and was slashing at its unprotected back. Her sword only made scratches on its armor. She couldn't cut any deeper with her sword.

 _'Anything we do to it doesn't cause enough damage!'_ Raven thought.

Blackfire tried getting close so she could blast an opening in the armor, but every time the thing would lock its cannon on her and force her back when it fired. But soon, the Sentinel stopped blasting her and leaned back. Raven flew off as it almost tossed her when she was trying to force her scimitar into what she thought was an opening in its armor. From the Sentinel, a compartment in its chest opened up and four green tentacles shot out and wrapped around Blackfire. She tired desperately of breaking free, but the tentacles were too tight around her to move at all. The tentacles quickly began pulling Blackfire towards it. Raven flew at them and sliced the tentacles off Blackfire, glad that for once her blade met little resistances. Blackfire untangled herself and followed Raven away as more tentacles came at them. It changed its tactics and shot at her with its cannon and sent more tentacles at the same time behind it. Raven put a shield over Blackfire, but one of the tentacles struck her on the head.

Raven fell unconscious and motionless on the pavement. Aqualad quickly ran over to try and help her. He got halfway when the Sentinel shot him, not a direct hit, but enough to shock him. Aqualad rolled away from Raven, smoking slightly. The Sentinel aimed at Raven and charged its cannon.

"NO!" Blackfire yelled. She flew over to Raven and landed right in the cannons' path. "I won't let anyone gets hurt because of my mistakes!" she yelled at the Sentinel.

The sentinel fired its cannon…

Blackfire closed her eyes, readying herself for her demise. She felt a wave of heat build up around her soon, and she cringed thinking it was the blast, but she didn't feel any electrical currents ripping at her. She opened one eye and saw a red shield around her and Raven.

"Wha-, but how?" Blackfire said baffled.

She looked at her, and Ifrit was blazing out of the buildings he went through.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Ifrit said with burning red eyes.

"Ifrit! But how did you survive?" Blackfire said.

"Hehe! Electricity is no different than fire to me," Ifrit said.

He raised his hands to his chest, and a ball of red lightning formed in his hands. He pointed it at the Sentinel and fired it. The attack sent it crashing on its back. It thrashed on the ground, trying to get up right again. Ifrit landed next to Raven and patted her cheek.

"Raven, wake up, now! We need you!" Ifrit said.

Raven groaned, opening her eyes sluggishly. She saw Ifrit looking at her with worry and fear.

"Ifrit…I thought you were…!" Ifrit held her close to him.

"I'm as surprise as you are, Raven. I just found out electricity can't kill me," Ifrit said, half-smiling.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Raven yelled at him suddenly.

"Hey, you two, there isn't time for that, it's getting back up!" Blackfire said.

The Sentinel got back on its feet. It came charging at them again. Ifrit conjured a sword and readied to attack.

"Our blades won't work on it! It's too heavily armored," Raven said.

"Hmm, if we can't slice it, then how about we try smashing it!" Ifrit said.

He turned the sword into a giant sledgehammer. He dashed at the Sentinel, bringing the hammer up under the Sentinel's chin or what he believed was its chin. The blow made it unbalanced, and Ifrit struck it again in the head. He kept bashing it until the armor finally began to bend. Ifrit roared with fury and hit its eye. The eye cracked, and the Sentinel stumbled a bit. It flung its claws around wildly before it collapsed and soon stopped moving. Ifrit fell to his knees, breathing heavily. His hammer disappeared, and he looked back to the girls.

"That wasn't so hard!" Ifrit wheezed.

Just as he started to walk up to them, the Sentinel reared up and slammed its right claw on top of him. Both girls cringed and looked away. The Sentinel picked Ifrit up and slammed him again into the pavement.

"Oww, that's going to hurt," Blackfire said.

The sSntinel raised Ifrit to slam him again. "A little help would be nice!" he yelled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Both girls said.

Blackfire flew at top speed at the Sentinel. She charged her left fist and punched the Sentinel's cracked eye. It shattered completely, and her blow knocked it back down. The claw holding Ifrit turned black and opened up enough for him to get free. Raven levitated to him and helped carry him away.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, worried for him.

"Ah! I'm going to be very stiff in the morning. Is that robot finally out of commission?" Ifrit grunted.

"I think Blackfire got it this time," Raven said.

"Just to be safe, we better stay away from it until the others arrive," Ifrit said.

Raven and Ifrit floated a few feet away from the falling Sentinel. Blackfire landed next to Aqualad and rolled him on his back.

"Is he all right?" Raven said.

Blackfire nudged him in the ribs with her boot. He groaned slightly and rolled his head a bit. "He's knocked out, but he'll live."

"Damn…" Ifrit said.

"Ifrit!" Raven said while trying not to grin.

"Yeah, yeah," Ifrit said dryly.

Blackfire walked over to them. "What happened to the collar?"

"I've got it," Ifrit said, reaching into his cloak. He pulled it out and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Raven said.

"Overload! He's gone!" Ifrit said, showing them the collar. Overload's disk had disappeared!

"Where'd he go?" Raven wondered.

"Over here!" they heard an electrical buzzing voice say.

They looked around and spotted Overload standing on top of the Sentinel.

"Robot is mine!" Overload said.

His electrical body expanded over the Sentinel and surged into it. A compartment opened up on the back of the Sentinel's neck. Overload's disk inserted itself inside the compartment, and then the Sentinel's crushed head repaired instantly and stood up, the yellow light of its eye quickly turned red.

"Overload is now invincible!" Overload roared, waving the Sentinel's claws up above it.

"Well, that's not good," Raven said.

"What do we do now?" Blackfire wondered desperately.

"What else? Stop him before he causes trouble with that thing!" Ifrit said, creating another sledgehammer.

They attacked in unison. Blackfire fired her Starbolts as Raven picked up a truck and threw it at Overload. Overload covered his head as the truck and star bolts hit him. When he moved his claws, he saw Ifrit come roaring and swinging his hammer. Overload opened his chest quickly, and the green tentacles shot out. Ifrit quickly changed his hammer into a sword and sliced through the tentacles, but Overload batted him away with one claw. Ifrit went sailing past the girls as they flew at Overload. He crashed into another building and groaned painfully and shook his head.

"This is getting timeworn!" Ifrit growled, eyes glowing red.

Raven created a dozen Darkstone, all shaped like knives. She sent them flying at Overload, but they bounced off the armor harmlessly, leaving him laughing.

"That tickles!" Overload laughed.

"Nothing we do is working with him. That armor is too thick!" Raven said in frustration.

Overload laughed while shooting pulse blasts at them when a red ball of lightning shot past the girls and struck Overload. The attack dissipated and was absorbed into the Sentinel.

"Ha, ha, ha! You cannot defeat Overload, puny organic life-form! Overload is invincible!" Overload proclaimed.

Ifrit appeared next to Raven. "None of my powers can hurt him now!"

"Where are the others?" Blackfire asked

Raven took out the T-com. "Robin! Where the hell are you? We need some serious help here!"

"We're hurrying as fast as we can, Raven!" Robin said.

"By the time they get here, it will be too late!" Ifrit said.

"What do you mean?" Raven said.

Ifrit pointed at Overload. The energy creature was smashing his way to the center of town.

"We got to go after him," Raven said.

"What do we do then? Everything we throw at him doesn't work!" Blackfire said.

Ifrit lowered his head and turned his face away from the girls. He looked deep in thought, and then he looked at all the wreckage Overload was causing and seemed to have made a decision. He faced the girls and with burning eyes.

"There might be a way," Ifrit said.

"There is? How?" Raven asked.

"Follow me and do exactly what I say when I tell you to!" Ifrit said, going after Overload.

"Ifrit! What's he planning on doing?" Blackfire pondered.

"I don't know, but we got to stop Overload anyway we can!" Raven said quickly, flying after Ifrit.

"I got a dreadful feeling about his," Blackfire said to herself. She immediately followed the half-demons.

The girls caught up to Ifrit. He was shooting fireballs to get Overload's attention. "Over here, you over-sized spark plug!" Ifrit said.

"Overload will destroy you!" Overload growled, shooting at Ifrit.

He teleported out of dodge and appeared in front of the girls.

"Ifrit, what are you planning?" Raven said.

Ifrit glanced over his shoulder and then unhooked his cloak and tossed it aside. "I'm going to use you two as amplifiers! I want you two to combine your powers and shoot me in the back!"

"What?! Are you crazy, Ifrit? That will kill you!" Blackfire said.

"There's no time to argue about it just do it!" Ifrit yelled

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ifrit," Raven said, looking very worried.

"Please, trust me," Ifrit said.

Raven nodded her head and her eyes glowed eyes, and her hands glowed black. Blackfire's eyes and hands glowed purple, and they put their hands together and combined their individual energy into one another.

"Are you ready!?" Raven said.

"Yes! Now hurry! Here he comes!" Ifrit said.

Overload was charging at them at top speed. Raven and Blackfire shot a black and purple ray of energy at Ifrit. He braced himself and called up his powers just as the beam struck him in the back and started surrounding his entire body. Ifrit roared with pure fury and pain as the energy crawled into his body. His eyes switch from red to purple, to black, absorbing their energy into his body. His eyes and mouth then glowed a dark, eerie orange. The fire erupted all around him as he spread his arms and two orbs of orange energy surrounded his hands. Overload was getting closer, and Ifrit glared with malice at him.

" _ **Your circuit broad ass is mine!"**_ Ifrit said with a deep echoing voice.

With a roar of fury, Ifrit slammed the two orbs together close to his chest. The spheres became one huge sphere, and he pushed his arms out in front of him. The ball shot a massive beam of energy and struck Overload in the chest, halting him where he was. The beam pushed him back and began to melt his armor.

"You cannot defeat Overload!" Overload said.

" _ **Wanna bet!"**_ Ifrit snarled.

He put more power in his attack and the beam grew twice in size and blasted straight threw Overload.

"AHHHHH!" Overload screamed, ejecting himself out of the ruined Sentinel.

His disk shot out and landed on the ground near the girls. "Overload, overloaded," he said, shutting down.

The Sentinel's entire torso was gone; it crumbled into a pile of melting scarp metal.

The energy surrounding Ifrit disappeared, leaving him motionless.

"Yes! You did it, Ifrit, you did it!" Blackfire cheered, running to his right side.

Raven walked over to his other side. "Whatever you did, Ifrit, it worked! Ifrit, Ifrit?" she said. She stepped in front of him and gasped.

Smoke was coming out of his eyes and mouth, and he fell to his knees, and then slowly fell on his side, motionless.

"Ifrit!" Raven shouted in panic.

Blackfire kneeled down to him, and her eyes widen in horror. "Raven, you need to see this…"

Raven looked at Blackfire in confusion. Blackfire rolled Ifrit onto his stomach, exposing his back to her. She looked at his back, and a horrified expression fell on her face. Their combined energy burnt the back of his shirt away, revealing a horrifying secret. Ifrit's back was completely covered in white scars. Four long vertical scars were going from his shoulders to his waist, and six circular shaped scars along his spine. One injury looked worse than the others. This one was rectangular in shape, and it spread over the middle of his spine. Smaller lines of scars ran all over his back in strangely regular patterns like someone opened him up and put him back together roughly. Some of the scars looked liked they were cut open again and bleeding drastically every where.

"This is horrible…" Blackfire said, covering her mouth.

Raven fell to her knees. Her eyes watered as she ran a hand along Ifrit's back. When she pulled her hand back, it came back bloody. "What did they do to you?" she whispered with bitter sorrow. Her powers surged out and blew up random electrical devices and windows around her, and then she pulled out her T-com, her face covered in tears.

"Robin! Robin! We need medical assistance, now! Ifrit is badly hurt. You have to get here and help us!" Raven yelled fanatically over the T-com.

"We're almost there, Raven, how badly is Ifrit hurt?" Robin said, his voice sounding startled.

Raven's words choked in her throat. "He's…he's…" Raven started crying more. She leaned down on Ifrit's back crying burning hot tears. Blackfire could only watch as Raven cried her sorrow for Ifrit.

 _'What kind of people could do this to him. Why? Why?'_ Raven thought over and over as everything around her turned black and began to fall apart.

 **xXx**

 **A/N** : That was a long chapter to write. I hope you guys appreciate the work I put into trying to update this story. I'd like to see more reviews for this story. If I don't get enough, I won't feel like working on the next chapter for this story. I hope I get some good reviews for this.

If you guys don't know this already. Dork is also meant a whale's dick. So Ifrit was calling Aqualad a dick, not a retard. Just thought you'd like to know that little fact.

See you till next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : You know and I know it, but just to stop any future law suit problems. I'm going to say this again. I don't own Teen Titans just story and Ifrit!

 **A/N** : Thank you guys for all the reviews! They helped get my rear in gear to try and get this chapter going for all of you. If you're reading Scarlet Embrace, then you know what to do to get me to hurry up with these updates, if you don't. Then I say it again here. Send some big long reviews especially for this story. If I don't get over 100 reviews for this one; than I won't feel like working on this one very much.

 **Special note** : I let my friend Jonakhensu use Ifrit in a story of his. It's really funny! I couldn't stop laughing reading the whole thing. If you what to read it its on then select MST and read 'The Holy Hand Grenade of MST's'. You've got to read it at least once!

 **To BloodCri** : I want to thank you personally for all the reviews you sent me. I'll try to hurry up with updating both my stories.

 **Painful...Reminders**

The others soon arrived at the harbor. They found Aqualad regaining consciousness as they looked around for Ifrit, Raven, and Blackfire. After Aqualad quickly told them what happened, they followed the path of destruction Overload made. When they finally found them, most of the buildings around them were destroyed. Cars and pieces of pavement were flying in the air around them. Raven was using her healing powers on Ifrit over and over. She was using so much energy to heal him, his body was glowing white and blue all over.

Blackfire told them the rest of what happened after Aqualad was knocked out. Cyborg had to literally pull Raven away from Ifrit. She kept saying she had to heal him, trying to crawl out of his massive arms to get back to Ifrit. None of the other Titans knew what to make of the situation. They've never seen Raven act so hysterical or cry before, the sorrow on her face pained them all. They took Ifrit back to the tower and put him in the Infirmary.

Robin called a doctor to come to the tower. The Titans waited outside the Infirmary, waiting for the doctor's analysis on Ifrit. Cyborg stayed close to Raven incase she started acting hysterical again. She calmed down when they return to the tower, but she was crying silently as they waited. It took the doctor two hours to complete his examination. He came into the waiting room, looking very grim.

"How is he, Doctor Zeeman?" Robin asked.

"He's fine, Robin, he just fell unconscious from the fight. Your friend's healing abilities must have healed most of the major injuries, because I didn't find any bruises or broken bones. So, there wasn't much for me to do for him," Doctor Zeeman said.

Raven sighed in relief. She was about to thank him when she noticed he still looked grimed. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"All of you need to have a look at something," Doctor Zeeman said, going back into the examination room.

The Titans followed him into the room. When they all were in, Doctor Zeeman was pulling out some X-ray sheets. He put seven up on the viewer hanging on the far wall by the door. He hit the switch and the lights turned on and all the Titans gasped. All the X-rays were of Ifrit's spine and ribs. They revealed mechanical devices attached to his spine and his bottom ribs. Wires were seen running along from one device to the one on his spine. There were six small cylinder shaped devices along the lower part of his spine; three on each side of his spine. Two of them were attached to the bottom set of his ribs. All of them connected to a rectangular shaped device with six mechanical spider-like legs attached around the middle of Ifrit's spine.

"What are those things?" Robin asked in horror.

"I was hoping you would know, Robin," Doctor Zeeman replied grimly.

"So what does this mean? Is Ifrit an android or something like that?" Beast Boy said.

"No, man. There ain't enough cybernetic components for him to be one," Cyborg said, studying the devices.

"Whatever they are we need to remove them soon," Doctor Zeeman said.

"Why do we need to remove soon?" Robin asked.

"I'm no expert with cybernetics, but these X-rays show they were badly damaged in that last fight. I believe if we don't remove them now, they will cause severe nerve damage. Ifrit may be paralyzed for life...or worse. It was by dumb luck I decided to do some X-rays before doing a M.R.I. With those things in him, that would have cause a lot of major problems," Doctor Zeeman said.

"Then we have to get them out of him, now!" Raven almost shouted out. The mirrors in the room shattered.

"I wish I could but I don't have the necessary skills to take them out," Doctor Zeeman said.

"Hey, Doc, if someone could remove them. Could you repair the damage caused by them?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but I don't know anyone who can," Doctor Zeeman said.

"I think I know someone who can help us. I'll be right back!" Cyborg said, walking out of the examination room.

"Yo, Cy, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"To call an old friend of mine," Cyborg said.

Twenty minutes later a robed man with a stoic expression entered the examination room Cyborg.

"Thanks for getting here so fast, Fixit," Cyborg greeted.

"You are welcome, Cyborg. Now, tell me how I may be of assistance," Fixit said.

"We need you to help remove some damaged cybernetic equipment in a friend or ours," Cyborg said.

"Does your friend wish for an upgrade or a simple repair done?" Fixit asked in a stoic tone.

"Uh...neither, man, we just want to get them out of him," Cyborg said.

"Pity," Fixit said.

Cyborg sweat-dropped and led Fixit to the X-rays. Fixit took one look at them and turned to face Cyborg.

"These devices will be easy to remove. They are quite damaged, it is no wonder you wish to remove them," Fixit said.

"Can you tell us anything about what they are?" Robin asked.

"Not without a thorough analysis, but from simple observation. They appear to be used for life support," Fixit said.

"Life support? Why would Ifrit have something like that in him? He doesn't seem to need them. We've seen him walk around without any problems. I think we'd have figured out something was wrong with him, if he plugged himself into something," Terra said.

"You are correct. These devices are used for keeping someone alive while in a cyro-stasis containment tube for experimentations," Fixit said.

"You mean someone was using Ifrit as a test subject!?" Robin said.

"But why would anyone do such a thing to him?" Starfire said.

"He didn't have a choice," Raven said softly, staring sorrowfully at the X-rays.

"What did you say, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Ifrit was born in a laboratory. He spent nine years in a containment tube all that time," Raven said.

"How do you know he was born in laboratory?" Starfire asked.

"He told me his past the day after he beat Dr. Light. He's like me you guys...he's a...half-demon." Raven told them the rest of Ifrit's past. She even told them about her own past. If she was going to tell them Ifrit's, then it was only fair she tell them her own since she was telling them his without his consent.

"Why would someone do that to Ifrit's mother?" Starfire asked.

"Some people are very twisted, Starfire. They wanted to use Ifrit as a weapon, but something went wrong. Ifrit thinks the laboratory blew up. He said he must have awoken after the lab was decommissioned by the explosion," Raven said.

"Then it is imperative that we remove them from his body," Fixit said.

"Wait a minute! Before we do anything I need to know if you are capable to perform this kind of operation, without causing any neural damage to him," Doctor Zeeman said.

"I am Fixit. I can fix anything," Fixit said, walking off.

"That means, yes, Doc," Cyborg said to the confused doctor, patting his shoulder.

"It's against all legal measures they teach us in Med school, but I don't know of any other option," Doctor Zeeman sighed.

Doctor Zeeman and Fixit took Ifrit into the operating room and begun. The whole operation took twelve hours for them to open Ifrit up and remove the devices. In that time the others sat in the waiting room. Robin and Starfire were sitting together, holding each other. Terra and Beast Boy sat next to them doing the same. Cyborg had gone off to make sure the authorities were handling the damages and Overload. Raven was sitting near the operating room door, holding her red comma bead in both hands. Aqualad stood away from everyone, leaning on the wall, looking deep in thought. He hadn't said a word since he saw Raven crying over Ifrit. When he saw the scars on Ifrit's back he kept to himself the whole time.

In the operating room, Fixit was able to remove the devices without any problems. As Doctor Zeeman began sewing Ifrit back up, Fixit was examining the devices. He kept hearing Fixit murmur to himself. He'd hear him say fascinating or pity every second, but when Doctor Zeeman began to stitch Ifrit's back up, his body started to glow a light orange. The muscles in his back began reattaching themselves. He had to quickly take off the tools he was using to keep the skin back. He watched as the skin resealed over a now fully healed back.

' _Whoa...I wish some of my other patients could do that!'_ Doctor Zeeman thought in amazement.

They quickly put Ifrit in the recovery room and went out to the waiting room. The moment Doctor Zeeman stepped into the room, Raven ran up to him.

"Is he alright? Nothing went wrong did it? Will he be okay now?" Raven said in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa! Give me a chance to talk. It was a successful operation. It appears having some demon blood gives you a natural fast healing ability," Doctor Zeeman said.

"What do you mean?" Blackfire asked.

"After we got those things out of him, his body started glowing and healed itself. I'm guessing after that explosion he was in, his natural healing abilities kicked in and tried to heal him the best it could, but with those things in him: his body couldn't heal itself. The worst is over for him now, though; he won't be having anymore problems. It'll be a fast recovery for him, but he is not to do anything too physical like fighting crime or any heavy labor for, at least, two weeks. If he's anything like the rest of you, that will be how long he'll stay in bed. Before going stir crazy and going out to get bashed up again," Doctor Zeeman said with a laugh.

"Is he awake?" Raven asked.

"No, he's still asleep, but you can go and see him now," Doctor Zeeman replied.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Zeeman," Raven said, leaving the waiting room and walking to the recovery room.

Fixit came out of the operating room as Raven walked by him, carrying a large silver stray.

"What's that you got, Fixit?" Robin asked.

"The mechanisms we extracted from Ifrit. It is just as Raven claimed. They are in fact used for someone in cyro-stasis," Fixit replied, showing the devices to them all.

Robin picked up one of the cylinder shaped devices. Fixit had cleaned all the blood and tissue off them, so they looked almost brand new. It had a tube about two inches wide sticking out one end, but it looked like something melted through it, cutting it about an inch from the device.

"Dude, these things look really bad! How did he manage this long with those things in him?" Beast Boy gaped, looking at the one Robin held.

"I don't think Ifrit knew he had them in him," Robin said, examining the device.

"The one in your hand, Robin, was used to feed the body its necessary nutrients and fluids," Fixit said.

"What about that thing on here?" Terra asked, pointing at the rectangular device. Now that it was out of Ifrit they saw it was melted and cracked it a few places. One of the legs were broken, it only stayed attached by two wires.

"It was used to control and limit his abilities, seeing this is damaged as well. He must have regain control of his body and his powers, allowing his ability to self recover to heal over the damaged equipment," Fixit said.

"He's right. I had to cut a lot of tissue off before he could take them out," Doctor Zeeman said.

"Indeed," Fixit said, handing the tray to Robin. "I am glad my skills were able to help you. Please tell Cyborg good-bye for me. I must leave now. There are many more things that are in need of repair," Fixit said. With nothing more to say, he bowed his head slightly and left the waiting room.

"That's a strange guy," Doctor Zeeman said.

"Dude, you have no idea," Beast Boy said.

Raven found Ifrit lying on his stomach in bed. She walked over to him and pulled the sheets down. Raven blushed slightly when his saw he was only wearing black boxers. She quickly put the sheets down over his waist. She wanted to see his scars again and see how well his back healed. His healing abilities weren't as good as hers, because when it sealed the opening, it left a new white scar. Ifrit had a new vertical scar going down the middle of his spine. Without his shirt on, Raven could now see his toned muscular body. The muscles on his back looked solid and hard, but when she glided a hand over his back. She found his skin was soft and smooth. As she looked at Ifrit she noticed a tattoo on his right arm.

It read ' **EF-4** ' in black bold letters. She brushed a few stray hairs off of his face.

"I can't imagine the pain you've been through. You have bared all of it by yourself for so long," Raven said to the slumbering pyrokinetic.

She ran a hand through his hair. It felt thick and soft. She twirled a few locks of his hair in her fingers, and then brushed them back in place. She sat in a chair right next to the bed. She cupped her right hand over his and stayed like that for hours. She never left his side all night. Cyborg came back around midnight and the others told him that everything went okay. He went to check on Ifrit and saw Raven sleeping in the chair with her head resting on the edge of the bed. Her hand was still cupping Ifrit's. Cyborg smiled warmly and got an extra blanket out of the closet. He placed it over Raven and left the room. Raven stayed in the room for three days straight. Ifrit was still sleeping in that time.

Cyborg came in from time to time to make sure they were all right and bring Raven some food. Aqualad still hadn't said a word to anyone. All the others checked on Ifrit to see if he was awake yet. On the third day the Centurians contacted the Titans. They said they were coming back to apologize and to take Blackfire back to prison.

Robin tried to tell them what happened, but the Centurians cut him off before he could say anything. On the fourth day, early in the morning, Ifrit started moving around in bed. He sluggishly opened blurry eyes. His vision cleared up slowly and what he saw made him smile. Raven was sleeping again with her head resting on the edge of the bed, with her hand on his. Ifrit laid there watching her sleep. Her expression wasn't so emotionless when she slept. Her face was soft looking and peaceful. He felt her squeeze his hand, and he squeezed her hand back gently. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, still keeping her hand on his.

"Ifrit, you're finally awake!" Raven said excitedly.

Ifrit tried clearing his dry throat to speak. "...Yeah...how long have I been sleeping?" he managed roughly.

"You've been asleep for three days," Raven said.

"Three days? It feels like it just happened," Ifrit replied.

"I'm...so glad you're all right, Ifrit. I was so worried," Raven said. A flower vase next to her exploded.

"I guess so...Hehe, hehe! Ahhh!" Ifrit flinched.

"Are you all right?" Raven said concern fully.

"Yeah...I'm fine. My back hurts a lot," Ifrit grunted.

He rolled over onto his side and sat up, using his left arm to prop himself up. He felt cold and wondered why, until he looked down and saw he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He struggled quickly to grab the sheets and wrapped them around him. Raven was scarlet red when she saw his bare chest and midriff.

"What happened to me? All I can remember is blasting Overload to kingdom come," Ifrit said, slightly embarrassed.

Raven tried to get the image of Ifrit's body out of her mind before she spoke. "You...You collapsed and your eyes and mouth were smoking. Our combined energy burnt away the back of your sheet. And I...I," Raven tried to speak, but the stern expression Ifrit had stopped her.

"You say the scars. Is that what you were about to say," Ifrit said in a dry monotone voice.

She nodded her head. He tried to act emotionless, but failed. He let the sheets fall off him, and he looked into Raven's eyes. She saw all the pain and bitterness he was feeling in his eyes.

"Everyone saw them, too, didn't they?" Ifrit said sadly.

Raven nodded again. Ifrit sighed and tried to get out of bed, but a blunt pain shot up his spine. Ifrit froze at the spot; it wasn't out of the pain. It was because the pain didn't feel the same. Something felt very different in him. He looked at Raven confused.

"What happened to me after you brought me back to the tower?" Ifrit asked.

"We called a doctor, and he gave you an examination," Raven said calmly.

"What kind of examination?" Ifrit said worriedly.

"He took some X-rays of you and found some...mechanical devices inside you," Raven said.

"There were things inside me?! What was inside me?!" Ifrit said, grabbing Raven's arms a bit too roughly.

She didn't try to struggle or pull away. The look of pure panic in his eyes made her understand. Who could blame him? Anyone would start panicking if they found out something was inside them that wasn't supposed to be.

"He found devices implanted on your spine and along it. We had to call a friend to help get them out of you. He said they were used for someone in cyro-stasis. They were badly damaged from the fight. We had to get them out of you before they caused you more problems," Raven said, trying to ignore Ifrit's fingers digging into her arms.

The panic look faded off of his face. He must have realized what he was doing, because he jerked his hands off of Raven and wrapped his arms around himself. He sat on his knees in the bed, looking lost in thought.

"Ifrit...are you all right?" Raven asked softly.

"I thought that was all behind me, but no, it still haunts me!" Ifrit said sorrowfully.

Raven got on the bed with him. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was careful with leaning her body on his back, seeing how it was still healing. She rested her head on his right shoulder. The sudden feel of her body against him snapped him out of his depressing thoughts.

"How long have you carried this pain?" Raven asked.

"I've always known pain. It gets worse when something touches my back. It hurts so much more when I get cold," Ifrit said with a hollowed voice.

He turned around and placed his arms around her. He pulled her close to him, and she rested her head on his chest.

"They're out of you now. You no longer have to be in pain anymore," Raven said warmly. In the common room, the couch Beast Boy and Terra were sitting on flew up to the roof, and threw the two Titans off on their rear ends.

"I have you to thank for that, Raven. You've been there for me when no one else was," Ifrit said compassionately. The couch in the common room burst into flames, turning into ash over the two confused Titans.

Ifrit cupped Raven's face and brought it up to his face. He was about to capture her lips with his when Cyborg walked in with a tray of food.

"Yo, Raven...I...oh! Uh? Am I interrupting something I shouldn't have, huh?" Cyborg asked the glaring half-demons.

They both growled, "YES!"

"Whoops! My bad...I'll just leave you two alone then," Cyborg said, backing away from the annoyed half-demons. He calmly put the tray of food on a table near the door and ran for his life out of the room.

Ifrit sighed, "I need to get dressed. I feel too uncomfortable without my cloak."

"I'll get you your clothes. Stay in bed, though, until I come back," Raven said.

"Thank you," Ifrit said, lying back on the bed.

When Raven left the room he really felt vulnerable, lying there, without his clothes and cloak. He wrapped the sheets around him again. A knock came from the door. He glanced at the door and glared. There was Aqualad, with a worried look on his face.

"What do you want?" Ifrit asked emotionlessly.

"Cyborg said you were awake...and I wanted to see if you're okay," Aqualad said.

"Whatever..." Ifrit replied.

Aqualad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No-I really wanted to see if you were alright," Aqualad said with what sounded like actual concern in his voice to Ifrit.

Ifrit narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why the sudden show of concern for me? Last time I checked, you hated my guts!" Ifrit said dryly.

"When I saw your scars, then your X-rays, that why," Aqualad said.

Ifrit pulled the sheets tighter around him. "Why should that change your point of view about me?" Ifrit asked sarcastically.

"I admit when I first saw you with Raven. I was very jealous. I wanted to be with her, and I thought you were just some punk acting all dark and cool in front of her. I thought you were just like most guys, and was going to cheat on her, and break her heart. That's why I've been acting like a total jerk to you. I tried to make Raven go out with me, because I thought she was getting into trouble with you. I was so scared of that I didn't care what I did to get her away from you," Aqualad said.

He walked in and sat in the chair and rested his head in his hands. "I wanted to make her happy, not still emotionless like she always was, but when I watched you two together. I saw her smiling and acting happy and when you got hurt. She was so sad and panicked. She was crying over your body, trying to heal your injuries. Then when I saw your scars I finally realized you weren't acting, or just being a punk. I've never seen anything like what was done to you," Aqualad said.

"Well, now you have," Ifrit replied dryly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since the fight with Overload," Aqualad said.

"That must of have been hard for you," Ifrit said sarcastically.

Aqualad looked up at Ifrit. "I know I deserve being treated like a dork, because of the way I've been acting. But can't we, at least, try to talk without any harshness?"

"I shall as long as you remember your own words, but every discussion we've had never ends well. So forgive me for being defensive," Ifrit replied.

"I understand, "Aqualad said.

Ifrit sat up in bed, loosening the sheets around him. They hanged off his shoulder but still covering his scars. "I can't really blame you for thinking the way you have about me. Everyone I've met always thinks the worst from me, because I'm different."

"Yeah, Raven told us everything," Aqualad said.

"What do you mean everything?" Ifrit said. He started feeling very worried.

"She told us you are like her, a half-demon. That you woke up abandoned in a lab and have been alone, until you joined your...old group," Aqualad said.

Ifrit looked at Aqualad in surprise. Every time he mentioned his old group. Aqualad always said their name to make him mad. This time he avoided saying their name. It was the first true sign for him that Aqualad was feeling concern for him. He was startled to know everyone now knew his past...but he wasn't as upset as he thought he'd be.

"I can't even try to understand what you went through, but I want to say I'm sorry for what was done to you," Aqualad said.

"I need no ones pity, especially yours!" Ifrit said defensively.

"I don't feel pity for you, Ifrit. I feel sad you were denied every joy a child should have growing up," Aqualad said.

"My life has always been like that. Even with...them I never experienced joy. But being here with the Titans, and Raven, I've finally began to feel joy and even...love. Raven means the world to me. She makes me feel everything I was denied. It might be because we're both half-demons, or that we have a similar past. I don't care what the reason is! All I know is when she's near me I finally can feel anything, besides anger," Ifrit said.

"I believe you...now," Aqualad said.

"So, what now?" Ifrit asked.

"Raven's yours, man: she loves you, not me. I'll get over it in time. If you can forgive me for how I've acted to you. We could be friends and not rivals anymore," Aqualad said.

"I'd like that," Ifrit said, cracking a small smile.

"Nice to see you two finally putting a stop to all your pissing matches," Blackfire said, from the doorframe.

Both boys looked at her and laughed embarrassedly.

"How you doing, bro?" Blackfire asked, walking into the room.

"I am terribly stiff, but I feel good for once," Ifrit replied.

"That's good to hear. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I leave..." Blackfire said.

"Leave? Why are you leaving?" Ifrit asked in confusion.

"The Centurians are coming to get me. I'm going to have to go back to prison, because the collar broke," Blackfire said sadly.

"That wasn't your fault! I'm the one who broke it. Don't they know what happened?" Ifrit inquired.

"Robin tried telling them, but they cut him off before he could," Aqualad said.

Ifrit stiffly tried to get out of bed. "You will not go back to prison for something you had no control over!" Ifrit said, grunting a bit as he tried standing up.

Blackfire put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back into bed. "You're not going to do anything! You still need to recover...and you can't stop them, Ifrit," Blackfire said.

Ifrit's eyes glowed with rage, and he was consumed in red flames. He reappeared at the doorframe, leaning on it, and breathing heavily. "I'm used to feeling like this. They're not going to take you away as long as I can help it!" Ifrit said determinedly.

Raven came back from down the hallway, carrying a fresh out-fit for Ifrit. When she saw him standing at the doorframe she quickly ran up to him.

"Ifrit, I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Raven scorned.

"When I tell the Centurians it was my fault Blackfire's collar broke. Then I'll rest, not before I tell them the truth!" Ifrit replied.

He took the clothes Raven had, saying a quick thank you, and got dressed. They tried to make him get back in bed, but his red glowing glare stopped them. It was plain to see he wasn't going to change his mind for any reason. He walked with difficultly to the living room. He felt so weak, and his back protested with every step he took. Aqualad came up next to him and put Ifrit's right arm over his shoulders. He helped him walk to the living room. Ifrit told him he was grateful, and they went on their way. They found Robin talking to the Centurian who put the collar on Blackfire.

"It was an accident! An energy creature named Overload would have killed her if Ifrit didn't get it off her," Robin said. He has been trying to reason with the alien cop for an hour, but the alien wasn't being cooperative.

"It doesn't matter how the collar was taken off. It wasn't removed with our approval. We cannot allow her to remain without any proper containment," the Centurian said blankly.

Hearing the word containment sent a rush of anger through Ifrit. "Containment! So you think putting a leash on her and leaving that robot was proper containment?!" Ifrit said angrily.

He was glad he was getting angry for once. It helped give him strength to walk on his own and forget his pain. He removed his arm from Aqualad and marched right up the alien cop.

"We apologize for not informing you of the Sentinel, but we couldn't trust her here with only you watching her," the Centurian said.

"So much for trust, huh?" Beast Boy grunted loudly.

"We have our own laws we must follow. Blackfire is too dangerous to be left alone without any safety measures," the Centurian said.

"That's bullshit! She only took a stupid diamond from you. You think because of that you have the right to use extreme force to kill her and anyone around her!" Ifrit yelled.

"We did not mean for anyone to be harmed in the recapture of Blackfire. The Sentinel was programmed to attack if provoked by others," the Centurian said.

"Well, it didn't wait for us to provoke it. It blasted me and tried to kill Raven and Aqualad!" Ifrit said, eyes glowing crimson red.

"That is impossible! Centurian technology never gets out of hand from its programming," the Centurian said, crossing his huge arms over his chest.

"Like when your probes mistook Starfire from Blackfire for stealing your rock?" Robin said.

That made the alien cop look stumble a little. "T-The probes were programmed to go after Blackfire. They are sisters and similar almost in identity. It was merely a slight mistake for the probes to mistake the two."

"There wasn't anything slight about it, dude! They, like your damn Sentinel, messed up and nearly caused a lot of damage!" Beast Boy said.

"We cannot be held account for trying to capture a criminal," the Centurian said calmly.

"But my sister wasn't trying to escape, not this time! She has had many opportunities to flee while we were concern for our friend Ifrit's recovery!" Starfire spoke up.

She, out of all of the Titans, wanted to keep her sister there with them. She didn't want to lose her sister again, not when they were finally acting like family.

"She's right! None of us were watching Blackfire while Ifrit was recovering from fighting your Sentinel!" Terra said.

"He looks fine to me," the Centurian said curtly, looking at the enraged red-eyed half-demon.

"I don't let pain get to me," Ifrit growled lowly.

The Centurian grunted in contempt. He walked over to Blackfire and reached out to seize her. Just as his hand was about to grab her shoulder. A black wall appeared in front of her. Both the cop and Blackfire looked bewildered. He looked back and saw Raven, eyes glowing white.

"You are not going to take her until to see the truth," Raven said.

"See what? If what you told me was true that your friend completely destroyed the Sentinel. Then you have no proof to show me that what you saw will prove her innocence," the Centurian grunted.

He was getting annoyed with these earthlings. They were obstructing him from carrying out his races laws. He had to follow the law. He didn't have anything personal against the black haired Tamarean, but if they didn't have any proof, then he had to take her back to prison.

"We didn't say it was 'completely' destroyed. We have the proof you need. Isn't that right, Cy?" Robin said, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's right, man!" Cyborg said, walking out of the living room.

"Huh? Where is he going?" the alien cop asked.

"To get your proof," Robin said simply.

Cyborg came back carrying a huge crate in his arms. He put it down in front of the cop and opened the lid. He dug inside the crate and pulled out what was left of the Sentinel's head. He took it over to the computer and started working on plugging it to the computer. He hit a few buttons and the computer downloading the information that survived.

"Here's your proof!" Cyborg said, and hit another button.

The computer screen came to life and started playing its last battle. The Centurian saw everything from when it blasted Ifrit to Blackfire protecting Raven from it. Even when Overload took control of the robot, it still recorded all of it. When it cut off after Ifrit blasted it, the Centurian looked at all of them. Starfire was standing next her sister with a hand over her heart. Ifrit stood in front of her, glaring at the cop angrily. Raven stared at him with emotionless eyes. Cyborg was standing by the computer, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Robin looked at him with a look that clearly told him 'Told you!' Aqualad stood next to Robin with a stern expression on his face. Terra and Beast Boy stood behind Blackfire, ready to give more support, if it was needed.

"You all really wish for her to stay, don't you?" The Centurian said.

All of them, except Blackfire, nodded. She was so shocked at how they all were defending her. It wasn't their problem, she did this to herself...but they still wanted her to stay. She touched her naïve sister's hand and held it tight. Starfire looked at her with a loving expression. She was so filled with emotions she didn't know what else to do, but what happened next almost made her cry her eyes out.

Ifrit walked up to the cop, and said, "I will not allow you to break up this family! If I must I'll protect my sister from all of you. No matter the cost!"

The Centurian was completely lost with what to do. In his long career he has never run across a situation like this one. He finally sighed and then surprisingly started laughing lightly.

"I don't doubt you would stop us from taking her! Ha, ha, ha! Alright, you have given me enough proof to prove what happened. This is going to probably cost me my job, but I'll go back and demand a full pardon for Blackfire. I will let her stay here with all of you!" the Centurian said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, hugging Blackfire.

"Booya!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy and Terra shouted in joy and Robin and Aqualad gave each other a high five. Raven walked up to Ifrit and hugged his arm. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief and calmed down.

"I better get going and report to my superiors. When next you hear from us, it'll be an official call for Blackfire's full pardon. I wish you all good luck...for real this time!" the Centurian chuckled, and left to his shuttle.

Beast Boy and Terra escorted him out to his ship. Everyone else cheered for the good turn of events. Blackfire walked up to Ifrit on the edge of tears.

"You really meant everything you said, didn't you?" Blackfire sniffed.

Ifrit did something totally out of his character. He reached out and gave her a hug this time. He held her close and stroked the back of her long hair.

"I did. You're my family now, Blackfire. I won't lose you for any reason. Besides, if I'm correct it's a big bother's job to protect his little sister from any trouble," Ifrit said, hugging her a little tighter.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and cried all over his left shoulder. He held her, until she stopped crying and she pushed away a little to wipe her watery eyes. Starfire walked up to them, with that confused look on her face.

"Umm, Ifrit," Starfire said.

"Yes, Starfire?" Ifrit replied.

"If Blackfire is now your little sister...does that make me your sister, too?" the redhead deduced, tilting her head slightly.

"Uh? Yeah, I guess it would make you my sister, too," Ifrit said.

Starfire squealed in joy and gave them both one of her crushing hugs. "I am so happy! I get to keep my sister, and I gain a brother! I've never had a brother before!" Starfire cheered happily.

"If you don't stop hugging us, you won't have either!" A blue faced Blackfire said.

Starfire quickly release her hold on them, looking embarrassed. Blackfire regain her ability to breath. Ifrit fell to the ground grunting loudly in pain.

Raven was immediately at his side. "Are you all right, Ifrit?" she asked with concern.

"Ah...I'll be fine...but I think I need to go rest now. I over did it," Ifrit said, cringing from the pain shooting up his back.

"I'll help you get back to bed, my brother!" Starfire offered.

"No, I'll help him get back to bed!" Blackfire said.

"No, I shall!" Starfire said.

They started arguing over switch one was going to help him. Raven shook her, and said, "I'm the only one who'll get him back to bed."

Before either of them could say a word, Raven teleported herself and Ifrit to his room. She helped him get in his bed and take off his cloak. He got in bed and fell asleep before his head touch the pillow. Raven put his cloak up and went back to the bed. She pulled the sheets over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. His sleeping face smiled happily, and he curled up in his sheets.

Raven smiled, and whispered to him, "I love you, Ifrit."

She left his room and walked back to the others, filling at peace for once in her life.

 **A/N** : I am so sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! I got writers block halfway through it, and I didn't know how to end it. I hope I did and good job with it. I know it's nothing special, but it was the only thing I could come up with to end the chapter. Well, anyway please send me some good reviews.

 **To Jonakhensu** : I have to really apologize to you and the crew. For making you all wait for so long. I'll have the next chapter out next week. I promise!

See ya, till next update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the story and Ifrit.

 **A/N** : I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews.

 **xXx**

 **Dreaming Nightmares**

On the first week Ifrit rested in his room, Raven came in to check on him daily. She would find him reading a book or meditating. Ifrit was a fast reader as she found. By the end of the first week, he had read most of her collection of books that she lends him to read. Once he felt he rested enough after that first week, he started to work on redecorating his room. With Raven's help, he bought his book collection and few books Raven had not read yet, which he let her read when he got them. Most of the books he got were about demons and magic, a whole set of the best horror writers and dark fantasies. He also bought himself an entire wardrobe that told anyone he was a Goth and proud of it.

He even got his T.V. and game system. Like the rest of his taste, Ifrit only got any game that was dark as those were the only ones that held his interest other than fighting games. He set up his T.V. and game system in his cabinet, so he still had more room to add, but didn't want to overcrowd it. He liked the space, and if he set something on fire by accident, it wouldn't spread to everything quickly. He put up red candles and rosemary essence to help him with his meditation. He saw a poster with a beast, with huge long blue horns and claws, and with orange, red fur. When he found out it had the same name as him, he laughed and bought it as a private joke.

By the end of the second week, Ifrit was in the training room, exercising vigorously, to build up his back muscles. Now that the devices were out of him Ifrit found he was faster and agiler. His powers showed a change as well. Whenever he conjured his Flare store sword, it glowed with a deeper orange light inside the stone. Everyone was surprised to see Ifrit and Aqualad getting along. They still competed whenever the opportunity arose, but they acted like good buddies now.

Blackfire had also made a change. She was still the tough butch strange girl they all knew, but she acted like a sister to both Starfire and Ifrit now. The redhead was still tickled to have Ifrit as a brother. She showed him her joy every time she saw him…with one of her bone-crushing hugs. Ifrit had made a habit to not be alone in the same room with the redhead. She always embraced him to the point he might pass out until one of the others told her he was turning blue.

Raven and Ifrit spent all their time together now; meditating or talking about things they liked, evening going on a few dates when he felt good enough to leave the tower.

Raven thought everything was going right in her life for a change. She finally had someone who understood her and loved her. Her powers for some reason weren't blowing things up when she felt any emotion. She guessed she was finally gaining control over them. All her training and hard work were paying off. One time Ifrit snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek, telling her she was so beautiful. Raven felt her emotions react, but nothing blew up when that happened. Raven had not felt this good in so long. Everything was going right for her…alternatively, so she thought.

The Titans returned to the Tower after stopping another one of Thunder and Lightning's arguments. By the time they stopped the two from trashing parts of the city, the two forgot the reason they were arguing in the first place.

"I cannot believe that was all for nothing!" Beast Boy fumed.

"Brothers will be brothers," Ifrit said.

"Oh, yeah? Unlike you, the rest of us are not able to get electrocuted and act like it was nothing! I am still smoking from Lightning's last bolt!" Beast Boy grumbled.

"I'm not as immune to lightning as you think, Beast Boy," Ifrit replied, trying to get his static hair to go back to it usual spiky, messy style.

"But what about me? Most of my fur is singed off!" Beast Boy complained.

"It will grow back, BB. Stop whining about it; you've been doing that since Lightning's bolt bounced off Ifrit and hit you," Cyborg said.

"Easy for you to say! You know how long it takes me to grow my fur back the way I like it," Beast Boy whined.

"Would you rather have no fur at all," Raven said, eyeing him dangerously.

"Umm…I-I'm going to go to my room now, night!" Beast Boy said, inching away from Raven. Once he was near the exit, he turned into a cheetah and bolted to his room.

"Finally! How have all of you put up with him for this long!? He complains more than Starfire," Blackfire said.

"I do not whine," Starfire protested.

"Yeah right, Starfire. When we were younger, you'd start whining when your clothes got dirty," Blackfire jeered.

"Only for that one time, my sister! That was my favorite dress," Starfire said.

Robin rubbed his tired eyes, and said, "Okay, you guys, that's enough arguing for tonight. It's getting too late for any of this. We all need to get a good night's rest. We have to start upgrading the training room tomorrow. Night, Star! Night, guys." He waved bye and went to his room.

"Well, today was pointless! Going through all that trouble to stop those two buffoons, only to find out they forgot why they were fighting! I'm going to bed before something else happens. Night, sis. Night, bro," Blackfire said, floating out off to her room.

"I shall say my good nights as well. Good night, Brother Ifrit. Good night, friends!" Starfire cheeringly said, going of to bed.

Terra and Aqualad said good night and went to bed. The moment everyone had left Raven levitated next to Ifrit and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Ifrit!" she quickly said, and flew off to her room before he could react.

Raven entered her room and giggled to herself. They hadn't moved their relationship any farther than simple touching and quick kisses when no one was looking. They were both too afraid their powers would get out of hand and cause havoc. So they were taking things very slowly.

She took a quick shower and put on only some black panties and an over-sized black t-shirt that hung down to her knees. The t-shirt had a picture of the Ifrit from Final Fantasy X. Ifrit didn't know she wore it to bed every night now. She got it when he wasn't looking during their time buying clothes. She wanted the shirt, because for one, when she woke up, seeing the fiery beast made her think of him. And second, because it made her feel safe at nights. She couldn't understand why it made her feel that way, it just did.

She walked to her bed, glancing at a sealed chest close to her bed. Every night she checked it to make sure the thing inside wasn't trying to get out. She made sure the locks and the spell she put on it were holding.

"You never made me feel this good, Malchior," Raven said lowly.

She tapped the top of the chest and got into bed. She snuggled her head into her pillow and fell into a peaceful slumber.

By the corner of her bed, an eerie dark light emitted from the chest. Streams of darkness leaked out of the rim of the chest. The spell over the chest only prevented anyone from opening the chest, except the one who performed the spell. It couldn't stop the darkness leaking out of the chest from crawling on the floor and slither under the sheets on her bed. It slid up next to her and began wrapping itself around her. The ends of the darkness touched her chakra jewel, and it seeped into her mind, invading her dreams.

Raven was dreaming pleasant dreams. She was walking in a castle watching a sunset out of the windows in the corridor. She had been having this dream for the last few nights. It always started out with her walking inside a castle, watching the sunset over a broad orange horizon. She would walk down the corridor until she reached a door. The door didn't open the first time she had this dream, but after a few more times, she found the door was inching itself open. She would try to open the door to see what lay beyond it, but she always woke up before she could. This time when she approached the door, it was opened halfway.

She couldn't make out what was inside because the room inside was to dark too see anything. Her instincts told her to leave the door alone, but her curiosity overtook her. She wanted to know why she was having these dreams and what was behind the door. She slowly walked to the door, raising a hand to the door handle. She touched the door this time, but when she touched it. She felt an evil presence emitting from beyond the door. Raven backed away from the door.

"What's going on?" Raven said to herself.

"H…..Hel….Helppppp mee ee ee, R-Ravenn!" She heard a weak voice say from the room.

"What? Who's there?" Raven called out.

The door opened up more, and she saw Ifrit, lying on the floor, bleeding everywhere.

"Ifrit!" Raven cried. She ran into the room and kneeled by the wounded Ifrit.

"Ifrit! What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Raven said in a panic.

Ifrit looked up at her with an evil expression. "You did, Raven, or you soon will to your boyfriend!"

Raven jumped away from Ifrit. Her eyes glowed white and readied herself to fight. "Who are you? You are not Ifrit!"

The fake Ifrit stood up and smiled viciously at her. "You've forgotten me so soon, my sweet Raven? I'm hurt!" The fake Ifrit said with a condescending sneer.

Raven gasped when hearing him called her sweet Raven. That was what the one person who used her and broke her heart used to call her.

"Malchior!" Raven snarled.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes, it's me, Raven," Malchior confirmed.

"How did you get into my dreams? The spell I put over you should have kept you harmless!" Raven said.

"It keeps me harmless, yes, but only the book I'm imprisoned in, not my magic. You forget, Raven, my magic is stronger than your own. It took much of my strength to invade your dreams, but it was worth the effort!" Malchior said.

"You're in my dream now, Malchior! I can decide what happens in my dreams!" Raven said.

"Not in this room, you can't, my sweet Raven. This room is in my mind, and you entered it at your free will! I can do whatever I want with you now! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Malchior said.

"I didn't enter your mind willingly. You tricked me to come in here!" Raven said.

"So what? You still came in here with nothing holding you back. I knew using your new boyfriend as bait would make you enter my mind," Malchior said.

Raven made a dash for the door. She almost got to it before it disappeared into the mist. She flew past it and turned to look at Malchior in anger.

"You can't get out that easily, Raven. You're in my mind now, and I make the rules!" Malchior said.

His body erupted into dark energy, and a black dragon rose out of it. "You are going to set me free again, Raven. I can work my magic on you now that you are here!" Malchior hissed.

"I'll never free you again, Malchior!" Raven said.

"You don't have any choice anymore, my sweet Raven!" Malchior said. He raised a claw and Raven was surrounded in deep energy bonds. They held her arms to her sides and her legs together.

"Let me go!" Raven demanded.

"Not until you have served your purpose, then I will use my magic to erase your memories and make you mine forever! I do fancy you, Raven. I do have some feelings for you. That is why I am going to give you a choice to join me willingly. If you do, I can show you more magic, and we can rule this world together!" Malchior said.

"I will never join you! You used me for your own ends. I will not be used again!" Raven said, struggling to break her bonds.

"Oh, come now, Raven. I know deep down you still liked it when I taught you magic. You loved the power you were gaining from me! If you didn't want me around, you wouldn't have kept me so close to you. You would have buried me somewhere or put me in a locked room, but you didn't. You held me close to you in your room. Now, why is that, Raven?" Malchior mused.

Raven looked away from him. She knew he was right about learning all the magic. She loved it, but she also knew he only taught her that to use her and be set free. She glared hatefully at the dragon, and said, "The only reason I kept you close was so when you tried to get free, I could be there to stop you and make sure no one else fell for your lies! I will not let you get free, and I won't be used again by you, ever!"

The dragon roared with fury. "Fine! I gave you a choice to join me and be at my side, but you spat it back in my face. You're going to join me Raven, even if I have to force you to!"

The dark bonds tightened around Raven and started burning into her skin. Raven screamed out in pain as the dragon roared with laughter. There was one thing Malchior forgot about Raven, though. Her powers always reacted to what she felt, including pain. In her bed, Raven's body began to glow with a dark aura. Everything in the room floated up in the air and danced around her. The darkness wrapped around her still clung to her. It struggled to hold on her, but it was able to keep a tight grip. It wrapped around her tighter, but it slightly touched the red comma bead on her necklace.

The moment it touched it, the bead began to glow bright red. The bead somehow had an effect on Raven. In her dream, Raven saw a figure in flames. It reached out its arms and wrapped them around Raven. Its flaming body didn't burn her. Instead, it weakened the bonds on her. That was all she needed. Raven woke up screaming with unnatural volume. She screamed out only for one thing. She screamed for the one she truly loved.

"IIIIIIIIIFFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIT!"

In his room, Ifrit was sleeping soundly, dreaming of black birds and a garden. The black comma bead around his neck suddenly glowed with a dark light. His dream soon changed on him. He now saw a black dragon and Raven imprisoned by some bonds, screaming in agony and began to panic. When he reached out to her, he noticed his arms were in flames and burning away her bonds. When Raven screamed his name out, he jolted awake, shouting her name. He quickly got of out bed and ran to his door. He didn't bother putting on his outfit. All he had on were his pants, that was enough for him, not even caring about concealing his scars. All he knew was Raven in trouble, and she needed him. He rushed out of his room, running to hers.

The others woke up, wondering what was going on. They all got dressed and ran out into the hallway in time to see Ifrit at Raven's door trying to get it opened.

Robin ran to Ifrit, saying, "Ifrit, what's wrong? What's the matter with Raven?"

Ifrit was trying to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Raven's powers were keeping the door sealed. It glowed black and white, reacting to her instincts to keep anyone from entering, and getting hurt by her powers.

"Raven's in danger!" Ifrit said, trying to use all his strength to get the door open. Cyborg and Aqualad came over and helped him try to get it opened. With all their power together, though, the door still wouldn't move.

Cyborg stopped trying and backed away from the door. His right arm changed into his Sonic Cannon, and he pointed at the door. "Get back!"

Ifrit and Aqualad backed away from the door, and Cyborg fired his cannon. The beam hit the door and reflected it back at him. He ducked in time as the beam shot where his head would have been.

"WOW! I don't know what's going in Raven's room, but it's clear she doesn't want anyone in there!" Cyborg said, staring at the hole in the wall.

"We have to get in there!" Ifrit stated.

He conjured his sword and started slashing at the door. Red and white sparks flew with each slash, but no sign that his sword was cutting through. Ifrit stopped cutting and glared at the door.

"How do we get in? We can't break through her door. What else can we do?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I don't know? Whatever is happening in there? Raven needs us! We got to get in there!" Robin said.

"You guys wait here. I'm going to try teleporting into her room," Ifrit said.

"Is that safe? We don't know what is happening in there, Ifrit. If you go in there blind, you might get hurt badly!" Terra said.

Ifrit looked away from all of them. "I don't care! Raven needs my help!"

Ifrit glanced at the door, and his body was enveloped in red flames. He only went into Raven's room once. It was when she was helping him with selecting out some books. So he wasn't teleporting blindly into her room, but all the power was floating in the room made it difficult for him to enter, but he drove through it enough to get into the room. He reappeared on the other side of the door and what he saw made him gasped. Raven was floating in the middle of her room, with an aura of darkness surrounding her. All her things were flying around her at the intense speed.

At first, Ifrit thought all the darkness was coming from Raven, but then he noticed some of it was trying to pull her to a chest. He ran to Raven, trying to dodge all the floating things, ducking in time to miss being hit by her Theater- mask statue, but when he stood up Raven's bed came crashing into him. He has flung away from her, smashing into a wall. He ignored the pain and got back up.

"Raven! What's happening?" Ifrit shouted, trying to get her attention.

Raven looked like she was struggling to speak. With great difficulty, she turned her head to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She cringed from what looked like pain, but she finally managed to speak.

"I—It's M-Mal…choir!"

"Who?" Ifrit said.

Raven's face rolled back, and she screamed more.

"Raven!" Ifrit yelled.

All of a sudden all her things floating in the room stopped and crashed onto the floor. Raven slowly floated down to her feet, and she looked at Ifrit with a snarling smile. When she opened her eyes, they weren't her normal purple; they were a pale gray. When she spoke, it wasn't her voice that came out.

"I am Malchior! Raven belongs to me now, you foolish firefly! I have control of her now, and I shall be set free once again! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Malchior sneered.

"Get out of her, now! Raven's body is her own, not yours!" Ifrit said.

"Oh, I don't plan to stay in this body for long. Just long enough to use her to set me free from my imprisonment," Malchior said.

"You're not going to use Raven for anything, bastard!" Ifrit snarled, summoning a sword and getting into a fighting position.

Malchior laughed at him. "What do you plan to do with that? If you strike me now, you will be hurting Raven. To kill me, you kill her!" Malchior said.

Ifrit halted and lowered the sword.

Malchior raised a hand and using Raven's powers. He blasted a dark burst of telekinesis at Ifrit. The blast rammed Ifrit into the wall, pinning him there, and making him drop his sword.

"You are powerless against both mine and Raven's magic. What do you think you can accomplish?" Malchior said.

"More than you think!" Ifrit said darkly.

He eyes glowed red and his body radiated with dark red light. He roared with fury and he pushed back the force pinning him to the wall.

"Hmm, so you are not quite a weakling, after all. But you're still no match for me!" Malchior sneered.

"Don't think you and Raven are the only ones who can use magic. My magic may not be dark like yours, but it's still strong enough to stop you!" Ifrit said.

"What magic can you possibly have that is stronger than my dark magic. You're a half-demon, I can sense you don't have light magic to use, so what type of magic can you use against me?" Malchior said.

Red flames licked out of Ifrit's eyes. "How about a little chaotic type of magic!" Ifrit hissed. He raised his hands up, and chanted, "Sealoes!"

Red chains appeared around Malchior body, pinning his arms down to his side.

"What is this?" Malchior demanded, struggling with the chains.

"It's a seal spell. It keeps the person wrapped in those chains from doing anything. They also prevent anyone from using magic. It's a spell I learned in my travels," Ifrit said.

"This will not hold me! My magic is too strong for these pathetic chains to hold me!" Malchior said.

"Maybe, but they'll hold you long enough to find a way to get you out of Raven," Ifrit said, breathing slightly heavy.

Magic wasn't something Ifrit used much. He tried not to use it, because it wears him out faster than anything else. That particular spell wasn't easy to do, either It took a lot of energy to make those chains to seal someone else's magic.

"Don't count on it, half-breed! You forget that I am in control of Raven. I can use her to do anything…including her demon form!" Malchior said.

Malchior tapped into the part of Raven's mind that controlled her transformation. The second pair of eyes opened up, and they all glowed red. Black tentacles replaced Raven's legs, and her arms disappeared into her shirt. He used the tentacles to break the chains. Ifrit looked in shock at what he just saw. He couldn't believe Malchior broke the chains so fast, but what shocked him more was seeing Raven's demon form. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around his neck. It lifted him off the floor and tossed him at the door. Malchior threw him so hard when he hit the door; he left an impression on the door. The others outside cringed when they heard him slam into it.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy cringed.

Ifrit tried to get back up, but the tentacle still was around his neck. It lifted him up again and shoved him up against the door. He kicked his feet in the air, trying to get free. The tentacle wrapped tighter, choking him. He tried to pull them off, but he felt all his strength disappearing, fast.

 _ **"An interesting effect Raven's demon form ha**_ _ **s. She can drain the life-force out of a living being by just wrapping one tentacle around them. I'll have to remember this when she shares my bed. She could probably kill me if I'm not careful! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**_ Malchior snickered.

"I won't let you have, Raven!" Ifrit choked out.

" _ **You're not going to be around to stop me! Right now you are dying at the hands of your lover!"**_ Malchior mused.

Ifrit reached out a hand to him. "R…Raven! I know your still in there…you got to fight him!"

" _ **She can't do anything! All she can do is watch helplessly as you die!"**_ Malchior said, laughing evilly.

Ifrit looked around, trying to find a way to get free. He saw his sword lying a few feet behind Malchior. He didn't have enough strength to create another sword, and even if he did, he couldn't bring himself to strike Malchior, for fear of harming Raven. He glanced up and noticed the chest again. It was glowing with dark energy.

' _That must be where he's imprisoned! If I can just…!'_ Ifrit thought.

He turned his hand to point at his sword; it slowly rose up in the air. Malchior stopped laughing when he saw Ifrit not looking at him. He turned to face where Ifrit was looking and at the floating sword. Ifrit made the sword fly at the chest, and it sliced into the wood, impaling the book inside.

" _ **NO!"**_ Malchior roared.

With the last of his strength, Ifrit gave one more command. His eyes burned red, and he said, "Burn asshole!"

The sword exploded, engulfing the chest and the book inside in red flames. Malchior screamed and let go of Ifrit. He fell to the floor, gasping for air.

Malchior thrashed about in the room, roaring in pain. His link to Raven vanished and she regained control of herself. Raven changed back and fell on her knees to the floor, breathing heavily, when she opened her eyes they returned to there original color.

"Ifrit…" she spoke softly.

"Raven!" Ifrit gasped.

He crawled over to her and placed his arms around her. She hugged him around his waist and started crying on his bare shoulder. He held her close to him, whispering soft words into her ear.

"He's gone now, Raven. Everything is fine now," Ifrit said.

"He used me again. He tried to make me kill you! I couldn't stop him. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't!" Raven sobbed.

"I know, Raven. I know," Ifrit said, stroking her hair.

The magic keeping the door closed disappeared, and the others stormed into the room. They looked around and saw everything was a mess. The bed got destroyed when it slammed into Ifrit. Most of her books were lying everywhere with pages ripped out of them. The only thing that didn't break was her mysterious mirror. Whatever protected it was robust enough to keep it from being destroyed.

"What happened in here?" Robin asked.

"Some guy named Malchior tried to get Raven to free him," Ifrit only said, cradling Raven closer to him more.

Aqualad walked over to the burnt spot where the chest used to be. "Looks like you got him, Ifrit."

Suddenly the tower began to shake. Everyone looked at Terra.

"What? It wasn't me!" Terra said, blushing slightly.

The burnt spot erupted into a dark pillar. Aqualad was thrown back and almost slammed into the wall. Blackfire flew up and caught him before he hit the wall.

"T-Thanks," Aqualad said.

"No prob!" Blackfire said with red cheeks.

The pillar grew and claws and a tail came out of the pillar. Black wings spread out and the pillar and it vanished, revealing a black dragon in its place.

" _Foolish, half-breed! You destroyed the only thing that could hold me. Now that it's been destroyed, nothing can stop me now!"_ Malchior said.

He opened his mouth and blasted a beam of dark magic at the half-demons. Ifrit put up a shield over him and Raven just in time, but the force of the explosion threw them back against the others.

" _Ha! Nothing you can do now will save you! You're both too weak to protect yourselves for long!"_ Malchior said.

"They might be, but we're not! Titans! Go!" Robin said.

Blackfire set Aqualad down, and she joined her sister. Malchior was about to blast Raven and Ifrit again, but the Tamarin girls got in his way. They both combined their energy and made one huge Starbolt. It glowed green with a purple center dancing around inside.

"Leave our brother alone!" They said in unison.

They fired the huge Starbolt and it struck Malchior in the chest. The attack threw him out of Raven's window. He plummeted to the ground until he spread out his wings and took flight. The other Titans followed him out of the window. Ifrit and Raven stayed inside just holding each other.

"They can't beat him…he's too powerful," Raven said.

Ifrit cupped her face in his left hand and made her look at him. "So what if he's so powerful? You were able to stop him before," Ifrit said.

"Only because I knew the spell that trapped him in the book. Without the book, I can't stop him…" Raven said.

"At that time you were also alone, but not anymore. I'm here now, and we are going to defeat him together, Raven," Ifrit declared.

"How? We're both too weak right now to fight him. I don't dare use my powers again on you like we did with Overload!" Raven said.

"I don't think I can do that again so soon, anyways…but there's one thing you can do to even the odds," Ifrit said.

"What can I do?" Raven asked.

"Make me angry! My powers grow when I get mad," Ifrit said.

"I can't do that to you, Ifrit! I don't want to hurt you!" Raven said.

"I know you don't, but there's little else we can do right now!" Ifrit said, standing up.

He helped Raven to her feet and took a step back.

"All right. Now make me mad!" Ifrit said.

"I can't…" Raven said, looking ready to cry.

"Just hit me then, Raven. I can't build up any power if I can't get angry!" Ifrit said pleadingly.

Raven looked deep into his eyes and cried silently. She raised a hand up, and said, "I love you, Ifrit."

He smiled warmly, and replied, "I know."

Raven slapped him as hard as she could. The blow tossed his head to the side. She backed away from him, as his body began to glow red. His eyes burned with rage, and he let out a furious battle cry. He needed to get angrier if he was going to have enough strength to fight Malchior. He had to do everything he could to stop him…even if that meant giving in to his demonic side.

For the first time in his life, Ifrit called out his demon side, but this time he had control. He had something to focus all his anger on…Malchior. His horns grew out of his forehead, and a few other changes happened, too. It seemed the devices also hindered his demon form. Now that they were gone he started turning more. A pair of fangs grew out as he raged. He started to grow taller, standing at seven feet now, and slightly more muscular. All the scars on his back burned a dark orange. His hair spiked out more and almost sharper looking. His fingernails turned black and grew out into claws.

Ifrit's eyes burned with intense hatred. He looked at Raven and saw her step back in fright. Ifrit smirked at her and growled, _**"Time to slay a dragon!"**_ He ran towards the window and jumped out of it. His body glowed with red energy, and he flew straight at Malchior.

The others were having trouble defeating him like last time. None of their attacks had any effect on the dragon's thick hide.

" _Give up now, puny mortals, and I promise to end your lives quickly!"_ Malchior said.

"We will never give up!" Robin said, throwing all of his denotation disks at him.

They exploded on his face, but that did not have any effect on the dragon., except make him more furious.

 _"I will teach you to anger me!"_ Malchior roared.

" _ **Wrong, scale face!"**_ Ifrit snarled.

He came right up to Malchior's face and raised his hands. An orb of dark fire grew in his hands and shot a stream of chaotic energy in the evil dragon's face. Malchior was flung to the ground by the blast. The dragon stood up and shook his head. He jumped back into the air and flew at Ifrit.

" _You again!? I tire of your constant meddling! You will be the first to die!"_ Malchior roared.

" _ **Hehe, come on then!"**_ Ifrit said, gesturing with his hands for Malchior to bring it.

Malchior blasted another dark magic beam at him. Ifrit smirked and blocked the attack with a red force field. He changed the force field into a massive beam of chaotic energy. Malchior dodge it easily by veering to the left. Ifrit came at him and punched the dragon right under his jaw. The force of the blow knocked his head back. Malchior flipped in the air and swung his tail up at Ifrit. It struck him and batted him past the others. He crashed into the tower. Just when he was about to fly back out, Malchior appeared over the hole and blasted a dark magic beam at him, again, sending him crashing out of the other side of the Tower.

Ifrit landed on the rocky terrain, unconscious. The blast left him weak, too, and he changed back to his old self. Raven came out of the Tower and scanned the ground for him. She saw him lying on the ground and rushed over to him. She landed next to him and put his head in her lap.

"Ifrit! Ifrit! Wake up! Please, wake up!" she cried.

Ifrit stirred a little and slowly woke up. He placed a hand on his forehead, groaning loudly.

"That didn't work out well. He's too powerful," Ifrit said.

The others showed up around them. Raven helped Ifrit back to his feet.

"Ifrit, what the hell were you thinking?!" Blackfire shouted at him.

"I thought I could weaken him enough by going all out…but that had no effect," Ifrit said.

"Now what, dudes?" Beast Boy said.

They heard Malchior roar, and they all looked up as he flew at them.

"We got to think of something, fast!" Cyborg said.

"Ifrit, you told me you knew some chaotic type magic. Is there any spell you know that could beat him?" Raven asked.

"You remember that?" Ifrit said.

"He had a control of my body, but I could still eye and hear everything going on…" Raven said, turning her face away from him.

"I'm not sure I have a spell that's high enough, Raven? He's magic is too strong and being a dragon he….he. That's it!" Ifrit said, snapping his fingers.

"What's it?" Robin said.

"We're going to fight fire with fire! I need a few minutes to prepare myself. You guys got to keep him at bay, until then!" Ifrit said.

"All right, we'll keep lizard boy busy. How long do you need?" Beast Boy asked.

"As long as you can keep him back! Watch out! Here he comes!" Ifrit warned.

They all ducked as Malchior flew over there heads. He flew off and started circling for another pass.

"Move out! We're sitting targets out here in the open!" Robin ordered.

Everyone started to move, but Ifrit stopped them. "Hold on! I am going to need Starfire, Aqualad, Terra and Raven to perform this spell. And it requires an opened area." Ifrit said.

"Fine! You four help out Ifrit… The rest of us with keeping Malchior back till you are done!" Robin said.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blackfire went off to distract Malchior. Blackfire and Cyborg blasted at his eyes to try and make him come after them. It worked. He changed his chore and went after them. Ifrit started preparing for his spell. He conjured another sword and started drawing a pentagram on the stone. Once he finished cutting the runes needed for the spell in the pentagram. He began working on drawing four little pentagrams on the outside of it. He drew the four little pentagrams in each direction. One for the north, one for the south, and one for east and west.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, studying his work.

"The spell requires four elements. Two opposite elements and two agreeing elements. Raven, I need to you represent darkness. Stand in the north star. Starfire you're going to represent Light. You need to stand in the south star. Aqualad you're water so stand in the East star. Terra you're going to be earth. You need to stand in the West star," Ifrit instructed.

They did as he said and got into place.

"What are you going to do by using us like this?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm going to call forth something that can defeat Malchior," Ifrit said, getting into the center of the huge pentagram.

"What are you going to call forth, brother?" Starfire asked, feeling worried about his plan.

"I'm going to call forth a…dragon," Ifrit said.

"Wait! You can't be performing the Hades' Gates spell!" Raven exclaimed in alarm.

"We're out of options, Raven! This is our last chance!" Ifrit said.

"What's the Hades' Gates spell?" Terra asked, looking confused.

"It's a spell that summons a particular spirit out of the nether realm. The spell needs four elements to force open a portal…and then the soul uses the body of the summoner to do whatever task it was summoned to do," Raven said.

"It's a dangerous spell to do. If the spirit is too powerful. It will kill the summoner and go on a rampage killing everything in the area…" Ifrit added.

"You're not seriously going to do this, Ifrit?!" Aqualad said in disbelief.

"There's no other way. Now concentrate your energy and focus it on your spots," Ifrit said.

Reluctantly they did it. They focused on their respected element, and their pentagrams began to glow with their energy. Raven's burned black and white. Starfire's glowed green. Aqualad's glowed dark blue, and Terra's glowed yellow. Ifrit called up what power he could into his. His energy spread out in the lines of the pentagram in dark red. Ifrit spread out his arms. First in a crucifix position, then he twirled his arms out in front of him and crossed them over in an x-pattern over his chest. The closed his eyes and began the dangerous spell.

"I call forth the four signs of power!" He turned to face Terra and extending his arms out again. One hand was pointing at Raven and Starfire. " Let darkness and light dance in balanced might!" Raven and Starfire's energy shot out of their chest and danced around Ifrit's arms until they reached the center of his core. "Now earth and water give their blessed gift of life!" Ifrit turned to face Raven and pointing his hands to Terra and Aqualad. Their energy joined Raven's and Starfire's in his core. "I now call forth the Gates of Hades!" The pentagram Ifrit stood in Exploded with red energy a ring of fire rose up on the edges of the circle. "Signs of power I plea to you now. Open up the gates and let thee select thy beast!" The Pentagram opened up a doorway for him.

Ifrit's body floated up to the air, and he brought his hands down to point at the opened doorway. Inside there was another realm. Creatures hiding in shadows and fire fought to be the one to go through the opened doorway, but Ifrit's spell would only allow who he chose to come through. His hands glowed with all four elements. "I summon you, oh beast of power! Give me the strength to burn my enemy to ashes. Let your flames be my sword to strike down all who stand against! Be one with me now! Oh, Dragon of hell's fire!"

The energy in Ifrit's hands shot out into the realm. They searched for the beast he called and wrapped around it like ropes. The beast fought at first, but then it saw in Ifrit the determination to call it forth, it saw a burning will that almost matched its own. This one may be worthy join with for whatever reason he called out to it for. It stopped fighting the bonds and rushed up to Ifrit. All the other creatures didn't try to get in its way. They feared this dragon more than anything else in this dark realm.

Ifrit felt fear as he saw the dragon come flying at him. He didn't expect it to be eager to come to him. He almost lost his concentration, but then he remembered this was their last chance. If he messed this up, they were all dead. He fought back his fear and used the energy to speed up the dragon to him. It rushed up out of the doorway and roared as it entered Ifrit. The dragon's whole being was absorbed into Ifrit's body. The door closed as soon as the dragon exited and went into Ifrit. He roared with inhuman fiery as the dragon merged into him.

Cracks of red energy broke out all over his skin. The scars on his back lit up, and a pair of wings made of fire spread out of his back. Ifrit's eyes blazed with fire and flames licked the air out of his mouth. Malchior sensed the sudden mass amount of energy from the spell. He turned to face where all the magic was coming from. He saw Ifrit floating in the air with red chaotic energy dancing all around him.

" _No! It's not possible! He cannot be this powerful!"_ Malchior roared. He ignored Robin and the others attacks and headed towards Ifrit.

Raven and the others watched Ifrit as he struggled with the dragon in his body. She heard a roar and looked to see Malchior flying towards them.

"Ifrit! He's coming! You have to hurry up!" Raven yelled.

Ifrit was in a battle of wills with the dragon. It wanted to see how strong this young one was. Its pride was too great to allow anyone to control it. Ifrit fought with all his strength to keep from losing the battle. He wasn't going to lose his focus and let the dragon get free. Malchior saw this and smiled which came out more like a snarl.

" _You do not have the strength to control your beast! Ha, ha, ha! You will be burned to ashes before you can use it against me!"_ Malchior said.

He blasted Ifrit was a stronger beam of dark magic. The dragon in Ifrit sensed the danger and knew it would kill them both. It tried to break free of Ifrit, but he wouldn't give in. Ifrit stayed where he was, keeping the dragon from escaping.

' _We both will die if you do not stop!'_ The dragon whispered into Ifrit's mind.

' _I'll never give up! You're our only hope to defeat Malchior. I won't stop, dragon, I don't fear death like you do. I will do want I must to protect my friends!'_ Ifrit said back to it.

' _Don't lie to yourself, little one. I sense the fear of death lurking in you. You don't want to die either!'_ the dragon said.

' _It's not my death I fear, dragon! I am afraid of my friend's death if I fai_ _l!'_ Ifrit said.

The dragon couldn't believe this little creature. It was so small and yet; it had so much strength in it that it had never seen in another being. It has existed longer than it can remember. In its time no creature stood against it out of fear of its power, but this little one wasn't afraid of it, and it still was going to try to finish the spell. This little one was special in a way the dragon doubt it knew itself. It felt in its heated core that it couldn't allow this one to die, not by the other dragon. No matter the cost, it was by its rules it wanted to protect him. For this little one showed great courage and a will stronger than its own.

' _If you feel so strongly about using my powers, then we shall become one!'_ The dragon roared.

Ifrit's body vanished into a burst of flames. Raven and the others were thrown back by the force of heat from the burst. The flames took the form of the dragon and changed into pure red energy. Malchior's dark magic struck the dragon and dissipated. He couldn't believe what his magic didn't destroy him. The red dragon roared and flew at Malchior, with eyes burning with hellfire. Malchior tried to dodge the oncoming dragon, but it flew under him and reached up and bit down on his neck.

Malchior roared in pain and tried to break free. The red dragon lets go of him only to start circling him, blocking his path to escape with fire. The red dragon flew up into the air and dove down on top of Malchior.

" _No! This cannot be! My magic is too strong for you to defeat me!"_ Malchior said.

He fired his strongest beam of dark magic at the red dragon. The beam didn't slow it down, it came raining down on Malchior and ripped right through him. All that was left of Malchior fell to the ground in flames. The dragon roared victoriously and flew down to the ground. Once it landed, it began condensing into something small.

Raven and all the Titans rushed other to it to see what has become of Ifrit. She found him on all fours, patting heavily. When she got closer, she saw that all the scars on his back have disappeared. In there the place was a tattoo of a dragon made of red fire. Its head tilted below his neck resting on his right shoulder. Its wings were spread out covering most of his shoulder blades. The tail coiled down in a swirling pattern to the lower part of Ifrit's back.

"Where did the dragon go?" Raven asked, as she kneeled beside him.

"Its still here, inside me…at the end, it didn't want either of us to die, so it merged with me…I think permanently," Ifrit said.

With Raven's help, he stood up back on his feet.

"So, like whatever you did, it is now a part of you now?" Aqualad said.

"Yes and no. I—I mean! It, merged with my being and now I am it, and it is me. We both became a little something more," Ifrit said looking at his hands.

"The spell was not meant to be permanent, Ifrit. Why did it want to be a part of you forever?" Raven asked.

"It-I felt something more about myself. We saw we both wanted to live, so there was only one option to make sure we both lived. We become one being. I cannot explain it better than that right now…I don't know what the reason was," Ifrit said.

"We will figure this all out tomorrow. It is late, and we all need to get some rest," Robin said.

"Yeah, I am too tired to try and guess what just happened. Night, guys," Beast Boy said, turning into a hawk and flying back to his room.

They all went back to bed…all except for Raven and Ifrit. She was going to say good night and go back to her room, but she remembered it was just totally trashed. She nervously walked up to Ifrit and touched his arm.

"Yes," Ifrit said, feeling butterflies flapping in his stomach from the mere touch.

"I can't sleep in my room tonight. You know…it got messed up in the fight. Will it be alright if I…if I slept with you tonight?" Raven asked, turning crimson from head to toe.

"Uh? S-Sure…" Ifrit said nervously.

They went in together, and they just stared at each other become moving towards the bed. Raven was too tired to let this bother her. She looked away from Ifrit and got into his bed. Ifrit gulped and turned his head away. "I'll…I'll go sleep on the couch tonight. My bed is not big enough for two," Ifrit said nervously.

"No….dont go…come to bed, please. We both need to get some rest," Raven said.

"All right," Ifrit agreed, blushing redder than crimson.

He climbed into bed and awkwardly lied on his side behind Raven. She scooted up to his body. Ifrit finally relaxed a little and spooned in behind her. He pulled her a little closer to him and rested his left hand on her hip. He did not dare move another inch as he rested there feeling her body against his.

Raven felt the same way, being up against Ifrit's body was like having a bed warmer. His body felt very warm to be up against, but she liked it. His warmth spread through her body, heating and relaxing all her tired muscles. Ifrit began to run his fingers through her silky hair. The simple touch made her very sleepy, and she silently drifted out to sleep, feeling very safe and warm in Ifrit's embrace. When he was sure, she was asleep. He snuggled up closer to her and finally let sleep claim him. They both slept the rest of the night away in perfect bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.**

 **A/N:** I'm trying to update as fast as I can with this story. Just to warning you. This chapter has some slight lemon in it. I can't stop anyone from reading the contents of this section, but I can say if you're too young, or don't like lemon. Then please refrain from reading this chapter, but if you don't give a damn, then enjoy! Ha, ha, ha!

 **xXx**

 **Pleasant Mornings**

The next morning all the Titans slept in. Robin got up and was about to get everyone up, but remembered last night's battle. He went back to bed thinking they all could use a few more hours of rest. They all slept close to noon, and then Raven began to stir in bed. She slowly woke up with the knowledge there was a hot body pressed against hers. For a second she panicked and tried to get up, but strong arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt a soft breath against her neck. She turned her head to see Ifrit, sleeping soundly, with his head resting in the corner of her neck. On seeing Ifrit, she calmed down and her memories of last night returned to her. She allowed herself a small smile and settled back down in bed. She laid there loving the warmth surrounding her. His body felt like a thermal blanket against her. His skin radiated with a pleasant heat, not hot, but just warm. She wiggled closer to Ifrit, pressing her back against his chest. In response, he unconsciously snuggled up against her.

She ran a finger over his knuckles and ran circles along his back palm. She took the time to glance around the room. She saw Ifrit had put up the poster on the wall near his bookshelf. On top of the bookshelf, she saw the stuffed dragon from the carnival sitting there. Two tall black candle holders were seated in all corners of the room. They each stood five feet in height. Somehow Ifrit put up a chandelier with red silk hanging around it. Instead of electrical bulbs, there were black candles in the holders. The red silk spread out from the chandelier and hung a bit loosely on the ceiling to the corners of the room. She saw Ifrit position the tall candle holders far enough away from the silk, so they didn't catch on fire. She thought it made the room look lovely.

Ifrit had woken up when Raven started running a finger on his hand. He pretended to stay asleep because he wanted to hold Raven a little bit longer. He was also still a bit tired from fighting Malchior. He opened his eyes and smiled. Just seeing Raven lying in bed with him filled him with joy. He leaned his head forward and kissed her neck. Raven jumped slightly from the kiss. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Ifrit looking back at her.

"Morning, Raven," Ifrit said.

"Uhhh…morning," Raven said.

She rolled over on her other side to face him. He wiggled back a bit to give her a little space. This made Raven feel happy. She was still getting used to being touched and so close to anyone. He seemed to know what she was comfortable without her telling him. They stared at each other, not sure what to do next. The fact that he was still only wearing his pants in bed made her feel very nervous. Ifrit was having the same problem, seeing how Raven only had on an over-sized t-shirt. He wasn't sure if she was wearing anything under it. The very thought made him look away with red cheeks. When his face returned to normal, he took a quick glance at what was on the t-shirt.

"Nice shirt," Ifrit said, smiling at her playfully.

Raven looked at her shirt and quickly became very embarrassed that she got caught wearing it. She looked at the pillow, trying to come up with an excuse. Ifrit touched her face and gently made her look back at him.

"I like it," Ifrit said.

"…Thanks," Raven replied shyly.

They fell quiet again. They were both too nervous to do anything. After a while, Ifrit cleared his throat and took his hand away from her face. Raven surprised herself. She touched Ifrit's retreating hand and replaced it back on her face. He felt his heart rate speed up and looked at Raven in confusion. She rubbed her cheek in his hand and slowly started inching closer to him. Ifrit froze as Raven started nearing him. The look she was giving him made his stomach flutter around. He didn't care anymore about being careful at that moment. Looking into those amethyst eyes of hers filled him with desire. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Raven was caught off guard by the sudden warmth on her lips. For a moment she let Ifrit kiss her, and then she leaned into the kiss. Ifrit was a bit taken back when he felt her kiss back, but he didn't complain. He deepened the kiss and ran his hand through her hair. They lost themselves in the passionate embrace, ignoring the rest of the world.

Raven ran a hand over his bare chest. His other hand began to travel to her side. He stopped just above her hips. He didn't know how she would react if he let his hand go any farther. Raven felt a burning passion build up inside her from the touch. Some of the things in the room began to shake. His hand slowly started pulling her shirt up. Once he felt the edge of her shirt, he took a chance and slid his hand under her shirt. Not once did Raven protest when Ifrit touched her bare skin.

Ifrit ran his hand up and down her side and found she was wearing panties under the shirt…but nothing else. He inched his hand up and rested his hand just under her right breast. He waited a few seconds to see if Raven would push his hand away, but she didn't. Instead, she ran both her hands all over his chest and neck. He raised his hand and started caressing her breast. Raven moaned slightly in the kiss from his touch. He felt his excitement building up and some of the candles lit up. They burned brighter as the desire in him built up.

Raven broke the kiss and sat up, pulling Ifrit up with her. She removed her shirt and tossed it aside. She laid back down to let him see most of her naked. Ifrit gazed at her half-naked body and loved every inch he saw. He leaned back down and captured her lips again. He ran his hands on all her curves. She ran her hands on his back as he explored her body. Ifrit pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her jaw line down to the line in her neck. Raven moaned in pleasure from his feather kisses. She loved the pleasure Ifrit was making her body feel. He kissed her collarbone and down to her left breast.

Raven arched her back slightly when he licked her tender nipple. The books on his shelf started to jump off the bookshelf. Ifrit played with her nipple with his tongue and with her other with his fingers. She moaned louder and ran her hands on the back of his head. When she felt his hand begin to slide down her stomach, a twitch of panic rose in her, and the books on his bookshelf turned black and flew out and about the room. She didn't want to stop, but her powers were already on the edge of her control. The same could be said for Ifrit. He was using all his will to keep everything in the room from bursting into flames. When his hand reached the line of her panties. Raven sat up, panting heavily, and pushing him slightly away from her. The books fell to the floor, and the candles all went out.

"N-No…we have to stop this," Raven said breathlessly.

Ifrit sat on his knees, looking at her knowingly.

"You're right. I think we're getting a little too ahead of ourselves," Ifrit said, trying to suppress his desire.

"Please forgive me. I can't do this right now," Raven said.

Ifrit pulled her into his arms, and murmured, "I understand, Raven. Our powers are still too dangerous to continue."

Raven looked up at him and kissed him again. She pulled away and got out of bed. She retrieved her shirt and quickly put it back on. Ifrit got off the bed and went to his closet to pick out some clothes. After five minutes he can back out, wearing a red long sleeve shirt was flames dancing on the sleeves and combat boots. He handed Raven a pair of cargo pants and a purple shirt with a picture of a raven in flight under a full moon. He also gave her an extra pair of boots to wear. She looked at the clothes, and then back at him.

"I don't think you want to leave my room, wearing only that shirt. And your room is in a mess right now to found any of your clothes," Ifrit said quietly.

"Thank you," Raven muttered.

Ifrit turned his back to give her some privacy. It may have seemed redundant since he just saw her half-naked, but he was afraid if he saw her without most of her clothes again. His powers would set something on fire this time for sure. Raven guessed why he was looking away and quickly got dressed.

"You can turn around now," Raven said.

Ifrit turned around smiling at her, and walked up to her. He quickly kissed her cheek and they left his room together. Just as they stepped out, Starfire was floating in the hallway and saw them come out.

"Good morning, my friends!" Starfire greeted them cheerily.

They both looked worried at the redhead.

"…Morning," They said in unison.

"I was about to come and check to see if you were awake, brother! Friend Raven, I checked your room, but saw you weren't in it. I was worried for you and decided to wake up Ifrit to help me find you, but I see now you are safe! Were you unable to sleep in your room last night?" Starfire asked.

"Gee, I think having an evil dragon tear up everything in my room made it a bit uncomfortable to sleep in," Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, then did you sleep somewhere else?" Starfire asked.

"Yes..." Raven murmured, glancing at Ifrit for a second.

Starfire looked at both the nervous half-demons. They shifted their weight on one foot and looked away from her with beet red faces.

"You mean you spent the night with, brother Ifrit?" Starfire deduced.

"Yeah," Ifrit replied.

Starfire smiled happily at them and touched both their shoulders. "There is no need to be nervous about sleeping together! Robin and I have shared a bed, too. In fact, two nights ago we—!" Ifrit put a hand over her mouth.

"Too much information, Star," Ifrit said. He removed his hand to let her speak.

"Is that a topic not to be share with others?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, Starfire, whatever happens in the bedroom should be only discussed with the person you shared a bed with, no one else," Ifrit said.

"I see. Then I won't tell anyone Robin and I shared a night of passionate love in our bed," Starfire said with a look of innocence she was always known for.

Raven eyes widened a bit, and Ifrit looked up at the ceiling, holding a hand over his eyes.

"Way too much information," Raven said.

"Ifrit, are you all right?" Starfire asked concern fully.

"I just got a mental picture of something I could have lived without," Ifrit replied dryly.

"What kind of mental picture?" Starfire asked.

"You don't want to know. Can we go get come breakfast, please?" Ifrit said quickly.

Raven walked off before Starfire said a word. She, too, was trying not to think of her best friend sleeping with their leader. Ifrit and Starfire quickly caught up to her, and they walked to the kitchen. It was Cyborg's turn to cook breakfast, and he was cooking up a storm of bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns for everyone.

"Don't forget to cook my tofu eggs!" Beast Boy said.

"Yo, man, you can cook your tofu. It's bad enough you brag about how good it is. I'm not going to cook anything that is fake meat!" Cyborg said over his shoulder.

Beast Boy grumbled under his breath and started on cooking his tofu. Robin, Terra, Blackfire, and Aqualad were sitting at the table waiting for the food. Blackfire was chatting a bit with a blushing Aqualad.

"Joyous greetings to you all!" Starfire said.

"Morning, Star. Hey, Raven, don't worry about helping us work on the upgrades for the training room. You can take today off to fix your place," Robin said.

"Thanks," Raven said emotionlessly and proceeded to make her and Ifrit some herbal tea.

Ifrit walked over with Starfire, and they joined the others at the table. Beast Boy came over and sat at the table with his tofu eggs.

"Yo, Ifrit, How are you feeling today?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm feeling well," Ifrit said in his dry monotone voice.

"Well, we're just worried about how you are, dude. I mean you totally fried Malchior, and now you got that dragon thing in you," Beast Boy said.

"The dragon is not a thing, Beast Boy! It's now a part of me, and when you refer it, you are also referring to me now!" Ifrit said, a little roughly.

"Whoa, chill dude! I didn't mean to insult you. I just meant what that merging with that dragon did to you," Beast Boy said.

Ifrit looked deep in thought for a few moments and looked back at Beast Boy.

"I do not know what this merger has done to me. I will have to train to see what merging with a Hellfire Dragon has done to me," Ifrit said.

"Hellfire Dragon? Is that what kind of dragon it is?" Terra asked.

"Yes, It's a dragon that lives in the deepest part of the nether realm. It is also the most feared and strongest of the beast within the nether realm. I am still surprised I survived merging with such a powerful beast," Ifrit said.

"What! You mean you weren't sure you could do that spell?" Aqualad exclaimed.

"It's a high-level spell and just trying to call forth a mighty beast is dangerous enough. The beast could have pulled me in and trapped me in its realm, and I would most likely have been killed by the other creatures within," Ifrit said like it was nothing fascinating.

"You took that big of a risk to save us?" Blackfire said in wonderment.

"Yes," Ifrit muttered.

All of them looked at the calm expression on his face. He could have been killed last night calling a dangerous creature, and here he was, acting like it wasn't anything special.

"It were over and done with. I didn't die, we defeated Malchior, and we are all still here," Ifrit said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you're right, Ifrit. It all came out for the best, and we're still here to enjoy another day," Robin said.

They all nodded in agreement. Cyborg came over with a huge plate of bacon.

"Here ya'll go! An excellent, perfect breakfast with some nice crispy bacon and sausages!" Cyborg said proudly.

Ifrit's nose twitched when he smelt all the cooked meat. He suddenly felt starved, and he couldn't stop what he did next. He reached out and grabbed the plate before anyone could help themselves. He started eating all the meat like an animal. He grabbed some sausages and ripped into them like a wolf. He growled hungrily as he ate all the food on the plate. The others were staring at him in bewilderment.

"Uh, Ifrit? Care to share some of that?" Cyborg asked, trying to get the plate away from him.

Ifrit snarled at him and grabbed the plate back to him. Then he stopped and looked at everyone. He looked at all them with the same expression they had.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know over me? The meat smelled so good I couldn't help myself," Ifrit said.

"Man, I know my cooking is good and all, but try to remember to leave some for everyone!" Cyborg said, looking at the emptied plate.

"I'm truly sorry, Cyborg. I didn't mean to eat all that food, honest," Ifrit said.

"Don't blame him, Cyborg. This is a side effect of merging with that dragon," Raven said.

"Huh?" They all said.

"Ifrit's body is adapting to the power he gained from the dragon. Naturally, his body needs to eat and rest more to adjust to the sudden change," Raven explained.

"She's right. I didn't think the merging would result to this, but now I see I'm going to be acting differently for a while till this settles down. I'm going to apologize in advance if I do something out of character," Ifrit said.

"It's fine, Ifrit," Robin said.

"Easy for you to say. He ate all the meat!" Cyborg whined.

"There's still the eggs, pancakes , and the hash browns here, Cyborg," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know I can't start the day without meat!" Cyborg said.

"Then cook some more," Raven said just, sitting at the table and handing Ifrit a cup of tea.

Cyborg grumbled under his breath and went to cook some more meat.

"Hey, Rae, where did you sleep last night. I was expecting you to be sleeping on the couch this morning," Terra asked.

Raven glared at the blonde and sipped her tea.

"You needn't worry about that, Terra. Raven slept well with Ifrit last night," Starfire blurted out.

Both half-demons started choking on their tea. The others, except Starfire, looked at them smugly. Raven quickly got up and put her teacup on the counter.

"I better go start fixing my room," she said quickly and hurried out of the kitchen. She didn't want to talk about what they almost did, and she was too embarrassed to keep a blank expression on her face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy suddenly appeared next to Ifrit.

"So, dude, what did you and Raven do last night?!" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, man, how was she?" Cyborg added.

Ifrit glared at both of them, mainly at Cyborg.

"I'm surprised to hear you say something like that about Raven. I thought you valued her like family," Ifrit grunted.

"Yeah, I do, but you slept with Raven! The dark and emotionless one of the team!" Cyborg said.

"Ah, come, man, Ifrit you got to tell us the details," Beast Boy said.

"Hey, guys, stop bugging Ifrit. Whatever he and Raven did is their own business," Robin said.

' _At least, Robin has the maturity these two are lacking,'_ Ifrit thought.

Then Robin leaned close to Ifrit and cupped his mouth, and whispered, "So, how far did you get with Raven?"

' _There goes what kind of leader I thought Robin was…'_ Ifrit thought sarcastically.

"We're dying to know! You got to tell us!" Beast Boy said.

"Boys!" Blackfire said and left the table. _'Always thinking with their dicks!'_

"I am confused. Ifrit said that whatever you do in bed with a loved one is only discussed with your partner, no one else," Starfire said.

"That's only for other people. We're friends; we got to know this kind of stuff!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, in that case. Two night's ago Robin did—!" Robin's hand was quickly covering her mouth.

"Uhh? You don't have to tell them, Star. And Ifrit doesn't need to tell anyone what happened last night, either!" Robin said quickly. Although he was dying to know himself.

"Na-ah! This is too good! Ifrit slept with Raven! We got to know what that was like!" Beast Boy said.

Ifrit's eyes were burning red. "Unlike the rest of you. I see no point in discussing a man.'

triumph with scoring with a woman. It's both rude and disrespectful, and if you keep asking me to tell you. I'll make sure none of you can score with a woman again!" Ifrit said, conjuring a sword.

All the guys at the table crossed their legs and looked away.

"Now if you will excuse me. I'm going to help Raven with fixing her room. You guys can work on the new upgrades," Ifrit said, walking away from the table.

"Just remember if she screams your name, you work it more!" Beast Boy said, giggling in his hands.

A slicing sound filled the air, and Ifrit's sword came landing right in front of Beast Boy. The blade cut through the table and between his legs. He looked up and saw a red glowing eyed Ifrit, glaring at him from on top of the table. Beast Boy screamed almost like a schoolgirl and ran for his life, with Ifrit hot on his trail.

"He's going to neuter me!" Beast Boy yelled in fright.

Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and ran out of the kitchen. Ifrit still chased after him, taking flight to keep up with him. He chased Beast Boy all over the tower. No matter what shape Beast Boy took to get away from Ifrit. He still came at him with his sword. After a while, Ifrit calmed down enough to know using a sword would be too lethal to use on him. So he changed it into a bat and continued chasing him.

Beast Boy thought he got away when he turned into a fly and flew past Ifrit and hid in a storage room. When he felt safe, he turned back into his human form and sighed with relief.

"That was close!" Beast Boy sighed.

He felt a wave of heat in the storage room, and Ifrit appeared next to him and lifted him up into the air.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Next time, keep quiet when you're trying to hide!" Ifrit said, raising the bat.

"Please, don't neuter me!" Beast Boy begged.

"I changed my mind about cutting your balls off. I'll just make them black and blue!" Ifrit said.

He turned the bat around and struck Beast Boy between the legs. Beast Boy's eyes bulged out, and a high pitch squeal came out of him. Ifrit dropped him and calmly walked out of the storage room, whistling a happy tone. Beast Boy fell on the floor, whining like a dog and cradling his private parts. All the others were watching them on the security camera. Robin, Cyborg, and Aqualad flinched when Beast Boy got smacked.

"Damn, that was a Low blow," Cyborg said.

"Literally," Robin said.

Ifrit banished the bat and proceeded to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and waited. Raven opened the door a crack. When see saw Ifrit at her door, she opened it up halfway.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"I thought I'd help you fix your room. It'll go faster if we both work on it," Ifrit said.

"Ok," Raven said.

She stepped back and let him enter. Once he walked into the room, Raven immediately closed and locked the door. Ifrit quickly scanned the wrecked room. It was a total mess. All the books were scattered over the floor. The bed was a complete loss, all that was left of it were mangled pieces of wood, and a ripped up mattress. The theater mask statue must have been made of durable material because it looked in one piece. A hole that was once a window was now a huge gaping hole.

"Whoa," was all Ifrit could say.

"Yeah…I already called for some for new furniture. It should arrive later. It will give us some time to clean up the mess," Raven said.

Ifrit rolled up his sleeves. "We better get started then," Ifrit said.

They sorted all the books and papers back on the bookshelf. The broken furniture was taken out. Ifrit proved quite useful for repairing the window. While Raven brought in the material for the new window. Ifrit cut off and reshaped the wall to fit the new window. He used his fingers like torches and welded the metal and applied new sheetrock and mold for the ruined window while Raven used her telekinesis to hold the pieces up for him. The two got the job done in less than three hours. A delivery truck came and dropped off her new furniture.

The others helped bring it up to her room. Then they returned to upgrading the training room. By the time Raven and Ifrit finished putting the furniture back the way she liked it, it was getting close to midnight. Ifrit sat in the middle of the room, Indian-style. Raven sat behind him, in the same fashion, leaning her back against his. They sat like that, drinking a soda Starfire was kind enough to get for them.

"This has been a short day," Ifrit said.

"Yeah," Raven replied.

"I'm hungry," Ifrit said.

"You just ate dinner," Raven said.

"Yeah, but I seem to need more food than I usually do now," Ifrit said.

"Come on, maybe there's some leftover pizza in the fridge," Raven said, getting up.

"That can wait; suddenly I got a different kind of appetite!" Ifrit said playfully.

He turned around and pulled Raven on his lap. She let out a surprised yell as she fell into his lap. Ifrit kissed her neck and leaned near her face to kiss her lips. Raven didn't pull away from his warm lips until the need for air stopped them. She pulled away and placed a hand on his face.

"I'm not sure if we can go any farther than this, Ifrit. If we tried to…we might—!" Ifrit placed a finger on her lips.

"We can stop anytime, Raven, but if we're going to control our powers. We need some 'training'!" Ifrit said, stressing the word 'training.'

"Oh? And what kind of training do you have in mind," Raven said, raising an eyebrow and smiling?

"I think you already know what kind of training I have in mind!" Ifrit said.

Raven floated out of his lap, hearing a protest from him. She smiled slightly and levitated to the door.

"Let's get you something to eat first…then we'll see about this 'training'!" Raven said, leaving the room.

Ifrit laid down on his back and smiled. He laughed lightly, and flung his legs up over his head and pushed with his arm and flipped onto his feet. He walked out of the room and followed the empath to the kitchen. He quickly rummaged through the food in the fridge, as Raven made them some more tea. Ifrit came over to the table carrying three leftover boxes of pizzas that hadn't grown any blue fuzz on it yet. Raven ate two slices and watched him devour the rest of the pizza in a flash.

"You'll get fat eating like that," Raven said.

"I hope my body adapts soon. If I continue to eat like this, I'm liable to run up the grocery bill more than Cyborg and Beast Boy combined!" Ifrit said, after eating the last slice of pizza.

"You got an excuse to eat that much. Those two just eat because of their pigs about food," Raven said, suppressing a giggle.

"I'm hoping that this is only temporary. I don't think I can get used to eating so much food," Ifrit said.

"Don't worry about it. We can feed a small army…or a hungry half-demon!" Raven said, smiling at him.

"…"

Raven giggled as his face turned sour and looked close to pouting, but he grunted and turned his face away. Raven gave him a seductive look and walked over to his seat. She leaned to his ear, and whispered, "My room or you."

Ifrit's eyes widened and looked at her. "…Yours?" Ifrit said.

"Only if you catch me!" Raven said, flying off.

"You're on!" Ifrit said and flew after her.

He chased her to the hallway and was about to grab her ankle when she disappeared into the shadows. She stuck her head out of his door.

"I win!" Raven declared.

"Ha, ha, fine, you win," Ifrit said.

He went into the room and closed the door. He turned around to see Raven jumping onto his bed. He walked over, trying to hold his excitement back.

"I can't promise how far we can go…" Raven said, looking slightly away from him.

Ifrit crawled into bed and got up close to her face. "Then we'll see just how far we can make it go," Ifrit said, and captured her lips with a kiss.

A/N: I'm trying hard to update this story faster. You all know what I like to get me go hurry up with these updates!...hint, hint. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Till next update, see you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Teen Titans, which is the rightful property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Only claim I have is to the story plot and the OC: _Ifrit_. Xenel is the property of the OC: _Wehilani_.

 **A/N:** Well, surprise, surprise. I'm back everyone and this time it's for real. There had been a major hiccup in the works of everything, but I can finally state that there are no longer any misunderstandings. I have a new partner and co-writer, Xenel, and she will be aiding me in getting these updates finally out and done. You have her to thank for this and the next chapter I will be posting shortly after this one. She has been there since the beginning and has been supporting my work since I first started writing fanfiction. She has been a wonder and a great support in my life and helping me get over some unexpected issues I was not aware of, until now. To what I am speaking, I will keep private as that only applies to me those involved in my life.

It was also thanks to Xenel that I came into contact with someone that I never would have expected to give me back my motivation and passion for writing. Yes, I was very shocked to hear news from him and also receive a review, too. I feel very fortunate and I cannot express with enough words how grateful I am that he had taken the time to read my work. This is a direct thank you to the man that has not only inspired me but thousands of others and will continue to inspire others for generations to come.

Thank you, _**Stan Lee**_.

Because of you, you made me a true believer again.

Much like Ifrit, my fire is ignited and ready to burn bright! On with the show!

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 15: Into the Fire**

A week had gone by since Malchior attacked the tower and things were getting back to normal, or as normal for a group young, teenage superheroes. Raven's room was completely restored and back to how it was before, but she didn't find herself spending as much time in there as she once did. Half the time she found herself with Ifrit, meditating or napping in his bed. It was so reassuring to wake up into his arms, feeling his warmth against her back. Just his scent alone did wonders for her nerves than any incense she ever tried.

Either Ifrit new this or not, but he began adding a stick of cinnamon into his tea, heating it as he did. The smell was intoxicating to her, and she couldn't get enough of it. It made her nearly jump his bones a few times in the week, just so she could bury her nose in the base of his neck or his hair, inhaling his scent. He made no complaint when the urge overtook her, not that he ever would. His demeanor was softer ever since they became more open to one another, and she, in turn, found herself doing the same. There were moments when she nearly felt her powers go haywire, but she was finding they only happened when she wasn't around him enough.  
When she is by herself and began to feel alone and unsure, then her powers started to do random things around the tower. Once she was around Ifrit, simply having him take her into his arms, the world made sense, and her powers weren't an issue. It must have been the same for him because he was less angry when they were together. When alone and training, he was more aggressive like when they first met, but that quickly went away the moment he saw her.

So it wasn't surprising that they ended up in one or the other's room, mainly his. She had too many bad memories in her place, thanks to Malchior ruining it, twice, on her. His room was tended grounds, so far only pleasant memories. It was getting to the point that she might need to consider putting some of her things in his room, maybe connect her private bathroom to his room that might be getting too personal, but it wasn't as if either were shy around the other, anymore. Ifrit had seen her all of her, save for the panties she still wore even when in the heat of a moment. Ifrit himself, she had gotten a good look at him herself. His body was molded perfection as she was concerned. Solid six pack with toned, hard chest and other defined muscles she had had much fun tracing out with her fingers. Now there was no hiding the fact she got him excited, as his pants instantly became a tent when she started going at it.

She sometimes brushed her thigh or give a short stroke of her hand down there, just to feel out what Ifrit was packing, and each time he got more assertive in the bed. He wasn't to let her teasing go unpunished, and they'd end up wrestling, until they pushed it too closely or until they achieved some bit of satisfaction. That latter was hard to reach as usually the former won out, but Raven was becoming more optimistic about her relationship with Ifrit. He was not one to give up, and he was just as patient as she was about reaching their newfound goal. It was getting harder not to resist that primal urging she came to realize.

The longer they tried not to fool around the more frustrated she was becoming and the quicker she needed her alone time with Ifrit. She couldn't explain it in words, but she needed him. More than anyone she ever was known, and him for her as well. It was as if they were connected in a deeper way now, and that could be a good or atrocious thing. Raven had personal space issues, ever since before she joined the Titans when she was around the monks and even her mother, she wanted space, but with Ifrit, she wanted nothing more than to be right beside him, and him in turn with her.

The two didn't seem to need anyone else, and that was how she wanted to keep it. That didn't mean she viewed her teammates any less. She cared about them, too. They were her family now, the only family she wanted. The time she spent with them was the best moments of her life. Moments she planned to make last as long as possible…before.

A warm hand stroked the side of her face, breaking her out of her personal thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned into Ifrit's body where they sat on the couch. "You're having that moment again," he whispered softly.

"It's nothing. Just things I haven't managed to let go yet," Raven replied.

Ifrit stroked her hair, running her locks through his fingers. He knew her words weren't the truth. Something was daunting her as of late, and he was worried about what it could be. Maybe she knew about the surprise birthday party the team was secretly planning for her in a few weeks' time. She expressed some time ago she did not care for such things, and it was the only time he ever saw her close to real anger. It was a soft current underneath her cold demeanor, but he could feel it, just as he felt his rage staying just under the surface.

He figured he should just leave it be for now. Raven had to work things out on her own and open up when she was ready. It was what he would have wanted were the roles in reverse, and he respected Raven's privacy. They were still new to relationships, and he was in no rush to ruin it over something petty as uncertainty. He felt none. He was simply happy to share moments like these with Raven. Whatever may come, Ifrit would be there for her, come hell or heaven, he would be by her side even after the end.

Why he was telling himself that, he couldn't say. He just knew it was the pure truth in his heart. Something was going to happen, and he felt he needed to be there for Raven more than ever. That was why he had contacted Alfred yesterday. The old butler was gladdened to see Ifrit reach him, and was genially concerned for his well-being. There was something about the man that made him feel like a caring grandfather or an uncle at the most. They shared a short conversation, mostly Alfred asking if he was comfortable being on Robin's team and how was he doing with the others. At that point, Ifrit revealed the real purpose of the call, and Alfred listened patiently.

That call was a week ago and what they talked about was nearly completed. He didn't wish for the other Titans to know what he was up to, not yet. He wanted to keep it a secret if he could, only to avoid unwanted questions and worry. Namely thanks to a certain infamous thief that had made his way into the tower and stole an imperative suit from Robin, said thief was now characterizing himself as Red X. Ifrit hadn't had the opportunity to run into the thief, but it would be entertaining to see whence fighting a guy like him would turn out. After all, had Ifrit not joined the Titans, he may have taken the same path the thief had chosen.

Tomorrow, he would retrieve the gear. It is nice to see Alfred again. He was one of the few people that regarded Ifrit like he was…a person. He didn't see the monster or treat him like a troubled youth, which in all regards Ifrit was before he found his way to Gotham. For now, he was going to remain by Raven's side, and pity to whoever disturbed their quiet peace…  
Said victim knocked on the door just then.

Ifrit's narrowed, glowing eyes shifted to the door slowly, then said aloud before more knocking ruined the silent paradise. "Who is it…" His tone let whoever was on the other side of his door it had better be important.

"It's Robin," came the reply.

"Come in…" Ifrit replied, trying to lighten his tone.

The door cracked open, and Robin was wise to enter cautiously. The mood with the two hooded members of his team had been perplexing as of late. They were moodier than normal and yet perfectly content at the same time, but only when they were alone. He wondered what was going on that had them, but it was making Ifrit overly protective and snarling at everyone. Raven was quieter than when he first met her. Something was bugging her, that was clear...but he hoped he could change that.

"Hey, guys…umm, I figured I'd come check on you, also…" Robin reached one of the pouches on his utility belt and pulled out two tickets. "I thought you guys might like to go to show. Heh, I had planned to go with Starfire…but she caught a cold, some space thing, Blackfire is helping me care for her. The show is tonight, and it is a shame for these tickets to go to waste, so I thought you two would like to go…just the two of you."

That perked up Raven's interest. Hardly have Ifrit, and she had any chance to do anything without one of the others tagging along. It was usually why she was content to just hide in one or the other's room. "Tickets to what?"

Heartened by the curious response from Raven, the Boy Wonder waved the tickets in the air, then placed them on Ifrit's table. "For a show that's happening tonight. It's a spellbinding performance by a young, talented entertainer named Wehilani Xen'el."

Raven widened her eyes. "Wehilani Xen'el? I've heard of her acts. She said to be even better than the magician Zatara." She had never been one for such shows, but the rumors she heard about Wehilani and her act were not to be overlooked. "How did you get tickets for her show this late? I heard it's impossible to get into one of his shows without preordering one in advance."

Robin flashed his trademark cocky smirk at Raven and chuckled some. "I've got my ways. Anyway, the show is tonight, so if you two want to go, you better start getting ready." He gave them a friendly wave and quickly departed to let the two decide on their own.

A flicker of black energy engulfed the tickets and Raven called them over to her and took them into the hand, gazing at them for a moment. A quick glance up at Ifrit confirmed that he was game if she was, and considering the current mood they were both in; it might be right for them to get out. Who knows, maybe the show will be excellent, and it would be interesting to see if Raven could spot how the illusions transpired. Ifrit was quietly happy to do anything with her.

Sulking was not a way to spend an evening, even for two people such as them. "I'm…gonna go change," Raven said, pulling herself reluctantly away from Ifrit's warmth. "Maybe if we dressed like ordinary people, we can have a normal evening."

Ifrit agreed and walked Raven to the door. "Let me know when you're ready, and we'll go."

Nodding to him, Raven left after squeezing his arm once with her hand, then went to get changed. After she was out of his room, Ifrit started getting himself ready. Removing his cloak and gear, Ifrit decided to go with the set of clothes Raven picked out for him at the mall. Pulling out the black trench coat and cargo pants, and boots, Ifrit only changed the logo shirt, going with a crimson hoodie. He may be comfortable around the team, but going out in public without his hood still bothered him.

Once he was done, he trailed a finger over the black comma bead necklace as he hoped Raven would feel better after going out. Here might get her mind off whatever she was stressing over, or so he hoped. A few minutes later, his nose picked up a thick scent of lavender, and that perked up his brow, just before his door opened and Raven entered. The moment his eyes laid on her, he felt his heart pumping faster. The vision of dark beauty shifting nervously back and forth on her feet made him fall for her all over again.

It was the first time he saw Raven wear pants and he was disappointed they were covered up, but the dark-blue hip-hugging jeans she had squeezed into significantly overcame that loss. They hugged her curvy hips and legs like a second skin, showing off her shape in a very sexy and flattering way, fitting nicely down inside the calf-high shiny, black boots. Trading out her leotard for a black buttoned-blouse, she wore a thick blue jacket with a black hood over it. Dangling just between the hint of her cleavage where she had undone two of the top blouse button was her red comma bed, glowing softly against the different black beads making up the rest of her necklace.

The site of its soft glow against her pale gray skin lit a fire in Ifrit that had been growing stronger with each passing day. One day it may outgrow the ever-burning anger he fought to suppress, and if that were so, then he welcomed it wholeheartedly. She was the dark sorceress of his heart, and he had willingly let she enchant himself. In turn, Raven was admiring Ifrit's appearance and liking what she saw. It was good to see him in civilian clothing, and she now understood why Starfire was so insistent about making Robin do so. Ifrit was hot.

His outfit was right for fighting, but it denied the world the sight of just how perfectly broad his shoulders were, how defined his chest was, the hard biceps flexing underneath his sleeves. _'I've no clue what I've done to deserve this sexy beast of a guy, but damn it I like what I'm seeing and know it's all mine,'_ Raven hummed to herself, mentally. He was a bounty that begged to be pillaged, and she planned to enjoy every tasty bit and maybe she will after this evening.

Her powers are damned. If she had to take Ifrit to the mountains of the wilderness, the dead dunes of a desert, anywhere that her powers would not be a problem, she would just to finally satisfy the itch that had been growing more and more each passing day. She was sure Ifrit had no idea just how much he made her excited just being him. His scent, his warmth, even his power made her feel how she imagined Starfire got around Robin when they were alone. The question of the state of their relation was way out of the bag, and the entire team knew those two had been banging like rabbits whenever possible.

She had no doubt Beast Boy, and Terra had their moments from the few times she'd see the green elf grinning like a canary at the breakfast table. For a while, it was only her and Cyborg that were among the single's club on the team, until Ifrit walked into her life. She was said to see Cyborg was the last one to find somebody, but it was only a matter of time before he did. If she could find someone like Ifrit, there was no doubt Cyborg would his special someone now.

To make this a special event, Raven had gone a little further with appealing navy blue eyeshadow and a little lipstick that matched her grey-shaded lips, giving them more of a glossy appearance. Then doing something she never did, she put on a few veils of a mist of body spray over herself. It made her skin itch if she had, to be honest, and although she was fond of the scent, the perfume was making her nose burn. She regretted her decision to put the stuff on until she saw the intense way Ifrit was staring at her.

"…Never sure if I'll get used to someone looking at me like that," Raven said honestly, hugging herself slightly out of nervousness. It was childish, she knew, Ifrit was more than familiar with her, and yet her skin still tingled whenever he looked at her.

He stepped toward her and reached out with a tender hand to stroke a lock of her hair before cupping her face. "You'll have plenty of practice because I cannot look at you any other way."

 _'Damn he's good at that!'_ Raven thought as she swooned into his touch. "…If we don't get going, we'll end up spending all evening in here."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing, but…we'll have plenty of time after the show," Ifrit said with a hint of a smile and a promise in his eyes.  
Raven returned it with one of her own and placed her hand over his, squeezing it. "I'll hold you to that."

Pulling her in with the hand cupping her face, Ifrit placed a soft kiss on her lips. If she had to admit if there was anything more exciting than his look, it was the way he kissed her. Her insides melted like butter against his hot lips. Oh, she was going to get more of those tonight, no ways around it. He was her addiction as much as she was his.

Parting after the embrace, they left the tower, teleporting into town close to where the show would take place. They strolled quietly together and came upon an old-style amphitheater. It was already bustling with people outside and some starting to enter. Following the flow of the crowd inside, giving their tickets to the ticket booth and finding their way to the seats. Ifrit pointed to the middle of the seating and Raven approved. It would provide them with the perfect view of the show and keep from getting drawn into any front stage interaction.

Tonight, they were simply a couple, looking to be entertained, not heroes of the city. As low profile as they could make it, the better. Settling into their seats, they waited patiently for the show to begin, and although they sat with their hands to themselves, Raven had her foot pressed alongside Ifrit's. It took a few minutes for the rest of the audience to find their seats, then the lights began to dim, revealing the start of the show. The crowd all fell in silence as the stage opened up and torches ignited in a semi-circle in the background and rising slowly. The lights began moving on darkened posts, shifting until they represented the rising of the sun.

"When there was nothing, there was only darkness and chaos…but when the first sun was born it came with the promise of life," a young voice began narrating as more torches ignited in the center of the circle, illuminating the whole stage. "With the sun…fire was born and it began to bathe itself in the primordial rock that would become our world."

From the floor, real rocks began to appear, shifting into place like the plates of the earth and it began to glow with a dark redness as cracks began to appear. A faint heat could be felt from the stage now, and if everyone didn't know any better, they swore they were seeing lava bubbling up right before them. Rising from the center of the pooling lava was the mass that began to form into a feminine form swiftly. The woman threw her head back, her mane of lava flowing back over her head like human hair, flowing back down into the lava mass as she continued to rise.

The people at the front of the stage let out startled sounds as they thought they'd be splashed by the flecks of lava that were thrown about but never did a single drop pass over the lip of the stage. As the woman rose from the lava, her glowing form began to darken patches over her body began to resemble cooling rock. Emerging wait, all the lava started to cool, leaving just faint lines of its existence between the cracks of the rocks on her body and one stage.

"Our world slept for many suns and moons as it shaped itself. The mountains, the hills, and canyons formed at this time, but were never to be seen for many, many years as the skies clouded up and rain began to fall…an thus the ocean was born."

A wave of cool mist began to form over the stage, and steam hissed up from the still cooling rocks. At the center was the woman who began to move about, slowly dancing side to side while moving her hips so fluidly it defied the nature of the rocks her body was made of. Her arms flowed gracefully from one side to the next as the stage continued to transform all around them.

"The ocean blanketed the earth, cooling its glowing skin until only its molten blood could no longer be seen. The world was the entire realm of the ocean, and from it, a …the promise of life given by the sun began to grow!"

To the audience's astonishment, currents of water began to flow through the air and circle the dancing rock woman and flew over the heads of every audience member. Some of the younger people in the crowd reached up to touch the currents and were surprised when they found it was water. Some got splashed when they drove their whole hand into it to be sure, others just giggled and retreated their fingers as soon as they touched it. Raven had stared up in awe at the fantastic phenomenon and slowly started to reach up to touch the water herself.

"This is unbelievable," Raven murmured to Ifrit as the tip of her finger caressed the surface of the floating current.

Ifrit was marveled by it, too, and could only nod in response.

"From the embrace of the ocean, creatures of the sea began to appear and soon grow into various forms of life!"

Inside the currents, flashes of sparkling light started to look and change into images of fish and other kinds of sea creatures. Manta-rays zooming over people's head like darting planes, sharks roamed down the walking aisles but never snapping at the audience. Then the familiar, dark songs of whales were heard as their massive forms rose up from the stage and breached for a moment before falling back down and 'splashing' water about. The crowd was enthralled and began applauding the fantastical performance.

"As life began to grow, more and more kinds of life began to appear, and the ocean foresaw these beings would have to leave her embrace, and so began to retreat her body, pulling away until the first islands were born, in response to the first island showing itself to the sun above…Te Fiti was born."

Suddenly the rock woman began to dance even faster and from her hard-surfaced skin, greenery began to grow and expand until it flowed over her like a robe and flowers bloomed all about her robe, where she touched, the green continued to spread and up from them came the trees and bushes and fruits that would aid to sustain the life that would come to live on the islands.

"Te Fiti blessed the islands with life to sustain the creatures that would appear and live on them, once her task had been complete, Te Fiti fell into a deep sleep, content that all would be well."

The green woman slowly kneeled down and yawned before lying down, and her body began to disappear into the stage, merging with the vast landscape that was created. The from the light of the torches, shadows began to appear, and from the water flowing about, the images of land animals started crawling about, but soon after them…a form of a man and woman began to rise from the water and placed their feet on the grass, and soon their form became solid, and two real people danced about happily and disappeared quickly into the forest growth.

"And thus is the story of how life began on the islands of my native land…"

The water above everyone began to pull itself to the center of the stage and form into a sphere of silver and glowing blue light and from its core, another person began to appear. With a dramatic pose, a young woman with thick, tanned skin and ebony hair, wavy hair revealed herself. She wore a skin-tight blue outfit with watery designs that covered her upper torso but left her entire midsection bare, showing off her wondrous curvy waistline and toned abs. Down from her hips the rest of her costume continued down into her ankles, leaving her toes and heels free. She flashed the audience with a radiant white smile and amber eyes beamed at everyone with welcoming happiness.

"Thank you all for coming to my show. I am Wehilani Xen'el…and this will be a show you will never find anywhere else in the world!" the revealed entertainer introduced herself, blowing her head to her audience.

Applause roared to life, and people started shouting her name and rose from their seats to give her their appreciation. She bowed once more and then smirked as she readied to continue with the show. She clapped her hands together, and real sparks shot out from between her fingers as she slowly started to part them. In the space between her hands, a golden rod made of sparkling energy began to appear. She continued to expand her arms until they were as far as the could go, then she let the rod drop down and caught it with her left foot's curved up toes.

She bowed at the waist while raising her left leg up, showing up how amazing flexible her body was and ducked her head down under the rod. Twirling on the ball of her right foot, she spins around until, flicking the rod up into the air and caught it tucking her chin in as the rod landed on her neck. Bending her back, she faced the crowd with her face upside down and waved her arms in a mystifying fashion toward as she kept bending lower and lower, then with one smooth motion, she righted herself and took the rod into both hands and sparks began to appear on either end of it.

Spinning the rod, she began an intricate dance on stage, rotating the rod so fast, the sparks were creating lines in the air. She moved it faster and faster until she had a complete glowing circle in front of her and she let out an excited cry and continued her dance and shocked the audience once more when the rod parted into two separate ones. Again, the ends sparked and she waved them gracefully around her body with practiced ease and moved about the stage with light feet and motion.

It looked so fast many were until the impression her feet weren't even touching the floor anymore. Sparks continued to fly and before long they started to stray up above everyone and soon, a celestial night sky filled the ceiling. Wehilani continued to dance and awe her audience. "Get ready, everyone. The best part of the show is about to—everyone down!" she suddenly cried in alarm.

Everyone was too stunned by the warning; some thought it was just part of the show. The ceiling exploded debris showered down, but were quickly caught in a bubble of black energy as Raven floated up from her seat pulling her hood over her head, snarling in irritation. Just one damn night, just one, where she could have a peaceful evening out in the town with Ifrit. Whoever had caused this ruckus was going to get all this debris slammed into their face!

"Everyone, out!" Raven shouted, pointing to the exits.

Ifrit was on his feet with his hood on as well, looking up at the hole that had been created from the explosion. His eyes were lighting up with fire as his anger started to boil up. Those near him flinched away as his body began producing small waves of heat. It helped by encouraging people to run even faster to the exits. As they were running, something fell through the hole and crashed down into the seats, smashing a few of the front row seats to pieces.

A golden trident rose into sight and then stabbed at the stage as a tall, muscularly built monster stood up. Its body was covered in dark-green fish scales and gray scales lining over his domed head and face, down over its chest and abs. Black stripes ran around its gruesome, grim face and two streaked over cold, unfeeling blank yellow eyes. It's grotesque face curled up its lip in a snarl and yanked out its trident from the wooden edge of the stage and pointed at the entertainer.

"You have something that does not belong in your unworthy hands," the monstrous fish-man declared with an edge of authority and a surprisingly well-polished voice.

Wehilani did not seem at all phased by the appearance of the monster. She was busy dusting her shoulder off and survey the ruined theater. "You just ruined one of my best shows."

"Silent, female land-dweller! Your show matters little to me! I am Trident! And you have something that I rightfully deserve!" the revealed creature said, and the tip of its Trident began to charge up with electrical energy.

Raven levitated over to Ifrit. "We got to stop him! That's Trident! He's a dangerous Atlantian criminal!"

"One of Aqualad's problems…Everything about that guy just always seems to ruin my day," Ifrit grumbled and flexed a hand into a fist.

"Remind me to hit him in the face next time we see him," Raven agreed and prepared to send the captured debris in her power flying at Trident.

She topped her action when a mysterious blur appeared out from the left exit of the stage and darted straight at Trident. He only had enough time to pull back and raise his weapon to stop two katana blades from scissoring his head clean off his shoulders. Surprising the two Titans, yet again tonight, a tall girl with long platinum hair flowing out from under a mask that was all too familiar to Raven: a dual orange and black mask with only one visible eye cover over where her left eye, and only covered only the top of her head and over her nose. The rest of her attire was almost a female version of Slade's plated outfit.

The visible part of her face showed a pair of red lips pulled back in a savage growl as she pushed toward, trying to finish the deathblow she had attempted. "You picked the wrong show to crash, fish-breath!"

"You've got the spirit, but I'm perfection," Trident rejoined and dipped down with the end of his trident, locking her swords with the side prongs, forcing them down and he delivered a headbutt to her face.

She reared back but managed to keep her hands tight around the hilt of her swords. Groaning only slightly and shaking her dazed head for a second, she smirked back. "Humph, this is going to be a fun fight!"

"Who is that girl?" Ifrit asked, noting Raven's sudden increase in hostility…due to the black aura rising off her.

"She looks like someone else we've tangled with, a man named Slade," Raven answered, baring her teeth.

"…Slade," Ifrit said, trying out the name and wondering. 'Slade...could he be?' Conjuring his Flare store sword, Ifrit took off toward the fighting duo. "Let's catch them both and get some answers!"

Raven fully agreed and flung the debris at the two fighters, only for it to stop when currents of water formed into a barrier, stopping the assault. Letting out a confused grunt, Raven saw Wehilani with raised hand pointed in her direction. Giving her a questioning look, the entertainer raised a finger and wagged it slowly from side to side. "Keep your attacks limited to the fishy one. I do not wish to see my bodyguard come to any harm."

 _'Bodyguard?'_ Both Titans thought.

Reangling his attack, Ifrit locked on Trident and slashed at the villain's exposed back. Trident raised the end of his weapon up and used the tip to catch the blunt side of the broadsword and parried it away, as well as try to yank the masked girl's katana away from her. As if realizing his intent, the masked girl pulled her katanas back and leaped a good distance into the air and back flipped onto her feet with an amazing gracefulness. She 'hmphed' in contempt and posed her weapons to attack again.

"Hey, hood-boy! He's my opponent!" the masked girl stated.

Ifrit kept his focus on Trident, but he replied, "Then take him down before I do."

She smiled at that remark. "Heh, you're interesting."

Raven grumbled, floating over to stand next to Ifrit, fuming slightly. "Not happening…"

"Oh, already got a girl…That's okay. I don't mind sharing," the masked girl said, licking her lips and winking with her visible eye.

Raven fumbled at that and Ifrit…he stayed smart and quiet and returned to the task at hand. He channeled more power into his sword, causing it to heat up and filling the room with the scent of the scorching air, and then charged at Trident again. The sea-dwelling villain saw the danger and avoided the blade, hissing as the scales on his arms dried out instantly from the heat the sword produced. He seemed to realize he was at a disadvantage, not expecting such resistance. An error he was going to correct, but first, he was going to retrieve what he came for.

Jumping away from Ifrit's advancing strikes, he aimed to tackle Wehilani from the air. Take her by surprise and take her as a hostage and force her to reveal where she was keeping his prize. That plan would have worked if he was quicker than he believed himself to be. No sooner was he up in the air, flipping to grapple the entertainer, when he saw Raven join in attacking again, having launched more objects at him. He had enough time to spin his trident and parry away the rubble, but the impact pushed his trajectory away from his target.

"Do not mettle with me, Titans!" Trident warned after he touched down on the right side of the stage. "I will have what I seek!"

"What are you after, Trident? You won't risk coming this far inland unless it was important," Raven said, rising more loose remains of the theater to fling at him.

"None of your concern! Now, begone!" Trident commanded and pointed his weapon at the Titans. The prongs started to glow, hinting at an attack, and one came when the trident unleashed a massive beam.

It had targeted the masked girl, and she pivoted to the side to avoid it, but it had made her move away from her client. She was going to correct this when from the hole in the ceiling, the same kind of beam shot at her, catching her in the ribs and smashing her down on the seats. Dazed and moaning some in pain, she looks tried to focus on where that other beam came from when another blast came at her. A flash of red fire appeared in front of her and Ifrit blocked the attack with the blunt side of his sword, holding his ground.

He answered her question when he shouted it out: "There's another one of him up there!"

Raven looked up, and sure enough, there was another Trident, smiling sinisterly at them and readying to fire at them again.

"There are more ugly shits like him?" the masked girl groaned, trying to get back on her feet.

"No, it's one of is clones! Trident cloned and the army of himself last time we encountered him! We thought we locked them all up, but they must have found a way out!" Raven shouted out and launching toward the new Trident to deal with him.

"An army of ugly fish men. Only in a day with this team would I ever think to fight such things," Ifrit lamented to himself, drawing up his sword with his sword arm and conjuring a fireball in his other. "Clones or not, they're going to pay for ruining our evening!"

Focusing on the Trident on the stage, Ifrit threw the fireball. Trident smiled at the oncoming attack and was preparing to knock it aside with his trident, but Ifrit focused on it and caused it to explode before it could be deterred. It knocked the villain off his feet, leaving him open for Ifrit's follow up an attack. He rushed up onto the stage after Trident and slashed horizontally. The edge of his blade cut into the Trident this time, severing the tri-pronged head and rendering it useless.  
Continuing with his momentum, Ifrit kept on going and rammed his shoulder into Trident's stomach and drove him into the wall. The blow knocked the underwater criminal out like a light, and he slumped to the floor. Looking back, Ifrit saw Raven had pulled the other Trident down from the hole and had bound him with his weapon, twisting it around his body like a metal snake around his arms and rendering the tri-prongs into a knotted mess.

"That took care of them. We better-!" Ifrit was cut off by the sickening sound of metal stabbing into flesh.  
Looking back over at the Trident that he had taken down, he saw the masked girl with both her katana's buried in the Trident's back.

Ifrit pulled his lip back into a snarl and raised his sword in her direction. "There was no need to kill him!"

"Humph! It was just a clone. Besides, you think these two will be the only ones he'd have sent? No doubt more are waiting for us outside. There two were sent in to soften us up," she stated coldly and twisted her katanas to make sure there was no doubt the Trident was dead, then yanked them out. "We can't afford to be soft!"

"That's something Slade would say," Raven said with contempt, floating over to Ifrit's side.

"My name's Ravager and I are far better at ending this situation than either of you or any of you Titans!" the masked girl revealed, drawing her swords and stalking over to the Trident Raven had stopped.

Ifrit moved to stand in her path, and she gave him an impatient glare. "Don't get in my way..."  
Ifrit said nothing to her and continued to block her path.

"Don't think your high and mighty morals makes you better—What?" Ravager was cut off when another sword appeared in Ifrit's hand and its edge formed just a fraction of an inch from her neck. Looking down at the sword, she hissed through clenched teeth. "Get that away from me, or I will kill you."

Ifrit refrained from doing as she said. The blade started to glow hot in response to her threat. "You say you're protecting your client? If you're, her bodyguard than learning what they are after is more important than killing them. You can't learn secrets from a dead body."

"I don't need to know or care. He and his clones made themselves dead meat the moment they came after my client," Ravager stated, tensing up her body and readying to teach this hooded punk a lesson.

The distance between them was suddenly parted when tendrils of water grabbed them and pulled them apart and held them up in the air. Wehilani strolled in between them and waved a finger at them. "Let's keep our heads cool here, please? We do not have time to settle petty differences of opinions. More of those clones are making their way toward us, and we won't have much time to retaliate if we keep bickering like children."

Raven turned toward the exits and reached out with her senses. "She's right. We're going to get swarmed if we don't act fast."

"We just cut them down as they come at us. Decrease their numbers until there's none left. The original Trident will either give up or come out into the open, and then we can take his head, too," Ravager said coldly, struggling in her watery restraints.

"We don't kill," Raven stated.

"They're just clones. Who cares if they die or not?" Ravager retorted. She was dropped from the air and crashed roughly on the seats after those words left her lips. "What the hell, Wehilani?"

The entertainer gave her a leveled stare. "All life is to be respected, even if said life was artificially created. Don't ever assume less of any creature, Ravager."

Ravager looked wary and nodded nervously. "Y-yeah, okay."

"Good, because I hired you to protect me, not kill, anyway," Wehilani reminded pointedly. "Now let's draw these clones out into the open. I think we'd fair better, hmm?"

She sauntered over to the spot just under the hole in the ceiling and began to float up into it, and then said. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Ifrit rubbed the back of his neck in wonderment. "She's…different."

"More like a pain in my ass," Ravager mumbled as she pulled herself up out of the wreckage with a slight groan. "I should have demanded double before agreeing to this job." She ran over to the whole, and from armguard of her suit, a mini grappling hook and line shot out launched onto something and she zipped up after her client.

Raven and Ifrit shared a curious look with each other then they flew up after the strange duo through the hole. Once outside, Ifrit instantly spotted a dozen more Tridents converging on them, climbing over the side of the theater. Darkness didn't hide their moments from his eyes or the fact that he was able to sense their body heat. He never told Robin, during their training sessions, whenever he tried to sneak up on him that Ifrit could sense where he was all the time because of that little trick. He wanted the Boy Wonder to figure it out…and also because it was fun seeing him get frustrated whenever he failed to catch him off guard.

Gripping his swords tightly, Ifrit nodded to Raven. "Remember what we practiced?"

Raven understood what he was referring to and concentrated. Black wisps of energy whipped out from both her hands and solidified into twin black scimitars. Raven stepped behind Ifrit, and the two then went back to back, swords at the ready. "I wonder if we'll ever have one evening where we're not fighting for our lives."

"Next time we just stay home and cuddle up with a good book," Ifrit replied.

"That's what we should have done tonight," Raven groaned.

Ifrit smirked and eyed the Trident clones that made it over the lip of the roof. "We finish this quick enough, and we just might still do that."

That got Raven in a better mood, and she smiled darkly. "Just what I wanted to hear!"

Watching them from the other side of the roof, Wehilani was smiling. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Ravager grunted. "Don't make me gag. I want to beat these fish-freaks not throw up on them."

"Oh, you're no fun!" Wehilani feigned pouting.

"Whatever, I was hired to protect you, not talk about girly stuff like romance," Ravager said bluntly.

Wehilani smirked. "When the right one comes along, you'll change your mind."

"Not likely…" Ravager said softly, then focused on the battle, erasing her personal feelings as she was trained and worked on how to take down her opponents as efficiently as possible. "Don't blame me if there's a mess after this."

"I said respect life, I didn't say don't do what you must," Wehilani replied and cracked her knuckles. "It's been a while since I got into a fight. Usually, I'm the one entertaining people, not getting entertained."

Ravager noted that overwhelming confidence in her client's voice. What was up with this girl? It was plainly obvious she was well capable of taking care of herself. Her powers were beyond she had ever seen, so why did she need a bodyguard?

Oh well, she'd figured that one out later. She was getting well paid for this job, and she was finally getting to use her skills for what they were meant for, so this was a win-win for her.

"Come and get it, fish-sticks!" Ravager taunted.

The clones attack in mass seeing no sign of their two fallen comrades, or however, the egotistical versions of the original Trident saw themselves. Either way, they saw foes that stood in their way, and they responded with aggression. Like the first two, these clones were armed with Trident weapons as well, all using them to attack with long-range barrages of energy beams, rather than get in close. Raven and Ifrit blocked the beams with their swords, using the other's back as a brace against the force. Ravager expertly dodged around the beams with flips and no-handed somersaults, keeping her hands firmly on her katanas and moving in toward the closest of the clones to dispatch with the end of her blades.

Wehilani weaved around the beams with a dancer's grace, bowing and bending her body like an expert contortionist, dodging every beam aimed at her. Where her hands waved, streams of water rose up and struck the clones, whipping them away and trapping them in bubbles that floated in mid-air. Where Ravager streaked the past, blood splashed and severed limbs fell. Raven did not approve of her bloodlust, but it couldn't be helped. The truth was they were outnumbered, and she was right about thinning their ranks. Ifrit would follow whatever she led, but she could feel something inside him besides the boiling rage and the calm that he had grown since they had confessed their feelings: excitement!

She shouldn't have been surprised. He was like Robin in that way. He loved a good fight! "Let's not get shown up or we'll have no one to fight!" Raven said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ifrit said, feeling all he needed was Raven's permission and then he took off like a blazing bullet, leaving a stream of flames behind him in his wake as his aura set the air around him on fire.

Raven had side-stepped and took off into the air to avoid from getting accidentally fried. She had to admit a little part of her was anxious to fight, too, and since she started getting more physical using her Darkstone to fight, she was finally starting to see why fighters loved to fight! Using the excitement to her advantage, she channeled her emotions into her weapons, letting them absorb the power outlet that always came when she let her emotions out. Her Darkstone was much of her nature. It absorbed emotions and stored it inside itself, then unleashed it in a wave of devastating power!

She found using it was the best way to offset the negative affects her powers had when she tried to feel, and usually after a good fighting session with Ifrit with her weapons, she ran less risk of blowing something up when they made out. Ifrit had said his Flare store acted the very same way for him. It drained him of his rage and to fuel its and why his weapons were so effective. Using the technique helped him focus in battle even when his anger grew allowed him to retain mostly coherent thought, and why he preferred to fight with them than rely on simple throwing fireballs or some other cliché fire technique other fire-users were known to use.

Maybe that was why she was getting into this fight. It was giving her an outlet to drain away the feelings that had been bottling up inside her, letting them out as she wanted them to and not in some random act of destruction like breaking windows or melting machinery. She was entering a new world fighting alongside Ifrit, a world of combat and raw uncaring thrill! Damn, she was going to go as far she wanted to go with Ifrit if this kept going tonight!

Ifrit threw himself into the heat of the battle. The Tridents tried to deter him with their beams, but Ifrit's charge either bounced off him or missed him completely as he rushed straight for one Trident and rammed him with his shoulder as he did the first one. Upon contact, the Trident screamed out when the flames sizzled his chest scales, and the force threw him back off the roof. Ifrit didn't stop there as he locked on another Trident and side-swiped at the clone with a sword. The blade charged and blazed hot with his power, cut cleaning through the pole of the clone's weapon like a hot knife through butter, scaring the clone to retreat.

Twisting his right arm around behind his back, he used his other sword to block a thrusting attack a clone had tried to land on his exposed back, stopping it just in time with the blunt side, then he spun on the ball of his right foot, ducking low and ax-kicked the clone's legs out from under him, knocking the clone flat on his side. Not stopping there, Ifrit kept on spinning, crossing his arms over his chest and letting his swords blur around him like blades of a lawnmower, the clones falling around him like strands of grass, allowing him to mow through their ranks to continue onto the next bunch that tried to form up into a group.

Ravager took a moment from her frenzied assault to watch the two other dual-sword fighters and studied their technique. Raven was clearly an amateur but made up for it with her ability to fly and use her natural grace and flexibility to dodge around her opponent. Ifrit was a full-frontal fighter. It seemed like he recklessly charged into danger with no care for himself, but his opponents quickly learned that it was a feint to give themselves opens for Ifrit to go for, taking them down all in one move or more. He would be one she'd have to worry about if she ever found herself crossing blades with him. She also felt quite envious that the two were able to create their swords and seemed to be far more efficient than the ones she wielded. It has been severely unfair if she had, to be honest.

If she had that ability, there would be no stopping her.

She wondered if she could imply something similar to their weapon styles to her own. It was idle that that lasted only half of a second. Soon she was back to lopping heads and arms that got too close to the range of her blades. Let the pansies waste their energy trying to subdue their opponents; her way was more efficient, more lasting. Her foes wouldn't ever get back up and bother her or anyone again.

That was how she was trained by him.

What she wanted to know was where the real one was hiding. These clones were obviously being sent out as cannon fodder to weaken them. That was why it was more imperative that she take out as many of them as quickly as possible. He was probably going to make his move as soon as he felt they left their guards open. She wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to accomplish her job, and she wasn't going to let two peace-loving, do-gooder Titans ruin it!

Her attacks started to come out faster and more vicious than before. The clones fell around her like paper to scissors, and her body was the hand that guided the cutting flow. She was in her element, the heat of a battle, the smell of blood in the air. It was intoxicating!

It finally dawned on the clones that they were not going to win this. Seeing the combatants, they were up against were too much for them to risk any further fighting on land. They needed to get back to where had the advantage, back to the water. It was foolish to have even tried attacking land-dwellers on their turf. The one that had suggested it would be easy was no doubt thought himself as the original and wanted to thin out the competition, all simultaneously thought. One had called out a retreat, and none challenged it.

They began to flee and started making their way back to the harbor. Some escaped down through the sewage system, others made a bee-line and thought best to detour to be sure they lost any pursuers, but all of the survivors would eventually make it back to the sea, and then they would have their revenge on the one that dared think himself the original. Ravager did not like seeing her prey getting away. She was not done carving through their ranks and tried to pursue them to finish what she started, but a soft hand had gripped her shoulder, and she nearly spun her blades around to lop off the appendage.

Jerking her head around, she saw Wehilani giving her a firm shake, silently telling her it was over. Ravager wanted to dismiss her command and follow the clones, but she remembered Wehilani's words: she was to protect her, not kill her. Forcing her urge to spill more blood, she reigned in the killing intent she wanted to give into and forced her mind to return to a rational state. She had to reason out that pursuing her opponents would be a fatal mistake and could easily be led into a trap, and if these clones were of Atlantian origin, then they would return to the sea and have the edge. She was done…for the time being.

Nodding to let Wehilani she understood, Ravager flicked her blades to clean the blood off them before she sheathed away, then turned to see what the two Titans were doing. Raven had a hand over Ifrit's chest, and it looked like he wanted to keep going as much as she did. Oddly, she noted also was that he wasn't sweating. He didn't look at all tired. If anything, he looked like this was just a mere warm-up and was readying for more.

 _'What kind of guy is he?'_ Ravager wondered quietly.

Wehilani walked over to the two, seeing a faint glow of energy over where Raven's hand was on Ifrit's chest. She was working on calming him down. He had worked himself up during this fight. Since his surgery, Ifrit was getting more and more proficient in combat and lasting longer before giving into his rage. Now he was becoming a powerhouse machine, and it took her empathetic powers to cool him down.

"So what now?" Ifrit asked, working on taking deep, slow breaths.

"Nothing. The enemy has retreated, and more than likely will think twice before trying that again," Wehilani said, then glanced at the aftermath of their fight. "Well, those that were able to get away."

"What about the ones you caught? What do you plan on doing with them?" Raven asked.

"Oh them?" Wehilani replied and then gestured with a hand. At the same time, all the water bubbles she had imprisoned took off like rockets away from the theater. "They'll be sent back to the ocean. Now under what condition that will be if they survive the journey, that's another story."

The two Titans didn't care anymore. Wherever they landed, so long as it was back in the sea, was good enough for them. But before they could decide what to do next, A current of water landed on the roof and sliding down off of it, was Aqualad.

"Guys! What the hell happened here?"

Ifrit tried to suppress a groan, but he failed. "Just dealing with a failed date night, again."

"What do you call all of this? There are pieces of Trident everywhere!" Aqualad said, pointing to all the scattered bloody bits.

"That's my handiwork. I take credit for their lack of spine," Ravager voiced up, her left hand going back to one of her katanas.

"I'll deal with you later, but you, I want answers, now!" Aqualad demanded, moving his pointing finger to Wehilani."What's an Atlantian doing on land?"

Wehilani rolled her eyes and shook her head as if tolerating a child's remark. "First of all, I hold no allegiance to Atlantis. My business is my own."

"Not after what I saw. You were using powers that take years to master! I saw how you manipulated the water. Only the Queen is capable of that kind of control! What was Trident after here, what did he want with you?" Aqualad pressed.

Wehilani narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. "I have no reason to explain my actions to you. I do as I please and as for what that fish-faced mongrel desired, only he can tell you, or one of his surviving clones could. If you want answers, you should go and interrogate the one tied up inside the theater before he dries up and dies."

Aqualad wasn't content with that but it she was right. Atlantians didn't do well after prolong time out of the sea water, and judging from the state of the unlucky clones; he could only hope the one they captured was still in one piece. "This isn't over. I will return, and I will have answers." He turned to Ifrit and Raven. "Let's get Trident back to the tower; then I'll secure a means to transport the clone back to Atlantis."

Raven bitterly obliged. She wasn't happy with Aqualad ordering her around, but he was right. They needed to get the clone back before something happened to it, like Ravager getting her hands on him. As for Ravager, Raven needed to inform the rest of the team about her. She was dangerous, and if she was related to Slade as she believed, they might end up fighting her shortly.

"Let's head back," Raven finally said.

Ifrit nodded, then stopped when he saw Ravager wave them to do so. "Wait a sec. Something I want to ask you three."

"What is it?" Ifrit asked.

"I've about the people you've got on your team. At least until you appeared, hood-boy. You might want to keep an eye on certain members on it. You may find out they aren't who they seem to be," Ravager said, letting go of her katana and folding her arms across her stomach.

Aqualad stepped forward. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I'm giving you guys a friendly warning…since you helped me keep my client alive. I need to return the favor…I don't like owing people debts," Ravager replied curtly, keeping her gaze locked on Ifrit. "you are new, so I know it isn't you since the intel I have was gathered some time ago. Same goes for fish-boy here. He's too clean-cut, and I know for a fact the emo there isn't it, either…That's all I can say."

"You just stated there's a traitor among our team. You're a killer, why should we trust what you have to say?" Raven challenged.

"Because unlike the one that made me who I am today…I have a code, and I have a personal interest in you finding the spy amongst you," Ravager said.

"She's got to be lying. No way we can trust her," Aqualad said dismissively and left it at that. "Come on, let's get the clone back." He ran to jump into the theater to retrieve the clone.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Ravager and wanted to believe what Aqualad said was right, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Ravager's warning was true. Ifrit was not taking the news well. A traitor on the team? Who could it be? He had thought he finally had a family, people he could completely trust in, but now hearing one of them was only pretending to be one of them. That nearly set him back into a rage. The cooling touch of Raven's hand had stopped him before he flew off the handle and he quickly took her hand into his and squeezed it tenderly, letting her aid in reigning back his anger.

"Thank you…we'll keep an eye out," Ifrit said and then turned away, followed by Raven and the two left to help Aqualad out.

When they were gone, Ravager just grunted and started stretching her arms. "Whatever. They'll learn the truth one way or another. It was only a matter of time."

"But it was good of you to warn them…Rose," Wehilani said, quietly saying the masked mercenary's real name.  
"You told me it would be the right thing to do…I still don't get why even bother. If they couldn't see they had a traitor among them, then they deserve what happens," Ravager, aka Rose said plainly. "So what now? My father isn't going to be too pleased I spilled the beans."

"You won't have to worry about him. Now that the wheel has been set in motion, he will be too preoccupied with salvaging his scheme, and then what will come will come. We need to be ready then, Rose. There is a great darkness rising to consume us. The Teen Titan will be the light that will face and if they fail, we are all doomed," Wehilani forewarned, brushing her hair back and in the dim lighting of the theater, the glittering shine of a tri-pronged hair-chip appeared. "I did not expect such a confrontation this soon. Something must have happened to bring about the events soon to come quicker."

"We shouldn't have told them about the tied-up clone. We could have gotten answers from him and learned the cause," Rose reprimanded lightly.

Wehilani smiled and began walking away, as she did, the theater under her feet began to shift, its surface rippling like disturbed water. In moments, the bloody battleground was swept away, remnants of broken wood and fallen limbs had disappeared, and the theater was back in its original state, looking as new as the day it was first built. Looking back and winking flirtishly at Rose, Wehilani slowly started to disappear as her body turned into the wind itself.

"I'd rather get that information straight from the real source."

Rose looked at the repaired roof and whistled loudly. "Damn, she's a forensics' team's worst nightmare…I wish I were old enough to smoke yet; I feel like I need a cigarette."

The shift of the wind blew toward the edge of the harbor. In moments, the essence of the entertainer found their way to a dock and began to reform into a body of flesh and blood. Walking with smooth steps, Wehilani surveyed her surroundings, and then clinched her fists and raised them up. Popping out of the water, tied up by tendrils of the ocean itself, she gazed up at the real Trident, who tried fighting against his bonds.

"Release me, now!" Trident commanded, trying to get his hand to maneuver his weapon to cut himself free.  
The tendrils around his wrist tightened and twisted his arms, causing him to elicit a scream of pain and to loosen his grip on his favored weapon, letting it fall and be lost in the water below. She pulled the villain closer to her upon the dock, and she brought him within eye-level of hers. "Now then, while we have a few moments to talk. Why did you risk attacking me?"

"I do not answer to a lowly-!" Another twist of his bindings halted whatever insult he had meant to say.

"Next time you speak, it will be to answer my question…or I begin rendering your limbs from your body, one piece at a time, starting with your fingers than the palm of your hand, and then upward to your torso until you either answer my questions or you simply die. I am happy with the latter, so you know," Wehilani said, and all edge of playfulness was gone from her voice.

Trident gulped and saw this girl was not kidding around. She was not like the heroes or the defenders of Atlantis that were too meek to shed a drop of blood. He could see she meant to do exactly as she promised. "…I…I did not want to risk losing a chance to take the Trident of Poseidon from you. I wanted its power for myself and not fall into the hands of some unworthy land-dweller, or worse, in the hands of Aquaman and his ilk!"

"An honest answer…and I will reciprocate," Wehilani said and reached up to pull out the tri-pronged hair-chip from her hair. As soon as it was in her palm, the supposed hair-chip began to change and grow. In her palm rested a full-sized trident as tall as herself, its surface gleaming like the colors of the ocean and its tri-prong ends more vicious and barbed than the famed trident of Atlantis, to which Aquaman and the royal family wielded.

She planted the end of the trident beside her, allowing the villain one good look at what he will never own. "You said you did not wish to risk losing a chance. What did you mean by that? What pressed you to do this?"

"I…I heard of someone. A dangerous man, even for a land-dweller. Completely unhinged and with abilities I never could dream of having. That's why I wanted the trident. I had to have its power so I could deal with the man should I ever come face to face with him," Trident answered when she slowly started making his bindings pull at his limbs.

"Do you know this man's name?" Wehilani continued.

"N-no, I swear! All I know is that wherever he goes, bad things happen!" Trident whimpered. "Now released me at once!"  
He should have refrained from speaking further as a coldness swept over Wehilani's eyes and all signs of mercy disappeared. "I allowed seeing my trident…as a last wish. You attacked me and you nearly caused more harm than you could ever realize. I will not allow that to go unpunished."

She raised her hand toward the ocean and at first nothing happened. Trident gawked in amazement at the surface of the sea began to shift and his senses began to alert him that something was coming, something…monstrous. "No…No, anything but that thing!"

Wehilani ignored his pleas and watched on as good several miles of the ocean began to shift, and then a dark mass began to rise, massive tentacles larger than a fleet of freight ships appeared over the dock. Trident gawked in terror at their size and could not believe such a creature of such magnitude existed. "T-that's not the royal Kraken…W-what is that thing!"

"A patron and a creature much older and far more powerful than whatever the royal family of Atlantis considers mighty," Wehilani said and reached out as the tip of one barbed ended tentacle lowered down to her. She stroked the safe surface of its flat concludes with a caring gesture. "He will deal with your clones, all of them. None will survive, nothing of you will live beyond this night…you have sealed your fate by doubting me as I don't see anything else in your future. You will die, farewell." She stroked the immense tentacle once more and turned her back to it and walked away.

"No! You will suffer for this! I am Trident! I am completion! I am the rightful ruler of—!"

His proclamations were drowned by the rumbling roar of the ancient Kraken and whipped one of its tentacles around Trident, completely crushing his entire body with one smooth ease and then pulling the mangled body down into the water below to disappear into the nightmarish rows of teeth and down its gullet. It was not enough to satisfy its insatiable hunger, but it new more prey was coming, and soon enough it would appease it. The clones had no idea of the terror that waited patiently to greet them, and it disappeared down into the water to await its prey.

The sea was supposed to be a refuge for them, but instead, it turned into their graves. One by one, the clones were grabbed and yanked down into the water to vanish into the maul of the ancient Kraken. Once it had gotten them all, the great sea monster began to swim back out into the vast ocean and return to its resting place to digest its meal and anticipate until it was either hungry again or it was summoned.

Sitting on the shoreline with her toes buried in the sand and waiting for the waves to come and clean them, Wehilani sat with her trident back as a hair-chip tucked in the mass of her wavy hair, hugging her knees and watching the night sky all the way unto dawn. Her eyes fixed on the horizon and on the tower that rested in the bay of the harbor. "Be prepared, Titans of humankind…your mantle will be tested. Dark times are soon to arrive…but nothing compared to the flames I see…the inferno that is to come."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Teen Titans, which is the rightful property of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Only claim I have is to the story plot and the OC: _Ifrit_. Xenel is the property of the OC: _Wehilani_.

 **A/N:** Told you this one would come out soon. ^_^ enjoy!

 **xXx**

 **Chapter 16: Masked Intentions**

Things were not supposed to go like this. Everything should have fallen into place some time ago, and the pretense could have ended. But the plan had been pushed off ever since the arrival of that red-cloaked pyromancer; things had gone off track. How much longer was everything going to keep going, until they finally made their move? Whenever it would happen, it needed to happen soon, because things in the tower were starting to get harder to keeping up appearances.  
It was beginning to be noticed the last two days, ever since Raven and Ifrit came back from their date-night. Things around the tower have felt tense. The two were even more withdrawn from the team, holding their conversations in private. Trying to eavesdrop on them had become impossible as no sooner did they sense someone, they disappeared.

Footage from the Tower's security feeds have picked up just the two standing alone in corridors or their room, but always they had their damn hoods on! The audio couldn't pick up anything as they seemed to be deliberately avoiding getting caught by them. It was as if…they knew something wasn't right in the tower.

Smashing a fist on the console, the spy was getting frustrated. All the warnings were there, and it should have been a sign to move finally. The risk of being caught was too high. Deciding it was worth the risk, the spy pulled out an earpiece hidden inside a hollowed hole in the bedpost. Wiping it clean real quick, the spy put in the earpiece and tapped it on.

"We need to talk. I think Raven and Ifrit are onto me," the spy said.

"They're only suspicious of someone, not you," came the soothing voice of who the spy worked for. Each time the voice sent shivers over the spy's skin in a very pleasing way. "Just maintain your role and do nothing to jeopardize the mission. As long as they have nothing to go on, all they can do is suspect."

"How did they know, though? Everything was going fine; I could have kept things up until now," the spy wondered.  
There was a slight pause over the com, then he spoke. "I may know who is responsible for that, and I will see to it personally. For now, just do whatever you have to. We cannot afford to lose this chance, Terra."

"I know, Slade…I know," said the spy as she smoothed back a lock of blonde hair that fell over her right eye. "But I'm tired of doing this…tired of pretending to be there…Especially with…"

"You need to be strong, Terra. Don't let your personal feelings ruin what we've established," Slade cautioned her. He had invested too much into this scheme for it to be botched now, but he had to remember at this spy was still just a girl and he had yet to instill into her proper mental training. Something he had planned to do after his plan went off and the city was completely his. "…Remember what I said before. It takes time to create a diamond. Think of this pressure as the key to bringing out your best potential."

"…And if I do? If I can keep up all this…what after?" Terra said with an edge of need.

"Then you will be by my side as I promised," Slade said with a softer tone.

"I can't wait," Terra whispered, hugging her ear where the earpiece rested.

There was another slight pause, then Slade decided to give Terra a little reassurance. She had after all been playing her part masterfully, going through every length he had demanded of her. "I just need to confirm one thing before we can implement the plan. I have just set up an 'arrangement' to see if maybe we can add another to our side."

"You mean Ifrit, don't you?" Terra said upon realization.

An approved chuckle came from Slade. "Exactly, Terra. From everything you've told me, I want to see if he can be persuaded to switch sides. He would be a powerful asset to have."

"That might not work. Ifrit and Raven are tight. I doubt he'll switch if it means making her his enemy the guy's got it bad for her," Terra replied, doubtful.

"All the more reason to make him an ally. If we can get him…then maybe we can get Raven, and if all fails, then we simply use their feelings for each other to our advantage," Slade reported with ease.

"When will this arrangement take place?" Terra asked.

"The Titans are already working on that for us; you will find out soon enough…just continue as you have been. Do that, and everything will go according to plan," Slade instructed and killed the connection.

Terra balled her hand into a fist over her ear and sighed. She wanted better news than that! She had spent far too much time with these idiots, acting like their friend…being that green changeling's bed partner. She whole body cringed every time she left his bed. It had been worse when they had started their 'relationship' because the moron didn't clean his sheets or maintain good hygiene. She'd find patches of green fur all over herself after a tussle with him. That was one thing she fixed, thankfully.

Now Beast Boy wouldn't come anywhere near her until he had brushed himself thoroughly, taken a bath, and made sure there were clean sheets. She always had them do their 'private business' in his room. Less chance of him discovering something, like her hidden earpiece, in her room. She could go on and on about how much it sickened her, but she did give the green changeling a little credit. He did go all out to make her feel good, and the guy was very creative with his shape-shifting, so it wasn't all that bad. It just disgusted her that he wasn't who she wanted.

Putting her earpiece away in its hiding place, Terra started preparing herself for the day to come. Just a bit longer and all this work she had put into Slade's mission would pan out. She needed to be just a little bit more patient, and keep her cover up. Meaning she would have to glue herself to Beast Boy more than she had. It would be easier to keep from being discovered if she was with him at all times. Maybe that was the least she could do for the idiot. Maybe give him one last thrill before everything changed.

 _'Ugh, I have been doing this too long. I'm considering his feelings. Shit, Slade, you better not take too long. I'm going to get soft, otherwise,'_ Terra mentally moaned, grinding her teeth in disgust at herself.

Keeping in mind, this was all part of keeping her true allegiances hidden; she left her room to find Beast Boy. Surprisingly, she found he wasn't in his room, where he'd usually taking his catnap in his room. The guy took naps in a cat form when was alone. It was kinda adorable in its way, petting him until he woke up and he pretends to act like a real cat and start purring and rise to stroke his face against her hands…

 _'Stop it, Terra! There's no stopping what's going to happen! I've worked too hard to let feelings mess it up!'_ Terra said, biting down on her lower lip until she almost tasted blood as punishment.

Leaving his room with a snarl, she quickly remembered herself and put on a happy expression as she wandered about the tower, looking for her 'boyfriend'. She found him finally in the Common Room with the rest of the team. Walking in as casual as she always did, she asked out loud, "Hey, girls. What I miss?"

Beast Boy, as predicted, perked up and ran over to her. "Oh, there you are, Terra. We just got news from Aqualad after he was coming back from Atlantis!"

"Really? What news?" Terra feigned interest. It was so easy with these guys. Just had to put on a smile and a stupid, happy look and they bought anything.

Robin nodded to Aqualad. "Tell her what you were informing us, Aqualad."

"Yeah, I've found some trash in my sea that doesn't belong there and from the looks of it, it belongs to the surface, namely by someone called Brother Blood," Aqualad said shortly, not at all looking pleased, pulling up schematics he had somehow obtained of an external generator-like device. "There's a spy that infiltrated the base already and has reported some disturbing information. It seems Brother Blood is using a Sonic Resonator and he plans to use it create artificial waves to destroy Jump City."

Cyborg gawked at the plans and gripped his hands into fists. "That design! That's a replica of my sonic cannon! Brother Blood's using my design as a weapon!" He then smashed his fist into an opened palm. "There's no way I'm letting him get away with this!" He took charge and turned to the team. "Since this is my tech, Brother Blood is using; I'm leading this mission. I'm going to take down Brother Blood with my two hands!"

"No, Cyborg. We need you focused on the Sonic Resonator. We can't afford to let that weapon stay operational. We'll infiltrate the base and stop that, then we take down Brother Blood," Robin interjected, standing firm on that decision.

"But Robin!" Cyborg tried to argue only to stop when Robin gave him a determined stare.

"Sorry, Cyborg, but that's final," Robin said and began planning the mission details with Aqualad.

Cyborg kept tightening his fists. He should be the one leading this. He knew Brother Blood better than any of them. Why didn't Robin trust him? A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts and saw Ifrit standing next to him. "When the chance comes, we'll take down Brother Blood, Cyborg. I promise."

"It's not that…I…"

Ifrit shook his head. "Cyborg…I, more than anyone, understand the hate you're going through, but it clouds the mind. Robin is probably only worried how things will go if you see Brother Blood again. I read the mission report when you snuck into the H.I.V.E. Academy; I know what Brother Blood did to you."

"That's why I should be leading all the more. I know Blood. We have to take him down, at all costs!" Cyborg insisted.  
Ifrit smirked and tapped his metal shoulder with his gem knuckles. "That's why you're lucky to have me with you. I'll see you get that shot. If anything I'm good at, it's making burning buildings down."

"Yeah, but if you burn this one, you'll drown us. It's underwater after all," Raven reminded.

Ifrit flinched after that realization. "…Under water…."

Aqualad heard the trepidation in Ifrit and sauntered over with a cocky smirk. "What's a matter, Ifrit. Can't you swim?"

Ifrit grumbled under his breath.

"What? Couldn't hear that?" Aqualad said with a snicker, leaning closer to Ifrit.

Ifrit punched Aqualad lightly in the side. "I can't swim, okay!"

"Ouch, okay, okay!" Aqualad whimpered and backed off, rubbing his stinging ribcage.

Ifrit smirked. The two might have buried the hatch with each other…but he found he like to antagonize Aqualad, who did the same in return. It was becoming more of a friendly squabble than the heated dislike they once had or each other.

"So…we're going underwater…how?" Ifrit asked, returning to the matter at hand.

"With the T-Sub, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to fit everybody," Cyborg said, looking back at Ifrit, Blackfire, and Terra.

"Originally it was designed for just five people. I hadn't gotten around to fitting it for extra passengers."

"You won't need to," Robin called back, overhearing their decision.

"What? Why not?" Cyborg wondered.

"We won't need to take the entire team in with us," Robin stated. "Aqualad will come with us, and we'll join up with his spy. The main five of us will deal with getting into the base and taking out the Sonic Resonator. But if things don't go well, we'll need Titans here to protect the city. That's why I'm going have to have Ifrit, Blackfire, and Terra stay behind."

"Whoa, you're benching us?" Blackfire said, disbelieving.

Robin narrowed his brow and folded his arms over his chest. "Look, the main five of us are more familiar with operating the T-Sub and working underwater. No Offense, Blackfire, I'm pretty sure you'd pick up on how to work it, but we don't have the time. Ifrit, your powers might not work too well underwater and if there's ever a breach if you melt the wrong wall, or ignite an oxygen valve by accident. Terra I'm leaving because if that Sonic Resonator is activated, I want her to use her powers to create a barrier to protect the city."

Ifrit was not happy with the news. He and Raven had always been a team since he joined, but then he had to worry about the spy. Raven had her suspicions and they all were toward one of the Titans that would be left behind: Terra. There were some odd moments with the girl, like when Beast Boy accidentally revealed she didn't have complete control of her powers to them, when she didn't want any of them to know and ran away. Then she just suddenly returned and acted like nothing was the matter.

Blackfire was slightly suspicious, only because of her past reputation as a criminal, but Ifrit was quick to dismiss her being the spy. Raven and he argued about it and she wasn't going to leave anything to chance, but Ifrit stated that she couldn't be. She had changed since she joined the team. What would she gain if she did? Raven left the matter rest for the time being, saying she hoped Ifrit was right. The others were safe from doubt, having been a team through too much. Raven knew deep in her heart they could be trusted, and Ifrit she trusted more than them.

So really it left Terra.

Maybe this was a chance to see what Terra would do now with most of the team gone. Ifrit truly hoped that his suspicions were wrong. He'd rather think that girl, Ravager, had simply been trying to plant the seeds of doubt in them. Get them off their feet and then strike when they started tearing themselves apart from the inside. He'd rather believe that than accept the family he had grown to care for had a bad seed already.

"Wow, so I finally get Ifrit to myself, after I've given up on him," Blackfire teased and floated over to wrap her arms around his left one. "Maybe we can finally spend some 'family' time together."

Raven started to loom over Blackfire with murder in her eyes.

Blackfire just giggled and hugged Ifrit more. "Oh, you're too easy. I'm just playing with you, Rae!"

Terra had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Yeah, Raven was way too easy to upset. The girl thought she was so above her own emotions, but she really was ruled by them. It would be simple to make Raven lose her cool and create an opening to take her down. She was the least one on the team she had to worry about next to Beast Boy. He was so gullible all she had to do was tell him to put the rope around his neck because she wanted to try something new, and wouldn't realize he was being strangled and hung by that very rope until it was too late.

Cyborg would just be a matter of rendering his limbs useless or disrupting his power supply. Then he'd just be a living tin can; ready to be kicked around at anyone's leisure. Robin, there were just too many ways she could kill him if she wanted to. He was powerless and put too much faith in his teammates to cover his ass when he got his kicked. Blackfire and Starfire would be a slight challenge as they were tougher than humans and didn't mind getting down and dirty in a fight if they had to.

She had no worries with Aqualad, either. It would just be a matter of catching him before he got into the water and hang him out to dry like a fish. Now Ifrit, he was the one she would consider the real threat. He was unpredictable. His powers seemed to keep growing under whatever critical stress he suffers. Trying to use his anger like she would with Raven would be risky. He only got stronger and would be harder to put down, unless she could get him so angry he went into his berserk state and went after his fellow Titans. She thought that would be fun irony, but Slade shot down her idea when she suggested it.

No doubt the reason why he did was so he could test Ifrit first and see if he could be recruited. Terra was not behind that decision, or if possible, getting Raven through him. She was all Slade needed, no one else. Her powers were beyond anything this team could comprehend; even Ifrit paled compared to her abilities. If nothing else, they would make good lackeys for her to boss around. Hmm, that was the ticket Terra thought to herself. Find a productive outcome as Slade had taught her. Oh, she couldn't wait for this to be over with and be back where she belonged!

"Are you okay, Terra?" Ifrit's voice cuts into her inner musing.

Quickly returning to reality, Terra flashed him a smile. "Sure, what makes you say that?"

Ifrit tilted his head, and there was a look in his piercing gaze that she didn't like. She scolded inwardly and tried to continue her charade as the blonde they were all used to, but he didn't look like he was buying it this time. Then finally Ifrit decided it was nothing and looked away and started talking to Raven before she left for the mission, Blackfire in tow but not before giving Terra a curious glance. That ex-criminal had to have noted something about how Ifrit was acting, and if she also was getting wise to her…then she would need to be eliminated.

Slade might not be happy about it, but he hadn't voiced if to spare Blackfire or not. This could be her chance to decrease their numbers and make Slade's master plan easier to achieve. Also, she didn't like the bitch. She was overbearing and acted like she always the better fighter. Maybe out in space she was some big shot, but Terra wanted to put the exiled royal in her place. Slade better not decide Blackfire was useful to them, or else she would have to only kill the alien brunette right on the spot, even if it gave her away.

Slade needed only one partner…

Continuing with her act, Terra acted like the concerned girlfriend and kissed Beast Boy farewell, then saw the team off as they took off in the T-Sub alongside Aqualad. Once they were alone, Ifrit converted instantly back to the old brooding jerk he was when she first met him. Blackfire brushed it to her as only his way of hiding his worry for Raven, but Terra felt it was something more. He was on guard, and it was important, more than ever, for her to make sure she doesn't screw up.

 _'Damn it, Slade. When is that arrangement you talked about going to happen?'_ Terra grumbled in frustration.

As if he heard her desire the alarms suddenly went off, and she smirked madly, turning her head away from Ifrit and Blackfire, and feigned concern. "What's going on?"

"It's Cinderblock. He's rampage about an industrial factory," Blackfire reported, having gone to one of the computer consoles to pull up what set off the alarms.

"Cinderblock, doesn't he work for a man named Slade?" Ifrit inquired.

"So I've heard. You've probably had some dealings with him, didn't you Terra?" Blackfire said, turning to her.

"Y-yeah! He's constantly making a mess. Slade must be getting low on supplies if he sent Cinderblock out," Terra replied, turning back, acting concerned. "We better go stop him before he gets whatever it is Slade sent him out for."

She ran off to head outside of the tower, figuring if they got moving as fast as possible, they would forget about asking questions and focus on the threat. This was perfect! Slade had to have gotten everything set up way in advance. He was amazing. All she had to do now was act like a Titan a little while longer, keep Cinderblock busy without really taking him down, then see what Slade has in store for Ifrit.

As soon as she was out into the open, she called up a boulder from the ground of the island and hopped on. Soaring up into the air and over the sea, Terra made all due haste to the industrial factory. It might have been cliché to use the factory for his private meeting, having used it before with the other Titans, but this was the first for Ifrit. She could only grin that things were finally going back according to plan! All her work and effort were finally going to pay off!

A quick glance behind her shoulder and she saw Blackfire soaring quickly up to her, Ifrit just behind her. Figuring to give them a chance to catch up with her, she slowed down her speed until they matched hers, and then they traveled swiftly to the factory. Arriving, they found it was evacuated. No doubt thanks to Cinderblock's presence having chased any actual employees that worked in the self-automated plant. Landing down and scanning for any signs of the said rock monster, they saw no sign of him.

"Funny, you'd think we'd at least hear him making a ruckus," Blackfire noted, not liking how quiet it was.  
Ifrit said nothing and started forward, but Terra noted that he wasn't pulling his cloak around him as was his shared habit with Raven. He was keeping his arms free, and she could see his hands were already knuckled fists. Apparently, he was smelling the trap and was preparing for whatever may happen. Fat chance. There was no way he could be prepared if Slade staged it. She almost wanted to laugh at his futile attempt and would have if she didn't have to keep pretending to be his teammate.

They entered the factory and tried to find clues of Cinderblock. What they found were the expected mess of random machine parts and broken walls, but nothing else to go on to where he went. Terra wondered what was going to happen, but somehow it wouldn't if they all stayed together. This was supposed to be a private meeting between Slade and Ifrit.

"Maybe we should split up and look. We can cover more ground that way," Terra suggested after they searched for a few minutes.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea," Blackfire scoffed sarcastically.

"…She's right," Ifrit spoke up after being deadly quiet since they left the tower.

"She is?" Blackfire said.

"I am?" Terra said.

Ifrit pointed up. "Go look outside, Blackfire. See if you can spot anything from the air. I'm going to head to the west side of the building, Terra, take the east. If you don't spot anything meet back and try to figure out what Cinderblock was doing here."

"Hmm, I guess it be fine. This is Cinderblock after all. My sister has told me how easy he is to kick around," Blackfire relented and headed back outside.

Terra started to go east as Ifrit instructed but noticed that he hadn't started moving yet. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

Ifrit stood silent for a few brief moments, keeping his face hidden under his hood, then he said, "...Have you ever lost anything, Terra?"

That question caught her by surprise. "What? Lost anything? Why are you asking me that?"

"Have you?" Ifrit repeated with a softer tone, almost sounding like a plea.

How pathetic was this guy? He was wasting her time with a silly question. "Yeah, I guess I've lost something. Who hasn't?"

"Have you ever lost a family? People, that mean everything to you?" Ifrit asked again.

"…I wasn't close to my family," Terra answered, not wanting to talk about that particular subject.

"Have you ever had anyone in your life that left you empty and dead inside after they were gone?" Ifrit continued his questioning.

Terra wanted him just to explore. He has been severely annoying her now. "No, I've never had anyone like that. Why are you asking me these things?" Her voice managed to keep the calm, innocent girl tone. Good, she was able to stay in character. She just had to keep it up and play along with Ifrit a little bit longer.

"Imagine if Beast Boy died out in the mission right. He suddenly drowned or was killed by Brother Blood and his body never to be seen again in the sea. How would that make you feel?" Ifrit said, the familiar harsh rasp of his voice returning in force.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this!" Terra shouted, and the ground under their feet started to shake.

Ifrit was undisturbed by the rumble, looking about as some dust and rubble kicked up, but not at all appearing to be bothered by her outburst. "I never see you angry, Terra," Ifrit answered.

"What…what does that have to do with anything?" Terra replied.

"I've seen everyone on the team get mad over something. Anger is a natural part of living nature. Robin gets angry when a case isn't going his way. Starfire shows it when she's upset, same with Blackfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy, it doesn't take much to get them yelling at each other. Aqualad wears him plainly on his collar and Raven…" He looked up and paused for a moment that was too long for Terra's comfort. "You never want to know how much anger she keeps bottled up. But you…" Ifrit shifted his head and all Terra saw was the darkness of his hood and two burning sets of eyes. "Not once have you shown your temper…until now."

"What are you getting at?" Terra said, starting to back away from him. This wasn't right. This isn't how it was supposed to go!

"You work too hard to keep a cool head. It's almost too deliberate as if you're hiding something," Ifrit said and started taking a step toward her.

"Keep away from me!" Terra warned, calling on her power and making the floor start to vibrate.

"Why are you so upset now, Terra?" Ifrit said darkly. "We're comrades, aren't we? There shouldn't be any secrets between us. So tell me, why do you never get mad?"

Terra could feel it. Her grip was starting to unravel, and the factory was starting to rock more steadily. Ifrit somehow did not seem to lose his footing as he took another step toward her. "What if I said I knew the truth, Terra? What if I said I knew why you never get mad is because you're not who you seem to be..."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Terra roared. She had enough. She had gone through everything, done things that humiliated her. Now, this walking rage freak was trying to undo all that? No way! The ground around her started to rise in response to her power. She was readying to pummel Ifrit to death with a hail of stones.

Then Ifrit stopped walking toward her and held up a hand. "Easy, Terra," he murmured, then started to retreat slowly. "I just had to test something."

Terra completely caught off guard, and her powers started to recede. "W-what?"

"I didn't mean to get you that upset, Terra. I had to see how you reacted if I pushed you a bit. Raven and I had an encounter with someone, and they told us there might be a spy on the team. I did not enjoy doing that, but I needed to see what you were like when you get angry. It's easier to read people when they're upset."

"You…didn't trust me?" Terra whispered, lowering her head and letting her hair hide half of her face, hiding the enrage snarl underneath. She almost blew it! He was able to get under her skin like it reading the pages of a book. Slade wasn't going to get the chance to see if Ifrit could be swayed…she was going to kill him when she got the first opportunity.

"Until now, no," Ifrit said honestly, taking one more step back. "I had to be sure of your feelings…now I am."

Terra took a few deep breaths, trying to center her mind like Slade taught her. 'Keep it together…just keep it together.' She pulled away and hugged her arms to her body "…I thought you were a pretty cool guy, Ifrit…but you're a jerk deep down."

If he was hurt by her words, his hood hid whatever emotion might have played it. "I did what I thought I needed to. One day you might forgive me, if not…" Ifrit left the sentence unfinished there, but he wasn't down talking. He moved to start investigating the west side of the factory and then over his shoulder. "…So that you know, Terra. If I learn a member of our team planned to harm who I've come to call family. Then there would be no place, not even hell itself, that someone would be able to hide from me..."

Just as he was going to leave it there, the floor began to crack all around his feet. Looking back at Terra he saw the just confusion on her face before a massive hand made of rock shoot out and grab hold of his leg and yanked him down to the floor. Disappearing down the hole, he never got the chance to see the sickening mad smile that was on Terra's face as she sauntered over to the edge. "Finally...we can get this over with," Terra said, then brushed her stray locks back behind her ear.

 **xXx**

Ifrit was dragged down to a lower level, what he guessed was the factory's basement as he was slammed into hard concrete when his body was tossed down. It didn't cave like another floor and sure was hard and as unforgiving as solid ground when his body collided with it. The upturned rubble the felt around his body told him he left a mini crater where he was thrown. He slowly tried to rise when an enormous weight slammed down on the small of his back, then rose up and came smashing down again.

Before the third time, Ifrit clawed at the ground and flames erupted around him before an explosive wave was unleashed. Roaring up from the ground, Ifrit rose up into the air and shifted around to face his attacker. Seeing the slightly blackened rock arms having shielded itself from his power, Ifrit quickly identified the creature as the one they had come for Cinderblock. It was rather unimpressive looking now that he saw it for real. The rock-formed villain seemed kind of, ugly, in his view. The head was a cinderblock with a golem-like face sticking out of one side.

Its bulk was huge and looked like his entire body was chiseled out of pure concrete. with cinderblock shaped biceps and a plated chest.

The monster reminded Ifrit of someone he once knew. Cracking his neck side to side, Ifrit then started cracking his knuckles and glared at the rock villain. "You're strong…but you're nothing compared to a comrade on my old team."

Cinderblock made no reply as it either did not have enough intelligence to speak or it saw not need to.

"Yeah, he was smarter than you, too. At least he was able to say a few words," Ifrit said and readied for the brawl by summoning a swirl of fire in his both hands and conjuring a two-handed war hammer with a snarling dragon head as the round head. "Two moves and you'll be rubble…"

Cinderblock took that as the signal to engage and charged at him with huge hands reached out to grab him. Ifrit stood his guard and waited for the monster to come to him, and then side-stepped and spun on the ball of his left foot, swinging the warhammer around and smashing it into Cinderblock's exposed side. The blow struck the back of the rock villain's right shoulder and cracked which suddenly weaved down its entire arm before the arm itself came off and fell into dozens of pieces.

Naturally, the rock monster never came up against someone who could do that much damage, because Cinderblock let out a wailing cry and fell to his knees clutching where his arm once had been. Ifrit started to move in to finish the fight, planning on knocking him out rather than actually go through with killing the villain, when he heard a set of hands clapping just a few feet away in the darkness.

Stepping into what little light there was in the basement, a man in gray armor and an orange and black dual-colored mask with only one visible eye slot came forth. This mask looked to be made of metal and had three grill spots over the mouthpiece, and where there wasn't gray metal, the rest of him was covered in a pitch-black suit. He continued to clap and walked over to where Cinderblock had fallen.

"Impressive…Very Impressive. You rendered Cinderblock incapable with just one move," the man said with a smugness that befits a man that thought too highly of himself.

Ifrit knew this man. Raven had told him about this villain after their run-in with Ravager. "So you're the infamous Slade, huh? I guess this wasn't a simple robbery if you're here."

"Quite correct," Slade nodded, then folded his arms behind his back in a practice military fashion, looked down at Cinderblock one more. "Leave us be…return and get that arm looked at."

Cinderblock nodded with a pained groan and forced itself back up on its feet, then retreated into the shadows. For a large mass of living rock, the thing was quite stealthy as Ifrit stopped hearing its heavy footsteps after two seconds when it was out of sight. Ifrit gauged Slade and felt a sense of unease with this man. There wasn't something right about him, but there was a power to be wary of, and Ifrit had the feeling one wrong move would be very fatal.

"From what I've heard about you from Raven…I know I can't go easy on you," Ifrit said.

Slade lifted his chin up in contempt. "Oh? You think you can take me on by yourself?"

"If I fought as I do around the others…no," Ifrit said and started reaching up to the clasp that held his cloak on.  
Slade was curious and watched as Ifrit undid the clasp and let his thick red cloak fall from him. "Is that supposed to signify something…" he stopped when he noted the immediate difference in Ifrit's attitude.

Ifrit stood before him completely composed and even without the cloak, he gave no hint of his next action. This had Slade a little worried. _'Is he able to control every muscle in his body?'_ Slade tried to look for an opening, but Ifrit's simple stance worried him. _'He's either overly confident in his strength, or he's going to try using his powers somehow the moment I get close. Hmm, well, I better make him be the one to initiate the attack.'_

Recalling the information Terra could collect about Ifrit. Cold was his critical weakness if unable to rile up into his berserk state. Slade slowly reached for a compartment in the back of his belt and pulled out a few freezing discs he 'improved' from Robin's flawed design, changing them from silly discs into deadly shurikens. With expert ease, Slade swiped his arms and targeted the ground around Ifrit. Upon impaling into the floor, they detonated, and a freezing burst of ice exploded around the young pyromancer.

Slade readied for Ifrit to leap into the air or teleport away from the ice, but Ifrit surprised him by slamming his warhammer into the floor just as the cloud was going to freeze him. It hummed as power collected inside and a burst of red energy erupted from around it and vaporized the cold cloud. When the vapors dispersed, Ifrit banished the warhammer and appeared to be disappointed.

"I was hoping for a straight-out fight, not tricks," Ifrit said with a frown.

"Hmm, think you can handle it?" Slade stated falling into his fighting stance.

Ifrit flexed his fingers until they curled into fists, then unfurled them out in a claw-like fashion, taking on a quick fighting stance that reminded Slade of a feral beast.

"Tiger style, correct?" Slade remarked. "So, you studied a little Kung Fu…I hope that's not all you know."

A faint smirk rose on Ifrit's face. "Since it's just you and me…I won't have to hold back, and quite honestly, I don't plan to keep limiting myself anymore."

"Admirable," Slade approved. "Now…show me!"

Slade risked making the first attack, wanting to test just how trained Ifrit was with his style and was pleased, when Ifrit began swiping his arms like a wild tiger, blocking his fist strike and countering with a few well-placed strikes to his collarbone and neck, but didn't stop there. Ifrit then quickly switched his attack style with fists and started hammering at Slade's exposed right flank with his gem-covered knuckles. Slade suppressed a groan and aimed a kick that knocked Ifrit's right knee to the side, causing him to lose his balance and stop his barrage assault.

Ifrit recovered by rolling into the fall and then quickly back onto his feet, getting some distances between him and Slade. The one-eyed mastermind rubbed his side, and there was a slight hint of a smile in his eye. "Superb. Well aimed and power to boot. You've been trained well."

"Is this a fight or an audition?" Ifrit said.

"Both," Slade admitted, taking his time to form a grappling stance. "I've been curious about you, Ifrit. You show promise, so much promise. More than Robin ever could hope to achieve. You're exact and brutal with your attacks. Was I an average person, you've had crushed all my ribs with that attack, and liquefied my internal organs with the strength you put into it."

"From what I've learned about you, I know going soft would be my fatal mistake," Ifrit replied.

Honestly, he still held back most of his strength. Had he used the same amount of force he used to destroy Cinderblock's arm, he would have collapsed Slade's insides, but he had to admit the guy's armor was sturdier than what he was used to. That just meant he needed to be more forceful, but now Slade would be on guard for that. He wasn't going to let Ifrit get that close again.

Slade chuckled smugly. "I was right to wait this long and test you. You are exactly what I have been looking for…a perfect apprentice."

"There is no such thing as a perfect apprentice," Ifrit retorted with a sneer. "All you're looking for is someone that's already been trained, someone to aim as a weapon to achieve your ends. A real master wouldn't care what or who his apprentice is. If they can bring out a person's real strength, then that reflects the master's true talent…like how you've trained Terra?"

Slade hesitated for a moment, then realized that was the worst mistake to make.

The fire ignited in Ifrit's eyes. "So…it's true then. Terra really is the spy."

"She did her job well to fool everyone this long. It was only a matter of time before she was discovered, though. So there is no point in holding pretensions anymore. Now,…that just leaves what to do with you," Slade replied and decided to stop pretending.

Ifrit saw him move, but his eyes couldn't keep up with him and was not ready when Slade appeared beside him and landed a solid punch into his gut, lifting him up into the air. Ifrit's eyes blogged out and cough out bile, but the attack wasn't over, suddenly a surge of power rolled up through Slade's fist and threw Ifrit up into the air. _'Was that a chi strike?'_ Ifrit awed as he landed heavily on the floor, coughing up some more.

"Hmm, maybe you aren't better than Robin, after all. He fell easily to that attack as well," Slade mocked and stalked slowly over to Ifrit, then froze when he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Ifrit's exposed muscles in his arms started to shiver, and they rippled down through his whole body. In a fraction of a sec, his muscles were more defined and shaped, as if he just went through an intense workout. Ifrit stopped coughing and got back onto his feet, appearing to have recovered instantly from Slade's strike.

"I never used to wear a cloak…It was suggested to me by the man that trained Robin. He thought it best to hide my body so my enemy wouldn't realize what their attacks did to my muscle structure," Ifrit answered the silent question going through Slade's mind. "Since as long as I can remember, my body alters itself when my rage goes up. I don't just get mad and start blasting and burning things. It makes my body change into a more powerful state to compensate the energy my rage generates. That's why I never burn out or rip myself apart when my hate takes over. My body feeds on conflict…"

Slade had to admit; he was in awe of such an ability. He had mastered his own a long time ago to the point he could make every muscle do as he willed, even make his own heart stop and restart it to fake being dead, if such a tactic was needed. But to be able to make them change and get stronger and better…that was something any fighter would desire!

"You continue to impress me. Why are you wasting such abilities with what the Titans have you do? You could be so much more, have whatever you desire with the power you possess!" Slade stated with passion, the first real honest emotion Ifrit was able to detect that wasn't condescending.

"For a long time, I didn't have anything…I was just a drifter trying to survive this broken world," Ifrit replied. "But then I found myself among the Titans. They gave me everything I ever wanted…a family." Ifrit sighed and prepared himself for the brawl to come. He knew what Slade was attempting. He wanted his power to use to conquer. "That was all I ever wanted, Slade. Actually…I must admit a truth."

"And what is that?" Slade said with venom in his words; he could see clearly now that Ifrit wasn't going to be easy to persuade. He already had power, he was the ideal warrior in body and strength, what a damn waste that his mind was made naïve by the Titans.

"Had I had met you before I made my way to Gotham…I probably would have seriously considered your offer, but now I can't afford to lose. My family is counting on me, and I plan to repay them for the trust they put in me…and that is taking you down, Slade!" Ifrit vowed with heated determination.

Slade shook his head in disgust. It was the same as always. Such talent wasted on naïve morals. It was the kind of thing he wanted to eliminate from this world, why he wanted so bent on what he did. Weakness could not be forgiven, whether in mind of body. Slade was going to purge it as a doctor cutting away cancer cells. So be it. He gave Ifrit a chance.

"You could have been great, boy," Slade snarled. "There is so much more to gain than what 'family' can provide. Clinging to such things only limits you still. You'll never reach your full potential that way!"

"If it makes me into something like you…I'll gladly accept it," Ifrit finished, done with words now.

Slade let out a roar of frustration and came at Ifrit with everything. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. Ifrit in turned did the same, coming at Slade with a precise punch as they both leaped into the air at each other. The real fight had finally begun.

 **xXx**

Blackfire hovered over the factory in hopes of spotting any sign of the idiot rock monster her sister continually battled. She wondered why no one had put down the thing yet if it was so dangerous. Although she had come to admire the planet earth for its beauty and the amount of life on it, she still couldn't understand human mercy, fully. They were so contrary to everything. Some would fight until they killed their opponent or others have killed themselves. Others like the Titans, fought but only to defend and allowed their opponent a chance to recover after they captured them.

On Tamaran when someone showed their intention to cause you harm, you crushed them. There was no mercy in the Tamaranian language. Such a concept was foreign to them because there was no other choice. It was either defeat or be defeated. She figured she could spend her entire lifetime trying to figure out the human race, and still not completely understand them. That's okay. She didn't care.

She was content with how things were going for her here. This little blue ball had done more for her than anywhere else in the universe. Maybe that was why her sister was so devoted to it, why she would risk her life for the sake of humans. If the humans knew only knew what they were like before they came to earth…would they still have accepted them?

A flash of Ifrit's face passed through her mind, and she instantly knew the answer was yes. He would have accepted her no matter what, he had proven that enough to her. Raven was a lucky bitch to have him as her mate Blackfire wondered if she'd ever find someone she could be that close within her lifetime. The others thought she and Aqualad were getting close, and although he was drop-dead gorgeous in his way, she wasn't seeing anything more between them.

 _'Well, maybe a nice rumble under the sheets, but that would be more chemistry than anything, and he might get the wrong idea if we go that far,'_ Blackfire idly thought as she continued her search. _'Damn…It's been a long while since I've been by myself. I forgot how much I dwell on things…'_

She soared around the factory once more and was getting frustrated. "Grr, show yourself already, you pile of walking rubble!"

Seriously this was getting her nowhere. She thought to head back down and regroup with Ifrit and Terra, figuring they might be having better luck than her. She started her descent…not aware of a looming dark figure hovering up behind her. Survival instincts kicked when Blackfire suddenly felt something was wrong and began to look back when something fast and large smashed into the back of her skull. Losing her grip on consciousness, Blackfire started to fall in a dead drop and crashed down into the factory.

Floating down after her, was her assailant with the weak broad smile on her face. "Finally getting what you deserve, you alien bitch."

Terra was so disappointed by how easy it was to sneak up behind Blackfire in her element up in the air. She had no idea she was there until the last second, and by then, it was too late. Terra had her, and now all that was left was delivering the finishing blow. She already had the perfect story planned to tell the rest of the Titans when they returned from their mission. Blackfire overestimated herself and Cinderblock got in a lucky blow then crushed her head like a grape before anyone could stop him.

Those suckers would believe anything she told them, so there was no doubt she could pull it off. Just a few fake tears and a crack in her sobbing voice, and they'd buy it. If for some reason didn't, it didn't matter anymore. Slade was going to finally make his move once he determined what to do with Ifrit, and all of the Titan would meet the same fate as Blackfire.  
Back inside the factory, Terra found Blackfire quickly by the mangled machine she had fallen on top of. "No, we can't have you die on the spot like that. Come on, let's get you in a better position. I wanna see your head splat properly."

Terra moved her boulder up to the machine to retrieve Blackfire when she noted something wasn't right with the ex-space criminal. Her body. It wasn't the same anymore. She was a foot taller and had more of a voluptuous figure of a woman in her prime. Terra quickly noted her bust-size had doubled and were straining underneath her clothes. Her black flowing hair was thicker and wavier, and if she didn't see things…there were small igniting dark flares going off, like mini stars lighting up the night sky.

"What the hell?" Terra uttered. "Did she have a sudden growth spurt or something?"

An answer came when Blackfire's eyes shot wide open, revealing two orbs of swirling crimson red energy.

"Ah!" Terra screamed and quickly pulled away from the changed Blackfire. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?!"

Blackfire responded again by starting to move. Her body jerked like a ragged marionette being pulled up by its strings. It was creepy to watch how it twisted about, until Blackfire was back on her feet. She seemed to be in a blank haze, too, as her creepy, wide eyes stared at nothing for a moment. She flung her head back and the sound of bones snapping echoed out as they were put back in place and slowly Blackfire turned her head toward Terra, a look of pure malice pictured on her face.

"Uh, h-hey, Blackfire! It's lucky I got to you first. Cinderblock managed to get a lucky shot at you…and…and…" Terra's story died in her throat as this strange, new Blackfire did not seem to respond and was giving off a killing intent she never felt before. "…Crap."

There was no hiding it anymore. She was caught and her trying to kill Blackfire had triggered this strange transformation. That was fine; she was done pretending. Summoning up rocks and the earth under her with a battle cry, Terra flung a hail of stone at the enraged Blackfire, planning to pummel her to death. One stone struck Blackfire across the brow and jerked her head slightly, but hardly left even a scratch on her deeply tanned skin.

 _'Wait, wasn't her skin orange before?'_ Terra noticed as she kept up her barrage.

The stones rattled against Blackfire's body, causing it to jerk about anew, slightly starting to rip away at her clothing. When Terra stopped upon seeing her attack wasn't having much else of an effect. She summoned up two large boulders from the floor and meant to use them to smash Blackfire into paste by slamming them together around her. That should do the trick.

Just as she sent the boulders hurling at Blackfire on either side of her, the enraged ex-princess raised both her arms to their max extension and from her hands, twin crimson beams of energy lanced through the boulders, blowing them away and barely leaving anything behind but a swirl of dust. Then she disappeared from all sight when she stepped lightly to one side. Terra looked around frantically to where she might have gone, not aware that Blackfire could teleport like Raven and Ifrit.

Then her entire vision was filled with Blackfire's face and her crazy eyes when she appeared right in front of her in a flash.

"Ah!" Terra screamed in surprise again and tried to lash at her with her arms to get her away.

Blackfire caught her right arm, and with a simple push of her thumb, she snapped Terra's wrist. Terra screamed in agony and tried to free her broken wrist from Blackfire's firm grip, with unsatisfactory results. She screamed curses in the alien girl's face, promises of how much she was going to make her suffer and everyone else she cared for. How she was going to make her watch as she crushed the life out of Ifrit for breaking her wrist.

"If…rit?" Blackfire echoed, speaking as though she wasn't used to it. The name seemed to ring through the bizarre state she was in, and a focus began to appear in her madden eyes. "No…you…won't touch him!"

The hand that held Terra's began to glow as a crimson Starbolt formed over it, and Terra fell to her knees, screaming madly as her entire hand started being burnt away. She desperately tried clawing it free, beating and kicking at Blackfire, but her strikes were feeble compared to her rock bombardment against Blackfire's tough skin. Going into a blind rage, Terra's eyes disappeared into a hue of burning yellow, and she prepared to go all out to kill Blackfire. The whole factory started to quake, and the ground split into fissures.

"I'm going to kill you, Blackfire!" Terra raged.

"…Blackfire?" she heard repeated back, then a slight shake of her head. "No…she sleeps. I am…Bloodfire."

Said person positioned her free hand over Terra's forehand and with a flick of her finger, Terra's head slammed back like it was struck by a hammer and her body was sent hurling through the air, the remnants of her trapped hand charred completely through, leaving only a blacken stump just below where her wrist had been broken. She sailed until her body slammed through a wall, continuing on until she crashed into another building a few feet away from the main factory building, then out the other side of that.

When she finally slowed, Terra was passed out and her body now a mangled ruin of broken bones and blood gushing out in various gash wounds on her body. Somehow, the blonde managed to stray from passing out, her one uncovered eye rolling around at the overbearing pain she was in now. Slowly and with all the will she could muster, she got one arm to move and tap her emergency tracker Slade had given her, only to be used under the most extreme circumstances.

This definitely applied.

Bloodfire remained in the factory, head tilting to the side at the hole she made with the blonde's body, then began to look at her surroundings with a curious expression. "…Crummy place," she muttered. "Bored now…wake up, Blackfire…"

Her eyes quickly shut as she seemed to pass out on the spot. As she hit the floor, her body began to revert to her original state. A moment went by, and her eyes started to flutter open, and Blackfire awoke with a severe headache. "Ouch…what the hell hit me?" she moaned and then began to take into the state of the factory around her. "…Did Ifrit do this?"

 **xXx**

Down in the basement, Slade was not expecting the fight to go this badly for him. Ifrit was a glutton for punishment. No matter what technique he used on him, his body just kept altering until his size was almost a match for Slade's physique. It wasn't so much that Ifrit gained more muscle, his body adapted to match his opponent's it seemed. That was not good for Slade and Ifrit had yet to use his fire powers for some odd reason. He was supposed to be the one testing this Titan brat, but it seemed Ifrit was the one testing him!

 _'What gull!'_ Slade snarled privately.

He aimed to finish this finally and reached into his belt for a weapon when the whole upper floor started to shake madly. Slade and Ifrit stopped their battle and looked upward.

"Damnit, Terra…What are you doing?" Slade growled lowly under his breath, ducking out of the way of fallen debris. As soon as the shaking started, it quickly died down and left the two combatants wondering what was going on above. Slade's trepidation only increased when after a minute of the shaking, Terra's emergency signal went off.

Slade fumed angrily. Terra gave herself way too soon. She would be punished for ruining everything he worked up to.

"Seems we will have to postpone our little spar, Ifrit." He started to step into the shadows, and his voice carried throughout the room. "We'll settle things among us, be sure of that!"

Ifrit fired a fireball in the spot Slade had vanished to in hopes of catching him before he could make his escape. The fireball sailed harmlessly through the darkness, illuminating only space before it struck and signed the far-side wall. "Damn…He's stealthier than I thought."

Ifrit tried not to underestimate Slade, but he ended up doing exactly that. The stories Raven told him about Slade were all indeed to be taken seriously. Slade was a dangerous foe, and Ifrit felt all he accomplished was to vex him. What he would do next was to Slade's advantage now. He would have to wait and see how Slade planned to retaliate.

After a moment of contemplating, Ifrit realized something and panicked. "Blackfire!"

Grabbing his cloak off the ground, Ifrit whipped it around his shifted body, hiding its state and teleported up to the floor above. Quickly spotting Blackfire lying on the field, holding her head. He ran over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Blackfire, are you all right?"

Blackfire jerked at his touched but calmed down she saw it was him. "Jerk! What did you do? This whole place looks like its about to come down!"

"Me? I was fighting Slade. I barely used my powers. I thought it was you and Terra," Ifrit replied, carefully easing her up onto her feet.

"Why would you think it was Terra and me?" Blackfire wondered, not liking the acquisition in his tone.

"…It's a long story, but this just confirmed a hint that someone warned Raven and me the other night when we were out," Ifrit said, looking at the state of everything and sighing. "Terra…she was a spy for Slade."

"Terra? A spy? You better be serious with me, Ifrit. You believed someone was telling you Terra was the spy?" Blackfire snapped back at him.

"I honestly didn't know who it was exactly, but I knew for sure it wasn't Raven or you," Ifrit answered with certainty.

Blackfire raised a brow. "Why were you so sure it wasn't me? Given my past…I could have been."

"Because you're my sister," Ifrit stated softly. "I know you wouldn't have sunk to being a spy for someone." He then playfully tapped his knuckles on her forehead. "Besides, you wouldn't play ball with someone else's plans. You'd have flattened me straight out if you wanted to."

"Ouch, my head hurts enough as it is!" Blackfire whimpered and punched him in the chest softly. "So…we've got a lot of problems ahead of us now, don't we?" she grimaced and looked toward the horizon, out to the sea where the rest of team were probably fighting for their lives right now. "Beast Boy, he's going to be crushed by this, you know that, right?"

"I wanted to believe that the information was false…but I got it confirmed from Slade himself, and then when the whole place started shaking, I imagined you two were fighting, and you got her to run away," Ifrit said.

"I…do not remember doing anything," Blackfire replied, unsure. "I was struck out of the sky and must have crashed down inside here. I was at her mercy if she wanted to kill me…Someone else must have been here and stopped her."

Ifrit looked around again for any sign of the unknown savior. "Whoever it was…they have my thanks and eternal gratitude. "Come on, Let's return to the tower and get ready to explain to everyone what happened."

"Okay, sounds good…Uh, hey, bro?" Blackfire said with a slight shyness, unfamiliar with her personality.

"Yes?" Ifrit replied, giving her a worried look.

"This sounds…Awful. I mean, we have just been through hell and all…but would it really terrible if we can stop by a candy store on the way back? I…suddenly have a deep craving for something sweet," Blackfire admitted with red cheeks.

"Uh…" Ifrit was not sure where that urge came from, but if he had to be honest, he felt the need to stress eat, too. After all, they just learned Terra had betrayed them all, and most of all, Beast Boy's heart. He could use some chocolate or something himself. "Yeah, sis. That sounds like a good idea."

Holding her until she was able to stand on her own, the two flew away from the destroyed factory and hoped their teammates were fairing well. Neither wanted to break the news they had to share, and what it would mean for the future of the Teen Titans. Ifrit felt this betrayal was the crack in the family that might very well split them all apart, and he admitted, he was very scared that that just might happen.

Once they were out of sight, Slade reappeared from the shadows that he had been hiding in while the two Titans talked.

He lingered about because Terra's signal was very close by and stationary, meaning she was down and probably unconscious. Working carefully outside and making sure the two Titans didn't spot him, he followed the signal and started to feel a sinking pit in his stomach when he saw the path of destruction the signal led him to. Finally, he found Terra on the other side of a building, and his single eye was wide with shock at the state he found her in. "Terra…" Slade whispered and ran to her side, kneeling down and carefully placing a hand under her head. "Wake up, that's an order! Who did this to you!"

Terra slowly started to respond to his voice, and as soon as she saw his masked face, she began to cry. "I…I failed you, Slade. I..I didn't know she was that strong!"

"Who, Terra…who?" Slade urged her, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Blackfire…b-but not her…s-she called herself…Blood…fire," Terra softly said and passed back out.

Slade stared at her ruined body. She had been put through a brutal fight. The missing hand was a clear giveaway, and there was no telling how much more damage there was. He had not expected Blackfire to be this vicious, not with her recent psychological analyses Terra collected. Blackfire should have been on the pour to Starfire's temperament, but this…this was savagery at its worst.

"…Let's return home, Terra. You've done your job well," Slade whispered softly into her ear and stroked her lock of hair back, flinching when he saw the side of her covered face had been marred, and the leakage coming from her right eye spoke it had ruptured. It was useless now, and Slade could not stop from running his thumb over it softly, then nearly rubbing his missing one.

"I vow to you, Terra," Slade said as he picked her up gently, a cold rage consuming his entire being. "They will pay…most of all the one that did this to you..."

Disappearing into the darkness, the mastermind and his beaten apprentice retreated. Vengeance would come swiftly, and the Teen Titans would all feel Slade's wrath soon. They had taken this little game to the next level. If they wanted to go this far, then Slade was happy to comply. No more hidden agendas. Now it was war and Slade would be out for blood once he repaired his apprentice, then the two would strike at the Titans and crush them, utterly.

Unseen on top of a building, Ravager had witnessed the battle and the outcome. She stared into the darkness where her father had slipped into, easily following his trail as she knew how he moved. She had meant to finish this by getting to Terra first and ending the wrecked blonde's existence. She was a pretty little poison for father had become addicted to. She would never have imagined her father having the kind of 'relationship' with that little bitch.

Next to her Wehilani appear, a tender hand caressing her shoulder. "You tried to do what you could. Now we must wait and let him make the next move…"

"I should have joined in sooner. I could have her a long time ago…before it got this far," Ravager said bitterly, tightening her fists at her sides.

"No, you are not to blame. His actions do not reflect yours. Slade has made his choices, and he will answer for them, not you," Wehilani said, and pulled Ravager into a caring embrace, pulling her mask off and revealing the sorrowful beauty underneath it, staring into both her teary, blue eyes. Though the cover would have made others believe she only had one eye, it was meant to be a tribute to her loyalty to her father, as he only had one eye and was still a skilled master of his craft.

"I…don't know if I can stop him…He's my father. He's done terrible things and will keep doing more, but…but I," Rose shook with rage and sadness, grabbing onto Wehilani for dear life and deepening their embrace.

"Whatever may come…You are not alone. I'm here for you, Rose, as I promised I would be, always," Wehilani said with a loving manner and then…she moved to place her lip over Rose's and kissed them heartfully.

Rose had not fought her affection and rather seemed to desire it and returned it in kind with vigor. When the two parted and simply stared into each other's gaze. Wehilani slowly started to pull away but kept Rose's hand in hers. She silently knew what Rose needed, and she would more than happily give her the love she craved. After all, Rose was more than her hired bodyguard…she held more than her life in her hands now.

Understanding what Wehilani was leading to, Rose went with her back to the hotel room Wehilani was staying at, and there she would remain all night and do her most damn to forget herself in wild passion. Because she knew there was more pain to come. This was just the start of the terror that Wehilani had forewarned her. The real horror had yet to begin.


End file.
